Tabatha's Story Bonanza,and Emergency Crossover Story Book 1
by Emergencyfan25
Summary: This story is about a five year old orphaned girl named Tabatha who is looking for a better life,and a new home since her parents died. This story is my novel for National Novel writing month 2015. National Novel Writing Month November 2015 winner.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own the TV shows Bonanza,or Emergency,and I don't own the characters. All I own is the ideas for this story,and this story that I made up.

Chapter 1: Being an orphan

One day a few years ago my mother had given birth to me at Virginia City hospital,and she was in so much pain that the doctor gave her some pain medicine to help reduce her pain,but he ended up giving her to much of the pain medicine that she died a few hours later from a drug overdose.

She didn't get a chance to hold me in her arms,or feed me. She died just a few hours after I was born.

Meanwhile,my father was on the way to the hospital to meet my mom at the hospital,but he never made it to the hospital. He had died in a serious accident on the way to the hospital.

He was shot to death,and died a few hours later. My dad never made it to the hospital to see me,so as a result I became an orphan as a baby.

After I am released from the hospital I am sent to live at the Virginia City orphanage just outside of Virginia City,Nevada. While I am living at the orphanage I grow,and I grow up each,and everyday.

Several months pass,and I learn how to crawl,walk,and then talk. By the age of two years old I start learning how to count.

A few years pass,and I'm five years old. While I am living at the Virginia City orphanage I don't get fed hardly at all any food,and I go to bed starved or hungry almost every night.

One night while everyone is sleeping I get up out of bed,and I put my old,dirty,and torn rags on that I wore for clothes,and I have decided to leave the orphanage.

First I go out into the kitchen,and I quietly open up the refrigerator,and I take some sandwiches out of the refrigerator. I take some drinks to out of the refrigerator,and I put them in my backpack.

I close up the refrigerator when I am done,and I go into the living room. I walk towards the front door,and I open up the front door to the orphanage. I walk outside,and I close the door behind me very quietly.

I start walking away from the orphanage,and all I have with me is a backpack with some food in it that I took from the kitchen before leaving,and my favorite stuffed animal.

I don't have any clothes with me except for the ones that I am wearing. I walk,and I walk on for hours. I get tired,and hungry,so I decide to stop,and rest a while.

I find a park bench in the Virginia City park,and I sit down on it. I get a sandwich out of my backpack,and I eat it. I also take a bottle of water out of my backpack,and I drink it all up.

After I am finished I throw my trash away in the trash can. After I am done eating I decide to lay down on the park bench,and sleep for a few hours that night because I am so tired.

I only sleep for a few hours because the park bench isn't very comfortable to sleep on,and I don't have a pillow,or blanket with me,and not only that the night air is very chilly. I take a second sandwich out of my backpack,and I eat it because I am so hungry.

I take a second bottle of water out of my backpack,and i drink it because I am still thirsty. I don't have very much food with me,so I eat it as sparingly as possible along my way,so it will last me for a while.

I pack up my backpack,and I get up from the park bench. It is only like 2:30,or 3:00 in the morning,but I continue to walk along. I leave the park,and I start on my way out of Virginia City,Nevada.

I walk for a few more hours,and I stop to rest some more. I take my last sandwich out of my backpack,and I eat it. I take my third,and final bottle of water out of my backpack,and I drink it.

After I am finished with eating my sandwich,and drinking my water I walk along some more. I have eaten all three sandwiches that I had in my backpack that I took from the kitchen,and I drank all three bottles of water that I also had with me.

As I am walking along it has started to rain. As I was walking along I came across a nice,dry place to sleep for the night. I don't know where I am at,so I just went into the shelter that I have found.

I found a blanket in the back corner of the shelter,and I spread it out onto the ground. I found a second blanket,and I laid down on the first blanket. I take my stuffed teddy bear out of my backpack,and I use my backpack as a pillow.

I cuddle my teddy bear close to me,and I cover myself up with the second blanket that I found. I close my eyes,and I fall asleep around 3:30,or 4:00 in the morning.

Ben Cartwright wakes up about 4:30,or 5:00 in the morning,and he gets dressed. He opens up the front door to his house,and he walks outside. He closes the door quietly behind him because his boys Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe are still asleep.

Ben Cartwright walks from his house over to the barn. He gets a bucket,and he feeds the horses their breakfast of oats,and some hay. He gives them some water to drink,and he takes care of his horses first. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Being found by Ben Cartwright

Ben then gets the brush out,and he starts to brush out the horses coat,and mane. He does one horse at a time from their head down to their tales.

After he brushes out the fourth horse Ben Cartwright put the brush back away where it goes,and he starts to rake out all of the used hay out of the barn. After he has finished up with the raking he put the rake away,and he spots something out of the corner of his eye. He sees a crumbled,and messed up pile of blankets laying in the back corner of the barn.

Ben Cartwright comes over to investigate further. He takes the top blanket off,and he looks at me with a sad look in his eyes. Ben Cartwright thinks to himself,and he speaks silently to himself.

Ben Cartwright exclaimes without waking me up,"This poor little child has traveled a long ways,and she is tired. I shall take her into the house,and place her in a bed where she can sleep properly."

He picks me up into his arms,and he carries me into the house. He takes my backpack with him,and I still have my teddy bear in my arms. He walks out of the barn,and up to the front door.

He opens up the front door,and he walks quietly back into his house. He closes the door behind him,and he carries me upstairs into the bathroom.

He gets the tub full of water,and he put some soap into the tub. He takes my old,dirty,and ragged clothes off of me. He takes my teddy bear out of my arms.

He puts me into the tub of soapy,and wet water. I wake up as soon as I am placed into the tub. I am unaware of my new surroundings,and I talk to the man as he gives me a bath to get me all cleaned up.

I exclaim,"Where am I?"

Ben responds back to me,"You're at the Ponderosa."

"What's the Ponderosa?"

"the Ponderosa is a ranch all the way out in Los,Angeles County California. I own this place along with my three sons."

"How did I get here?"

"You must have walked here."

"If I did walk here it was a mighty long walk."

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from the orphanage all the way outside of Virginia City,Nevada. I left there earlier in the evening after everyone went to bed. I must have fallen asleep in the barn outside at least that's the last thing that I remember."

"You did fall asleep in the barn. I went out,and fed the horses to take care of them. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye sleeping in the back corner of the barn,and I found you there,so I picked you up in my arms,and I walked into the house with you. I couldn't bear to leave you out in the barn all alone."

"I only took shelter in the barn because it was raining outside,and I was getting tired. I needed a dry place to sleep,and to spend the night. I didn't know that the barn was yours,and I'm sorry."

"It's ok little one you're ok,and you're in good hands now."

"Ok."

Ben Cartwright takes me out of the tub,and he gets me all dried off. He finds a clean set of children's pajamas,and he puts them on me. He throws my old,and dirty ragged clothes away in the trash.

He brushes out my hair,and he then walks with me down the hall. We exit the bathroom,and he has my backpack,and my teddy bear. He sets me up in the guest bedroom for the night,and he has me lay down in a nice,soft,comfortable bed. He hands me back my teddy bear.

I exclaim,"Thank you Mr. Cartwright this teddy bear is the only thing left that I have from my mom,and dad this was a gift to me when I was first born."

Ben Cartwright responds back to me,"Wow! That teddy bear is really special to you isn't it?"

"Yes,that it is Mr. Cartwright."

"You lay down,and get some sleep for the night. I will see you in the morning."

"Ok,Mr. Cartwright I will,and I will see you in the morning."

"Ok,goodnight little one."

"Good night."

Ben Cartwright covers me up with the blanket on the bed,and I hold my teddy bear close,as I fall asleep in bed. I sleep all through the rest of the night. Ben Cartwright exits the bedroom,and he goes back downstairs,and out into the living room. He falls asleep on the couch out in the living room,and he sleeps for the rest of the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ben Cartwright makes a phone call

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed,and I find some clothes to wear. I get dressed,and I make my bed. I walk over to the bedroom door,and I open up the bedroom door. I walk out of the bedroom,and I walk out into the hallway.

I go downstairs,and I walk out into living room. I sit down on the couch out in the living room. Ben Cartwright comes out into the living room,and he sees me sitting there. He sits down in his chair,and we talk to one another.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to me,"Good morning little one."

I respond back,"Good morning Mr. Cartwright."

"You can call me Pa for now."

"Ok,Pa."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Tabatha."

"How old are you Tabatha?"

"I'm only five years old."

"What were you doing walking out there all alone last night? What were you doing walking around out there by yourself?"

"I was busy getting away from the orphanage. I have lived at the orphanage ever since I was a little baby,and I didn't like it there."

"Why didn't you like it there at the orphanage?"

"Because for one thing there wasn't hardly enough food to go around for every child to have food. I sometimes went to bed hungry,or starved. I didn't get much to eat there. If I would have stayed there much longer I could have possibly died from lack of food,so I decided to pack up my things which wasn't much,and I waited until everyone was asleep before I left."

"How did you find the Ponderosa?"

"Well I just walked on until I got into the town of Virginia City I stopped,and rested at a park for a while before I came here. Before I had left the orphanage I went into the kitchen,and grabbed a couple of sandwiches out of the refrigerator to bring along on my trip. I had to eat them quickly because I was so hungry,and tired from lack of food that I barely had the strength to walk all of the way here. I had to eat those sandwiches in order to keep my strength up."

"Ok,Tabatha,so you just kept walking until you found my barn early this morning?"

"Yes,that is exactly right I took shelter in your barn because it was raining outside,and I was getting tired. I needed a safe,dry,and warm place to sleep for the night."

"Ok,Tabatha."

"I was also getting mistreated there at the orphanage. The other kids weren't being very nice to me,and neither were the caretakers. I was getting hit,and beat up. Mostly the kids would hit me,so they could get my food. They didn't want me to have anything to eat hardly at all. If I was seen eating food the caretakers would either hit me,or just take my food away from me,and give it to another child."

"That's not fair,and that's classified as child abuse. Abuse on a child is just wrong. No matter what abuse on a child is wrong whether it is physical or not."

"I know that Pa,and I didn't do anything wrong to anyone. I am a very good child,and I have always been a very good child."

"You seem like you would be,are you hungry? I can get you something to eat for breakfast."

"Yes,Pa I am hungry,and that would be very nice if you could do that thank you."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

Ben Cartwright gets up from his chair,and he goes out into the kitchen. He talks to his cook Hop Sing.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to Hop Sing,"Hop Sing there is a five year old orphaned girl sitting out in the living room,and she is hungry do you think that you could make her something to eat for breakfast."

Hop Sing responds back to Ben Cartwright,"Yes,I can do that,and what do you think she would like to eat?"

"I don't know make her some pancakes to start with,and maybe some bacon."

"Ok,Mr. Cartwright."

Hop Sing gets to work in getting my breakfast cooked. He cooks me some pancakes with some bacon. Ben Cartwright goes to the refrigerator,and he pours me a glass of apple juice to drink with my breakfast. Hop Sing put my breakfast on a tray for me,and Ben Cartwright brings me my breakfast to me out into the living room. He serves me my breakfast,and he sits the tray down on the table in front of me.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to me,"There you go Tabatha,and enjoy."

I respond back to Ben,"Is this for me?"

"Yes,that's your breakfast. Pancakes,and bacon it's all yours."

"with apple juice to drink."

"Yes,Tabatha."

"Thank you Pa."

"You're welcome go ahead,and eat your breakfast."

"Ok,Pa."

I start to eat my breakfast,and I drink my apple juice as well. I am so hungry that it doesn't take me long to eat my breakfast. I finish drinking my apple juice,and I am finished with eating my breakfast.

I exclaim to Ben,"I am done now Pa,and Thank you Pa that was delicious."

Ben responds back to me,"You're welcome Tabatha."

Ben Cartwright takes my tray out into the kitchen,and he put my dirty dishes in the sink. He then comes back out into the living room. He gets on the phone,and he makes a phone call to Rampart General Hospital,and he gets a hold of Dr. Brackett. Dr. Brackett hears the phone ringing,and he answers the phone.

Dr. Brackett exclaims,"Hi this is Dr. Brackett at Rampart General Hospital what can I do for you?"

Ben responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,my name is Ben Cartwright,and a little orphaned girl who is about five years old showed up at my house early this morning is it alright if I bring her in to get checked out? I want to make sure that she is doing ok."

"Yes,Mr. Cartwright please bring the child in,and I will take a look at her for you to make sure she's doing Ok."

"Ok,I'll be there in a few minutes with her."

"Ok,I'll wait for you to get here."

"Ok,Bye Doc."

"Bye Mr. Cartwright."

Dr. Brackett,and Ben Cartwright hang up the phone. Ben Cartwright comes back out into the living room,and I talk to him.

I exclaim to Ben Cartwright,"So now what's going to happen now Pa?"

Ben Cartwright responds back to me,"Well you,and I are going to take a trip into town."

"What for?"

"I want to make sure that you're doing ok,so I'm taking you into town to get checked out by a doctor. I want my daughter to be healthy if she's going to be staying here with me."

"Ok,Pa,and did you just call me your daughter?"

"Yes,that I sure did."

"Why Pa?"

"Because you are an orphan,and you have no home."

"That is correct,and Pa please don't make me go back to the orphanage. I don't like it there."

"I would never do that to you the orphanage sounds like that it is a horrible place,and you're much better off living with me. I'll take very good care of you.

You won't have to worry about anyone taking your food away from you here,or hitting you to get to your food. We don't do that here because we love one another here. This house is a house full of love."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben Cartwright goes out into the kitchen,and he talked to Hop Sing.

Ben exclaims to Hop Sing,"Hop Sing if Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe wake up,and find that I am gone tell them that I have taken a trip into town,and that I have business to attend to. I should be back around lunchtime."

Hop Sing responds back to Ben,"Ok,Mr. Cartwright."

Ben exits the kitchen,and he comes back out into the living room. Him,and I go outside where there is a horse waiting.

Ben exclaims to me,"Go ahead sweetheart get up onto the horse."

"Ok,Pa."

I get up onto the horse,and Ben Cartwright gets up onto his horse as well. I sit behind him on the horse. Once we are ready to go Pa motions the horse to start moving,and the horse started to move. We start on our way into the city of Los Angeles California.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting seen by Dr. Brackett

Meanwhile,back at the Ponderosa Ben's three sons wake up,and get up out of bed. They get dressed,and they go downstairs for breakfast. They walk out of their bedrooms,and they go downstairs. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing goes out into the dinning room. Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe noticed that Ben is gone.

Hoss exclaims to Adam,and Little Joe,"Boys Pa is gone."

Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Hoss,"Pa is what?"

"He is gone he isn't here."

"Where is Pa at?"

Hop sing exclaims to Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe,"He went into town this morning after breakfast. He said that he had some business to attend to."

"When will Pa be back?"

"Not until lunchtime."

"Ok,Thank you Hop Sing."

"You're welcome boys."

Hop Sing finishes serving the boys their breakfast. He goes back out into the kitchen,and he starts to clean up the kitchen. Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe talk while they eat their breakfast.

Adam exclaims,"I wonder what kind of business Pa had to attend to in town this morning."

Hoss responds back to Adam,"I don't know Adam."

"Pa,maybe went into town to check on the status of Jamie he was wanting to adopt another child into this family. Maybe that is what he is doing."

"I don't know Hoss,and I'm not sure. All we know is that Pa is going to be gone for most of the day until lunchtime."

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe finish eating their breakfast,and get the table cleared off. They take their dirty dishes out to the kitchen,and they do their morning chores.

Meanwhile,Ben Cartwright,and I get into town,and we have arrived at Rampart General Hospital. Pa stops his horse,and he gets down off of his horse. He helps me down off of the horse,and he ties his horse Buck up,so he won't go anywhere. Ben Cartwright,and I walk into the hospital,and we get checked in at the registration desk. Ben Cartwright has to fill out a bunch of paperwork for me. He is finished with filling out the paperwork. We go sit down in the waiting room,and we wait.

A few minutes later the doctor comes out,and he called Ben's name.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben Cartwright,"Ben Cartwright could you come with me please?,and bring the child with you."

Ben responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Ben Cartwright,and I get up from our seats. We follow the doctor back into an examination room. Dr. Brackett talks to me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi my name is Dr. Brackett,and I will be examining you today. What is your name?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc my name is Tabatha."

"How old are you Tabatha?"

"I'm five years old."

"Tabatha could you sit up here on the exam table,so I can have a look at you?"

"Yes,Doc I can."

I get up onto the examination table,and I sit still for Dr. Brackett,so he can examine . Brackett,and Ben Cartwright talk to one another.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"I brought her in this morning because I am worried about her. Her name is Tabatha,and she is only five years old. She is an orphan,and she had ran away from the orphanage. She ran away because she didn't like it there. She was getting abused,and she wasn't getting fed hardly at all Doc.

The other kids would hit on her to try,and get to the food that she did have,or the caretakers would take away the food that she did have,and give it away to another child. This poor little girl went to bed hungry,or starved at night. When she ran away from the orphanage she went into the kitchen,and took a couple of sandwiches out of the refrigerator to take along with her. She was walking all night long last night,and she showed up in my barn. She took shelter out in my barn because it was raining out last night."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Ben,"How did you find her?"

"She was curled up on a blanket in the back corner of the barn,and I found her there this morning when I went out to feed the horses. She was still sleeping,so I picked her up into my arms,and I carried her into the house Doc. I took her upstairs to the bathroom,and I got her all cleaned up. I then found a clean pair of pajamas,and I put them on her. I then laid her down in bed,and she fell asleep for the night."

"I'm concerned about her health did you feed her breakfast this morning?"

"Yes,I did Doc she had pancakes,and bacon for breakfast this morning. I also gave her a glass of apple juice to drink with her breakfast,and she seemed to enjoy it Doc."

"What concerns me most is these bruises that she has."

"I saw those to this morning,and I'm very worried about her to Doc."

"I think that she will be fine,and she is alive that's the main thing. She needs to be kept warm,and dry. She also needs to be fed three good sized meals a day. She needs to be well taken care of. She's lucky that she did find your barn last night Ben. If she wouldn't of found it she possibly could have died due to lack of food."

"I have a question Doc."

"Yes,Ben."

"How long has it been since she's had shots for diseases,and viruses like the flu?"

"Ben honestly this child hasn't had any shots,or examinations what so ever."

"Doc,do you think that you could give her some shots? I want this child to be healthy."

"Yes,I was just getting ready to give her some shots. I'll be giving her shots for pneumonia,the flu,and some other shots." "Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett gets out a needle,and he gives me some shots. He then puts a bandaid on the places where he gave me the shots.

"I have to do a couple of more things before she can go."

"What's that?"

"I want to run some X-rays on her to make sure that she doesn't have any internal bleeding,or injuries,and I'd also like to run some blood tests on her as well."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett has me stay put on the examination table,and he has a portable X-ray machine come into the examination room,and he does some X-rays on me. After he is finished with the X-rays he checks on how I am breathing.

"How is she doing Doc?"

She has a couple of fractured ribs, and she is having difficulty breathing due to the rib fractures,but she will be fine Ben."

"Ok,Doc how did these rib fractures occur?"

"from her getting beat on,and hit at the orphanage."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett takes my blood pressure,and pulse. He also takes some blood tests to while he still has me on the examination table,and he is all done with my examination.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,"I need you to sign some admitting forms for this child she needs to be placed in the hospital for a few weeks. I need to monitor her condition very closely,and she will be given pain medicine for her pain. It is to help with any pain that she may have. I have to keep her in bed for a while,and keep her well fed. I need to get liquids into her as well."

Ben responds back to Dr. Brackett"Ok,Doc,it's that serious huh Doc?"

"Yes,it is very serious. She needs to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks at least."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett hands Ben Cartwright some admitting papers for him to sign,and Ben signs the admitting forms for Dr. Brackett. I have just been admitted into the hospital.

Dr. Brackett places me in a wheelchair,and he takes me up to the pediatric care center of the hospital,and he lays me carefully down in bed. Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway to talk to Ben Cartwright.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,"Ben I know that you are worried about Tabatha,but she needs medical care right now. It's what's best for her. I will take very good care of her for you I promise. She can't leave this hospital until I see that she is well enough to leave."

Ben Cartwright responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,I am very worried about Tabatha she's so fragile,and so alone. She's so young."

"I know that she is."

"Take very good care of her Doc."

"Oh I will."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye Ben."

Ben Cartwright leaves the hospital,and he goes back outside. He gets back onto his horse,and he starts on his way back home. It doesn't take long for Ben to get back home from the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Staying at Rampart General Hospital for medical treatment

A few minutes later Ben arrives back at the ponderosa,and he dismounts his horse. He walks into the house,and he sits back down on the couch out in the living room. Hoss notices that Ben is back home.

Hoss exclaims to Adam,and Little Joe,"Boys Pa is back home."

Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Hoss,"Ok,Pa is back home."

Ben Cartwright goes out into the dinning room,and he sits down at the table. Adam,Little Joe,and Hoss sit down at the table with Ben. The four men are served their lunch by Hop Sing. Hoss notices that something is wrong with Ben,so Hoss tries to talk to his Pa about what is bothering him.

Hoss exclaims to Ben,"Pa is something bothering you what's wrong Pa?"

Ben responds back to Hoss,"Its just that she's so small,and so little."

"Whose so small,and so little?"

"An orphaned girl by the name of Tabatha she's only five years old."

"Where is she at Pa?"

"I took her into town this morning to be looked at by the doctor,and he found some injuries,so she got admitted to the hospital."

"What's she in the hospital for Pa?"

"She's got some fractured ribs,and she is very weak due to the lack of food. The doctor also found some bruises on her to."

"Bruises from what Pa?"

"She was getting beaten up for food at the orphanage. She's in the hospital for medical treatment."

"Why are you so worried Pa the doctor at the hospital will take very good care of her."

"Yes,but the fact still remains that the child was mistreated. Her injuries are a result of Child Abuse."

"Who abused the girl?"

"The caretakers at the orphanage I found the little one curled up in a ball in the back of the barn this morning. I brought her into the house,and gave her a bath,plus I gave her a nice,warm place to sleep. I fed her breakfast this morning because she was so hungry."

"Who would treat a child like that Pa?"

"Someone that doesn't care about others."

"Oh,Ok Pa."

Ben,Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe finish eating their breakfast in silence. After breakfast Hop Sing clears off the table,and he does the dishes.

Back at Rampart General Hospital Dr. Brackett starts an IV on me D5W with lactated ringers. He also orders some food from the cafeteria off of the kids menu for me for my lunch. Dr. Brackett goes down to the cafeteria,and he picks up my lunch. He puts my lunch on a tray,and he brings me back my lunch. He comes back into my hospital room with my lunch.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Here's your lunch Tabatha."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

I slowly eat my lunch. I take things slow as I eat my lunch. A few minutes later I am finished with eating my lunch. Dr. Brackett sees that I am done eating my lunch,so he takes my tray with him back to the cafeteria,so they can wash it. He exits the cafeteria,and he comes back into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

"Tabatha I am going to give you some pain medicine,but it is going to make you sleepy."

"Ok,Doc."

"I need you to get some rest."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett gives me some pain medicine,and it makes me sleepy. I lay down in the hospital bed,and I go to sleep for a while. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he does his morning rounds while I am asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dr. Brackett talks to me

A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and Dr. Brackett is finished with his afternoon rounds. Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and we talk for a little bit.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Doc why am I here in the hospital I'm not sick."

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"No Tabitha your not sick its just that you've got some medical problems that need to be taken care of. You need serious medical treatment right now that's why you are here in the hospital."

"Ok,Doc,but I don't have my teddy bear that my mom,and dad gave me its a special teddy bear."

"I have your teddy bear Ben Cartwright gave it to me before he left because he'd thought that you would want it while you were here in the hospital."

"Ok,can I please have my bear?"

"Yes,you can have your bear."

"Thank you Dr. Brackett."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett hands me my special teddy bear,and I hang on tightly to it.

"Can I ask you a question Tabatha."

"Yes,Doc you can ask me anything."

"Where are your parents at?"

"They died when I was just a baby. My mom died shortly after giving birth to me she died of a drug overdose."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad was supposed to get to the hospital to see me after I was born,but he never made it. He got shot to death while he was on his way to the hospital."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Tabatha."

"So I'm an orphan I've been an orphan ever since I was a baby."

"How did you come across Ben Cartwright's barn?"

"Well I was walking,and it had started to rain. I didn't know where I was going, it I knew that I had to take shelter,so I could get some sleep."

"How did you manage to walk from the orphanage to Ben Cartwright's barn?"

"I had three sandwiches,and three bottles of water in my backpack. I ate my three sandwiches,and drank my three bottles of water that gave me enough strength to walk from the orphanage to Ben Cartwright's barn."

"How else did you keep your strength up?"

"I rested for a while at least twice for a good two to three hours along the way."

"Do you have a home?"

"I'm an orphan Doc,so of course I don't have a home. Ben Cartwright just put me up for the night last night,and then brought me here this morning."

"Ok,then we will put you up for adoption,and we will find you a good home."

"Ok,Doc."

"But we have to get you healthy first."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes to the cafeteria he orders me my dinner off of the kids menu,and he puts it on a tray for me. He brings the tray back into my hospital room.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Here you go Tabatha I brought you your dinner."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

I slowly eat my dinner. I take things slow as I eat my dinner. A few minutes later I am done with eating my dinner. Dr. Brackett sees that I am done eating my dinner. He exits my hospital room,and he takes my tray back to the cafeteria. A few minutes later he comes back into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett has me get ready for bed,and he gives me my final dosage of pain medicine for the night. I lay down in bed,and I hug my special bear tightly. I fall asleep for the night.

Meanwhile back at the ponderosa Ben Cartwright recieves conformation on Jamie's adoption,and tomorrow he gets to go pick up Jamie to bring him home. Ben,Adam Hoss,and Little Joe sit down to eat their dinner. Hop Sing serves them their dinner. All four men sit down,and eat their dinner. Ben Cartwright talks to his three boys about what he recieved in the mail.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to his three sons,"Jamie has officially been adopted I get to go pick him up tomorrow morning,and bring him home."

Adam responds back to Ben,"That's terrific Pa at least we won't have to worry about a little orphaned girl running around the house."

"Yea a brother a little brother."

"A little brother would be nice."

"I'll go,and pick him up tomorrow morning."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben Cartwright,Adam,Hoss,and Little Joe Cartwright finish eating their dinner,and Hop Sing clears off the table. He goes out into the kitchen,and he does the dishes. After he is finished with doing the dishes he puts them away. Adam,Hoss,and Little Joe have evening chores to do before they go to bed. They do their chores,and then its off to bed with them. Ben Cartwright gets tired,and he goes to bed early. All four Cartwright men are sound asleep for the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dr. Brackett makes a phone call

The next morning I wake up,and I sit up in bed. Dr. Brackett is awake,and he goes to the cafeteria. He orders my breakfast off of the kids menu,and he puts it on a tray for me. He gives me a bottle of pediasure to drink with my breakfast.

Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he brings my breakfast into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett comes into my hospital room with my breakfast,and he talks to me for a few minutes. Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Good morning Tabatha I brought you your breakfast."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thank you Dr. Brackett I was getting hungry."

"Go ahead,and eat your breakfast Tabatha."

"Ok,Doc I will."

Dr. Brackett puts my tray in front of me,and I slowly start to eat my breakfast. I drink the bottle of pediasure to that was given to me. I take things slow as I eat my breakfast.

A few minutes later I am finished with eating my breakfast,and Dr. Brackett sees that I am done eating my breakfast. He takes my tray,and he leaves my hospital room for a few minutes.

He goes to the cafeteria,and he returns my empty tray,so that way it can get washed. Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he comes back into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to me some more.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"We can't just place you in any home. You've got to to into the right home that's just right for you."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,I know that Doc,and why is that Doc?"

"If we don't place you in the right home then you won't get taken care of properly. We have to make sure that you get the proper care that you need."

"Ok,Doc please don't send me back to the orphanage where I originally came from."

"I can't send you back there anyways."

"Why can't you Doc?"

"Because after what I was told I submitted a police report to the police department,and they did some investigating. The caretakers were all arrested,and put into jail for child abuse."

"What about the other children though?"

"Some of them have died due to the lack of food,and the others were placed in an orphanage where they will get taken care of properly."

"Ok,Doc."

"I know someone who might be able to take you into their home."

"Who? Who is it?"

"Johnny Gage over at Station 51."

"Whose Johnny Gage?"

"He's a paramedic who works for the Los Angeles County Fire department Station 51. He's a very good man,and he won't hurt you. Would you like for me to see if he can take you in?"

"Yes,Doc please do so."

"Ok,I'll be right back I have to go make a phone call."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,and he goes to where the phone is,and he dials the number to fire station 51. Roy hears the phone ringing,and he answers the phone.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Hello this is Roy Desoto at fire station 51 how can I help you?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"Hi Roy this is Dr. Brackett over at Rampart Emergency,and I was wondering if Johnny is around I'd like to speak to him please."

"Yes,Doc Johnny is here I'll go,and get him for you Doc."

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Roy."

Roy puts the phone down for a few minutes,and he goes to get Johnny. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny there's a telephone call for you its Dr. Brackett over at Rampart Emergency,and he wants to talk to you."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Ok Roy I got it,and I'll take the phone call."

Johnny gets up,and he goes to where the phone is. Johnny picks up the phone,and he answers the phone.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc its John Gage here,and Roy said that you wanted to talk to me."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Yes,Johnny I did,and it's important."

"What did you want to talk to me about Doc?"

"Well yesterday morning a five year old orphaned girl named Tabatha came to the hospital to get checked out,and I had to admit her into the hospital for her injuries.

She was brought in by a man named Ben Cartwright. He was worried about her,so he brought her in to see me."

"Ok,Doc,and what type of injuries does she have?"

"Bruises all over her body,and fractured ribs. She was also very weak due to the lack of food."

"What caused her to have these injuries Doc?"

"She was getting beat up,and hit by the caretakers,and other children that she lived with at the orphanage. From what I've been told she didn't get very much to eat at the orphanage.

If she had food the other children would beat her up just to get her food,and the caretakers would take the food away from her,and give it to another child to eat."

"That's considered child abuse Doc."

"Yes,I know that it is."

"How did she end up in the hospital? More importantly Doc how did she get away from the orphanage where she was at?"

"Apparently from what I've been told she walked all the way from the orphanage to Ben Cartwright's house. She took shelter in his barn the night before last because it was raining outside,and that is where he found her yesterday morning.

He brought her into the hospital to be looked at after he fed her breakfast yesterday morning. So far I've fed her lunch yesterday afternoon,dinner last night,and breakfast this morning."

"Did she have any food with her at all while she was walking?"

"Yes,she had three sandwiches in her backpack,and three bottles of water with her,and that's all she had with her to eat,or drink."

"How did she keep her strength up to walk Doc?"

"She found a couple of places to rest along the way,and she slept for a few hours at each rest stop that she made."

"It's a wonder that she's even alive Doc."

"She's lucky that she came across Ben's barn to take shelter in,and that he found her there yesterday morning,otherwise she could have possibly died due to hunger,and starvation."

"Where are her parents at Doc?"

"She doesn't have any parents both of her parents died when she was a baby. Her mother died not long after Tabatha was born due to a drug overdose.

Her father was shot to death on his way to the hospital to see his newborn baby,so Tabatha is an orphan. She's been an orphan since she was a baby."

"She needs a home Doc,and she needs a proper home to be loved in,and grow up in."

"That's why I called Johnny to see if you could take her in,and give her a home."

"Yes,Doc I can give her a home here with me when can I meet her Doc?"

"If you want you can come to the hospital this morning,and meet her she's stil awake yet."

"Ok,Doc I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok,Johnny I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Bye,Doc."

"Bye Johnny."

Johnny hangs up the phone,and he goes out to where the squad truck is. Roy wonders what Johnny is doing.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Where are you going Johnny?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Over to Rampart."

"What are you going to Rampart for?"

"Dr. Brackett asked me to go to Rampart to meet a special patient."

"A special patient what special patient?"

"A five year old orphaned girl named Tabatha. She's at the hospital right now receiving medical treatment for her injuries."

"What injuries does she have?"

"Some bruises,and fractured ribs. She was also very weak due to the lack of food."

"What caused her to have these injuries?"

"She was getting beaten up by the other kids,and by the caretakers at the orphanage where she lived."

"Why did they do that to her?"

"If she had food it would get taken away from her,and the caretakers would give it to another child. The children would just take her food from her,and keep it for themselves."

"That's child abuse."

"Yes,I know that it is."

"So why are you going to Rampart?"

"Because Dr. Brackett asked me if I could take the child in,and give her a home. I said yes that I would,so he told me I could go to the hospital,and meet the child."

"I'm coming with you Johnny,so I can meet her to."

"Ok,Roy get in."

"Ok,don't you think that we should tell Cap where we are going first?"

"Yes,that we should."

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we are going to Rampart General Hospital we've got some business to attend to Cap."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"I've heard the situation,so fellas take all the time that you need."

"Ok,Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome."

Roy,and Johnny get into the squad truck. Roy turns on the engine of the truck,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives the truck out of the fire station,and he drives to the hospital. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Roy,and Johnny come to the hospital to meet me

Roy,and Johnny talk for a while on the way to the hospital.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"So where are Tabatha's parents at?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"They died when she was just a baby. Her mom died of a drug overdose shortly after Tabatha was born,and her dad was shot to death while he was on his way to the hospital to see his newborn baby. Tabatha has been an orphan ever since she was a baby."

"How did she get from the orphanage to the hospital?"

"Well she left the orphanage early in the evening the night before last,and she walked from the orphanage to Ben Cartwright's barn. She took shelter in Ben Cartwright's barn that night because it was raining outside,and Tabatha needed a warm,and dry place to spend the night,so she took shelter in Ben Cartwright's barn,and that is where he found her yesterday morning."

"Did she have any food,or anything to drink with her along her journey?"

"She had three sandwiches,and three bottles of water with her in her backpack while she was out walking,and that is all she had with her for food."

"How did she keep her strength up to walk?"

"She found a couple of rest stops along the way,and she slept for a few hours at each rest stop that she made."

"Has she had anything to eat since then?"

"Ben Cartwright fed her breakfast yesterday morning,and Dr. Brackett fed her lunch yesterday afternoon,and dinner last night. He fed her breakfast this morning."

"How did Tabatha end up at the hospital?"

"Ben Cartwright took her there yesterday morning to be looked at because he was worried about her condition,so he took her into the hospital to get looked at."

"Dr. Brackett must have admitted her into the hospital,so she could receive medical treatment."

"Yes,that he did."

"Poor little child."

A few minutes later Roy,and Johnny arrive at the hospital. Roy parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of the truck,and they walk into the hospital. Dr. Brackett is downstairs in the lobby of the hospital. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Hi Johnny,and Hi Roy you guys must be here to meet Tabatha."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,and yes Doc,that we are."

"She's up in the pediatric care center,and I'll take you two boys up to her room."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy get into the elevator. They take the elevator up to the pediatric care center where I am currently at. The elevator lands on the floor where I am at,and the doors open up. Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy get off of the elevator. Dr. Brackett comes into my hospital room,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha I've brought someone here to wants to say hi to you."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Who is it?"

"Remember I was telling you about Johnny Gage?"

"The paramedic?yea I remember."

"Yes that's him he's come to the hospital to meet you,and to say hi to you."

"Ok,bring him on in Doc."

"Ok,Tabatha."

Dr. Brackett lets Johnny,and Roy come into my hospital room. They sit down,and they talk to me.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Hi Tabatha my name is Johnny Gage,and this is my partner Roy Desoto."

I respond back to Johnny,"Hi Johnny my name is Tabatha,and Hi Roy."

"Hi Tabatha."

"We are paramedics,and we work for the Los Angeles County Fire department Station 51."

"Tabatha do you know what a paramedic is,and do you know what we do?"

"A paramedic is a special person who saves peoples lives."

"And we give medical treatment to those who need it,and we help those who are in need."

"Ok,Johnny."

"We are going to help you Tabatha,but you have to trust us."

"How are you going to help me?"

"We are going to adopt you,and take you into our home. We are going to give you a place to live where you can grow up,and be a healthy happy little kid."

"Awesome I need to go into a good home."

"Yes,we know that you do."

"Dr. Brackett told us all about you,and he told us your situation."

"He did?"

"Yes,that he did,and that's why we have decided to adopt you."

"Ok,so I can have a home?"

"Yes,so you can have a home."

"Ok,thanks Johnny,and Roy for what you are doing for me."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

"Johnny exclaims to me," Sorry Tabatha but we have to get back to the fire station we've got work to do."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,bye guys it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to Tabatha."

"Don't worry Tabatha we will be back to see you again soon."

"Ok,bye Johnny,and Roy."

"Bye Tabatha you be a good girl for Dr. Brackett."

"Oh I will be."

"Ok,bye."

"Bye."

Johnny,and Roy leave my hospital room. They go out into the hallway,and they get on the elevator. They take the elevator down to the main floor of the hospital,and the elevator lands in the lobby of the hospital. Johnny,and Roy get off of the elevator. They go outside,and they get back into the squad truck. Roy turns on the engine of the truck,and he pulls out of the hospital parking lot. Roy drives the truck out of the hospital parking lot,and back to the fire station.

After Johnny,and Roy leave Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he gives me a dosage of pain medicine which puts me to sleep for a couple of hours. I lay down in bed,and I hug my teddy bear tightly as I fall asleep. I take a nap for a couple of hours.

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy arrive back at the fire station. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the truck into the garage of the fire station. He parks the squad truck in its spot next to the fire truck. Roy turns off the engine of the truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of the squad truck. They go back out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couch.

Back at Rampart General Hospital While I am napping does his afternoon rounds at the hospital. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ben Cartwright takes Jamie home

Meanwhile,back at the ponderosa Ben,Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe Cartwright wake up,and they get up out of bed. Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Ben get dressed for the day. They leave their bedrooms,and they go downstairs for breakfast. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing serves them their breakfast. The four Cartwright boys eat their breakfast,and they talk while they eat their breakfast.

Adam Cartwright exclaims to Ben,"So Pa what's on the agenda for today?"

Ben responds back to Adam,"Today I will be going into town to pick up Jamie,and bring him home."

"Ok,Pa I was just curious."

"You boys have chores to do while I am gone. I've made up a list of chores for you boys to do because I will be leaving right after breakfast."

"When will you be coming back Pa?"

"I should be back around lunchtime."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben Cartwright finishes eating his breakfast,and he gets up from the table. He goes out into the living room,and he opens up the front door to his house. He walks outside,and he closes the door behind him. Ben mounts his horse Buck,and he leaves the ponderosa. Ben heads towards the direction of town.

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe finish eating their breakfast. After breakfast the boys take the dirty dishes out to the kitchen,and they put them in the sink. Hop Sing does the dishes. Hoss cleans up downstairs. He cleans up the living room,and the dinning room. Adam cleans up the bathroom,and the bedrooms upstairs. Little Joe goes outside,and he goes into the barn. He cleans out the barn,and looks after the horses. The Cartwright boys do their morning chores.

A few minutes later Ben Cartwright arrives at the adoption center of Los Angeles County,California. He dismounts his horse,and he ties Buck up so he can't go anywhere. Ben Cartwright walks into the adoption center. He sees Jamie as soon as he walks into the adoption center. Ben Cartwright talks to the caretaker of the adoption center,and he signs Jamie's adoption papers. The caretaker hands Ben Jamie's bag which has all of his clothes in it. Ben talks to Jamie.

Ben exclaims to Jamie,"Jamie are you ready to go to your new home?"

Jamie responds back to Ben,"Yes,Mr. Cartwright I am."

"Jamie you can call me Pa."

"Ok,Pa yes I am ready to go to my new home."

"Let's go then."

"Ok,Pa."

Jamie,and Ben leave the adoption center. They go back outside,and they mount Ben's horse Buck. Ben unties his horse,and he gets on top of Buck. Ben tells Buck that it is time to start moving,and Buck heads in the direction of the ponderosa. Ben talks to Jamie for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Jamie,"Jamie you have three older brothers Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe they are my sons."

Jamie responds back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"If they are mean to you please let me know,and I will take care of it."

"Ok,Pa."

"Why were you put up for adoption Jamie?"

"My mom,and my dad got a divorce,and after they got divorced neither one of them could take care of me. My mom was a drug addict,and my dad was an alcoholic. My mom just recently died of a drug overdose,and my dad drank himself to death,so that is why I was put up for adoption."

"That's a sad story Jamie."

"Yes,it is Pa."

"I just recently took an orphaned girl into my home she is only about five years old,but right now she is in the hospital though."

"What's she in the hospital for Pa?"

"She was getting beat up,and hit on at the orphanage where she was living at,and she's got some bruises,and some fractured ribs. She is under medical treatment for her injuries."

"Why was she being beat up,and hit on Pa?"

"Because she was being deprived of food. If she had food her caretakers would take the food away from her,and give it to another child to eat. If a kid saw that she had food then they would take the food away from her,and keep it themselves."

"That's not right that someone else would do that to her Pa."

"Yes,I know that Jamie."

"Where are her parents at Pa?"

"They died when she was just a baby. Her mom died shortly after Tabatha was born she died of a drug overdose,and her dad was shot to death on his way to the hospital to see his newborn baby girl. Tabatha has been an orphan ever since she was a baby."

"That's really sad Pa. That is sad."

"Yes,it is Jamie."

"How did she make it from the orphanage to your house Pa?"

"She walked many miles for many hours. She had three sandwiches,and three bottles of water with her on her journey,and that's all she had for food. She rested,and slept for a few hours at two rest stops that she made. She showed up in my barn early the other morning. She barely had enough strength to walk,so she fell back to sleep in the barn,and that is where I had found her. I brought her into my house,and I gave her a bath,some clean clothes,and I fed her breakfast after that. I was so worried,and concerned about her health that I had to put her in the hospital for a while,so she could get the medical treatment that she needed."

"Was that hard for you Pa to put Tabatha in the hospital?"

"Yes,Jamie it was,but I knew that she needed medical treatment without it she would die."

"Ok,Pa."

A few minutes later Jamie,and Ben Cartwright arrive back at the ponderosa. Ben dismounts his horse,and Jamie dismounts as well. Ben ties Buck up,so he won't go anywhere. Jamie,and Ben walk up to the front door of the house,and Ben opens up the front door to his house. Ben,and Jamie walk into the house,and Ben closes the door behind him. Ben talks to his sons.

Ben exclaims to his three sons,"Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe I'm home."

Little Joe responds back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"Jamie take your things upstairs to your new bedroom,and wash up for lunch."

"Ok,Pa which bedroom is mine?"

"The one at the end of the hallway on the other side of the bathroom."

"Ok,Pa I'll find it."

"Ok."

Jamie goes upstairs,and he walks down the hallway towards the end of the hallway. He finds his bedroom. Jamie turns on the lights,and he walks into his bedroom. He sets his bag of clothes down on the bed,and he opens his bag up. He goes over to his dresser drawer,and he puts his clothes away. He closes up his dresser drawer,and he exits his bedroom. Jamie turns off the lights,and he walks towards the bathroom. Jamie washes up for lunch,and he exits the bathroom. Jamie walks downstairs,and he sits down at the dinning room table for lunch. Ben Cartwright talks to his other three boys.

Ben exclaims to his three sons,"Adam,Hoss,and Little Joe it is lunch time. I need you boys to wash up for lunch."

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will wash up for lunch."

"Ok."

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe wash up for lunch. After they have washed up for lunch they go sit down at the dinning room table,and they are all served their lunch. Hop Sing serves them their lunch. Ben talks to his boys.

Ben exclaims to his three sons,"Boys I'd like for you to meet your new brother Jamie."

Adam,Hoss,and Little Joe respond back to Ben,"Hi Jamie it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you to."

"How old are you Jamie?"

"I'm seven years old."

"Ok."

Jamie,Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe eat their lunch in silence. A few minutes later they are finished with eating their lunch. Hop Sing clears away the dishes,and he takes the dirty dishes into the sink,and he washes the dishes. Hop Sing puts the clean,and dry dishes back away,and he is done doing the dishes.

Adam,Hoss,and Little Joe have their afternoon chores that they have to do. Jamie is a little tired,so he goes upstairs to his bedroom,and he lays down to take a nap. Ben Cartwright goes into his office,and he does some paperwork. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dr. Brackett talks to Ben Cartwright

After a few hours I wake up from my nap,and Dr. Brackett is finished with his afternoon rounds. He goes into the cafeteria,and he orders me my lunch off of the kids menu,and he puts it on a tray for me. He leaves the cafeteria,and he brings me my lunch in my hospital room. Dr. Brackett sees that I am awake,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha if you are hungry I brought you your lunch."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes Doc,I am hungry,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

I sit up in bed,and Dr. Brackett sets my tray down in front of me,and I slowly start to eat my lunch. I take things slowly as I eat my lunch. A few minutes later I am done eating my lunch,and Dr. Brackett takes my tray back to the cafeteria. He exits my hospital room,and he goes back to the cafeteria. He takes my tray back,so they can wash it. Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he comes back into my hospital room to check on me to see how I am doing.

"How are you doing Tabatha?"

"I'm doing just fine."

"That's good I'll be right back I have to make a phone call."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett exits my hospital room,and he goes out into the hallway to where the phone is. He picks up the phone,and he dials Ben Cartwright's phone number. At his house Ben hears the phone ringing,and he answers the phone.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc this is Ben Cartwright what can I do for you?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Ben,"Hi Ben this is De. Brackett over at Rampart General Hospital."

"Hi,Doc how is Tabatha doing?"

"Tabatha is doing just fine I'm calling to let you know that we have found a home for her. She's being adopted by paramedics John Gage,and Roy Desoto over at Station 51. She can't go into just any home she has to go into a home that fits her. Johnny,and Roy are willing to take her in they have chosen to adopt her they came by the hospital this morning to meet her,and say hi to her."

"That's good Doc,she's not my kid,so you can put her up for adoption anyways. I just found her in my barn,and brought her in to be looked at. Besides my son Adam has a mean attitude sometimes,so I know you're doing what is best for Tabatha."

"Yes,Ben I am,and I appriciate your support. I was just calling you to let you know what is going on with her because I know that you've been worried about her."

"Yes,Doc I have been,but I am pleased to know that you have found her a home."

"Yes,that I did."

"I wish Tabatha all the best."

"She'll be glad to hear that Ben."

"Well I have to be going now it was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you to Bye Ben."

"Bye Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Ben hang up the phone. Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"I just got off of the phone with Ben Cartwright."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,and what did he have to say?"

"He was just wondering how you were doing,and so I told him that we found you a home,and that you are going to be adopted."

"What did he have to say about that?"

"He is pleased that we have found you a home,and he wishes you the best."

"I am glad to hear that,and I wish him well to."

"That's nice of you to say that."

"After all he took me in,and he cared for me for one day until he brought me here."

"Yes,I know that he did."

Dr. Brackett sees that I am still in pain,so he gives me yet another dosage of pain medicine,and he has me lay back down in bed for a while,so I can get some rest. I fall asleep with my special teddy bear in my arms,and Dr. Brackett covers me up with the blanket on the bed.

While I am asleep Dr. Brackett goes to do his rounds at the hospital. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ben Cartwright talks to his sons

Meanwhile,back at the ponderosa a few hours later Jamie wakes up from his nap,and he gets up out of bed. He walks over to his bedroom door,and he opens up his door. He walks out into the hallway,and he goes downstairs. He goes out into the living room,and he sits down on the couch. Little Joe,Adam,and Hoss go out into the living room,and they sit down on the couch. Ben Cartwright goes out into the living room,and he talks to his now four sons.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to his four boys,"Boys I've got something that I want to tell you,and I've got something to talk to you about."

Jamie,Little Joe,Hoss,and Adam respond back to Ben,"What is it Pa?"

"I just got off of the phone with Dr. Brackett over at Rampart General Hospital,and Tabatha is doing just fine. Dr. Brackett was telling me that she's been put up for adoption. Two paramedics that work for the Los Angeles County Fire department will be adopting her,and taking her in. Dr. Brackett has found Tabatha a new home."

"I didn't want a sister around here anyways."

"I was wanting a sister Pa,but that is Okay."

"I was looking forward to having a sister here."

"I've been wanting a sister for a long time Pa."

"Dr. Brackett told me that Tabatha can't just go into any home she's got to go into a home where she will be taken care of. Dr. Brackett has to do what is best for Tabatha."

"Why can't Tabatha come,and live with us Pa. We'd take very good care of her as our sister Pa."

"She is an orphan for one thing boys,and there's not much that I can do about the situation. She's got some medical issues due to her getting beaten up,and mistreated while she was at the orphanage. I assure you boys that Dr. Brackett is doing everything that he can for Tabatha,and I have no doubt that you boys would,but I can't take a chance in Tabatha getting hurt again."

"Who would want to hurt her here Pa?"

"I don't know Jamie,but all I know is the situation is out of my hands."

"Would Adam possibly want to hurt Tabatha Pa?"

"I don't know if he would,or not Little Joe,but like I said I can't take that chance. Tabatha isn't my kid anyways she's just an orphaned child who was looking for a place to spend the night where she could be warm,and dry. My barn was the first thing that she found that night."

"I'm sorry that you can't bring her home here Pa to live with us."

"I know Hoss,so am I,but all I can do is raise the four boys that I do have right here."

"We love you Pa."

"I love you boys to."

"Does Tabatha know what love is Pa? What motherly,or fatherly love is Pa?"

"I'm not sure if she does,or not someone would have to show that to her,so she can learn what it is."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben Cartwright gets up from his chair,and he goes out into the dinning room. He sits down at the table. Hoss,Little Joe,Adam,and Jamie go put into the dinning room,and they sit down at the table.

Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he gets their dinner cooked. After their dinner is done Hop Sing takes their dinner out to them,and he serves them their dinner.

Ben,Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie all eat their dinner in silence. A few minutes later they are all done eating their dinner,and Hop Sing goes out into the dinning room,and he clears off the table.

He takes the dishes out into the kitchen,and he washes the dishes. He dries them,and he puts them away where they belong. Ben Cartwright talks to his boys some more.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"You three boys can go play for a while until bedtime I need to talk to Adam alone for a few minutes."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

Little Joe,Hoss,and Jamie go upstairs to play for a little while before bedtime. Adam is still sitting down at the dinning room table,so Ben can talk to him.

Ben exclaims to Adam,"I have a question to ask you Adam."

Adam responds back to Ben,"Yes,Pa what is your question?"

"Would you want to hurt Tabatha in anyway?"

"Yes,Pa I'd want to hurt that little girl."

"Why Adam? Why would you want to do that to her?"

"Because she's nothing but a baby,and she'll never amount to anything. She's so small,and tiny she wouldn't make a good Cartwright."

"Why do you say that Adam?"

"Because I feel like it,and I want to. I don't like girls anyways,and I'm glad that you didn't adopt her. I'd rather have Jamie here instead."

"Adam that is enough of you talking like that."

"Ok,Pa."

"Go upstairs to your room,and get ready for bed. Tell your brothers that it is time to get ready for bed."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam gets up from the dinning room table,and he walks upstairs. He goes into his bedroom,and he gets his pajamas on. Adam goes into the bathroom,and he brushes his teeth. On the way back to his bedroom he walks past where the other three boys are playing at,and he talks to them.

Adam exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Pa says that it is time to get ready for bed."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Adam,"Ok,Adam we will do as Pa says."

"Ok."

Adam goes back into his bedroom,and he lays down to go to sleep for the night. Little Joe,and Jamie go into their bedrooms,and they get their pajamas on. They take turns going into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Hoss gets his pajamas on,and he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Little Joe,and Jamie exit the bathroom,and they go back into their bedrooms. They lay down in their beds,and they go to sleep for the night.

Hoss exits the bathroom,and he goes back into his bedroom. He lays down in his bed,and he goes to sleep for the night. Ben Cartwright gets tired,so he goes upstairs,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Ben exits the bathroom,and he goes back into his bedroom. He lays down in his bed,and he goes to sleep for the night.

All four Cartwright boys are sound asleep for the night,and they do not wake up until the next morning. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: My last night at Rampart General Hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and Dr. Brackett is finished with his rounds. He comes back into my hospital room to see how I am doing,and he sees that I am awake. He talks to me for a little while.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha I've got good news for you."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc what's the good news?"

"You are medically cleared to go to your new home tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"I get to go home is that what you're telling me Doc?"

"Yes,you will get to go home."

"Ok,Doc I am hungry can I get something to eat for dinner?"

"Yes,Tabatha that you sure can,and I'll be right back with your dinner."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes over to the cafeteria. He orders my dinner off of the kids menu,and he puts it on a tray for me. Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he comes back into my hospital room with my dinner. I sit up in bed,and Dr. Brackett puts my tray in front of me,so I can eat my dinner. I take things slow,and I slowly eat my dinner. I drink my juice that has been given to me to go with my dinner. A few minutes later I am done eating my dinner,and Dr. Brackett takes my tray. He exits my hospital room,and he takes my tray back to the cafeteria,so it can get washed. He exits the cafeteria,and he comes back into my hospital room.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha I want you to get ready for bed while I make a phone call Ok."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes out into the hallway. While Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway I get up out of bed,and I go use the bathroom. After I use the bathroom I wash my hands in the sink. I dry my hands on the towel. I exit the bathroom,and I get my pajamas on,and I go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I am done brushing my teeth I exit the bathroom,and I go lay back down in bed. Dr. Brackett makes a phone call to fire station 51,and at the fire station Johnny hears the phone ring,and he answers the phone. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny on the phone.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny I'm calling from Rampart General Hospital."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,what can I do for you?"

"Tabatha is doing well,and she is due to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning,so I was wondering if you,and Roy would like to come,and get her tomorrow morning,so you can take her home."

"Yes,Doc Roy and I can go pick up Tabatha from the hospital tomorrow morning? What time do you want us to be there?"

"Is 9:00 A.M. okay with you guys?"

"Yes,9:00 will work I'll see you in the morning Doc."

"I'll see you in the morning Johnny."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye Johnny."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny hang up the phone,and Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"I just got off of the phone with Johnny over at Station 51,and I told him that I will be discharging you from the hospital tomorrow,and he will be here at 9:00 tomorrow morning to pick you up,so you can go home."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and that's terrific Doc."

"I need you to lay down,and get some sleep Ok Tabatha,and I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning Doc."

I lay down in bed,and I close my eyes. I fall asleep for the night. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,so I can sleep. He does his last hospital rounds for the day. After he is done with his rounds he goes back into his office,and he lays down for the night. Dr. Brackett falls asleep for the night as well. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Johnny talks to Captain Stanley,and Roy

Meanwhile back at Station 51 Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley sit down,and they have a talk. Johnny talks to Captain Stanley,and Roy.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,and Roy,"I'd like to talk to you both,and its important."

Captain Stanley,and Roy respond back to Johnny,"What do you want to talk to us about,and what's on your mind Johnny."

"Well I just got off of the phone with Dr. Brackett over at Rampart that is who had called."

"What did he have to say Johnny?"

"He said that Tabatha is doing well,and that she is due to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow,and he asked me if at 9:00 tomorrow morning if I can go to the hospital to pick her up,so I can bring her home."

"And what did you say Johnny?"

"I told him that yes I can be there at 9:00 tomorrow morning to pick her up from the hospital."

"Can I go with you Johnny when you go pick up Tabatha tomorrow morning from the hospital?"

"Yes,Roy you can go with me if you'd like."

"Ok,Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome Roy."

"9:00 tomorrow morning you'll pick up Tabatha from the hospital,and bring her back here is that correct Johnny?"

"Yes,that it is Cap."

"How long will it take for you to bring her back here Johnny?"

"I'm not sure Cap,and it all depends on if Dr. Brackett wants to give me instructions about her care which knowing her circumstances he probably will,so that will take a few minutes to go through."

"How far is the hospital from here Johnny?"

"Ten to fifteen minute drive it depends on traffic though Cap."

"Ok,Johnny that's all I wanted to know."

"Why were you asking me all of those questions Cap?"

"Because when Tabatha gets here she's going to need a place to sleep isn't she?"

"Yes,that she will Cap,and she'll probably need clothes,and bedding to."

"Every kid enjoys toys,and books."

"That's true Cap,but what does a five year old kid like what does a five year old girl like?"

"I'm not sure Johnny,but I'll figure it out."

"Ok,Cap."

"I'll be in charge of setting up a bedroom for the little child."

"Ok,Cap,and where are you planning on putting her bedroom at?"

"There's a spare room in the back of the fire station. I've already got it all cleaned out,and did some painting on the walls."

"Ok,Cap,so that can be Tabatha's bed room?"

"Yes,that it will be Johnny."

"I know what a five year old kid likes. I've got a five year old girl at home."

"Thanks Roy that will be a help."

"You're welcome Cap. Tabatha may like some of the stuff my daughter does. My daughter is mainly into Cartoon characters."

"Tabatha might like cartoon characters."

"I know that every kid likes to color,and have fun,so we will start with a coloring book,and a box of crayons for Tabatha."

"What kind of coloring book Roy."

"Disney princesses,or Hello Kitty something that Tabatha might like,or my little pony."

"Those are good ideas Roy thank you."

"You're welcome Cap."

"What else would a five year old girl like?"

"Barbie most girls like barbie."

"Yes,that is true they do."

"Any suggestions there Johnny?"

"I'm trying to think Cap,I don't have any kids,so it is a little bit more difficult for me to think about what to get a five year old girl for her bedroom."

"Ok,Johnny well keep working on it will you Johnny?"

"Yes,Cap I will."

"Ok,Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome Cap."

"Make sure to get Tabatha plenty of stuffed animals. I saw her teddy bear that she has with her at the hospital,and its the only stuffed toy that she has with her."

"Thanks for the tip Johnny."

"You're welcome Cap."

"Is there anything else that you can think of that I should get for Tabatha?"

"No I don't have anything else Cap. Roy gave you most of the ideas."

"I can't think of anything else right now either Cap."

"Ok,Thanks boys I made a list,so when I go to the store tomorrow morning it will be easier for me to get what I'm looking for."

"That's a good idea Cap."

"Yes it is Johnny."

"Cap do you want me to go with you instead of going with Johnny tomorrow morning?"

"No Roy you go with Johnny,and pick up the child from the hospital I'll handle her bedroom. I've got this Roy."

"Ok,I was just wondering Cap."

"Thanks though Roy."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley end their conversation. The three men get up from the dinning room table,and they go into the sleeping area. All three men get ready to go to bed,and they lay down in bed for the night. All three men fall asleep in their beds for the night,and they do not wake up until the next morning. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: My releasal from Rampart General Hospital

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed. I walk to the bathroom,and I use the bathroom. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel. I exit the bathroom,and I go back out into my hospital room,and I get dressed. I go back over to my hospital bed,and I sit up in bed.

Dr. Brackett is awake,and he comes into my hospital room. He sees that I am awake,so he talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Good morning Tabatha,and would you like something to eat for breakfast?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc,and yes that I would I am hungry."

"Ok,I'll go,and get your breakfast,so you can eat."

"Ok,Doc."

"I'll be right back with your breakfast."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,and he goes over to the cafeteria. He orders my breakfast off of the kids menu,and he puts it on a tray for me. Dr. Brackett also grabs a bottle of pediasure,and he puts that on my tray as well. Dr. Brackett leaves the cafeteria with my tray,and he brings it to my hospital room. Dr. Brackett sets the tray down in front of me,and I slowly start to eat my breakfast. I drink my bottle of pediasure,and I take things slow as I eat my breakfast. A few minutes later I am finished with eating my breakfast,and Dr. Brackett takes my tray away from me. I finish drinking my bottle of pediasure,and I place the empty bottle on the tray. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room with the tray,and he takes it back to the cafeteria,so it can be washed. Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he comes back into my hospital room. I get up out of bed,and I go into the bathroom. I brush my teeth,and when I am finished with brushing my teeth I exit the bathroom,and I go back out into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha I have to go get your releasal papers ready for Johnny,and I want you to make sure that you have everything ok?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc I'll make sure that I have everything."

"That's a good girl."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes to get my releasal papers ready for Johnny. I grab my empty backpack,and I put my special teddy bear in my backpack. I put what clothes I do have in my backpack,and I close up my backpack. I go into the bathroom,and I grab my toothbrush. I throw it away in the trash. I throw my empty tube of toothpaste away in the trash. When I am done in the bathroom I exit the bathroom,and I go back out into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett comes back a few minutes later with my releasal papers in his hands,and he talks to me for a little while.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Do you have everything Tabatha?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc everything is here on my backpack."

"Ok,Tabatha I just wanted to make sure."

"Ok,Doc."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes,Doc I am ready to go."

"Ok,but first since you were such a good child you get to pick out your favorite stuffed animal from the shelf."

"What shelf?"

"I'll show you follow me."

"Ok,Doc."

We leave my hospital room,and we walk down the hall a little ways to a room filled with stuffed animals,and toys of all kinds. I walk very carefully over to the shelf,and I pick out my favorite stuffed animal. Dr. Brackett gets it off of the shelf for me,and he hands it to me. I hug it tightly in my arms. Dr. Brackett talks to me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Is that your favorite stuffed animal?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes, I love Nemo from Finding Nemo it's my favorite movie."

"Ok,then lets get you downstairs Johnny should be showing up soon to come pick you up."

"Ok,Doc."

We exit the room,and we walk back down the hallway. We walk towards the elevator,and we get on the elevator. We take the elevator down to the main floor of the hospital,and we get off of the elevator. We go out into the lobby of the hospital. Dr. Brackett runs into Nurse Dixie on the main floor of the hospital.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Good morning Dix."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Kel."

"How are you doing this morning Dix?"

"I'm doing fine Kel,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Dix thanks for asking."

"You're welcome Kel,and thank you for asking."

"You're welcome Dix."

"Whose the little one that you've got with you this morning Kel?"

"Her name is Tabatha,and she's only five years old. She's going home today. She's an orphan,and she was brought in two days ago with some fractured ribs,and some bruises on her. She was so weak due to the lack of food."

"Where did she come from Kel?"

"Dix she came from an orphanage in Virginia City,Nevada. Ben Cartwright found her in his barn two to three days ago,and he brought her in to see me because he was so worried about her condition. I had to admit her into the hospital for her injuries,so she could receive medical treatment."

"How did she receive her injuries Kel?"

"Well for starters she was being deprived of food,and the caretakers at the orphanage would hit on her,and take her food away from her to give it to another child. If a child saw that she had food then they would take it away from her,and keep it for themselves leaving nothing for Tabatha here to eat. She would have to go to bed either starved,or hungry."

"Poor poor little child that's considered child abuse Kel."

"Yes,I know that it is Dix after I was told what happened I pressed charges Dix,and the police found the people who did this to her,and they were arrested."

"That's good Kel that's good."

"Yes it is Dix."

"How did she make it from the orphanage to Ben Cartwright's barn?"

"She walked for many many miles,and many many hours. All she had for food was three sandwiches and three bottles of water with her in her backpack,and that's all she had for food. She rested a couple of times she stopped,and slept until she got to Ben Cartwright's barn."

"Where are her parents at Kel?"

"She has no parents both of her parents died when she was just a baby. Her mom died shortly after Tabatha was born due to a drug overdose,and her father died because he was shot to death on his way to the hospital to see his newborn baby girl."

"So,she's an orphan then Kel?"

"Yes,that she is."

"But you said she's going home today? Whose coming to get her?"

"Johnny,and Roy over at Station 51. I talked to Johnny yesterday,and he wants to adopt Tabatha so he is coming to pick her up,and he is going to take her in."

"Oh Ok Kel I wasn't here for three days because I was on vacation."

"Yes,I know that you took three vacation days Dix."

"How were things here at the hospital Kel?"

"Not bad for three days. I had a pretty light load,so my main focus was taking care of this little one getting food,and IV's into her stuff like that."

"Well you did a good job Kel."

"You should have seen her when she first came she was so weak that she could barely stand."

"Poor little child."

"Yes,I know Dix."

"Did she have anything else to eat,or drink than what you fed her here at the hospital,and the three sandwiches that she had with her?"

"Yes,Ben Cartwright fed her breakfast on the morning that he found her in the barn."

"Oh,Ok Kel that man probably saved her life Kel."

"Yes,that he sure did Dix. This little one is alive because of what he did for her,and also what I did for her."

"That's good Kel that's good."

"Yes,it is Dix."

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Doc who is that lady that you are talking to?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"Tabatha this lady that I am talking to is Nurse Dixie Mccall why don't you say Hi to her Tabatha."

"Ok,Doc I will. Hi Nurse Dixie Mccall my name is Tabatha,and I'm five years old. It is nice to meet you."

"Hi Tabatha,and my name is Nurse Dixie Mccall. It is nice to meet you to Tabatha."

"Dix I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure Kel what's your favor?"

"Can you watch over Tabatha for a little while? I've got my morning rounds to make,and Johnny should be coming soon." "Yea,Kel I can watch over her for you for a little bit."

"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

Dr. Brackett hands Nurse Dixie my hospital discharge papers,and he leaves,so he can do his morning hospital rounds. Dr. Brackett lets Nurse Dixie watch over me for a little while.

Back at Station 51 Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley all wake up,and they get up out of bed. They walk out into the kitchen,and they eat their breakfast. After they eat their breakfast they get dressed for the day. Captain Stanley gets to work on finishing up the bedroom for me at Station 51. He gets me a bed,a dresser,some clothes,and some toys. He gets me some books,and some coloring books,and crayons.

Johnny,and Roy go out to where the squad truck is,and they get into the squad truck. Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives out of the fire station. He drives the truck to the hospital. Captain Stanley puts a bedding set on the bed that he has bought for me.

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy show up at the hospital. Roy drives into the hospital parking lot,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Roy turns off the engine of the truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of the squad truck. They walk into Rampart General Hospital. Dr. Brackett is finished with his rounds,and he meets Johnny,and Roy downstairs in the main lobby of the hospital. Johnny,and Roy talk to Nurse Dixie.

Johnny and Roy exclaim to Nurse Dixie,"Hi Nurse Dixie."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"Hi Johnny,and Roy."

"How are you doing today Nurse Dixie?"

"I'm doing just fine,and how are you boys doing today?"

"We are doing just fine."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is."

Dr. Brackett shows up in the lobby of the hospital,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Hi Johnny,and Roy how are you fellas doing this morning?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,we are doing just fine,and how are you doing?"

"I am doing good."

"That's good Doc."

"Yes,it is,and you are here to pick up Tabatha I presume."

"Yes,Doc we are is she ready to go?"

"Yes,she is ready to go."

"Ok,Doc."

Nurse Dixie hands Dr. Brackett my releasal papers,and he hands them over to Johnny. I walk over to Johnny,and Roy.  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dr. Brackett has a talk with Johnny

Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes before he can let me go home.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny it is very important that you follow these instructions that I am about to give you. It concerns Tabatha's health after she leaves this hospital,and it is very important that you follow what I have to say."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok Doc,I'm listening what's up?"

"First of all Tabatha is to remain warm,and dry for the next week. Keep her indoors,and out of the cold at least until her ribs heal the rest of the way."

"Ok,Doc what's next?"

"Secondly,"Keep all of her bedding clean,and keep the house as clean as you possibly could because her immune system is weak still,so anything can make her sick,and if she does get sick she will have to come back to the hospital for medical treatment."

"Ok,Doc what's next?"

Thirdly,"If anything goes wrong you are to call me immediately,and bring her straight here to the hospital. Use the squad if you have to because if she gets sick right now it would be a difference between life,and death for her."

"Ok,Doc is there anything else that I should know?"

"Take good care of her Johnny,and I'll stop by in a couple of days to see how she is doing."

"Ok,Doc,and thank you so much."

"You're welcome Johnny,and there's one more thing that I almost forgot to mention. Make sure that she gets plenty of food to eat,and she is to drink one bottle of pediasure during the day. She gets it at whatever meal she chooses."

"Ok,Doc I will make sure of that."

I give Dr. Brackett a hug,and I also give Nurse Dixie a hug.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Goodbye little one you be a good girl for Johnny,and Roy now,and you do as they say Ok."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Goodbye Doc,and thanks for everything that you did for me. I will be a good girl I promise."

"I'll be by in a couple of days to see how you are doing."

"Ok,Doc."

"Bye Tabatha."

"Bye Nurse Dixie."

"Be a good girl,and take care of yourself."

"Ok,Nurse Dixie I will."

Johnny helps me to put my coat on,and he zips it up for me. We walk outside,and we get into the squad truck. Johnny makes sure that I am safely buckled into a car seat. Roy gets into the squad truck. Johnny,and Roy close the doors to the truck. Johnny,and Roy put their seatbelts on. Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives us back to Station 51.

A few minutes later we arrive back at Station 51,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives into the garage of the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes back down. Roy parks the squad truck in its spot next to the fire truck,and he turns off the engine of the truck. Roy,and Johnny unbuckles their seatbelts. Johnny gets me unbuckled from my car seat. All three of us get out of the truck,and I have my backpack with me. We go into the main part of the fire station.

We sit down on the couch out in the rec room,and Johnny unzips my coat for me. He takes my coat off of me. I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,"Johnny I'm still a little tired is there a place where I can lay down,and take a nap."

Johnny responds back to me,"First of all Tabatha you can call me daddy,and secondly we can find you a place where you can lay down,and take a nap."

"Ok,Daddy."

"Tabatha I set up a special place for you to sleep,and you've got your own bedroom would you like to go take a nap in your new bedroom?"

"Yes,that I would,and who said that?"

"I did,and my name is Captain Stanley."

"Ok,I didn't know who you were at first my name is Tabatha,and it is nice to meet you Captain Stanley."

"It is nice to meet you to Tabatha."

I get up off of the couch,and I take my backpack with me. I still have Nemo in my arms as well. Captain Stanley walks me back into the far end of the fire station,and he takes me into my bedroom. He turns on the lights,and I go to my bed.

I set my backpack down,and I open it up. I put my clothes away that are clean in my dresser drawer,and I grab my teddy bear out of my backpack,and I hold it tightly. I lay down in my bed,and I lay my head down on the pillows. Captain Stanley covers me up with my blanket,and I fall asleep for a good couple of hours. Captain Stanley leaves my bedroom,and he walks back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch.

A week passes,and I am all better. Dr. Brackett stops by to see how I am doing,and I am doing much better than what I was before. Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley take very good care of me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Jamie gets settled into his new home

Meanwhile,Back at the ponderosa Ben,Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up,and they all five get up out of their beds. They all five get dressed. Ben goes downstairs first,and he goes out into the living room,and he sits down in his chair.

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie exit their bedrooms,and they walk out into the hallway. They walk downstairs,and they walk out into the living room,and sit down on the couch. Ben Cartwright sees that all four of his boys are awake,so he talks to them for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to his four boys,"Good morning boys."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Good morning Pa."

"How are you boys doing this morning?"

"I'm doing good Pa."

"I'm doing just fine Pa."

"I'm doing pretty good Pa."

"I'm doing fine Pa."

"That's good to hear boys."

"Yes,it is."

"Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe you three boys have chores to do this morning before breakfast. The horses need tensing to,and fed. The upstairs needs to be cleaned,and the downstairs area here also needs to be cleaned."

"Ok,Pa."

"Adam you are to clean the upstairs today,make sure you clean the bathroom to including the toilet."

"Ok,Pa I will."

"Hoss I need you to clean the living room area here,and make sure that the dinning room is clean to please would you Hoss."

"Yes,Pa I can do that for you."

"And Little Joe I'd like for you to go outside,and tend to the horses. Feed them their oars,and some hay. Plus give them some water to drink. Rake out the barn of the used hay,and put fresh hay in there. Plus I'd like for you to brush out the horses,and give them a bath clean them up a little bit if you could please son."

"It seems to be a pretty big job Pa,but I've did it before Pa. I sure can handle that for you Pa."

Adam goes upstairs to do his chores,and he doesn't like what he has to do for his chores especially cleaning up the bathroom,and cleaning up the toilet. Hoss stays downstairs,and he cleans up the living room area,and the dinning room area.

Little Joe goes outside to the barn,and he does the chores out in the barn. He first cleans up the horses,and gives them a bath. Secondly he feeds the horses some oats,and hay. He gives the horses some water to drink. He brushes out each horse from its mane to its tale,and lastly he cleans out the barn of all the used hay,and he puts fresh hay down in the barn. After a while Little Joe is done doing his chores.

Ben is sitting out in the living room,and he is talking to Jamie.

Ben exclaims to Jamie,"son how are you liking it here so far,and how do you like living here son?"

Jamie responds back to Ben,"I like this house,and I like living here with you Pa."

"I like having you here to son."

"How come I don't have any chores to do Pa?"

"Because you're the youngest,and I don't make my youngest child in my home do chores."

"Oh,Ok Pa I was just wondering that's all Pa."

"That's ok son it is okay to wonder."

"Why did you make Adam clean the bathroom,and the toilet this morning Pa?"

"Adam is being punished,and that is his punishment every time he is bad."

"Why Pa what did Adam say,or do that was bad Pa?"

"He told me that he wants to hurt Tabatha because she's a baby,and she will never amount to anything."

"Adam said that Pa?"

"Yes,he did son,and he said some other stuff that I didn't like to son."

"Like what Pa?"

"Well he said that because she's a girl,and he doesn't like girls."

"Oh,Ok Pa that's bad Pa."

"Yes,it is,and Adam is being punished for it."

"Ok,Pa now I understand what you're saying."

"Ok,son I'd like for you to go out into the kitchen,and wash up for breakfast."

"Ok,Pa I can do that Pa."

Jamie goes out into the kitchen,and he washes up for breakfast like his Pa has asked him to. Little Joe,Hoss,and Adam are all done with their chores,and they come back downstairs. Ben Cartwright talks to his three sons for a minute.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe,"Boys I need to you three to wash up for breakfast."

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe go upstairs to the bathroom,and they take turns washing up for breakfast. After they are done they go back downstairs for breakfast. Ben,Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie sit down at the dinning room table for breakfast. Hop Sing cooks their breakfast for them,and he serves them their breakfast after it is done being cooked. All five Cartwright boys eat their breakfast in silence.

A few minutes later they are done eating their breakfast,and Hop Sing clears the table. He takes the dirty dishes into the kitchen,and he washes the dishes. Hop Sing dries the dishes,and he puts the clean dishes back away where they go. A few minutes later Hop Sing is done doing the dishes.

Ben talks to his boys for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Jamie,Little Joe,and Hoss,"Boys you three can go upstairs,and play for a little while. I'd like to have a talk with Adam alone."

Jamie,Little Joe,and Hoss respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will go play like you want us to."

"Ok,Thanks boys."

"You're welcome Pa."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the table,and they walk upstairs into Jamie's bedroom,and they play for a little while,so Ben can have a talk with Adam. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Ben Cartwright talks to his son Adam

Adam,and Ben Cartwright are sitting down at the dinning room table still,and Ben has a very serious talk with his son Adam.

Ben exclaims to Adam,"Adam do you know why I made you clean the bathroom,and clean the toilet this morning for your chores?"

Adam responds back to Ben,"No Pa I don't know why you made me do that."

"Because you were being punished for what you said last night about wanting to hurt Tabatha. Even though I didn't adopt her she's still considered a part of this family."

"Ok,Pa I don't quite understand."

"She's like a daughter to me,and I'm not going to have you treating my daughter like that Adam."

"Ok,Pa I still don't follow you."

"She's like a daughter to me Adam because when she showed up here I took her in,and I fed her. I clothed her,and I bathed her. I began to feel the warmth,and the love in my heart for her as my daughter even though I didn't adopt her I still feel that warmth,and that love in my heart for her as my daughter."

"Ok,Pa now I understand what you are saying. Because you took care of her even though you didn't adopt her she's like a daughter to you."

"That's right Adam,and I'm not going to have you threaten to hurt my daughter that's a no no Adam,and that is wrong Adam."

"Ok,Pa,and I am sorry Pa."

"I accept your apology son,but you are to remain in your room,and stay there until lunchtime."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam gets up from the table,and he walks up the stairs. He goes into his room,and he closes the door behind him. He walks into his room,and he sits there alone until it is time for lunch. Ben Cartwright goes into his office,and he does some paperwork until it is time for lunch. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I get settled into my new home

Meanwhile,back at Station 51 a few hours later I wake up from my morning nap,and I get up out of bed. I walk out of my bedroom,and I walk out into the hallway. I walk from the hallway out into the rec room,and I sit down on the couch Johnny notices that I am awake,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"How was your nap sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"It was good,and I had a good nap."

"That's good sweetheart."

"Yes it is daddy."

"Tabatha how do you like living here with us,and do you like living here with us?"

"I like living here,and this is a very nice fire station,and so are you guys. Yes,I like living here with you guys,but I miss my mommy,and daddy."

"That's good sweetheart that you like it here,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Tabatha you can call me Uncle Roy if you want to."

"Ok,Uncle Roy."

"Tabatha you can call me your God-father if you want to."

"Ok,Captain Stanley I'll think about that one."

"Ok,How do you like your bedroom that I set up for you?"

"It's very nice thank you God-dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Tabatha would you like to explore the fire station a little bit more? Would you like to see the fire truck,and Rescue Squad truck?"

"Yes,daddy I would."

"Ok,Let's go then."

"Ok,daddy."

I get up off of the couch,and Johnny gets up off of the couch,and he shows me the Squad truck first,and all the equipment that they use. After I am finished with that Captain Stanley shows me the fire truck,and all the equipment that they use on the truck. A few minutes later I am done with looking at both the fire truck,and the squad truck.

"Thank you daddy,and God-daddy that was very interesting."

"Did you enjoy that sweetheart?"

"Yes,daddy I did."

"That's good sweetheart,and you're welcome."

"You're welcome God-daughter."

I go back out into the rec room,and I sit back down on the couch. Johnny comes back out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch next to me. He talks to me for a little bit.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Sweetheart are you OK? You like you're sad."

I respond back to Johnny,"No I am not okay daddy,and yes daddy I am sad."

"Why are you sad sweetheart?"

"Because my parents are dead,and I was forced to live in an orphanage where I got mistreated. Then I leave the orphanage in search of a new home,and I come across a barn,so I go into the barn,and I lay down to go to sleep. The next morning I am found,and fed breakfast. Then I spend the next three to four days in the hospital because of my injuries due to me getting mistreated at the orphanage."

"Ok,sweetheart it is okay to be sad."

"I am then adopted out,and taken away from the first home that I found."

"Dr. Brackett thought it be best if you stayed here with us because of your medical conditions Roy,and I are certified to take care of you,and get you to the hospital if we need to."

"Now I understand why Dr. Brackett called you to take me in instead of Ben Cartwright. Besides his son Adam might of tried to hurt me if I was living with Ben."

"Yes,that he probably would have sweetheart,and you don't need to be hurt anymore you've already been hurt enough."

"Yes,daddy,and that is why I was in the hospital is because I had gotten hurt."

"We won't hurt you here sweetheart we love you,and we won't hit you,or beat on you. We won't take your food away from you,or anything like that because we love you."

"I love you guys to."

I give Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley a hug.

"Thank you for the hugs I needed them."

"You're welcome sweetheart,and we know that you did."

I get up from the couch,and I walk down the hallway. I walk into my bedroom,and I pick up a coloring book,and a box of crayons. I take them in my arms,and I walk back down the hallway towards the rec room,and I sit back down on the couch with my coloring book on my lap,and my crayons nearby. I look up with a smile on my face.

I exclaim,"Where did the coloring book,and crayons come from?"

Captain Stanley responds back to me,"I bought them for you. You've got several of them in your room. I bought you coloring books,and crayons because I thought that you'd like to color."

"Oh,I love to color,but at the orphanage I didn't get to color because all of the coloring books were either torn up,or scribbled in,and the boxes of crayons either had broken crayons in them,or colors that were missing."

"Did you get to color while you were in the hospital?"

"Yes,Dr. Brackett let me borrow a coloring book,and a box of crayons so I could color."

"What pictures did you color?"

"Dolphins,and other sea animals."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes,it was."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is."

I open up my Dolphin,and other sea animals coloring book that Captain Stanley had bought for me,and I open up the brand new box of crayons that he had also bought for me. I look at my coloring book for a few minutes,and my box of crayons. I talk to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Captain Stanley,"my coloring book isn't all torn up,and scribbled in. My box of crayons isn't missing any colors,and the crayons aren't all broken either."

Captain Stanley responds back to me,"No they aren't little one because they are brand new just for you,so go ahead,and enjoy yourself there little one."

"I will God-daddy,and thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

I sit,and I color in my brand new coloring book with my brand new box of crayons. It takes me a little while to color the picture,but I have fun coloring. After a while I am done coloring the picture. Captain Stanley talks to me for a few minutes.

"You did a good job on coloring the picture there sweetheart."

"Thank you God-daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"If I did get a chance to color at the orphanage which wasn't very often the other children would fight with me just to get the coloring book,and box of crayons that I had,and they took them away from me,so they could color instead of me."

"You don't have to worry about that here sweetheart because there is nobody here that will do that to you. Your coloring books,and crayons are all yours to enjoy."

"Thanks again God-daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

I sit,and color up until time for lunch. I spend the rest of the morning hours coloring,and I enjoy myself. I don't have to worry about anything,but having fun coloring. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Ben Cartwright takes his boys shopping

Meanwhile,back at the ponderosa Jamie,Little Joe,Hoss,and Adam get washed up for lunch. They leave their bedrooms,and they go downstairs for lunch. Ben sits down at the dinning room table. Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie sit down at the dinning room table.

Hop Sing cooks the Cartwright family their lunch,and after it is done cooking he takes the food out to the dinning room,and he serves them their lunch. The Cartwright family eat their lunch,and Ben talks to his sons while they are eating their lunch.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe,"I don't have any chores for you boys to do this afternoon after lunch. You boys get a free afternoon this afternoon to do whatever you'd like to do,so boys enjoy yourselves this afternoon."

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"But you boys are going to have to behave yourselves this afternoon because I'm going to be gone for a little while this afternoon. I'm going to be taking Jamie shopping for some clothes this afternoon."

"Ok,Pa can we come to Pa?"

"Yes,you boys can come to we will make it a family outing instead."

"Besides Pa I'm needing some new shirts."

"Pa I need some new jeans."

"I'm looking for a new hat Pa."

"And Pa I need some new shoes."

"Ok,boys you will get what you need."

"Ok,thanks Pa."

"You're welcome boys."

Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie finish eating their lunch,and Hop Sing goes out into the dinning room. He clears off the dinning room table,and he takes the dirty dishes out into the kitchen.

He puts the dirty dishes in the sink. Hop Sing washes,and dries the dirty dishes. After the dishes are dry Hop Sing puts the dishes away where they go. A few minutes later Hop Sing is done doing the dishes.

Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the dinning room table,and they go out into the living room. Ben opens up the front door to the house,and all five of the Cartwrights go outside. Ben closes the door behind him.

Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie walk over to where the horses are. Ben gets on Buck,Adam gets on Sport,Little Joe gets on Cochise,and Hoss gets on his horse Chub. Jamie gets on his own horse named Winchester. Ben motions for his horse Buck to start moving.

All of the other horses follow Ben's horse,and the Cartwright family leaves the ponderosa,and they head towards town for their afternoon shopping trip.

A few minutes later they arrive into town,and they stop in front of the clothing stores. Ben dismounts his horse,and the boys dismount their horses. They tie the horses up,so they can't go anywhere.

The boys go into various stores to get what they need. Hoss gets his new hat,Adam gets his new shirts,Little Joe gets his new pants,and Jamie gets his new shoes along with some new clothes.

Ben pays for everything,and each boy grabs their own bag of new clothing that they have picked out. The Cartwrights exit the shopping center,and they go back outside.

The five Cartwrights get onto their own horses,and Ben unties all of the horses. Ben motions his horse to start moving and his horse starts moving. The other horses follow Ben's horse.

The Cartwrights head out of town,and they start heading back home. It doesn't take long for the Cartwrights to reach the end of town. A few minutes later they all five arrive back at the ponderosa.

They dismount their horses when they get home,and they tie the horses up,so they can't go anywhere. Ben,Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie walk up to the front door of the house. Ben unlocks the front door,and he opens it up.

The five Cartwrights walk back into their house,and Ben closes the door behind himself as he walks into the house. The four boys go upstairs to their bedrooms with their new clothes,and they go into their bedrooms to put their new clothes away in their dresser drawers.

Jamie lays down in his bed,and he takes a nap for a couple of hours. The other boys also lay down,and take a nap for a couple of hours. Ben is a little tired as well,so he lays down,and takes a nap for a couple of hours. The Cartwright house is quite for a couple of hours while they all lay down,and take a nap for a couple of hours. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley take me shopping

Meanwhile,Back at Station 51 Captain Stanley goes out into the kitchen,and he gets started on cooking us our lunch. While lunch is cooking Captain Stanley sets the table for lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready,and Captain Stanley calls us out into the dinning room,so we can eat lunch.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,Roy,and I,"Lunch is ready,and its time to eat."

Johnny,Roy,and I respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap."

Johnny,Roy,and I get up from the couch out in the rec room. We go out into the dinning room,and we sit down at the table. Captain Stanley serves us our lunch,and he sits down to join us. All four of us eat our lunch together. Johnny talks to me while we are eating our lunch.

"Tabatha after lunch Captain Stanley,Roy,and I will be taking you shopping."

"Shopping for what?"

"Clothes,toys whatever it is that you need."

"Ok,I'll think about what I need."

"Ok."

I take things slow as I eat my lunch,and I slowly eat my lunch. I was given a glass of milk to drink with my lunch,and I slowly drink my milk as I slowly eat my lunch.

A few minutes later I am done eating my lunch,and I finish drinking my milk. I get up from the table,and I put my dirty dishes in the sink.

A few minutes later Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley are finished with eating their lunch. They get up from the table,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink.

All four of us walk out of the kitchen,and outside where Johnny's car is parked. He goes over to the squad truck,and he gets my car seat out of the squad truck. Roy helps me to put my coat on,and he zips it up for me.

Johnny unlocks his car doors,and he opens up the car doors. Johnny puts my car seat in the back seat of his car. He has me get in first,and he buckles me up in my car seat. Johnny gets up front in the driver's seat,Captain Stanley gets up front in the passenger seat,and Roy sits in the back seat on the passenger side.

Johnny's car doors get closed,and they get their seatbelts on. Johnny turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the fire station parking lot. He drives to the Los Angeles mall where we will be buying me my clothes.

A few minutes later we arrive at the mall,and Johnny drives into the mall parking lot. He finds a parking spot,and he parks his car in the parking spot. Johnny turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt.

Captain Stanley,and Roy unbuckle their seat belts. Johnny unlocks his car doors,and he opens up his car door. He gets out of his car,and he closes his car door. Captain Stanley,and Roy open up their car doors,and they get out of Johnny's car. They close their car doors.

Johnny walks around to my side of the car,and he opens up the car door. He unbuckles me from my car seat,and he lets me get out of the car. He closes the car door after I am out of the car. He locks up his car doors.

Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,and I walk into the mall. Johnny gets a cart,and he puts me in the front seat of the cart,and he buckles me into the cart.

All four of us start going through the store,and I start picking out shirts,and pants. I also pick out some shoes. I pick out the clothes that I like,and the clothes that I want.

Johnny puts everything in the cart behind me,and he drives the cart up to the checkout line. He puts everything on the conveyer belt,and the cashier checks out everything that I have picked out. Johnny pays for everything,and he puts the bags of clothes back into the cart.

When we have everything Johnny takes us back outside. He takes the cart to his car,and he unlocks his car doors. He puts everything that he bought for me in the trunk of his car. He unbuckles me from the cart,and he puts me back into my car seat. He buckles me back into my car seat. Roy gets up front on the passenger side,and Captain Stanley sits in the back seat on the passenger side. Roy,and Captain Stanley close their car doors,and they put their seatbelts on.

Johnny returns the shopping cart after he empties it out. He opens up his car door,and he gets into his car. Johnny closes his car door,and he gets his seatbelt on. Johnny turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the mall parking lot.

He drives back to Station 51,and a few minutes later we arrive back at Station 51. He drives his car into the parking lot of the fire station. He parks his car in the parking lot of the fire station. Johnny turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. Captain Stanley,and Roy unbuckle their seatbelts.

Johnny unlocks his car doors,and he opens up his car door. Johnny gets out of the car. Captain Stanley opens up his car door,and he gets out of Johnny's car. Roy opens up his car door,and he gets out of Johnny's car. They close their car doors after they get out of the car. Johnny walks around to my side of the car,and he opens up the car door. He unbuckles me from my car seat,and I get out of Johnny's car. He closes the car door behind me.

He opens up his trunk,and he gets my bags of clothes out of his truck,and he makes sure that he has everything before he closes up the trunk. Johnny closes up the trunk of his car,and he locks up his car doors.

The four of us walk back into the fire station,and Johnny takes my bags of clothes into my new bedroom,and he sets the bags down on my bed. We go through them,and we cut off all tags,and place my new clothes in my dresser drawers. We take my new shoes,and we put them away in the closet.

After we put all of my new clothes away I am still a little bit tired,so I lay down in my bed,and I hold my teddy bear tightly in my arms. Johnny covers me up with the blanket that is on my bed,and I begin to fall asleep as Johnny leaves my bedroom. He quietly leaves my bedroom,as I fall asleep for a nap. I take a nap for a couple of hours because I am still tired from being in the hospital. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A peaceful evening at the ponderosa

Meanwhile,back at the ponderosa Ben,Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie all wake up from their naps. They get up out of bed,and they all exit their bedrooms,and they walk out into the hallway. They walk down the hallway,and they take turns going into the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

After they wash up for dinner they walk down the stairs,and they go out into the dinning room,and they sit down at the dinning room table. The Cartwrights cook Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he cooks the five Cartwright men their dinner.

After dinner is cooked Hop Sing serves the five Cartwrights their dinner. The five Cartwright men eat their dinner,and Ben Cartwright talks to his three older sons.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe,"Boys after we get done eating dinner you have some chores to do."

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Ben,"What are our chores Pa?"

"Hop Sing needs help cleaning up the kitchen after dinner,and the living room needs to be cleaned. Also the barn needs to be taken care of before you boys go to bed tonight."

"I'll help Hop Sing in the kitchen Pa."

"Pa I'll do the chores in the barn."

"I'll clean up the living room Pa."

"Very well boys thank you."

"You're welcome Pa."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben finish eating their dinner,and Hop Sing goes out into the dinning room. He clears off the dinning room table. Little Joe gets up from the table,and he follows Hop Sing out into the kitchen. Little Joe helps Hop Sing do the dishes,and he helps Hop Sing clean up the kitchen.

Hoss gets up from the dinning room table,and he walks out into the living room. He goes up to the front door,and he opens up the front door. He walks outside,and he closes the front door behind him. Hoss walks from the house to the barn,and he does the chores in the barn.

Adam gets up from the dinning room table,and he goes out into the living room. Adam cleans up the living room. A few minutes later the three older Cartwright boys are done with their chores.

Adam is done cleaning up the living room,Little Joe is done cleaning up the kitchen,and Hoss is done out in the barn. Hoss exits the barn,and he walks back up to the front door of the house. He opens up the front door,and he walks back into the house. Hoss closes the front door behind him.

Ben exclaims to his three older sons,"Boys are all of your chores done?"

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa we got all of our chores done."

"Ok,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie you three boys can go upstairs I want you three to get ready for bed first tonight,then you can have some playtime before you go to bed."

"Ok,Pa what about Adam Pa?"

"Yes,Pa what about me?"

"I need to talk to Adam for a few minutes alone."

"Ok,Pa."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie go upstairs to their bedrooms,and they get ready for bed. The three boys take turns going into the bathroom to brush their teeth. After their teeth are brushed they go into Little Joe's bedroom to have some playtime before they have to go to bed. Ben is sitting downstairs at the dinning room table,and Adam is as well. Ben Cartwright talks to Adam.

Ben exclaims to Adam,"Adam can I ask you a question?"

Adam responds back to Ben,"What's your question Pa?"

"My question is Adam how would you propose to hurt Tabatha?"

"That's easy Pa I want to kill the little girl,or harm her enough to the point where she would die eventually."

"That's enough talk Adam go upstairs to your room,and you're cleaning the bathroom for a week straight now for that kind of talk. You are to stay in your bedroom other than at mealtimes for a week straight. Now get going I don't have anything else to say to you. Goodnight Adam."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam gets up from the dinning room table,and he starts to walk upstairs.

"I will not tolerate that kind of talk in my house Adam Cartwright."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam walks away from Ben,and he walks upstairs. He walks down the hallway,and towards his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he exits his bedroom. He walks down the hallway towards the bathroom,and he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After Adam brushes his teeth he exits the bathroom,and he walks back down the hallway towards his bedroom. He goes into his bedroom,and he closes his bedroom door.

Adam goes over to his bed,and he lays down in bed for the night. Adam falls asleep for the night. Hoss,and Jamie exit Little Joe's bedroom,and they go into their bedrooms. Little Joe,Hoss,and Jamie go over to their beds,and they lay down in bed for the night. Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie all fall asleep in their beds for the night. Ben Cartwright gets tired,and he walks upstairs to his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he walks down the hallway to the bathroom. Ben brushes his teeth,and when he is done brushing his teeth he exits the bathroom.

Ben Cartwright walks back down the hallway towards where his bedroom is,and he walks back into his bedroom. Ben walls over towards his bed,and he lays down in bed for the night. Ben falls asleep in his bed. All five Cartwright men are sound asleep for the night,and they do not wake up until the next morning. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A peaceful night at Station 51

Meanwhile,back at Station 51 I wake up from my nap,and I get up out of bed. I walk over to my bedroom door,and I open up my bedroom door. I exit my bedroom,and I go out into the hallway. I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom,and I walk into the bathroom.

I use the bathroom,and after I use the bathroom I go over to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I exit the bathroom,and I walk down the hallway towards the rec room. I go out into the rec room,and I sit down on the couch. Johnny notices that I am awake,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Hi sweetheart how was your nap?"

I respond back to Johnny,"I had a nice nap daddy."

"That's good sweetheart."

Yes,daddy it is."

"Are you getting hungry sweetheart?"

"Yes,daddy I'm getting hungry."

"Ok,I'll let Roy know that you're awake,so he can start cooking dinner."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny gets up from the couch,and he walks out into the kitchen. He talks to Roy for a few minutes.

"Roy Tabatha is awake,so you can start cooking dinner."

"Ok,Johnny thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome Roy."

Johnny exits the kitchen,and he comes back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch. Roy is out in the kitchen,and he starts getting dinner cooked. While dinner is cooking Roy sets the table for dinner. A few minutes later dinner is ready,and Roy calls us out to the kitchen,so we can eat our dinner.

"Tabatha,Johnny,and Cap dinner is ready,and its time to eat."

"Ok,Roy."

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and I get up from the couch out in the rec room,and we walk out into the dinning room. We sit down at the table,and Roy serves us our dinner. He sits down to join us. I take things slowly as I eat my dinner. I drink my juice that Roy poured for me,and I drink it slowly.

I take things slowly,so I don't choke on my food. A few minutes later I am done eating my dinner. I finish drinking my juice,and I get up from the dinning room table. I put my dirty dishes in the sink,and I walk back out into the rec room. I sit back down on the couch.

Roy,Johnny,and Captain Stanley are finished with eating their dinner,and they get up from the dinning room table. They put their dirty dishes in the sink,and they exit the dinning room. They come back out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couch.

A few minutes later Roy gets up from the couch,and he goes back out into the kitchen,and he does the dishes. Roy washes the dishes,and he dries them. Roy puts the clean dishes away. After a few minutes Roy is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later Roy is done cleaning up the kitchen,and he exits the kitchen. Roy comes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch to relax. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Sweetheart it is time for you to get ready to go to bed."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,Daddy I'll go get my pajamas on,and brush my teeth."

"Ok,sweetheart."

I get up from the couch,and I walk down the hallway towards my bedroom. I go into my bedroom,and I put my pajamas on. I then exit my bedroom,and I go into the bathroom. I go tot he sink,and I brush my teeth. After I am done brushing my teeth I exit the bathroom,and I walk down the hallway towards the rec room. I go say goodnight to Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley. I give them a hug,and kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Uncle Roy."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight God-daddy."

"Goodnight God-daughter."

I give Johnny a hug,and kiss goodnight. After I am done with giving Johnny a hug,and kiss goodnight I give Roy a goodnight hug,and kiss. After I give Roy a goodnight hug,and kiss I give Captain Stanley a goodnight hug,and kiss. After I am done saying goodnight I walk back down the hallway towards my bedroom,and I go into my bedroom. I go over to my bed,and I lay down in bed for the night. I cover myself up with my blanket,and I fall asleep for the night.

A few hours later Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley get tired. They go into their sleeping areas,and they get their pajamas on. Roy,Johnny,and Captain Stanley lay down in their beds for the night,and they fall asleep for the night. All four of us are sound asleep for the night. In the middle of the night I start to feel sick I wake up for a little while,and I walk to the bathroom,so I can throw up. After I am done in the bathroom I walk back towards my bedroom,and I lay back down in bed.

I go back to sleep for a little while. I wake up off,and on,so I can go into the bathroom to throw up. I decide to take a bucket back into my bedroom,so I don't have to keep getting up to go to the bathroom to throw up. I lay back down in bed for a few hours,and I go back to sleep. I sleep for the rest of the night. All four of us don't wake up until morning.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Having appendicitis Part #1

The next morning I wake up,and I do not feel good at all. I get up out of bed,and I walk towards my bedroom door. I walk out into the hallway,and I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. I go into the bathroom. I go over to the toilet,and I throw up again. I also have to go to the bathroom. I flush the toilet first before I use the bathroom. I use the bathroom,and I flush the toilet again.

I go to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel. After my hands are dry I exit the bathroom,and I go back out into the hallway. I walk down the hallway towards the rec room.

I go out into the rec room,and I lay down on the couch because I am not feeling good. Johnny first notices me laying down on the couch,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart howd you sleep last night?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Good morning daddy I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why didn't you sleep very well last night?"

"Because I started throwing up in the middle of the night."

"Aw,my poor baby girl are you feeling any better this morning?"

"No,daddy I'm not I've been throwing up because my stomach is upset."

"I suppose you don't want anything to eat this morning for breakfast do you sweetheart."

"No daddy I don't."

"Why don't you go back into your bedroom,and go back to bed I'll check on you in a little while ok?"

"Ok,Daddy."

I slowly get up off of the couch,and I walk back down the hallway towards my bedroom. I go back into my bedroom,and I lay back down in bed. I go to sleep for a little while.

Roy wakes up,and he comes out into the rec room. Captain Stanley wakes up to,and he comes out into the rec room. They both notice that something isn't quite right. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny isn't Tabatha up yet,and why isn't she out here. She's usually out here by now its time for breakfast."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"I sent her back to bed she's not feeling well she's been throwing up since late last night,and she said that her stomach is upset."

"Tabatha is sick?"

"Yes,she is I told her to go lay back down in bed,and I'll check on her in a little while."

"I wonder what she's got."

"I don't know,but we will check her out after we eat our breakfast."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Captain Stanley goes out into the kitchen,and he gets breakfast cooking. While breakfast is cooking Captain Stanley sets the table for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready. Captain Stanley calls Johnny,and Roy out to the kitchen,so they can eat breakfast.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Breakfast is ready its time to eat."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap."

Johnny,and Roy get up from the couch out in the rec room,and they go out into the dinning room. They sit down at the table,and Captain Stanley serves them their breakfast. He sits down to join them. Captain Stanley notices that I'm not sitting at the breakfast table with them,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

"Johnny where is Tabatha at? It's breakfast time,and she's not out here eating with us."

"Tabatha woke up sick this morning she's been throwing up because her stomach is upset,so I sent her right back to bed this morning."

"Tabatha is sick?"

"Yes,Cap she is sick."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know Cap. Roy,and I will be taking a look at her after breakfast."

"Good idea Johnny."

"Yes,it is Cap."

Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley eat their breakfast. A few minutes later they are done eating their breakfast. Johnny,and Roy get up from the table,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink.

They then go to the squad truck to get some medical equipment that they need. Captain Stanley gets up from the table,and he puts his dirty dishes in the sink. Captain Stanley washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. Captain Stanley puts the clean,and dry dishes away where they go. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

I wake up for a few minutes,and I throw up in the bucket that I have placed next to my bed. I start to feel pain in my stomach. I lay back down in bed. Johnny,and Roy walk down the hallway,and they walk towards my bedroom. They come into my bedroom. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"are you feeling any better sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"No,Daddy I'm not I just threw up again,and not only is my stomach upset,but its starting to hurt."

"Aw my poor baby girl."

"Yea,I don't feel very well."

"Roy,and I are going to check you out ok?"

"Ok,daddy."

"Just lay still sweetheart we aren't going to hurt you."

"Ok,daddy."

"We just want to figure out what's going on with you."

"Ok,Uncle Roy."

I lay very still,so Johnny,and Roy can look at me. They feel my forehead,and they check my temperature. They feel my stomach,and my abdomen. They write all the information down on a piece of paper. They are done examining me. Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"She's got a fever,and a temperature of 99.2."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"her abdomen is a little enflamed."

"I don't like the looks of this Roy."

"Neither do I."

"I don't think she's got the flu Roy I think its something else."

"Her abdomen wouldn't be enflamed if she's got the flu."

"We'll keep monitoring her condition in the meantime I'd better call Dr. Brackett."

"Good idea."

Johnny leaves my bedroom,and he walks down the hallway. He walks to where the phone is,and he picks up the phone. He calls Dr. Brackett over at Rampart General Hospital.

At the hospital Dr. Brackett hears the phone ringing,and he answers it.

Dr. Brackett exclaims into the phone,"Good morning this is Dr. Brackett at Rampart General Hospital how can I help you?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,its me Johnny." "What can I do for you Johnny?"

"It's not me Doc,its Tabatha she's sick. She woke up this morning not feeling good. She's been throwing up since last night,and she said that her stomach was upset. She said that her stomach started hurting. Roy,and I looked at her Doc,and she's got a fever. She's got a temperature of 99.2. Roy noticed that her abdomen is enflamed."

"That's not good Johnny that's not good. Keep her in bed,and keep monitoring her condition. If she's not better by this afternoon bring her in,and I'll have a look at her. Keep her as warm as possible. Give her some sort of fluids like an IV,or something. The more she throws up the more dehydrated she'll get. Call me immediately if there is any change in her condition."

"If we give her an IV Doc,what kind of IV can we give her?"

"Tko is recommended in this case,or D5W usually works to. Don't give her any morphine though."

"Why Doc?"

"If you give her morphine it won't have a chance to work in her system. She will reject it right away."

"Ok,Doc well I have to go Tabatha needs me."

"Ok,bye Johnny."

Bye Doc."

Johnny hangs up the phone,and he walks back down the hallway towards my bedroom. He comes back into my bedroom. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

"What did Dr. Brackett say?"

"He said to keep her in bed,and to keep monitoring her condition. If she's not better by this afternoon we are to take her to the hospital. We can give her an IV either D5W,or TKO we can't give her any pain meds though."

"Why can't we give her pain meds?"

"In her condition it won't work on her system her body will just reject it."

"Ok,so which IV shall we give her?"

"TKO to start with."

"Ok,why are we giving her an IV?"

Dr. Brackett said the more she throws up the more dehydrated she becomes. He wants us to get fluids into her body."

"Ok,Johnny."

Johnny,and Roy start a slow drip TKO IV on me,and I fall back to sleep for now.

"That's a good girl you get some rest,and we will check on you here in a little while sweetheart."

Johnny,and Roy pack up the equipment that they used,and they exit my bedroom. Johnny takes the equipment,and puts it back away on the squad truck. Roy goes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch. Captain Stanley is sitting on the couch out in the rec room,and he is wondering how I am doing. Captain Stanley talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,"How is Tabatha doing?"

Johnny responds back to Captain Stanley,"She's not doing good Cap we reported her condition into Dr. Brackett,and he said that if she's not feeling better by this afternoon then we will have to take her in. We've got an IV in her,and she is sleeping."

"Why do you have an IV in her?"

"Because Dr. Brackett told us to do so. The more she throws up the more dehydrated she'll get. So we have to start putting fluids in her."

"Ok,what does she have the flu?"

"It's not the flu Cap its something else."

"Ok,I hope that she gets to feeling better."

"Yes,me to Cap."

The intercom at the fire station goes off,and L.A dispatcher Zach exclaims through the intercom,"rescue squad 51 unknown type rescue at 1223 W. Wilburn Lane Cross Street Amazon Lane Timeout 9:50."

Captain Stanley responds back to L.A. Dispatcher Zach,"Squad 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Johnny,and Roy get up from the couch in the rec room. They walk out to where the squad truck is. Johnny,and Roy get into the rescue squad truck. Johnny talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

"Cap keep an eye on Tabatha while we are gone,and write her information down on a piece of paper. If her condition changes we have to report it to Dr. Brackett."

"Ok,Johnny I'll do as you say."

"Ok,Cap we shouldn't be gone to long."

"Ok,I'll see you when you get back."

"Ok,Cap."

The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. Roy drives the truck out of the fire station. He drives the truck to the scene. A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy arrive at the scene.

Roy parks the squad truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of the squad truck,and they go to the rescue. They rescue a woman who got stuck in a tree. The woman is alright,and she doesn't need any medical attention. Roy,and Johnny walk back to the squad truck,and they get into the truck. Roy drives out of the parking spot that he is in. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Having appendicitis Part #2

He drives back to Fire Station 51. Captain Stanley gets a piece of paper,and an ink pen. He walks down the hallway towards my bedroom,and he walks into my bedroom. I wake up for a few minutes to throw up into the bucket again. I lay back down in bed. I see that Captain Stanley is in my bedroom,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart Johnny tells me that your not feeling good he told me that your sick."

I respond back to Captain Stanley,"Yes God-daddy I am sick. I've been throwing up since last night,and my stomach is upset. It also hurts to."

"According to Johnny,and Roy you've got a fever,and a temperature to."

"Yes,that I do where are they?"

"They got called out on a rescue they will be back soon. They told me to keep an eye on you while they were gone."

"Ok,God-daddy."

"Are you feeling any better sweetheart?"

"No,God-daddy I am not."

"Ok,well let me check on you OK?"

"Ok."

"I won't hurt you."

"Ok,God-daddy."

"Where does your tummy hurt?"

"On the lower left side."

"Ok,I'm going to check your temperature now."

"Ok,God-daddy."

Captain Stanley checks my temperature,and it has gone up to 99.5. He writes that down on the piece of paper that he has in his hands. Captain Stanley talks to me for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go now,and let you rest."

"Ok,God-daddy."

Captain Stanley exits my bedroom,and he walks down the hallway. He goes back out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch.

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy show back up at the fire station. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the squad truck into the garage of the fire station. He parks the squad truck in its spot next to Engine 51. Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck,and the door of the fire station goes back down. Roy,and Johnny get out of the squad truck. They go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couch. Johnny talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,"How is Tabatha doing Cap?"

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"Her condition is getting worse she's still throwing up,and she said that the lower left side of her stomach hurts. Her temperature is 99.5,and she still has a fever to."

"I'm calling Dr. Brackett."

"Good idea Johnny."

Johnny gets up off of the couch out in the rec room and he walks over to where the phone is. He dials the number to Rampart General Hospital. At Rampart the phone rings,and Dr. Brackett hears the phone ring. He answers it,and Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Hi Johnny I'm assuming you're calling to update me on Tabatha how is she doing?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,and yes I am. She's not doing very well Doc,she's still throwing up,and she said that the lower left portion of her stomach hurts. She has a fever,and a temperature of 99.5."

"She needs emergency surgery get her in here as quickly as possible."

"Ok,Doc."

"Bye Johnny."

"Bye Doc."

Johnny hangs up the phone,and he talks to Roy,and Captain Stanley.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,and Captain Stanley,"we've got to get Tabatha to the hospital as soon as possible."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Why Johnny?"

"Because Dr. Brackett said so."

"Ok,let's move it."

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy all three come into my bedroom. They prepare to take me to the hospital. Captain Stanley gets the stokes off of the squad truck. Johnny,and Roy get the bio phone out of the squad truck. Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley come back into my bedroom,and I wake back up due to all of the noise. I talk to them.

I exclaim,"What's going on?"

Johnny responds back to me,"We've got to get you to the hospital."

"Hospital what for?"

"Dr. Brackett said so."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny,and Roy carefully lift me up out of bed,and they lay me down in the stokes. Johnny covers me up with the yellow rescue blankets. Johnny,and Roy carry me out of my bedroom. Captain Stanley hands me my special teddy bear,and I hold my teddy bear tightly in my arms. Captain Stanley goes to call L.A. dispatch while Johnny,and Roy walk me down the hallway and towards the squad truck.

Captain Stanley exclaims to L.A. dispatch,"L.A. we have a still alarm here at Station 51 Squad 51 will be out 2 hours I repeat squad 51 will be out 2 hours."

L.A dispatcher Zach responds back to Captain Stanley,"10-4 51."

Johnny,and Roy get me loaded up into the squad truck. Roy gets into the rescue truck,and he turns on the engine of the truck with the lights,and sirens going. Johnny is with me in the Rescue Squad truck as well. The door of the fire station goes up. Captain Stanley hands Johnny the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart.

Johnny exclaims,"This is Rescue Squad 51 calling Rampart come in Rampart."

Roy drives out of the fire station,and he drives to the hospital.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"go ahead 51."

"We are transporting a five year old female to your location Rampart. Our ETA is five minutes."

"10-4,Squad 51."

A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital. He drives into the parking lot of the hospital,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Roy turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck. Johnny gets me out of the rescue truck,and they both walk me into the hospital. Dr. Brackett sees Johnny,and Roy walk into the hospital with me on a stretcher. Dr. Brackett talks to them.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here boys."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny,and Roy get me into the treatment room that Dr. Brackett shows them. Dr. Brackett orders a portable X-ray machine down to treatment room #1. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy some more.

"You guys didn't waste any time in getting her here. She's really sick."

"Yes,that she is Doc,and no we didn't."

"What does she have Doc?"

"Appendicitis."

"Oh boy that's not good."

"I need to operate on her now."

"Go for it Doc."

Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery,and I am prepped for emergency surgery. Dr. Brackett puts his scrubs on,and I am given an anesthetic. Dr. Brackett opens me up,and he removes my ruptured appendix. He makes sure that all the poisons from my appendix are out of my body. He then closes me back up,and he cleans up after surgery. Dr. Brackett gets me into a recovery room,so I can recover from my surgery.

"How long will she be in the hospital for Doc?"

"About a week,or two depends on how she reacts to the treatment."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

"How long will it take for her fever to break Doc?"

"A few hours."

"Ok,Doc."

"How did you know what was wrong with her Doc?"

"Given her symptoms I knew exactly what she had."

"Howd she get appendicitis?"

"Her being an unclean kid at the start due to her immune system being low germs just got into her body,and her immune system couldn't fight off the infection."

"We keep her,and her bedding clean Doc."

"It's not you when she was first found she was in a dirty,and filthy place where animals live. She was dirty,and filthy. Those were the germs that got her sick. It just took a while for them to affect her the way that they did."

"Well we have to be going Doc,we've got to get back to the fire station its almost lunchtime."

"You can eat lunch here today if you'd like cafeteria is open."

"That's right Cap gave us two hours."

"Let's go get our food Johnny."

"Ok,Roy."

Johnny,and Roy exit the treatment room. They go over to the cafeteria,and they order their lunch. Johnny,and Roy sit down at a table,and they start eating their lunch. Johnny,and Roy talk to one another for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"we really didn't need two hours you know Johnny."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"I know,but what can we do about it?"

"There's not really much that we can do about it."

"That's true."

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy finish eating their lunch. They get up from the table,and they throw their trash away. Johnny,and Roy walk from the cafeteria to the main portion of the hospital. Johnny,and Roy pick up some supplies that they need for the squad truck. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Are you staying here at the hospital Johnny,or are you coming back to the fire station with me?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Tabatha is only five years old Roy,and she shouldn't be left here all by herself for a week,or two. I'm going to stay here,and help Dr. Brackett keep an eye on her."

"Ok,Johnny I'll tell Captain Stanley when I get back to the fire station."

"Ok,Roy I'll see you later bye."

"Bye Roy,and I'll see you later."

Roy takes the supplies,and he goes back outside to where the squad truck is parked. He puts the supplies back away where they go,and he gets into the truck. Roy turns on the engine of the Rescue Squad truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to Station 51.

A few minutes later Roy arrives back at Station 51,and the door of the fire station goes up. He drives the truck into the garage of the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes back down. Roy parks the squad truck in its spot next to Engine 51. He turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck. Roy walks out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch.

Captain Stanley heard the squad truck come back,so he knows that Roy has returned back to the fire station. He goes out into the rec room,and he notices that Johnny didn't come back with Roy. Captain Stanley talks to Roy for a few minutes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Captain Stanley,and Roy talk to one another

Captain Stanley sits down on the couch out in the rec room,and Roy talks to him for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy I see that your back,but I see that Johnny didn't come back with you. Where is he at Roy?"

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Cap I am back,and Johnny is still at the hospital. He said that Tabatha is only five years old,and she shouldn't be left alone at the hospital,so he's staying at the hospital to help Dr. Brackett keep an eye on her."

"What does she have Roy?"

"Appendicitis Cap."

"That's not good,and I noticed that she was really sick."

"No,it's not Cap,and yes that she was."

"How did she get appendicitis Roy?"

"Well,when she was first found she was in a dirty,and filthy place where animals live,and she was also dirty,and filthy. Those germs got into her body,and because her immune system is,so low it couldn't fight off the germs. The germs caused an infection in her body,and that's how she got appendicitis."

"Ok,Roy how long will Tabatha be in the hospital for?"

"A week,or two Cap it all depends on how she reacts to treatment."

"Ok,Roy did you eat lunch yet?"

"Yes,Johnny,and I got our lunch at the hospital cafeteria today since we had the time we ate at the hospital today."

"Ok,Roy I can't get you a temporary partner until tomorrow,so if the squad gets called out I'll have to go with."

"Ok,Cap."

Captain Stanley gets up from the couch,and he goes out into the kitchen. He fixes himself something to eat for lunch,and Captain Stanley sits down at the dinning room table,and he eats his lunch.

A few minutes later Captain Stanley is finished with eating his lunch,and he gets up from the table. He puts his dirty dishes in the sink,and he does the dishes. Captain Stanley washes the dishes,and he dries them. Captain Stanley puts the clean dishes away where they go in the cabinets. A few minutes later Captain Stanley is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is cleaned up. Captain Stanley is done cleaning the kitchen,and he walks back out into the rec room.

He talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Roy I need your help please."

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Sure what's up Cap? What do you need Cap?"

"I need your help with getting this place cleaned up. I already took care of the kitchen."

"Ok,Cap what do you want me to do?"

"Please clean up Tabatha's bedroom,and I'll take care of the bathroom."

"Ok,Cap."

Roy gets up off of the couch,and he walks down the hallway towards my bedroom,and he takes the sheets,and the blanket off of my bed. He takes my pillow off of my bed. Roy puts a clean sheet set,and a clean blanket on my bed. He also puts my dirty sheet set,and blanket in the washer,so it can get washed. He puts my pillow in there as well,so it can get washed. He takes the bucket out of my bedroom,and he hands it over to Captain Stanley who is cleaning up the bathroom.

A few minutes later Roy is done cleaning up my bedroom,and he goes back out into the laundry room. He transfers my bedding from the washer over to the dryer,and he gets the dryer started. Roy walks down the hallway back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch.

Captain Stanley is busy cleaning up the bathroom. He makes sure that the toilet,and the sink are clean. He makes sure that the bathtub is clean as well. Captain Stanley empties out the bucket,and he makes sure that is cleaned up good to. A few minutes later Captain Stanley is done cleaning up the bathroom,and he walks out of the bathroom. He walks out into the hallway,and he walks towards the rec room. He goes out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch.

A few minutes later the dryer is done,and Roy gets up from the couch. He walks down the hallway towards the laundry room,and he gets my bedding out of the dryer. Roy takes my clean bedding back into my bedroom,and he folds the sheets,and the blanket. He puts my clean bedding back away where it goes. He takes my clean pillow,and he puts a clean pillow case on it. Roy sets me pillow back down on my bed.

He exits my bedroom,and he walks down the hallway towards the rec room. Roy goes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch. He talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"I'm all done Cap."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"and,so am I Roy."

"Ok,Cap."

"Thanks for your help Roy."

"You're welcome Cap."

Captain Stanley,and Roy have a peaceful,and restful afternoon at Station 51. Since Rescue Squad 51 is short one paramedic Roy spends most of his afternoon at the fire station helping Captain Stanley out with cleaning,and doing paperwork at the fire station.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A busy morning at the ponderosa

Meanwhile,Back at the ponderosa Ben,Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie all wake up. They get up out of bed,and they get dressed. They make their beds,and they exit their bedrooms. Ben walks downstairs first,and he goes out into the dinning room,and he sits down at the table.

Little Joe,and Jamie walk downstairs one at a time,and they walk out into the dinning room. They sit down at the dinning room table. Hoss walks down the stairs,and he walks out into the dinning room,and he sits down at the table. Adam walks down the stairs,and he walks out into the dinning room. He sits down at the table as well. Ben Cartwright talks to his four sons.

Ben exclaims to his four sons,"Good morning boys."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Good morning Pa."

"How are you boys doing this morning?"

"We are doing just fine Pa,and how are you doing this morning?"

"That's good,and I am doing fine."

"Yes it is Pa,and that is good Pa."

"Yes,it is."

Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he cooks the five Cartwright men their breakfast. While breakfast is cooking Hop Sing sets the table for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Hop Sing serves the five Cartwright men their breakfast. Ben Cartwright talks to his three older sons for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe,"After breakfast you three boys have chores to do."

"Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Ben," Ok Pa,and what are our chores today?"

"Adam you are to clean the bathroom."

"I know that Pa."

"Hoss you are to clean the bedrooms upstairs."

"Ok,Pa."

"And Little Joe you are to do the chores in the barn."

"Ok,Pa."

Jamie exclaims to Ben,"What are my chores Pa?"

Ben responds back to Jamie,"You,and me we will clean downstairs here. The living room,and the dinning room. You can help me with that Ok Jamie."

"Ok,Pa I think I can handle it."

"Ok,Jamie,and I know that you can."

Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie finish eating their breakfast. A few minutes later they are done eating their breakfast. Hop Sing comes out into the dinning room,and he clears the table.

He takes the dirty dishes out into the kitchen,and he does the dishes. Hop Sing washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. He puts the clean dishes away in the cabinets where they go. A few minutes later Hop Sing is done doing the dishes.

Adam,Hoss,and Little Joe get up from the dinning room table,and they go their chores. Adam goes upstairs to the bathroom,and he goes into the bathroom. He cleans up the bathroom. He makes sure that the toilet,sink,and bath tub are all nice,and clean.

Hoss goes upstairs,and he cleans up the bedrooms upstairs. He makes sure that all of the beds are made,and he vacuums the carpeting in each bedroom. He makes sure that each bedroom is clean.

Little Joe walks out into the living room,and he walks over to the front door. He opens up the front door,and he walks outside. He closes the door behind him,and he walks over towards the barn.

He walks into the barn,and he feeds the horses their breakfast of oats,and hay. He gives the horses some water to drink. After he gives the horses some water to drink Little Joe gives each horse a bath,and after their bath he brushes their hair from their mane all the way down to their tale.

After Little Joe is done tending to the horses he rakes out all of the used hay out of the barn,and he puts fresh hay down in the barn. Little Joe makes sure that all of his chores are done out in the barn.

Back inside of the house Jamie,and Ben get up from the dinning room table,and Jamie goes out into the kitchen. He gets a wet dishcloth,and a dry towel. He wipes down the dinning room table with the wet dishcloth,and he dries the table off with the towel. He takes the dishcloth,and the towel back out into the kitchen.

He exits the kitchen,and he goes out into the living room. Jamie helps Ben clean up the living room. Ben vaccums the carpeting in the living room,and Jamie cleans off the coffee table out in the living room. After a while Ben,and Jamie are done doing their chores.

A few minutes later Hoss,and Adam are done doing their chores. They come back downstairs from upstairs. Little Joe is done doing his chores,and he leaves the barn. He walks from the barn back to the house.

Little Joe opens up the front door of the house,and he walks back into the house. He closes the front door behind him. Ben talks to his three older sons for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe,"Are all of your chores done boys?"

Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa we've got all of our chores done."

"Ok,Adam you go upstairs to your room,and you stay there until lunchtime."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam walks back upstairs,and he goes back into his bedroom. He closes his bedroom door behind him,and he has to stay in his bedroom until lunchtime."

"Little Joe,Hoss,and Jamie you three boys can go upstairs to play until lunchtime I've got paperwork to do."

"Ok,Pa."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie go upstairs to Hoss's bedroom,and they go into his bedroom. The three boys sit on Hoss's bed,and they talk.

Hoss closes his bedroom door behind them. Ben Cartwright goes into his office to do some paperwork,and he stays busy until lunchtime. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie have a talk

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are in Hoss's bedroom. They are talking to one another,and they are curious about what is going on.

Jamie exclaims to Hoss,and Little Joe,"I wonder what is going on is Adam in trouble?"

Little Joe responds back to Jamie,"I'm not sure,but whatever it is Pa's not happy with Adam whatever it is he did this time."

"I've never seen Pa act like that towards Adam before. Adam must be in trouble."

"He's in serious trouble that's all I know,and whatever he did Pa's not happy with him."

"I've only been here a short time,and Pa seems unhappy about something."

"Is it something that Adam did?"

"It must be Little Joe because Pa hasn't yelled at us like he's been yelling at Adam,and he's not making neither one of us three clean the bathroom like he's making Adam clean the bathroom."

"I wonder what is bothering Pa?"

"It's none of us three just remember that Adam did something that Pa's not happy with,so therefore he is getting punished for it by Pa."

"I wonder what Adam did though that's the part that's bugging me."

"It's a mystery boys,and I can't quite figure out what's going on either."

"me either."

"I can't figure it out either."

Pa calls upstairs,and he wants Adam to go downstairs,so he can talk to him. Hoss opens up his bedroom door,so he can hear what's going on.

Ben exclaims to Adam,"Adam come on downstairs please I'd like to talk to you."

Adam responds back to Ben,"Ok,Pa I'm coming."

Adam gets up off of his bed,and he opens up his bedroom door. He walks out into the hallway,and he walks down the stairs. He goes out into the living room where his Pa is sitting at.

"You wanted to talk to me Pa?"

"Yes,I did Adam,so please sit down."

Adam sits down on the couch out in the living room,and Ben sits down in his chair. He talks to his son Adam.

"What did you want to talk to me about Pa?"

"I wanted to talk to you about being disrespectful towards Tabatha even though she's not here,and I didn't adopt her that doesn't give you the right to disrespect her like you have been."

"Ok,Pa."

"Why do you want to harm her,or hurt her to the point where she dies?"

"Because Pa I don't like her,and she's a girl."

"That is enough of that talk Adam. I'm not going to have you disrespecting your sister like that. You can just go back upstairs to your bedroom right now Adam because I'm not happy with you,and I'm not happy with your attitude towards your sister either."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam gets up from the couch,and he walks over to the stairs. He walks back upstairs,and he goes back into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him,and he lays back down on his bed. Hoss can't believe his ears. He closes his bedroom door,so that way he can talk to his brothers privately."

Hoss exclaims to Little Joe,and Jamie,"Now I know what's going on Adam is in trouble. He's threatening to harm,or hurt Tabatha to the point where she dies."

Little Joe responds back to Hoss,"Are you saying that Adam wants to kill Tabatha?"

"Yes,that's exactly it that's what he's wanting to do,and Pa's not happy with it. No wonder Pa has been yelling at Adam."

"He doesn't want Adam to hurt Tabatha."

"No,even though Pa didn't adopt Tabatha he still considers her his daughter."

"Ok,so that's why Pa won't let Adam hurt her."

"Right."

"Adam certainly is in trouble isn't he?"

"Yes,that he is,but we must keep this between ourselves. We can't let Pa,or Adam know that we know anything."

"Why not?"

"Pa wouldn't be happy with us,and Adam wouldn't like it either."

"Ok,Hoss."

"Now we know why Pa is so angry at Adam."

"Yes,now we know what's going on."

Ben Cartwright gets up from his chair,and he goes over to where the phone is. He dials a phone number,and he talks to the sheriff's department about what's been going on.

Sheriff Pete Malloy exclaims through the phone,"Hi this is sheriff Malloy at the Los Angeles County police station what can I do for you?"

Ben Cartwright responds back to Sheriff Malloy,"Hi sheriff Malloy I'm Ben Cartwright,and I live at the Ponderosa in Los Angeles,California. A few weeks ago I took in an orphaned girl named Tabatha,and I took care of her. My son Adam is threatening to kill this little child."

"Keep him in the house,and if he so much as lays his hands on her he will go to jail."

"Ok,Thanks Mr. Malloy."

"You're welcome Mr. Cartwright."

Ben hangs up the phone,and he walks to the stairs. He calls all four boys down for lunch.

"Boys come on downstairs its time for lunch."

"Ok,Pa we're coming down."

"Ok."

Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie open up their bedroom doors,and they walk out into the hallway. They walk downstairs,and they walk out into the dinning room. They sit down at the dinning room table. Ben comes out into the dinning room,and he sits down at the table. Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he cooks the Cartwrights their lunch.

While lunch is cooking Hop Sing sets the table for lunch,and a few minutes later lunch is ready. Hop Sing serves the Cartwrights their lunch. Ben,Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie eat their lunch in silence. Nobody talks to anybody during lunchtime.

A few minutes later the Cartwrights are finished with eating their lunch,and Hop Sing clears off the table. He takes the dirty dishes out to the kitchen,and he puts them in the sink. Hop Sing does the dishes. He washes the dishes,and he dries them. He puts all of the clean dishes away where they go,and a few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

Adam gets up from the table,and he goes back upstairs. He goes back into his bedroom,and he closes the bedroom door behind him. Jamie gets up from the dinning room table,and he goes upstairs into his bedroom. He lays down on his bed,and he takes a nap.

Hoss,and Little Joe get up from the dinning room table,and they go upstairs to their bedrooms. They lay down in their beds,and they take a nap as well. Ben Cartwright gets up from the dinning room table,and he walks upstairs to his bedroom.

He goes into his bedroom,and he lays down on his bed,and he takes a nap. Adam is in his bedroom,,and he lays down on his bed. He takes a nap for a while to. All five Cartwrights take a nap for a couple of hours.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and I

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital I wake up from the anesthetic,and I lay in bed in a hospital room. My fever breaks,and my temperature starts to go back down where it is supposed to be at. Dr. Brackett comes into my hospital room to see how I am doing,and he sees that I am awake. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi Tabatha how are you doing?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,I'm doing okay I'm here in the hospital again?"

"Yes,Tabatha you are here in the hospital again."

"What am I here for this time?"

"Your appendix ruptured,and you had appendicitis that is why you are here again."

"I was sick I knew that,but I didn't know that I was that sick."

"Yes,according to Johnny,and Roy you were really sick."

"Ok,where are they at?"

"Roy went back to the fire station,but Johnny is here."

"Where is Johnny at?"

"He's out in the hallway because he's been waiting for you to wake up. I'll go let him know that you're awake."

"Ok,Doc I'll be right here I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok,I'll be right back."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,how is Tabatha doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"She's awake,and her fever broke her temperature has gone back down."

"Can I see her Doc? I've been waiting for her to wake up."

"Yes,you can come on in,and see her."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny comes into my hospital room,and Dr. Brackett follows him into my hospital room. I look up,and I see Johnny standing there.

I exclaim to Johnny,"Hi daddy."

Johnny responds back to me,"Hi sweetheart how's my baby girl doing?"

"I'm doing okay daddy."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is daddy."

Johnny smiles at me,and I smile back at him. I talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

"Doc,how did I get appendicitis? What made me so sick?"

"Well when you were first found you were in a dirty,and filthy place where animals live. You were dirty,and filthy to. Germs got into your body,and since your immune system was low the germs made you sick,and your appendix ruptured. That's how you got appendicitis. The germs were killing your appendix."

"Can I get appendicitis again?"

"No,you can only get it once. Once you've had it you can't get it again."

"Ok,Doc can I get a dose of pain medicine? My side still hurts a little bit."

"Yes,I'll give you a dose of pain medicine,but it will make you sleepy."

"I know that it will Doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett gives me a dosage of pain medicine,and I lay back down in bed. I go back to sleep for a little while. Johnny stays in my hospital room to keep an eye on me. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes to do his morning rounds at the hospital.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: I receive medical treatment at Rampart General Hospital

After a few hours I wake up from my nap,and Dr. Brackett finishes up with his hospital rounds. He gets on the elevator downstairs in the main lobby of the hospital,and he comes upstairs to the pediatric care center where he has me at. Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator,and he comes into my hospital room. He checks on me to see how I am doing.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi Tabatha how are you doing?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,I'm doing fine."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is Doc."

"How are you feeling Tabatha?"

"I'm feeling a little bit better I'm still weak though."

"That's understandable given your circumstances. Just rest,and you'll be fine."

"Ok,Doc I could also use something to eat I'm hungry."

"Ok,well your not on solid foods yet,so I'll have to feed you intravenously ok?"

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,and he goes to get me my lunch. He comes back into my hospital room with a bag in his hands. He puts the tube on me,and the liquids starting dripping out of the bag,and through the tube which is attached to my stomach. Dr. Brackett makes sure that it works properly,and it does.

Dr. Brackett feeds me intravenously for the afternoon. A few minutes later the bag is empty,and my stomach is full. Dr. Brackett removed the tube from my stomach,and he takes the bag out of my hospital room. He comes back I to my hospital room a few minutes later. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a little while longer.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"How's the pain in your side doing Tabatha?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"It still hurts yet Doc."

"Would you like for me to give you some more pain medicine?"

"Yes,Doc please do so."

"It will put you back to sleep for a while though Tabatha."

"Yes,Doc I know that it will."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett gives me another dosage of pain medicine,and I lay back down in bed. I fall back to sleep for another couple of hours. I take a nap,and Johnny is right there by my side to watch over me. I still have my special teddy bear with me,and I hug it tightly as I fall asleep. While I am sleeping Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes to do some more of his hospital rounds while I am taking my nap.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Dinnertime,and bedtime at the ponderosa

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa Ben Cartwright wakes up,and he gets up out of bed. He opens up his bedroom door,and he walks out into the hallway. He walks downstairs,and he goes out into the living room. He sits down in his chair.

Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up. They get up out of bed,and they open up their bedroom doors. They exit their bedrooms,and they walk out into the hallway.

One at a time the four boys walk down the stairs,and they go downstairs. They go out into the living room,and they sit down on the couch. Ben talks to his four sons.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Boys it is almost Dinnertime,and I need you to wash up for dinner."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will wash up for dinner."

"Ok,boys."

Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the couch out in the living room,and one at a time the four boys walk back upstairs to the bathroom,and they wash up for dinner.

The four Cartwright boys take turns walking back down the stairs. Hoss goes first,Little Joe goes second,Jamie goes third,and Adam goes last. All four boys are back downstairs. They go out into the dinning room,and they sit down at the table.

Ben goes out into the dinning room,and he sits down at the table. The Cartwrights cook Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he cooks dinner for them. While dinner is cooking he gets the table set for dinner.

A few minutes later dinner is ready for the Cartwrights. Hop Sing serves the Cartwrights their dinner,and they start eating their dinner. Ben talks to his boys some more while they are eating their dinner.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"There is a storm due in tonight,so after dinner you boys all except for Adam can play inside tonight before you go to bed."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"Why don't I get playtime after dinner Pa?"

"Because your still under your punishment Adam."

"Ok,Pa."

A few minutes later Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben are finished with eating their dinner. Hop Sing cleans off the dinning room table,and he takes the dirty dishes out to the sink. He puts the dirty dishes in the sink,and Hop Sing does the dishes.

He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. When the dishes are all clean,and dry he puts the dishes away where they go. A few minutes later Hop Sing is done with doing the dishes. He makes sure that the kitchen counters are all nice,and clean. He is done cleaning up the kitchen.

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the dinning room table. The four boys take turns going back upstairs. Adam goes into his bedroom,and he closes the door behind him. Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie go into Jamie's bedroom to play for a while before it is time for them to get ready for bed.

Ben is downstairs,and he gets up from the dinning room table. He walks out into the living room,and he opens up the front door to the house. He goes outside,and with a storm coming Ben wants to make sure that all of the horses are safe in the barn for the night. He closes up the barn doors,and he walks back towards the house.

Ben opens up the front door of the house,and he walks back into the house. He closes the door behind him. All of the horses are safe in the barn for the night. Ben calls upstairs to the boys.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Boys it is time for you to get your pajamas on,and brush your teeth. It's time for you to get ready for bed."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will get ready for bed."

"Ok,boys."

Adam is in his room,and he gets his pajamas on. Little Joe,and Hoss leave Jamie's room,and they walk down the hallway towards their bedrooms. They go into their bedrooms,and they get their pajamas on. The boys take turns in going into the bathroom to brush their teeth. After all of the boys have brushed their teeth Ben calls up to the boys again.

"Do all of you boys have your pajamas on,and are your teeth brushed boys?"

"Yes,Pa we all have our pajamas on,and our teeth are brushed."

"It's bedtime boys goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Pa."

Hoss goes into his bedroom,and he closes the door behind him. He goes over to his bed,and he lays down in bed. He falls asleep for the night.

Adam goes back into his bedroom,and he closes the door behind him. He goes over to his bed,and he lays down in bed for the night. He falls asleep for the night.

Little Joe goes into his bedroom,and he closes the door behind him. He goes over to his bed,and he lays down for the night. He falls asleep for the night.

Jamie goes into his bedroom,and he closes the door behind him. He goes over to his bed,and he lays down in bed for the night. He falls asleep for the night to.

Ben Cartwright gets tired,so he turns off all of the lights out in the living room,and he goes upstairs to his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on. He goes into the bathroom,and he brushes his teeth. Ben goes back into his bedroom,and he goes over to his bed. He lays down in bed,and he falls asleep for the night. All five Cartwrights are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until morning.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Dinnertime at Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Station 51 Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet keep busy all afternoon long. They go out on rescue calls. They rescue a child up out of a hole. The second call that they get is for a house fire. The third call that Station 51 gets is for a brushfire.

After they are done with the rescue calls both Engine 51,and Rescue Squad 51 return back to the fire station. Squad 51,and Engine 51 leave the scene of the brushfire,and they head back to the fire station.

A few minutes later Engine 51,and Squad 51 return to the fire station. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the squad truck into the garage of the fire station.

Mike drives Engine 51 into the garage of the fire station. Roy parks the squad truck in its spot,and he turns off the engine of the truck. Mike parks Engine 51 in its spot,and he turns off the engine of the fire truck. Roy gets out of the truck,and he takes his turnout coat off.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet get out of the fire truck,and they take their turnout coats off. All five men of A-shift at Station 51 go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couch except for Marco.

Marco goes out into the kitchen,and he gets dinner cooking for his colleagues. While dinner is cooking Marco gets the table set for dinner. A few minutes later dinner is ready. Marco calls the crew out into the kitchen,so they can eat their dinner.

Marco exclaims to Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,and Chet,"Come and get it dinners ready,and it's time to eat."

Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,and Chet respond back to Marco,"Ok,we are coming."

Mike,Captain Stanley,Roy,and Chet get up off of the couches out in the rec room,and they go out into the dinning room. They sit down at the table,and Marco serves them their dinner. He sits down to join them.

The five remaining men of A-shift eat their dinner,and they talk while they are eating their dinner. Chet notices that someone is missing from the group of A-shift men at Station 51,so he asks Captain Stanley about it.

Chet exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap where's Johnny at he's missing,and I haven't seen him all day long is he sick Cap?"

Captain Stanley responds back to Chet,"He's taking some time off for a personal matter. His adopted five year old girl Tabatha has been sick,and she is in the hospital. He's at the hospital with his daughter to help Dr. Brackett take care of her,so no Chet Johnny is not sick."

"Ok,Cap I was just curious as to where he was at. When will he be back Cap?"

"In about a week,or so when his daughter is feeling better,and is released from the hospital then he will be back."

"Ok,Cap I was just wondering."

Mike exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Why did Johnny adopt this little girl named Tabatha?"

Captain Stanley responds back to Mike,"She's an orphan,and she's been an orphan since she was a baby. She lived in an orphanage outside of Virginia City Nevada. She was getting mistreated at the orphanage.

One night while everyone was asleep she took some food,and some water out of the refrigerator,and placed them in her backpack along with her teddy bear the only stuffed animal that she has. She left the orphanage,and walked all the way to the outer parts of Los Angeles,County California.

It was raining one night,and she was looking for some shelter,and a warm dry place where she could spend the night. She came across a barn,so she went inside,laid down,and fell asleep. She didn't know where she was,or where she had ended up.

Ben Cartwright who owned the property went out to his barn early the next morning,and while he was tending to his horses he saw her laying there in the barn. He picked her up,and he carried her into his house. He gave her a bath,and a warm,clean bed to sleep in for the rest of the night.

The following morning when she woke up he fed her breakfast,and he was worried about her health,so he took her to the hospital to see the doctor.

Dr. Brackett admitted her into the hospital,so she could receive medical treatment for her injuries. She had bruises,some fractured ribs,and a collapsed lung. He took care of her.

When it was time for her to be released from the hospital Dr. Brackett put her up for adoption,and Johnny told Dr. Brackett that he'd take her in,give her a home,and take care of her."

"That's a very interesting story Cap."

"and a sad one to where are Tabatha's parents at Cap?"

"Her parents died when she was a baby. Her mother died a few hours after Tabatha was born due to a drug overdose,and her father died while he was on the way to the hospital to see his newborn baby girl he was shot to death."

Marco exclaims to Roy,"What kind of sickness does Tabatha have that put her into the hospital?"

Roy responds back to Marco,"she has appendicitis."

"How'd a five year old kid get appendicitis?"

"Germs entered into her body,and due to her immune system being low her immune system couldn't fight off the infection. The infection killed her appendix,and it ruptured."

"Ok,thanks for explaining it to me Roy."

"You're welcome Marco."

A few minutes later the five men from A-shift are finished with eating their dinner,and they get up from the table. Marco clears off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes into the sink. Marco starts doing the dishes. He puts soap,and water into the sink.

He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. He puts the clean dishes away where they go,and he cleans up the kitchen. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he is also done cleaning up in the kitchen.

Mike,Captain Stanley,Roy,and Chet go out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couches. Marco exits the kitchen,and he joins them out in the rec room. He sits down in a chair. Captain Stanley talks to his men for a few minutes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Captain Stanley talks to his A-shift Crew

Captain Stanley is out in the rec room,and he talks to his men for a little while.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,Marco,and Chet,"If you have any questions about Tabatha feel free to ask either me,or Roy,and we will answer your questions."

Chet responds back to Captain Stanley,"Cap I have a question."

"Ok,Chet go ahead,and ask your question."

"Where does Tabatha stay at? Does she stay here at the fire station with Johnny?"

"Yes,Chet Johnny has Tabatha staying here with him,and she's got her own bedroom in the far end of the fire station. I fixed up the old storage room,and I turned it into a bedroom for her,so she has a place to sleep."

"Ok,thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Chet,and are there anymore questions?"

"I have a question Cap,and it's probably going to be the most important question that I can ask."

"Go for it Mike."

"Cap I'm wondering,and I'm curious you mentioned that Tabatha was mistreated at the orphanage. How was she being mistreated at the orphanage?"

"That's a good question Mike,and from what I've been told by Roy she was being beat up,and hit on for food. If one of the caretakers saw that she had food they would hit her,and take her food away to give it to another child. If another child saw that she had food,then the child would take her food away,and keep it for themselves to eat."

"That's considered child abuse,and bullying isn't it Cap?"

"Yes,that it sure is,and the police did an investigation because Dr. Brackett submitted a police report. As it turned out Tabatha wasn't the only child being mistreated at the orphanage.

Some of the other children were being mistreated as well. The caretakers were arrested,and put into jail for child abuse. Some of the children died from illness due to the lack of food,and starvation. The children that did survive were sent to another orphanage where they can be properly cared for."

"Cap,so not only was Tabatha abused at the orphanage,but she was food deprived as well."

"That's right Mike."

"That is so sad Cap how can anyone do that to a child?"

"Some people are just that way Mike."

"Ok,Cap now I'm begining to see the whole picture now."

"So am I Cap."

"I am to Cap."

Chet exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap what can we do for this little child,and Johnny to help him out with this child that he adopted?"

Captain Stanley responds back to Chet,"Well Chet we can support Johnny in his decision to raise this child,and as far as Tabatha goes we can show her that someone cares,and that someone loves her. We mustn't hurt her,or harm her in any way because she's already been through enough of that."

"None of us here will hurt her,or harm her Johnny,Captain Stanley,and I have already agreed upon that promise."

"We three agree to it to."

"How can we help this special little one Cap?"

"Well I was thinking that we could take up a little collection,and buy her a special gift. Roy could deliver it to her at the hospital the next time he goes that way."

"What would she like though?"

"She likes pretty much anything."

"I know what we will get her Cap."

"What's that Roy."

"She needs a blanket to keep her warm while she is in the hospital,and I know the perfect one that we could get her."

"What's that Roy?"

"A Lion King blanket."

"Ok,Roy,and how much will this blanket cost?"

"about $15,and I'll put in Johnny's portion."

"and we will get a card to for her,so we can all sign it."

"Good idea Mike good idea."

"Ok,Let's do it."

"Ok."

Roy,and Captain Stanley take up a small collection for me,so they can buy me a blanket,and a card at the store. Roy takes the money,and he puts in Johnny's portion. He puts the money in an envelope,and he puts the money away until tomorrow morning.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Roy,and Chet are all getting tired. They go into the sleeping area,and they get their pajamas on. They go to their beds,and they lay down in their beds for the night.

The five remaining men of A-shift fall asleep for the night,and they are all sound asleep for the night. They do not wake up until the next morning. They get a peaceful nights sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: I stay overnight at Rampart General Hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and Dr. Brackett finishes up with his hospital rounds. He uses the elevator to come up to the pediatric care center where he has me staying at. He gets on the elevator,and he comes up to the floor where I am at.

The elevator lands on my floor,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator. He comes into my hospital room to check on me,and to see how I am doing. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Good evening Tabatha how are you doing this evening,and how are you feeling this evening?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good evening Doc,I am doing just fine,and I am feeling much better than what I was."

"That's good Tabatha that's good,and how's the pain in your side doing?"

"It's getting to the point where I can barely feel it anymore."

"That's good,and that's the news that I wanted to hear. Are you hungry Tabatha?"

"Yes,Doc I am."

"Ok Tabatha,I think that we are ready to start putting you back on solid foods now,but we must take it slow though."

"Ok,Doc,so what's for dinner?"

"Tonight on the kids menu is cheeseburger,and golden crinkle fries."

"What's to drink?"

"Chocolate milk."

"Ok,Doc that's what I want for dinner."

"Ok,Tabatha I'll be back in a few minutes with your dinner."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital for a few minutes,and he goes to the cafeteria. He orders my dinner off of the kids menu,and he puts it on a tray for me. He orders a pediasure for me,but this time it's a chocolate milk instead of white milk. He puts it on my tray for me,and he leaves the cafeteria with my tray.

I slowly sit up in bed,and Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room with my dinner,and he sits my tray down in front of me. I slowly start to eat my dinner,and as I eat my dinner I drink my milk.

A few minutes later I finish eating my dinner,and I finish drinking my milk. After I am done eating Dr. Brackett takes my tray away from me,and he takes it back to the cafeteria,so it can be washed. He exits my hospital room,and he walks down the hallway to the cafeteria,and he drops off my tray.

While he is at the cafeteria he orders a tray for Johnny,so he can eat his dinner. He leaves the cafeteria with a tray for Johnny and he comes back into my hospital room with dinner for Johnny. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Here Johnny I bought you something to eat for dinner from the cafeteria,so you can have something to eat."

"Thank you Doc,and I was getting hungry anyways."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett sets Johnny's tray down in front of him,and he starts to eat his dinner. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,so he can do his evening rounds at the hospital.

While Johnny eats I sit up in bed,and I color in a Lion King coloring book that Dr. Brackett let me borrow. He loans me a box of crayons to use as well,so I can have something to color with.

A few minutes later Johnny is done eating his dinner,and he takes his tray out into the hallway. He sets it on a cart outside by the doorway to my hospital room. He comes back into my hospital room,and he sits down by my bed. Johnny looks at me,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Hi Sweetheart I see that you are coloring. What picture are you coloring?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes daddy I am coloring,and I'm coloring in a picture of Simba from the Lion King. Dr. Brackett is letting me borrow a coloring book,and some crayons,so I have something to do for a while."

"Are you having fun sweetheart?"

"Yes,daddy I am."

"That's good sweetheart that's good."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to daddy."

Johnny wraps his arms around me,and he gives me a hug. After he gives me a hug he goes to sit back down in his chair. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is done doing his rounds,and he gets on the elevator. He takes the elevator back up to the pediatric care center where I am at.

The elevator lands on the floor of the hospital where I am at,and he gets off of the elevator. Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room to see how I am doing,and he talks to both Johnny,and I for a few minutes. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Dr. Brackett has a talk with Johnny,and I

Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he closes the door behind him on his way into my hospital room. He sits down in a chair,and he has a talk with Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"I need to talk to you both about something,and its important."

Johnny,and I both respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc what's up,and what's going on?"

"I just got a call from the sheriff's office here in Los Angeles County California. Ben Cartwright had a talk with Sheriff Pete Malloy this afternoon,and he told the sheriff what his son Adam Cartwright has been saying about Tabatha."

"What's that Doc,and what has he been saying about me Doc?"

"Well Tabatha for starters he has been threatening to kill you,and he wants to hurt you,or harm you in such a way that you will eventually die."

"What!,and why does Adam want to do this to me?"

"Because you're a girl,and he doesn't like girls. He said that you're just a baby,and you'll never amount to anything."

"What!,and why is he saying this about me Doc?"

"Because he's upset with his father Ben Cartwright that he took you into his home,and took care of you for a while before he brought you here to the hospital for medical care."

"What else was Ben supposed to do? Just leave me out there in his barn to die of lack of food,and starvation?"

"No,Tabatha Ben Cartwright is right for what he did,and by taking you into his home,and taking care of you he saved your life. You are alive today because of what that man did for you."

"What does the sheriff have to say about all of this?"

"The sheriff said that if Adam even lays one hand on you he will go to jail."

"Why is that?"

"Because his father Ben Cartwright won't put up with it."

"Why is that?"

"Because even though he didn't adopt you Tabatha he still considers you as his daughter. He still cares about you,and loves you like you are his daughter."

"Ok,but I still can't understand why Adam wants to kill me when I haven't even done nothing wrong to him."

"Because he just is being mean,and a bully."

"I've had enough of that,and I'm not going to take anymore of it."

"I know your not Tabatha,and if Adam comes anywhere near you have someone call the police immediately the police won't put up with Adam's foolishness."

"Ok,Doc."

"That's all I have for you for now,and by the way Tabatha you can keep that coloring book,and box of crayons that you've got there. We have two of them here,so that one is yours to keep."

"Thanks Doc,its brand new to never been colored in,except for when I started coloring in it,and the crayons are new to."

"You're welcome Tabatha,and yes they are they came in a new shipment that we got yesterday. I was going to give it to you yesterday,but you were sleeping,so I laid it down where you'd find it. I didn't want to wake you up,so I just left it there for you."

"Thanks Doc,and I don't have a Lion King coloring book at home."

"Well you've got one now,and you're welcome."

Dr. Brackett comes over to my bedside,and he wraps his arms around me,and he gives me a hug. After he is done giving me a hug he puts my coloring book,and crayons back away for me,so I can get ready for bed. Johnny helps me to get ready for bed.

I slowly get up out of bed,and I walk over towards the bathroom. I go into the bathroom,and I use the bathroom. After I am done I flush the toilet. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I slowly walk back towards the bathroom door. I open up the bathroom door,and I walk back out into my hospital room.

I slowly walk back towards my bed,and I have Johnny help me get back into bed. I lay down in bed,and I hug my teddy bear tightly in my arms. Johnny covers me up with the blanket,and he kisses me goodnight.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Goodnight sweetheart,and I'll see you in the morning."

I respond back to Johnny,"Goodnight daddy,and I'll see you in the morning to."

"Goodnight Tabatha,and I'll also see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Doc,and I'll see you in the morning to."

I fall asleep for the night. Johnny gets his pajamas on,and he lays down for the night to. He falls asleep for the night as well. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,so Johnny and I can sleep. He goes into his office,and he lays down on the couch. Dr. Brackett falls asleep in his office for the night.

Johnny,and I are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. A week passes,and I have fully recovered from my surgery that I had. I am well enough to go home soon. I responded well to my treatment,so Dr. Brackett lets me go home soon. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Another busy day at the Ponderosa

Meanwhile, Back at the Ponderosa,The next morning Ben Cartwright,and his four sons Adam,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up,and they get up out of their beds.

They get dressed for the day,and they make their beds. They open up their doors to their bedroom,and they exit their bedrooms one at a time.

They take turns using the bathroom,and they wash up for breakfast. Ben goes downstairs first,Hoss goes downstairs second,Jamie goes downstairs third,Little Joe goes downstairs fourth,and Adam goes downstairs last. Ben goes out into the living room,and he sits down in his chair.

The four boys go out into the living room,and they sit down on the couch,and the other chairs out in the living room. Ben wants to have a talk with his boys before breakfast.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"We got up early this morning because I've got to go into town this morning I've got some business to attend to in town this morning. I am assigning all four of you with chores to do this morning after breakfast.

I want your chores done by the time I get home this afternoon for lunch. I'm leaving Hoss in charge today. You two younger boys,and Adam are to listen to what Hoss tells you to do."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa,and we understand what you are saying Pa."

"Here are your chores for the day,Hoss you are to clean downstairs here in the living room. Jamie you are to clean up the dinning room,and kitchen area ask Hop Sing for help if you need it.

Adam of course you are to still clean the bathroom,and Little Joe you've got your chores to do in the barn like always."

"Ok,Pa,and what time will you be back?"

"I might make it back before lunch,or I might be back after lunch it just all depends on how my business goes while I am in town."

"Ok,Pa we will be good for you Pa."

"If you boys are good while I am gone I'll see to it that you boys get a surprise when I get home,but you boys have to be good first."

"Ok,Pa."

"That includes you to Adam."

"Ok,Pa I'll be good for you Pa."

"Let's eat breakfast because I don't have much time before I go into town."

"What kind of business do you have in town today Pa?"

"I'm going to go visit a sick friend in the hospital."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,Adam,Hoss,Jamie,and Little Joe get up from their seats out in the living room,and they go out into the dinning room. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen to cook them their breakfast.

While breakfast is cooking Hop Sing sets the table for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Hop Sing serves the five Cartwright boys their breakfast.

The five Cartwright men start eating their breakfast,and Ben talks to his boys while they eat their breakfast.

Hoss exclaims to Ben,"Pa are you going to go see Tabatha,and is that your sick friend that you were talking about?"

"Yes,Hoss that's who I am referring to,and her doctor called me last night he said that she's in the hospital because she got sick she came down with appendicitis.

He said that she's doing better,and she's due to be released soon from the hospital,so I want to go see her before she is released from the hospital."

"Can you give her a gift for us?"

"What is the gift?"

"It's a horses coloring book,and a box of crayons. She will also be getting a book all about horses."

"Yes,if you boys can give it to me before I leave,then I'll give it to her."

"There's a card to Pa,and all we need you to do is sign it."

"Ok,I'll sign the card for her to."

"Ok,Thanks Pa."

"You're welcome boys,and that's very nice of you three boys to give her a gift."

"We figured it's the least that we could do for her Pa."

"Adam didn't have any part of it did he?"

"No,Pa he didn't it was just Little Joe,Jamie and myself. Adam had no part of it."

"Ok,I was just making sure."

"Ok,Pa."

A few minutes later the five Cartwright men finish eating their breakfast. Hop Sing clears away the dirty dishes,and he takes them out to the kitchen. He already has soap,and water in the kitchen sink. Jamie gets up from the table,and he goes out into the kitchen.

He helps Hop Sing out by doing the dishes. Jamie washes the dishes,and Hop Sing dries the dishes. Hop Sing puts the clean dishes away while Jamie cleans up the rest of the kitchen.

Hoss gets up from the table,and he goes out into the living room,and he cleans up the living room. Little Joe gets up from the table,and he walks over to the front door of the house,and he opens up the front door.

He walks outside,and he closes the door behind him. He goes outside to the barn,and he first feeds the horses their breakfast of oats,and hay. He gives them some fresh water to drink. He then gives each horse a bath,and after their bath he brushes out each horses coat from its mane down to the tip of their tales.

Little Joe then takes a rake,and he rakes out all of the used hay out of the barn,and he puts fresh hay down in the barn.

Back inside of the house Adam gets up from the dinning room table,and he walks over towards the stairs. He goes upstairs into the bathroom,and he cleans up the bathroom. He cleans the toilet,the sink,and the bathtub. He also makes sure that the bathroom floor is clean to.

Ben Cartwright exclaims to Hoss,"Hoss can you make sure that the bedrooms get cleaned to?"

"Yes,Pa I'll make sure that the bedrooms get cleaned to."

"Thanks,and I've got to go boys I'll see you later."

"We will see you later Pa."

Hoss hands his father Ben Cartwright the wrapped up gift for me,and the card is attached to it. Ben takes it in his hands,and he walks towards the front door. He opens up the front door,and he walks outside. He closes up the front door behind him. He starts walking towards the barn,and Little Joe brings his horse to him.

Little Joe exclaims to Ben,"Here's your horse Pa,and Buck is already to go. He's been fed,and he has been given water. I wished him down and brushed his coat. I've saddled him for you,so he's already to go Pa."

Ben responds back to Little Joe,"Thanks son I appriciate it."

"You're welcome Pa."

Pa mounts Buck,and he motions for Buck to start moving.

"I'll see you when I get back home son."

"I'll see you when you get back home Pa."

Buck starts moving,and Ben heads into the direction of town. Little Joe goes back into the house since all of his chores are done. Hoss is finished with his chores,and so is Jamie. While Adam is upstairs he makes sure to clean up the bedrooms to since he is already upstairs cleaning up the bathroom. A few minutes later Adam is done with his chores as well. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: My last morning at Rampart General Hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,The next morning Johnny,Dr. Brackett,and I wake up. Johnny gets up,and he walks into the bathroom to get dressed. He also uses the bathroom,and he washes his hands at the sink. He dries his hands on the towel,and after his hands are dry he exits the bathroom. He comes back into my hospital room.

Johnny helps me to get up out of bed,as I slowly get up out of bed. I walk slowly into the bathroom,and I use the bathroom. I flush the toilet when I am done,and I go to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. After my hands are dry I exit the bathroom,and I slowly walk back into my hospital room.

Johnny helps me as I slowly get back into bed. Dr. Brackett wakes up,and he opens up his office door. He exits his office,and he walks down to the cafeteria. He goes into the cafeteria,and he orders my breakfast off of the kids menu.

He orders Johnny's breakfast off of the adult menu. He puts our breakfasts on a tray for each of us. Johnny gets coffee to drink with his breakfast,and I get pediasure to drink with my breakfast.

Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria with Johnny's,and my breakfast. He comes into my hospital room with a tray for each of us. I take it slow,as I sit up in bed. Dr. Brackett talks to us,as he serves us our breakfast.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Good morning Tabatha,and Johnny. I brought each of you a tray from the cafeteria,so the both of you can eat your breakfast."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc,and thank you for bringing us our breakfast."

"You're welcome Johnny,and Tabatha."

Dr. Brackett puts my tray in front of me,and he serves Johnny his breakfast. I take things slow,as I eat my breakfast. I drink my pediasure with my breakfast. Johnny eats his breakfast,and he drinks his coffee. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room to do his morning rounds at the hospital.

A few minutes later I am done eating my breakfast,and I finish drinking my pediasure. Johnny is finished with eating his breakfast,and he finishes drinking his coffee. He takes our trays,and he walks out into the hallway. He puts our trays on the cart that is sitting out in the hallway by the door.

Johnny comes back into my hospital room,and he helps me out,as I slowly get dressed for the day. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Ben Cartwright comes to the hospital for a visit

A few minutes later Ben Cartwright arrives into town,and he arrives at the hospital where I am at. He dismounts his horse Buck,and he ties him up,so he can't go anywhere. He walks to the visiting entrance to the hospital,and he walks into the hospital. Dr. Brackett is just finishing up his rounds,as Ben Cartwright walks into the hospital. He talks to Ben for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,"Hi Ben what can I do for you this morning?"

Ben Cartwright responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,I got word yesterday that Tabatha is here,and I was wondering how she is doing."

"Yes,Ben Tabatha is here,and she's doing a lot better now than when she first got here."

"That's good Doc,and I'm glad to hear that. I was wondering if I could see her Doc."

"Yes,she's up in the pediatric care center on the second floor. I was just finishing up my morning rounds,but I take you up to her room to see her. Her adoptive father Johnny is upstairs with her. He's been helping me take care of her since she's been here in the hospital."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Ben."

Ben Cartwright,and Dr. Brackett get onto the elevator that goes up to the second floor of the hospital. The elevator lands on the second floor pediatric care center where I am at. Dr. Brackett,and Ben Cartwright get off of the elevator. Dr. Brackett comes into my hospital room,and Ben Cartwright follows him into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha there's someone here that wants to say hi to you,and he's come to the hospital for a visit."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Who is it Doc?"

"It's me Tabatha."

"Pa what are you doing here,and I haven't seen you in a while."

"I decided to come,and see you. Your doctor here called me yesterday,and he told me that you were sick,and in the hospital. I decided to come,and see you before you got discharged."

"It's good to see you Pa."

"It's good to see you to sweetheart."

Johnny exclaims to Ben,"Hi Ben my name is Johnny,and I am Tabatha's adoptive father."

Ben responds back to Johnny,"Hi Johnny my name is Ben Cartwright,and it is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Ben,and I want to thank you for what you did for Tabatha. You saved her life,and I'm very grateful to you for it. She wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome Johnny,and I was glad to do it. You've got one sweet little girl here."

"Well thank you Ben."

"You're welcome Johnny,and by the way I brought you a little gift Tabatha it's from Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and me."

"Ok,and Adam has no part of it right?"

"No,Adam doesn't have any part of it."

"Ok,what's the gift?"

"Why don't you open it,and find out."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben Cartwright hands me the gift,and I open it up. Inside I find a book all about horses,and a coloring book,and a set of crayons. My coloring book has horses on it. Also inside is a Bonanza toy that plays the Bonanza theme song for the TV show.

"Thank you so much Pa."

"You're welcome sweetheart,and don't forget to look at your card sweetheart."

"Ok,Pa,and I'll look at the card."

I open up the card,and I look at it. I read the card to myself.

Ben exclaims to me,"Well Tabatha I have to be going now,and I'll see you later."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa,and I'll see you later to."

"Enjoy your gifts sweetheart."

"I will Pa,and say thank you to your sons for me."

"I will sweetheart."

Ben gives me a hug before he leaves my hospital room.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to Pa."

Ben leaves my hospital room,and he walks out into the hallway. He gets onto the elevator that goes down to the main lobby of the hospital. The elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital.

Ben gets off of the elevator,and he walks back out the visitors entrance of the hospital. He walks over to where Buck is,and he unties his horse. He mounts his horse,and he motions for Buck to start moving. Buck starts moving,and Ben leaves the hospital. He starts heading back home to the Ponderosa. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: A busy morning at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,The next morning Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet wake up,and they get up out of their beds. They get dressed for the day,and they exit their sleeping areas.

Captain Stanley goes out into the kitchen,and he makes a fresh pot of coffee. Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet go out into the kitchen,and they sit down at the dinning room table. While Captain Stanley waits for the coffee to get done he gets ready to cook breakfast.

While breakfast is cooking Captain Stanley gets the table set for breakfast. The coffee is done,and Captain Stanley pours himself a cup of coffee.

Roy pours himself a cup of coffee,and so does Mike. Marco pours himself a cup of coffee,and so does Chet.

A few minutes later breakfast is ready. Captain Stanley serves his A-Shift crew their breakfast,and he sits down at the table to eat breakfast with them. Captain Stanley talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Roy your temporary partner has arrived,and he came from Station 10 to work a shift here with us while Johnny is at the hospital with Tabatha."

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Which paramedic from Station 10 am I temporarily working with Cap?"

"Bob Bellingham."

"At least I don't have to put up with Craig Brice."

"Not this time you don't Roy."

A few minutes later Bob Bellingham shows up at the fire station,and he helps himself to some coffee,and some breakfast.

He sits down at the dinning room table,and he eats breakfast with the rest of the A-Shift crew members of Station 51. Bob talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Bob exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy it is good to be working with you again."

Roy responds back to Bob,"Hi Bob,and yes,it is good to be working with you again to."

A few minutes later the five men of A-shift are all done eating their breakfast,and drinking their coffee. Bob is also done eating his breakfast,and drinking his coffee.

The five men of A-shift at Station 51 get up from the table,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink. Bob gets up from the table,and he puts his dirty dishes in the sink.

Captain Stanley goes over to the kitchen sink,and he puts soap,and water in the sink. He starts to do the dishes. Captain Stanley washes the dishes,he dries the dishes,and he puts the clean dishes away where they go.

After he gets the dishes done Captain Stanley makes sure that the kitchen is clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is clean,and the dishes are all done. Captain Stanley is done with doing the dishes.

The five men from A-shift at Station 51,and Bob Bellingham for Station 10 go out to the fire station's garage. Roy starts off by showing Bob the Rescue Squad truck.

After he gets done showing Bob the Rescue Squad truck him,and Bob take inventory of the supplies that they have,and they write down the supplies that they need to restock.

After they take inventory of the supplies Bob,and Roy get a bucket,and they fill it with soap,and water. They get some sponges,and some towels.

Bob,and Roy work together to wsh the Squad truck. After they make sure that the squad truck is clean they rinse the truck off with plain water. After they make sure all of the soap is off of the Squad truck Roy,and Bob dry the truck off with towels.

After a few minutes the Rescue Squad truck is all nice,and clean. Roy takes the bucket outside,and he dumps the dirty water out of the bucket. He takes the bucket back into the fire station,and he puts it back away with the sponges,and towels.

Chet gets a second bucket,some clean sponges,and some clean towels. He fills the bucket with soap,and water. He takes the bucket,the sponges,and the towels over to Engine 51. Mike,Marco,and Chet clean up big red.

After they make sure that big red is all nice,and clean they take a bucket of water,and they rinse the fire truck off with water.

After they make sure that all of the soap is off of Engine 51 they dry the fire truck off with clean,and dry towels. A few minutes later Engine 51 is all nice,and clean. Both Rescue Squad 51,and Engine 51 are all cleaned up,and ready for the days work ahead of them.

Chet takes the bucket of dirty water outside,and he dumps the dirty water out of it out into the street. He takes the bucket back into the fire station,and he puts it back away with the sponges,and the towels.

Bob,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couches. They relax for a little while.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Roy has a talk with Captain Stanley

Roy,and Captain Stanley are sitting on the couch out in the rec room,and Roy talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap I've got to go to Rampart this morning,and stock up on supplies. I took inventory of supplies,and I'm running low mainly on Iv's,and other vital medical supplies."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"Are you planning on paying a visit to Johnny,and Tabatha while you are at the hospital getting supplies?"

"Yes,Cap I was planning on it."

"Here take the presents to give to Tabatha."

"Ok,Cap I will would you hand them to me please Cap?"

"Sure here you go Roy."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Roy."

Captain Stanley hands Roy the presents that they paid for as a group to give to me,and he gets up off of the couch. He walks to the garage where the squad truck is sitting.

Roy gets into the squad truck,and he turns on the engine of the truck. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives out of the fire station. He drives the squad truck to the hospital.

A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital,and he drives the truck into the hospital parking lot. He parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital.

Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck,and he gets out of the squad truck. Roy gets the presents out of the squad truck,and he walks into the main lobby of Rampart General Hospital. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Roy comes to the hospital for a visit

Roy is walking down the hallway of the main lobby to the hospital,and he stops at the reception desk on the main floor of the hospital. He talks to Nurse Dixie about getting some medical supplies that he needs for work.

Roy exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Hi Dixie,and Good morning Dixie."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Roy,"Hi Roy,and good morning to you to."

"How are you doing today Dix?"

"I'm doing fine,and you?'"

"That's good,and I'm doing fine as well."

"Yes,Roy it is,and that is good."

"Yes,it is Dix."

"What can I do for you Roy,and is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes,Dix there is I came in this morning because I need some supplies."

"What supplies do you need Roy?"

"Well I'm down to one IV."

"Ok,so you need IV's?"

"Yes,I need D5W with lactated ringers,I need TKO IV's,and I need regular D5W IV's,I'm also running low on diasapam,and I also need EKG machine strips,and I ran out of EKG machine patches."

"Ok,Roy if you sign this releasal paper for the supplies I can give you the supplies that you need."

"Ok,Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Roy."

Roy signs the releasal paper for the supplies,and Nurse Dixie gives him the supplies that he needs. Roy sees Dr. Brackett coming down the hallway,and he talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Doc,and good morning to you Doc."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Hi Roy,and good morning to you to."

"How are you doing this morning Doc?"

"I'm doing good Roy,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Came in to get some supplies I see."

"Yes,Doc I did,and I was wondering if I could pay a short,but quick visit to Johnny,and Tabatha while I am here this morning Doc."

"Yes,you can Roy,and I'll even take you up to Tabatha's room." "Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Dr. Brackett,and Roy walk down the hallway,and they get on the elevator that goes up to the second floor of the hospital. Dr. Brackett,and Roy talk for a few minutes while they wait for the elevator to land.

"How is Tabatha doing Doc?"

"She's doing much better than what she was when she first got here. In fact she will be getting released from the hospital to go home here really soon."

"How soon will she be able to go home Doc?"

"I was thinking about releasing her later on this afternoon."

"Is it ok if I come by,and pick her,and Johnny up later to take them home?"

"Yes,you can Roy."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

The elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett,and Roy get off of the elevator. Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and this time he has Uncle Roy with him. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha you've got another visitor."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Who is it?"

"It's Roy."

"Ok,Hi Uncle Roy."

"Hi sweetheart,and how are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm doing fine Uncle Roy,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine,and that's good."

"Yes,it is Uncle Roy,and that's good."

"Yes,it is sweetheart."

"What are you doing here Uncle Roy?"

"Well I came by to get some supplies,and I'd thought I'd stop in,and see you while I am here,and besides that I've got some gifts to give to you from all of us at Station 51."

"Ok,Roy,and what are my gifts?"

"Why don't you open them up,and find out."

"Ok,Uncle Roy I will."

"Ok."

Uncle Roy sets the gifts down in front of me,and I slowly sit up in bed,so I can open them. I open the first box,and it is a Lion King blanket,and underneath it is an Emergency coloring book,and a box of brand new crayons to go with the coloring book.

"Thank you Uncle Roy."

"You're welcome sweetheart,and don't forget there's a card."

"Ok,Thanks again Uncle Roy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

I open up the card,and I look at the card. I look up at Roy,and I talk to Roy for a few minutes.

"Whose idea was it to get me some presents?"

"It was originally Captain Stanley's idea,but we all chipped in the money to buy you something."

"Thank everyone else for me would you please Roy."

"Yes,sweetheart I can do that for you."

"Thanks Uncle Roy."

"You're welcome sweetheart,and Johnny I pitched in your portion of the money to buy Tabatha a gift,so that way you wouldn't be left out."

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome buddy,and Tabatha I have to get going now,but you'll see me later on today."

"I'll see you later on today for what?"

"Well I was talking to Dr. Brackett a few minutes ago,and he's looking at sending you home this afternoon."

"I get to go home?"

"Yes,sweetheart that's what Dr. Brackett said."

"Ok,Roy I'll see you later then,and bye Uncle Roy."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye,Roy."

"Bye,Johnny.

Uncle Roy wraps his arms around me,and he gives me a hug before he leaves my hospital room. He gives me a kiss on my forehead,and he leaves my hospital room. He goes out into the hallway,and he gets on the elevator that leads down to the main floor of the hospital.

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital,and Roy gets off of the elevator. He walks through the hallway of the lobby of the hospital,and he walks back out the emergency entrance doors to the hospital. Roy goes outside,and he goes over to where the squad truck is parked.

He puts the supplies away where they go in the squad truck,and then he closes up the supply compartment door. Roy gets into the truck,and he turns on the engine of little red.

Roy drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to Station 51. He starts on his way back to the fire station. After Roy leaves I lay down,and take a nap for a while. Dr. Brackett still has his morning rounds to do yet.

Johnny puts my coloring book,and crayons away for me,and he covers me up with my new blanket. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room to do his morning rounds at the hospital while I fall asleep for a couple of hours. Johnny decides to lay down,and take a nap for a couple of hours to. He falls asleep for a while to just like I do. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Lunchtime at the Ponderosa

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa,Ben Cartwright stops at a pizza place,and he orders a fresh,hot pizza with bread sticks to take home for him,and his boys for lunch. He gets close to the pizza place in town,and he stops right in front of the restraunt.

Ben dismounts his horse,and he ties Buck up,so he can't go anywhere. Ben goes into the restraunt,and he orders pizza,and bread sticks to go. Ben pays for lunch,and he goes back outside. He unties Buck,and he mounts his horse.

Ben motions for Buck to start moving,and Buck heads towards the direction of home. It doesn't take long for him to reach the Ponderosa.

A few minutes later Ben is back at the Ponderosa,and he dismounts his horse. He ties Buck up,so he can't go anywhere. Ben walks up to the front door of his house,and he opens up the front door. He walks into his house with pizza,and bread sticks for lunch. Ben talks to his four boys.

Ben exclaims to his four sons,"Boys I'm home,and I brought lunch home with me. Wash up for lunch boys,so you can come,and eat."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will wash up for lunch."

"Ok boys."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie take turns going into the bathroom to wash up for lunch. They take turns going downstairs for lunch,and they go downstairs one at a time. All four boys go out into the dinning room,and they sit down at the table.

Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he gets out some clean plates. He sets the table for lunch,and Ben Cartwright goes out into the dinning room. He sits down at the table,and he serves the boys their lunch. All five Cartwright men start to eat their lunch,and Ben talks to his four boys.

Ben exclaims to his four sons,"are all of the chores done boys?"

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa all chores are done."

"Ok,boys I was just making sure that you got your chores done this morning."

"We did Pa."

"Ok,and did someone make sure to clean up the bedrooms this morning?"

"I did Pa because I was already upstairs cleaning up the bathroom,so I cleaned up the bedrooms to Pa."

"Good man Adam that's good."

"Yes,it is Pa."

"Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,Tabatha told me to tell you three thank you for her gift."

"She's welcome Pa."

A few minutes later Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben are done eating their lunch. Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he takes the dirty dishes out into the kitchen. He puts soap,and water in the sink,and he does the dishes.

He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. After all of the dishes are clean,and dry Hop Sing puts the dishes away where they belong. After all of the dishes are put away Hop Sing cleans up the kitchen,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean the way that it is supposed to be. Jamie gets up from the dinning room table,and he goes out into the kitchen.

He gets a towel,and he gets a dishcloth. He exits the kitchen,and he goes back out into the dinning room,and he wipes off the dinning room table. He dries it off with the towel,and he makes sure that it is all nice,and clean.

After the dinning room table is all nice,and clean Jamie takes the dishcloth,and the towel back out into the kitchen,and he puts them away where they go out in the kitchen.

Jamie exits the kitchen,and he goes to sit back down at the dinning room table with the rest of his new family.

Ben Cartwright is tired from his trip into town,so he gets up from the dinning room table,and he goes upstairs into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him,and he goes over to his bed. He lays down in bed,and he takes a nap for a couple of hours.

Hoss,Jamie,Little Joe,and Adam get up from the dinning room table,and they go upstairs one at a time. They go into their bedrooms,and they close their bedroom doors behind them.

They go over to their beds,and they lay down in their beds to. They all four lay down,and take a nap for a good couple of hours as well.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Lunchtime at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,back at Station 51,A few minutes later Roy arrives back at Station 51,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives the squad truck back into the garage of the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes back down.

Roy parks the squad truck in it's spot next to Big Red which just returned from a brushfire,and he turns off the engine of little red. Roy gets out of the squad truck,and he walks out into the rec room. He sits down on the couch.

Captain Stanley heard the squad return,so he knows that Roy is back from his errand at the hospital. Captain Stanley talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"I see that you're back from the hospital Roy."

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,",Yes,Cap that I am."

"Did you get the supplies that you needed Roy,and did you give Tabatha her presents that we bought for her?"

"Yes Cap that I did,and yes Cap I did,and she said thank you. She told me to tell you all thank you."

"You're welcome Roy."

"I also found something out to Cap."

"What's that Roy?"

"Tabatha,and Johnny might be coming back home this afternoon. Dr. Brackett is looking at releasing Tabatha from the hospital this afternoon."

"Ok,Roy at what time?"

"Dr. Brackett didn't say,but I'm thinking it will be after lunch probably."

"Yes,Roy Dr. Brackett will want to make sure that Tabatha gets lunch before he releases her from the hospital."

"Yes,that he probably will Cap,and speaking of lunch I've got to get our lunch going because it's my day to cook today."

"Ok,Roy go on ahead."

"Ok,Cap."

Roy gets up off of the couch that he is sitting on,and he goes out into the kitchen to get lunch cooking. He gets lunch started cooking,and while lunch is cooking Roy sets the table for lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready,and Roy calls everyone out into the kitchen to eat lunch.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Bob,and Chet,"Lunch is ready,and it's time to eat."

Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Bob,and Chet respond back to Roy,"Ok,Roy we're coming."

"Ok."

Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Bob,and Chet get up from the couches in the rec room,and they go out into the dinning room. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Roy serves them their lunch. He sits down to join them for lunch.

Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Bob,Roy,and Chet start eating their lunch together at Station 51. Roy talks to ,Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"So,Cap how did the brushfire call go that you went out on?"

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"It was a simple trash can fire,and we got it under control in no time hardly at all."

"So is what you're saying Cap is it was a waste of time."

"Yes,Roy pretty much it was."

"Ok,Cap."

A few minutes later Roy,Captain Stanley,Bob,Mike,Marco,and Chet are finished with eating their lunch. Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Bob,and Chet get up from the dinning room table. They put their dirty dishes in the sink,and they go back out into the rec room to relax for a few minutes.

Roy gets up from the dinning room table,and he puts his dirty dishes in the sink. He puts soap,and water in the sink,and Roy starts doing the dishes. He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. He puts the clean,and dry dishes away where they go. A few minutes later Roy is done doing the dishes.

He cleans up the rest of the kitchen,and he also mops the kitchen floor. He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Roy is done cleaning up the kitchen,and he walks back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch where he was sitting before lunch. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Lunchtime at Rampart General Hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart, A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and I slowly get up out of bed. I slowly walk into the bathroom,and I use the bathroom.

I flush the toilet when I am finished,and I go to the sink to wash my hands. I wash my hands at the sink,and I dry them on the towel. When I am finished I open up the door to the bathroom,and I exit the bathroom.

I walk slowly over towards my bed,and I slowly get back into bed. I sit up in bed,and Johnny wakes up from his nap. He gets up,and he goes uses the bathroom. He closes the door on his way into the bathroom.

Johnny uses the bathroom,and he washes his hands at the sink. He dries his hands on the towel,and after his hands are dry Johnny opens up the bathroom door,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into my hospital room.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is done with his morning rounds at the hospital,and he gets on the elevator that leads to the second floor of the hospital.

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator. He walks down the hallway a short ways,and he comes into my hospital room. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Good afternoon Tabatha how are you doing this afternoon,and how are you doing this afternoon?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good afternoon Doc,I am doing just fine,and I'm feeling better than what I was before I got here."

"That's good to hear,and I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,Doc,it is."

"Are you hungry Tabatha,and would you like something to eat for lunch?"

"Yes,Doc,I am hungry,and I would like something to eat for lunch."

"Ok,I'll be right back in a few minutes with your lunch Tabatha,and Johnny I'll be bring you your lunch to."

"Ok,Doc,and thank you Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

"Thank you Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room for a few minutes,and he walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He goes into the cafeteria,and he orders my lunch off of the kids menu.

He sets it down on a tray for me,and he orders Johnny's lunch off of the adult menu. He sets Johnny's lunch on a tray for him,and Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria. He walks back down the hallway,and he comes back into my hospital room with Johnny's,and my lunch.

Dr. Brackett sets my tray down in front of me,and he serves Johnny his lunch. Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,so Johnny,and I can eat our lunch.

I slowly start to eat my lunch,and I take things slow as I eat my lunch. I drink my milk that was given to me with my lunch. A few minutes later I am done eating my lunch,and I finish drinking my milk that I was given to drink with my lunch.

Johnny starts eating his lunch,and he drinks his coffee that he was given to drink with his lunch. A few minutes later Johnny is done eating his lunch,and he finishes drinking his coffee that he was given to drink with his lunch.

Johnny takes both of our trays,and he sets them on the cart out in the hallway,and he comes back into my hospital room.

Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway towards my hospital room,and he picks up the cart with the lunch trays on it. He takes the cart back to the cafeteria,and he drops off the trays,so they can get washed. Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he walks back down the hallway towards my hospital room where I've been staying at since I arrived at the hospital a little over a week ago. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Being released from Rampart General Hospital

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he has a talk with Johnny,and I about me being released from the hospital.

He gives Johnny specific instructions for him to follow about caring for me after I am released from the hospital.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Tabatha you will get to go home this afternoon,and you are medically cleared to go home here in a little while."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,What I get to go home?"

"Yes,Tabatha you get to go home."

"Ok,Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha,and Johnny I've got some instructions to give you before I can discharge Tabatha."

"Ok,Doc,so what's up?"

"First of all Johnny Tabatha is to take it easy for at least a month because she still hasn't fully recovered from her surgery yet."

"Ok,Doc,and there is anything else that you wanted me to know?"

"Just get her back up on her feet the second,or third day,so she can move around a little bit,but take it slow with her though Johnny."

"Ok,Doc,and do you have anything else that I need to know Doc? "

"Just take very good care of her Johnny because she deserves it."

"Ok,Doc I will."

"I have to go get her discharge papers ready,and let Roy know she's being discharged,so he can come,and pick the two of you up to take you home."

"Ok,Doc,and I'll help Tabatha get ready to go."

"Ok,Johnny."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,so he can go get my hospital discharge papers ready to go,and he also gets on the phone,and calls Station 51 to talk to Roy,so he can come to the hospital to pick Johnny,and I up to take us home.

Dr. Brackett dials the phone number,and the phone rings at Station 51. Roy hears it ringing,and he answers it.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Good afternoon this is Roy Desoto over at Station 51 how can I help you this afternoon?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"Good afternoon Roy this is Dr. Brackett over at Rampart hospital,and I'm discharging Tabatha from the hospital,so she can go home."

"Ok,Doc I'll be there in about five minutes Doc,to pick her,and Johnny up."

"Ok,Roy then I'll see you when you get here."

"I'll see you Doc,when I get there Bye Doc."

"Bye Roy."

Dr. Brackett,and Roy hang up the phone. Dr. Brackett gets my hospital papers,and discharge instructions ready to go. Roy talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap I'll be back in a little while Dr. Brackett just called from the hospital,and Tabatha is getting discharged from the hospital. I am going to go pick her,and Johnny up,so she can come home."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"Johnny,and Tabatha are coming home?"

"Yes,Cap Dr. Brackett feels that Tabatha is well enough to come home."

"Ok,Roy,so I'll see you when you come back then."

"Yes,you will Cap."

Roy gets up off of the couch out in the rec room,and he goes out to the garage where the squad truck is. He opens up the drivers side door,and he gets into Little red.

He closes up the car door,and he turns on the engine of little red. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives out of the garage of the fire station. He heads to Rampart General Hospital to pick Johnny,and I up,so we can go home.

While Roy is on his way to the hospital to pick Johnny,and I up Dr. Brackett has my discharge papers all ready to go. Johnny helps me to get dressed,and he packs up all of coloring book,and boxes of crayons.

He packs up my clothes,and my Bonanza theme toy. He makes sure that he has everything packed up before we leave my hospital room.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes back into my hospital room,and he talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"I just talked to Roy,and he will be here in five minutes to pick you up,so you can go home."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and thanks Doc."

"You're welcome,and lets get you downstairs,so you can wait for Roy to come,and pick you up."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and I leave my hospital room,and we get on the elevator that leads to the main floor of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital.

We get off of the elevator,and we go into the main lobby of the hospital to wait for Roy to pick us up. I wrap my arms around Dr. Brackett,and I give him a hug.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks Doc for what you did for me."

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"You're welcome Tabatha."

A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital,and he drives up to the emergency entrance to the hospital,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital.

Dr. Brackett hands Johnny my hospital discharge papers,and we start walking out the door towards the entrance of the hospital. Dr. Brackett says goodbye to me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Goodbye Tabatha,and you be a good girl for Johnny."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Goodbye Doc,and I will."

"Johnny take very good care of Tabatha,and call me immediately if something goes wrong with her,and bring her in immediately."

"I will Doc,and I will be sure to do that."

"Bye Johnny."

"Bye Doc."

Johnny,and I walk outside,and we go over to where the squad truck is parked. Roy opens up the doors of little red,and Roy picks me up,and he sets me down in my car seat in the truck. Roy buckles me into my car seat,and he gets back into the truck.

Johnny has my discharge papers,and my stuff from the hospital. Johnny gets into the truck,and he closes up the passenger side door.

Roy closes up the drivers side door,and he turns on the engine of the truck. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he starts on his way back to Fire Station 51. Roy takes Johnny,and I back home where we belong. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Going back home to Fire Station 51

A few minutes later Roy arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives little red into the garage of the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes back down.

He parks little red in its spot next to Big Red,and Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck. Roy,and Johnny open up the doors to the truck,and Roy unbuckles me from my car seat. Roy picks me up in his arms,and he carries me out into the rec room.

Johnny gets my bag out of the squad truck,and he closes both doors on the truck. Johnny follows Roy,and I out into the rec room. Roy sets me slowly down on the couch out in the rec room,and he sits down on the couch as well. Johnny also sits down on the couch. Captain Stanley heard the squad truck returning,so he knows that Johnny,and Roy are back at the fire station.

He comes out of his office,and he comes out into the rec room. He sits down on the other couch. Captain Stanley talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"I heard the squad truck returning from the hospital,so I knew that Johnny,and Tabatha were back."

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Cap all three of us are here."

"Hi Johnny how are you doing,and it's nice to have you back."

"Hi,Cap,I'm doing just fine,and I'm glad to be back."

"Hi Tabatha how's my God-daughter doing today?"

"Hi God-daddy,and I'm doing just fine how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking,and that's good."

"You're welcome God-daddy,yes it is,and thanks for asking."

"You're welcome sweetheart,and there's some boys here who would like to meet you."

"Ok,God daddy who are they?"

"Their names are Mike Stoker,Marco Lopez,and Chet Kelly they work here at Station 51."

"Ok,and what do they do?"

"They are firefighters."

"Ok."

Captain Stanley gets up from the couch that he is sitting on,and he goes into his office. He lets Mike,Marco,and Chet know that Johnny,and I have returned from the hospital.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,Marco,and Chet,"Johnny,and Tabatha are back from the hospital they just returned a few minutes ago,and they are out in the rec room sitting down on the couch."

Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we are coming."

"Ok."

Captain Stanley leaves his office,and he goes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch. Mike,Marco,and Chet follow Captain Stanley out of his office and they go out into the rec room. They sit down on the other couch,and Captain Stanley talks to his men.

"Mike,Marco,and Chet this little one here is Tabatha and she's only five years old."

"Ok,Cap."

"Hi my name is Tabatha what are your names?"

"My name is Mike Stoker."

"My name is Marco Lopez."

"And my name is Chet Kelly."

"It is nice to meet you Mike,Marco,and Chet."

"It is nice to meet you to Tabatha,and thank you."'

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

I start to get a little tired,so I slowly get up from the couch that I am sitting on,and I walk out into the hallway. I go into my bedroom,and I go over to my bed. I may down on my bed,and I cover myself up with my blankets.

I fall asleep for a couple of hours,and I take my afternoon nap. Johnny gets up from the couch that he is sitting on,and he walks down the hallway towards my bedroom.

He comes into my bedroom,and he unpacks my bag. He puts all of my stuff from the hospital away in my room,and he quietly leaves my bedroom,so I can sleep. He walks out into the hallway,and down the hallway. He goes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Getting ready to go out for dinner

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa,Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up from their naps,and they get up out of bed. They make their beds,and they go over to their bedroom doors.

They open up their bedroom doors,and they exit their bedrooms. They take turns using the bathroom,and they each take turns washing up for dinner.

Ben Cartwright exits the bathroom,and he walks out into the hallway. He walks down the hallway,and he goes downstairs. He walks out I to the living room,and he sits down in his chair.

Hoss gets done in the bathroom,and he exits the bathroom. He walks down the hallway towards the stairs. He goes downstairs,and he goes out into the living room,and he sits down on the couch. Adam gets done in the bathroom,and he exits the bathroom.

He walks down the hallway towards the stairs,and he goes downstairs. He sits down on the couch out in the living room next to his big brother Hoss.

Little Joe gets done in the bathroom,and he walks down the hallway towards the stairs. He goes downstairs,and he sits down on the couch out in the living room. He sits next to his older brothers Hoss,and Adam.

Jamie is the last one upstairs,and he gets done in the bathroom. He walks down the hallway towards the stairs,and he walks down the stairs. He goes downstairs,and he goes out into the living room.

He sits down on the couch next to his three older brothers Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe. Ben talks to his four sons for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"since you boys were good today,and did all of your chores while I was gone today,and since you've been good this past week I've got a special surprise for you boys for dinner tonight."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"What's our surprise Pa?"

"Boys we are not eating dinner here tonight instead I decided that we go out to eat tonight,and you boys get to pick where we go for dinner tonight."

"We want to go to the Los Angeles family restraunt for dinner tonight Pa."

"Ok,boys lets get ready to go then boys."

"Ok,Pa we are ready lets go."

Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from their seats in the living room,and they walk towards the front door of their house. Ben opens up the front door of the house,and all five Cartwright men walk out of the house.

Ben closes the door behind him. Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben mount up on their horses,and Ben motions for his horse to move.

Ben's horse moves,and the other horses follow Ben's horse. All five Cartwright boys leave the ponderosa,and they head into town for their dinner out away from home. 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Enjoying dinner out

A few minutes later the five Cartwrights arrive at the restraunt where they have decided to eat dinner for the night,and they motion for their horses to stop in front of the restraunt. Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie dismount their horses,and they tie their horses up,so they can't go anywhere. The five Cartwrights walk into the restraunt,and they follow a waitress to a table. The waitress waits until they sit down,and she hands them a menu.

The Cartwrights look at the menus,and they order what they want to drink with their dinner.

The waitress goes go get the Cartwrights their drinks while they look at the menus to figure out what they want to eat for dinner. A few minutes later the waitress comes back to the Cartwrights table,and she serves them their drinks.

She takes their orders for what they want to eat for dinner,and she takes their orders back to the kitchen to give to the cook,so the cook can know what needs to be cooked.

Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie talk for a few minutes while their dinners are being cooked.

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie exclaim to Ben,"Thanks Pa for treating us out to dinner tonight."

Ben responds back to Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"You're welcome boys,and I'm just trying to show you boys how grateful,and appreciative I am of you doing your chores around the house."

"Ok,Pa,and is that why you're treating us out to dinner tonight Pa?"

"Yes,boys that's exactly why I'm doing it."

"Ok,Pa,and thanks again Pa."

"You're welcome boys."

A few minutes later the cook is finished with cooking the Cartwrights dinner,and he puts the orders up on the shelf in front of him. The waitress picks up the meals,and she goes out into the main dinning area of the restraunt. She serves the five Cartwrights the meals that they ordered,and she leaves the Cartwrights table,so they can eat their dinner.

The Cartwrights start to eat their dinner,and they drink their pop that they ordered as they eat their dinner. A few minutes later the Cartwrights are done eating their dinner,and they are given their check for the meal. The Cartwrights get up from the table where they are sitting,and they go up to the cashier.

The cashier totals up their check,and she tells Ben what he has to pay for dinner. Ben takes the money out of his wallet,and he pays for the dinner out. The Cartwrights open up the door to the restraunt,and they go back outside.

They untie their horses,and they mount up on their horses. Ben motions for his horse to move,and his horse starts moving. The other four horses follow Ben's horse. The five Cartwrights leave town,and they head back to the ponderosa. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Bedtime at the Ponderosa

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie arrive back at the Ponderosa. They dismount their horses,and they tie their horses up,so they can't go anywhere.

The five Cartwright men walk to the front door of their house,and Ben unlocks the front door. He opens up the door,and the five Cartwright men walk into their house. Ben closes the front door behind him on his way into the house. He talks to his four sons for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"boys it's time for you to go upstairs,and get ready for bed. Get your pajamas on,and brush your teeth."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will go upstairs,and get ready for bed like you want us to."

"Ok,and goodnight boys I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Pa,and we will see you in the morning."

Hoss gives his Pa a hug,and kiss goodnight. Adam gives his Pa a hug,and kiss goodnight. Little Joe gives Ben a hug,and kiss goodnight. Jamie gives Ben a hug,and kiss goodnight.

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie walk over to the stairs,and one at a time they walk upstairs,and they go into their bedrooms.

They get their pajamas on,and they take turns going into the bathroom to use the bathroom,and brush their teeth. Hoss exits the bathroom,and he goes back out into the hallway. He says goodnight to his three younger brothers.

Hoss exclaims to Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Goodnight little brothers."

Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Hoss,"Goodnight big brother."

"I'll see you in the morning little brothers."

"We will see you in the morning big brother."

Adam exits the bathroom,and he goes out into the hallway. He says goodnight to his two younger brothers.

"Goodnight younger brothers,and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight big brother,and we will see you in the morning."

Little Joe exits the bathroom,and he goes out into the hallway. He says goodnight to Jamie.

"Goodnight little brother,and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight big brother,and I will see you in the morning to."

Jamie exits the bathroom,and he goes out into the hallway. All four boys walk down the hallway towards their bedrooms,and they go into their bedrooms.

They close their bedroom doors behind them,and they go over to their beds. They lay down in their beds,and they cover themselves up with their blankets that they have on their beds.

They all four fall asleep for the night,and they are sound asleep for the night. Ben Cartwright is downstairs in his office doing some paperwork,and he eventually gets tired. He exits his office,and he makes sure that all living room lights are off. He walks over towards the stairs,and he goes upstairs. He walks down the hallway towards the bathroom,and be uses the bathroom.

After Ben is done using the bathroom while he is in the bathroom he brushes his teeth. After he is done brushing his teeth Ben exits the bathroom,and he goes back out into the hallway.

He walks down the hallway towards his bedroom,and he goes into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him,and he gets his pajamas on.

Ben goes over to his bed,and he lays down in bed. He covers himself with the blanket that he has on his bed,and he falls asleep for the night.

Ben is sound asleep for the night. All five Cartwright men are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until morning. 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Dinnertime at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and I get up out of my bed. I make my bed,and I walk slowly over to my bedroom door,and I open up the door to my bedroom.

I exit my bedroom,and I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. I go into the bathroom,and I close the bathroom door behind me. I use the bathroom,and after I use the bathroom I flush the toilet. After I flush the toilet I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands.

I dry my hands on the towel,and I walk slowly back over to the bathroom door,and I open the bathroom door back up. I exit the bathroom,and I walk down the hallway slowly towards the rec room.

I get out into the rec room,and I sit down on the couch. Johnny sees that I am awake,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Well hello there sweetheart how was your nap,and did you have a good nap?"

I respond back to Johnny,"My name was good,and yes I did have a good nap."

"That's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,it is daddy."

"How are you feeling sweetheart,and are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling pretty good daddy,and yes daddy I feel fine."

"Are you in any pain,or anything sweetheart?"

"No,daddy I'm not in any pain."

"That's good sweetheart,and that's good to know."

"Yes it is daddy,and yes it is."

"How are you doing this afternoon sweetheart?"

"I'm doing much better since I laid down,and took a nap. I took a nap because I was tired,but now I'm doing better after I've had my nap."

"That's good sweetheart,and that's good to know sweetheart." "Yes it is daddy,and yes it is why are you asking me all of these questions daddy?"

"Because since you're under my care now I'm responsible for your care,health,and well being,so I'm just making sure that everything is going good with you."

"Everything is going good daddy,and I'm fine there's nothing for you to worry about daddy. If there was something wrong daddy I'd let you know about it."

"That's good to hear sweetheart,and I know that you would sweetheart."

"Yes it is daddy,and yes I would."

"Ok,sweetheart."

Captain Stanley is on the phone with the pizza restraunt,and he orders us some pizza for our dinner tonight,so no one has to worry about cooking dinner tonight.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Derek the pizza man,"I'd like to place an order for two large pepperoni pizzas with breadsticks,and dipping sauce. I'd also like a two liter bottle of root beer to please."

Derek responds back to Captain Stanley,"Your total is $10.00 for the meal deal is that what you want is the meal deal pizza,pop,and breadsticks?"

"Yes,that's what I want."

"Ok,your pizza will be ready in about 15-20 minutes."

"Ok,thank you,and could you deliver it please?"

"Yes,we do deliver,and we have your address because we've delivered pizza there before."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and have a nice evening."

"You to."

"Thanks bye."

"You're welcome,and bye."

Captain Stanley hangs up the phone,and he comes back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch,and he talks to us for a few minutes."

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco, Chet,and I,"I ordered pizza for us tonight for dinner,and the meal deal is only $10 for pizza,pop,and breadsticks."

Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Chet,and I respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap,and how long will the pizza take?"

"I was told it be here in about 10-15 minutes."

"Ok,Cap."

A few minutes later the pizza delivery guy shows up with our pizza,and Captain Stanley goes to pay for our pizza. He is handed our pop,and our breadsticks to. Captain Stanley takes everything out to the kitchen,and he sets the table for dinner. He pours each of us a glass of pop. Captain Stanley calls us out into the kitchen,so we can eat our dinner.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,Marco,Johnny,Roy,Chet,and I,"It's time to eat."

Mike,Marco,Johnny,Roy,Chet,and I respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we are coming Cap."

"Ok."

Mike,Marco,Johnny,Roy,Chet,and I get up off of the couches out in the rec room,and we go out into the dinning room. We sit down at the table,and Captain Stanley serves us our dinner. He sits down to join us,and we all start eating out dinner together. I take things slow as I eat my dinner. We all talk as we eat our dinner.

Mike,Marco,Johnny,Roy,Chet,and I respond back to Captain Stanley,"Thanks Cap this was a good idea for dinner."

Captain Stanley responds back to Mike,Marco,Johnny,Roy,Chet,and I,"Thank you,and yes it is."

"You're welcome Cap."

A few minutes later we all are finished with eating our dinner,and we all get up from the table. We all put our dirty dishes in the sink,and we go out into the rec room. We sit back down on the couches where we were sitting before we ate dinner.

Captain Stanley is out in the kitchen,and he is ready to do the dishes. He puts soap,and water in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries them. He puts the clean,and dry dishes away where they go. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. The kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later Captain Stanley is finished with cleaning up the kitchen,so he comes back out into the rec room,an she sits down on the couch to relax for a while.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Bedtime at Fire Station 51

Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I we all go back out into the living room,and we sit down on the couches where we were sitting before we went out into the dinning room to eat our dinner. I sit between Uncle Roy,and daddy Johnny. I get out my coloring book,and my crayons. I start coloring for a little while. Roy,and Johnny have a talk with one another for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Roy you know that number one rule for paramedics never get emotionally involved with a patient?"

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Yes,Johnny I do,and what about it?"

"Technically we didn't break it this time because she wasn't our patient to begin with."

"Who wasn't our patient to begin with?"

"Tabatha."

"Oh Tabatha,and yes that is true she wasn't our patient to begin with."

"I just adopted her,and took her in because she's an orphan. I have given her a home because she had no home,and she's a pretty happy child. When I first brought her home she was scared because she wasn't used to her surroundings,or where she was at it was all new to her."

"Yes that is true Johnny,and yes that you sure did,and she was pretty scared when you first brought her home."

"But now Roy she's gotten used to everything now."

"Yes,Johnny that she sure has."

"I've been thinking about maybe possibly enrolling her into school soon."

"That's a good idea Johnny."

I sit down on the couch,and I color in my Emergency coloring book with my box of crayons that was given to me with the coloring book. I color for a little while before it is time for me to go to bed. A few minutes later Johnny tells me that it is time to get ready to go to bed.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Sweetheart its time for you to put your coloring book,and crayons away because it is time for you to get ready for bed."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,daddy I'll go get ready for bed."

"Do you need help,or do you think that you can do it?"

"I think I can do it daddy."

"Ok,sweetheart."

I put my crayons away in my box,and I close my coloring book up. I slowly get up off of the couch,and I walk towards the hallway. I take my coloring book,and crayons to my bedroom,and I put them away.

I get out a clean pair of pajamas,and I put my pajamas on. I exit my bedroom,and I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom,and I go into the bathroom. I close the door behind me,and I use the bathroom before I go to bed.

After I am done using the bathroom I flush the toilet,and I go to the sink. I wash my hands at the sink,and I dry my hands on the towel. After my hands are dry I slowly walk over towards the bathroom door,and I open the bathroom door back up. I brush my teeth while I am in the bathroom.

I exit the bathroom,and I walk out into the hallway. I walk down the hallway back out towards the rec room,and I say goodnight to Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet.

I exclaim to Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet,"Goodnight everyone,and I will see you all in the morning."

Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to me,"Goodnight Tabatha,and we will all see you in the morning."

"Ok,everyone goodnight."

"Goodnight Tabatha."

I give Johnny a hug,and kiss goodnight,and I give Roy a hug,and kiss goodnight. After I give Roy a hug,and kiss goodnight I give Captain Stanley a hug,and kiss goodnight. After I give Captain Stanley a hug,and kiss goodnight I give Mike a hug,and kiss goodnight.

After I give Mike a hug,and kiss goodnight I give Marco a hug,and kiss goodnight. After I give Marco a hug,and kiss goodnight I give Chet a hug,and kiss goodnight.

I walk down the hallway from the rec room towards my bedroom,and I go into my bedroom. I close my bedroom door behind me,and I go over to my bed,and I lay down in bed for the night. I cover myself up with my blanket,and I have my teddy bear in my arms. I hug my teddy bear tightly as I fall asleep in bed for the night.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy eventually get tired,and they get up from the couches out in the rec room. They walk down the hallway towards their sleeping areas,and they get their pajamas on. They go over to their beds,and they lay down in bed for the night. Captain Stanley says goodnight to his men.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,Marco,Johnny,Roy,and Chet,"Goodnight men,and I will see you all in the morning."

Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Goodnight Cap,and we will all see you in the morning."

"Ok,goodnight men."

"Goodnight Cap."

Mike,Marco,Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,and Chet fall asleep for the night,and they are sound asleep for the night. All seven of us are sound asleep for the night,and we do not wake up until the following morning. I take it slow,and easy as I recover from having my surgery. A month passes,and I have fully recovered from having my surgery. I am back to being 100% healthy again. 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Morning time at the Ponderosa

Meanwhile,the following morning at the Ponderosa,Ben,Adam,Hoss,Jamie,and Little Joe wake up with the morning sunshine shining in through the windows of the house.

They all get up out of their beds,and they get dressed. They make their beds,and they walk to the doors of their bedrooms. They open up their bedroom doors,and they walk out into the hallway. The five Cartwright men take turns using the bathroom,and washing up for breakfast.

Ben is the first one done in the bathroom,and he walks down the upstairs hallway towards the stairs,and he goes downstairs. He goes out into the living room,and he sits down in his chair out in the living room.

Hoss is the second one done in the bathroom,and he walks down the hallway towards the stairs. He goes downstairs,and he goes out into the living room. He sits down on the couch out in the living room.

Adam is the next one done in the bathroom,and he walks down the hallway towards the stairs. He goes downstairs,and he goes out into the living room. He sits down on the couch out in the living room next to his brother Hoss.

Little Joe is done in the bathroom,and he walks down the hallway towards the stairs. He goes downstairs,and he goes out into the living room. He sits down on the couch next to his brothers Hoss,and Adam.

Jamie is the last one done in the bathroom,and he walks down the upstairs hallway towards the stairs. He walks down the stairs,and out into the living room.

He sits down on the couch next to his three older brothers Hoss,Adam,and Little Joe.

Seeing that his boys are all awake Ben talks to his four sons for a little while before breakfast is ready to be cooked.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Jamie,and Little Joe,"Good morning boys,and how are you doing this morning boys?"

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Good morning Pa,and we are doing just fine how are you doing today Pa?"

"I'm doing fine,and I've got something to tell you boys."

"What is it Pa?"

"You boys don't have to do the chores today because I'm doing the chores today all of them,and then I've got to run into town for something,so you boys get to go out,and enjoy yourselves today after breakfast,but if you go anywhere you are to be home by at least lunchtime because that's when I'll be home."

"Are you giving us some freedom today Pa?"

"Yes I am,but please use it wisely,and try not to get into any trouble especially you Adam."

"Ok,Pa we won't get into any trouble Pa."

"Ok,let's go eat our breakfast."

"Ok,Pa."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben get up from their seats out in the living room,and they go out into the dinning room. They sit down at the dinning room table as Hop Sing is setting the table for breakfast.

A few minutes later Hop Sing is finished with setting the table for breakfast. He goes out into the kitchen,and he gets breakfast cooking for the five Cartwrights.

A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Hop Sing serves the Cartwrights their breakfast. Ben,and his four boys start eating their breakfast,and Ben talks to his boys for a few minutes while they are eating breakfast.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie,"What are you boys planning on doing with your day today?"

Hoss responds back to Ben,"Little Joe,and I are planning on taking our little brother Jamie up to the lake this morning,and the three of us thought that we'd spend some time up there today."

"Ok,that's good boys be safe,and have fun boys."

"We will Pa."

"What about you Adam what do you have planned for the day today?"

"Oh me I thought I'd go out,and take a ride today just go out,and enjoy myself. Have a good time,and enjoy this beautiful morning."

"Just be safe,be careful,have fun,and stay out of trouble Adam."

"I will Pa."

"Ok."

A few minutes later the five Cartwrights are finished with eating their breakfast. Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the dinning room table,and they take their dirty dishes out to the sink,and they put them in the sink.

Ben gets up from the dinning room table,and he goes out into the kitchen. He puts his dirty dishes in the sink. All five Cartwright men exit the kitchen,and they go back out into the living room.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Adam,Jamie,and Little Joe,"Have a good day boys."

Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"We will Pa,and you to Pa."

"I will boys thank you."

"You're welcome Pa,and thank you."

"You're welcome boys."

Ben gets ready to start cleaning up the house first,and he starts with the downstairs area the living room,the dinning room,and the kitchen.

He helps Hop Sing to do the dishes. Hop Sing washes the dishes,and Ben dries the dishes. They both put the clean dry dishes away where they belong in the cabinets.

A few minutes later the dishes are all done,and Pa helps Hop Sing to clean up the rest of the kitchen,and a few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Ben then goes upstairs,and he cleans up the bathroom,and the bedrooms.

A few minutes later the bathroom,and bedrooms are all nice,and clean. Ben walks back downstairs,and he goes back out into the living room. He walks over towards the front door,and he opens up the door.

Ben,Hoss,Adam,Little Joe,and Jamie walk outside to into the fresh morning air. Jamie closes the door behind him.

Ben walks from the house over to the barn,and he goes into the barn. He feeds the horses their breakfast of oats,and hay. He gives them some water to drink.

After Ben feeds the horses he gives each horse a bath,and after the horses have had a bath he brushes out their coats from their mane to the tips of their tales.

After the horses are all brushed Ben gets each horse saddled up for his boys,and he takes their horses outside,and ties them up in the corral.

Ben then gets out a rake,and he rakes up all of the used hay out of the barn,and he puts fresh hay down in the barn for the horses.

A few minutes later Ben is done with his chores in the barn. He exits the barn,and he goes back outside to talk to his boys for a few minutes.

Hoss exclaims to Ben,"What do you have to do in town today Pa?"

Ben responds back to Hoss,"its a business meeting that I have to attend it decides on the welfare of this family,and out house."

"Ok,Pa why Pa what's going on with our house Pa?"

"The government is trying to take our home away from us because they seem to think that I'm not paying enough on the house each month."

"Ok,Pa,so what does that mean Pa?"

"I may have to refinance our house,and get a mortgage,so I can keep a roof over our heads,and food on the table for us."

"If you do that Pa what's going to happen?"

"If I do that things are going to be tight for a while,so I may have to rely on you three older boys to get a job,and Jamie can help me more around here."

"Oh,Ok Pa."

"Well I have to get ready to go to my business meeting I don't want to be late."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben goes up to the front door of the house and he opens the front door back up,and he walks into his house. He goes upstairs,and he gets washed up for his business meeting.

He then exits the bathroom,and he walks back down the stairs. He goes back out into the living room,and he walks over towards the front door. He opens up the front door,and he goes back outside. He closes the door behind him,and Ben mounts his horse. He motions for his horse to start moving in the direction of town.

Adam,Little Joe,Hoss,and Jamie mount up on their horses,and they motion for their horses to start moving in the direction that they want them to go. Little Joe,Hoss,and Jamie head in the direction towards the lake,and Adam heads off in a separate direction with a big smile on his face. 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Morning time at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,the following morning Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Chet,and I wake up with the sun shining through the windows of the fire station. We all get up out of bed,and we make our beds.

We all get dressed,and we walk over to our bedroom doors,and we open up the door to our bedrooms. We exit our bedrooms,and we walk out into the hallway. We all take turns using the bathroom,and washing up for breakfast.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Johnny,Roy,and Chet all exit the bathroom,and they walk down the hallway towards the rec room,and they go out into the rec room. They sit down on the couches,and Captain Stanley sits in his chair.

I am the last one to use the bathroom,and I wash up while I am in the bathroom. I walk over to the bathroom door,and I exit the bathroom. I walk down the hallway,and I walk towards the rec room.

I go out into the rec room,and I sit down on the couch. I sit down between Johnny,and Roy. Seeing that I am awake Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Good morning sweetheart,and how did you sleep last night? Did you sleep well last night sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Good morning daddy,and I slept good last night daddy,and I slept well last night daddy."

"That's good sweetheart,and that's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes it is daddy,and yes it is."

"Ok,sweetheart."

"Good morning sweetheart,and how are you doing this morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Uncle Roy,and I'm doing fine how are you doing Uncle Roy?"

"I'm doing just fine,and thanks for asking."

"You're welcome,and thank you for asking Uncle Roy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Good morning Tabatha."

"Good morning God-daddy."

"How are you this morning sweetheart?"

"I'm doing fine God-daddy,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good,and thanks for asking sweetheart."

"You're welcome God-daddy,and thank you for asking."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Good morning Tabatha,and how are you doing this morning little one."

"Good morning Mike,and I'm doing fine thanks for asking."

"You're welcome little one."

"How are you doing this morning Mike?"

"I'm doing fine,and thanks for asking little one."

"You're welcome Mike."

"Good morning dear little child,and how are you doing this morning dear little one?"

"Good morning Marco,and I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking Marco,and how are you doing?"

"You're welcome dear little child,and I'm doing good. Thanks for asking dear little child."

"You're welcome Marco."

"Good morning Tabatha,and how are you doing on this fine morning Tabatha?"

"Good morning Chet,and I'm doing fine thanks for asking,and how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing good,and thanks for asking."

"You're welcome Chet."

Chet gets up from the couch that he is sitting on,and he goes out into the kitchen. Chet gets breakfast cooking,and while breakfast is cooking Chet sets the table for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is done cooking,and Chet calls us all out into the kitchen,so we can eat our breakfast.

Chet exclaims to Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and I,"Come and get it gang breakfast is ready."

Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and I respond back to Chet,"Ok,Chet we're coming."

Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and I we get up off of the couches out in the rec room,and we walk out into the dinning room.

We sit down at the dinning room table,and Chet serves us our breakfast. He sits down at the table to join us,and he eats breakfast with us.

All seven of us start eating our breakfast,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes while we are eating our breakfast.

Johnny exclaims to me,"After breakfast sweetheart what are you planning on doing for the day?"

I respond back to Johnny,"I'm thinking about going outside,and enjoy this nice day that we've got today."

"That's a good idea sweetheart."

"Yes,daddy it is,and why were you asking me what I was doing today?"

"I was just curious sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy."

"That's all sweetheart I was just curious,and that's all sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy."

A few minutes later all seven of us are done eating our breakfast. Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I get up from the table,and we put our dirty dishes in the sink. Chet puts soap,and water in the sink,and he starts doing the dishes.

Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and I we go out into the living room,and we sit back down on the couches out in the rec room where we were sitting before we ate our breakfast.

Chet is out in the kitchen doing the dishes. He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. Chet puts the clean dishes away where they go,and a few minutes later Chet is done doing the dishes.

While he is out in the kitchen Chet makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Chet cleans up the rest of the kitchen,and a few minutes later Chet is finished with cleaning up the kitchen.

Chet leaves the kitchen,and he comes back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch where he was sitting before breakfast,and he relaxes for a little while.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Enjoying a beautiful day

A few minutes later Ben Cartwright arrives into town,and he arrives at the town hall meeting where the meeting is being held. He dismounts his horse Buck,and he ties him up,so he can't go anywhere.

Ben walks into the town hall,and he takes his seat for the meeting. The meeting gets underway,and Ben has a chance to speak about his current situation.

A few minutes later Hoss,Jamie,and Little Joe arrive at the lake,and the three boys dismount their horses. They tie their horses up,so they can't go anywhere. Hoss,Jamie,and Little Joe enjoy the beautiful day at the lake.

Adam arrives into town,and he comes to the Los Angeles County Fire department Station 51. He dismounts his horse. He ties sport up,so he can't go anywhere. Adam walks around to the back of the building,and he hides in the corner by the back of the fire station.

A few minutes later I get up from the couch out in the rec room where I am sitting,and I walk towards the front door of the fire station. I open up the front door,and I walk outside.

I go outside,so I can enjoy the beautiful day. I set up my basketball hoop,and I get out my basketball. I play basketball in the driveway of the fire station.

Adam can hear me playing outside from his hiding spot,so he walks around to the front where I am playing at. He wants to start a fight with me,and he wants to harm me. Adam talks to me for a little while.

Adam exclaims to me,"Hi my name is Adam,and im looking for Tabatha is she here because I'm looking for a girl named Tabatha is she here?"

I respond back to Adam,"Yes Tabatha is here,and I'm Tabatha what do you want with me?"

"You're Tabatha?"

"Yes I am why?"

"I've been looking for you."

"What for,and what do you want with me?"

"You ruined my life by showing up at my Pa's house,and he had the nerve to take you in,and take care of you."

"Yes that he did,and he saved my life."

"Yes which was a mistake on his part."

"Why? Why is that?"

"Because I don't like girls,and I certainly don't like you."

"Why don't you like me? I've done nothing wrong to nobody including you why are you treating me like this?"

"Because you are a girl,and you're an orphan I especially don't like orphans. You came into my father's home is what you did."

"I had no choice it was raining outside,and I had to have a place to sleep. Ben was the one who took me into his home,so therefore I didn't do anything. I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not Adam,and you need to leave me alone."

"No I will not leave you alone."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to now that I've found you I want to hurt you,and kill you,or harm you to the point where you will die."

"What do you want to do that to me for?"

"Because you're ugly,and just a baby you'll never ever be able to amount to anything. I don't want you to be a part of my family's life."

"That was Ben's choice,and not mine I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes you did you didn't have to be there."

"I had no other choice where was I going to go. I had no home,and I had to have a place to stay for the night,so I could take shelter from the rain. I had to have a warm,and dry place to sleep."

All of a sudden Adam starts fighting with me,and he starts hitting on me.

"Adam stop it stop it."

"No,I'm not going to stop I want you to learn your lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Never,ever interfere with my family again I want to make sure of that."

"I keep telling you that I didn't do anything wrong. It was all Ben's idea not mine."

"I don't care whose idea it was."

"Of course you don't,now let go of me you're hurting me."

"No I'm not going to let go of you,and I don't care if I am hurting you,or not."

"You're selfish all you care about is yourself."

"No,I'm not,and no I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Be quiet."

"No,I'm not going to be quite you need to let me go,and leave me alone."

"No,I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

Adam continues to fight with me,and he continues to hit me. He hits me on my head,and in my chest. He throws me onto the ground,and he leaves me laying there. Adam runs off in the opposite direction. He runs towards his horse,and he unties his horse. He mounts his horse,and he rides off in the opposite direction laughing his head off because he thinks what he just did is funny.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Getting medical help

Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet are inside at the fire station. They are out in the rec room sitting down on the couch,and Johnny talks to his five other colleagues.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet,"I'm worried about Tabatha could someone please go outside,and check on her. It's almost lunchtime,and its time for her to come inside,so she can wash up for lunch."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"I'll go check on her for you Johnny."

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Roy gets up off of the couch out in the rec room where he is sitting,and he walks over to the front door of the fire station. He opens up the door,and he walks outside. He walks around the front part of the fire station.

Roy exclaims to me,"Tabatha where are you?"

I respond back to Uncle Roy,"I'm over here Uncle Roy."

"Ok,I'm coming."

"Ok."

Roy walks over to where I am,and he sees me laying down on the ground. Roy talks to me for a few minutes.

"Why are you laying there on the ground,and what happened to you?"

"Adam Cartwright showed up,and he saw me playing out here. He was hiding in the back,and he came out of nowhere. He got to talking to me,and then he started arguing with me. He then started hitting me,and then he argued with me some more. I told him to stop,but he didn't stop. He then just threw me down to the ground,and he left me here. He went off on his horse in that direction."

"It's okay,just lay still,and don't move."

"Ok,what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Johnny you need help."

"Ok,and yes I do. I can't move very much because it hurts."

"Just lay still,and I'll be right back."

"Ok,Uncle Roy."

Roy walks back up to the front door of the fire station,and he opens it up. He walks into the fire station,and he walks into the rec room with a worried look on his face. Johnny knows that something is wrong,and so does Captain Stanley. Roy talks to them.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Cap,and Johnny it's Tabatha,and she's in trouble."

Johnny,and Captain Stanley respond back to Roy,"What kind of trouble Roy?"

"She's been hurt apparently Adam showed up,and he got into a fight with her. He hit her,and threw her down to the ground. She's conscious,but it looks like she's got some head injuries,and probably some other injuries. I can't do this on my own Johnny I'm going to need your help,but first I need to get the equipment off of the squad truck."

"Oh,no not my Tabatha."

"What do you want me to do Roy?"

"Cap I need you to contact the sheriff's department,and let them know what's going on,and also Cap we need to let dispatch know that we are in avaible."

"I'll take care of that Roy."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Roy."

Johnny,and Captain Stanley get up off if the couches out in the rec room where they are sitting. Johnny,and Roy go to the squad truck,and get out the equipment that they need. Captain Stanley contacts dispatch first.

Captain Stanley exclaims to L.A. dispatch,"L.A this is squad 51,and we have a still alarm here at Station 51. We have an injured child Squad 51 out 2 hours."

L.A dispatcher responds back to Captain Stanley,"10-4,Squad 51."

Captain Stanley gets on the phone,and he calls the sheriff's department. He talks to Sheriff Malloy.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Sheriff Malloy,"Hi I'm Captain Stanley from Fire Station 51."

Sheriff Pete Malloy responds back to Captain Stanley,"This is sheriff Malloy at the Los Angeles county police department. What can I do for you?"

"Adam showed up here at the fire station,and he has hurt Tabatha. I don't know how severe her injuries are yet. They were talking,and he started an argument with her. He then proceeded to hit her when she told him to stop it,and let her go."

"Is he still on the premises?"

"No,he's not he ran away as soon as he threw her down to the ground."

"Ok,I'll put a warrant out for his arrest,and he will get picked up."

"Thank you sheriff Malloy."

"You're welcome Captain Stanley."

Captain Stanley hangs up the phone. Johnny,and Roy open up the front door to the fire station,and they walk outside. They walk over to where I am at,and they kneel down on the ground beside me. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,Tabatha do you hurt anywhere?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,Johnny I do."

"Where do you hurt at?"

"My head hurts,and so does my chest. My back hurts,and I can't move without being in pain."

"We will take care of you,just lay still sweetheart,and let us do the work."

"Ok,Johnny."

"We will do what we can for you sweetheart."

"Ok,Uncle Roy."

Johnny takes my blood pressure,and pulse while Roy gets on the bio phone,and calls Rampart General Hospital.

Roy exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is at the base station at the hospital,and he is on duty. He responds to 51's Rescue call.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart 51 go ahead 51."

"We have a five year old child that has been injured due to a physical confortation resulting in a fight."

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"Her blood pressure is 95/45,pulse is 65,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 14,she's complaing of chest pain,and back pain. She's got some head injuries to Rampart,and she said that her head hurts to."

"51 listen to me very carefully start an IV with D5W,and lactated ringers. Place her on a backboard 51,and immobilize her head,and neck. Give her 10 milligrams MS IV,and transport immediately."

"10-4 Rampart."

Johnny,and Roy place me on a backboard,and they immobilize my head,and neck. They start an IV on me D5W with lactated ringers. They give me 10 milligrams MS IV,and they get me ready to be transported to the hospital.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Getting transported to the hospital in Rescue Squad 51

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy walk through the open front door of the fire station with me on the stokes,and they walk into the garage where the squad truck is parked.

Johnny gets me into the squad truck,and he gets into the squad truck with me. Roy puts all of the medical equipment away that was used,but he keeps the bio phone out in case if they need to get a hold of Rampart.

Roy opens up the drivers side door,and he gets into the squad truck with Johnny. Captain Stanley is curious as to what is going on,so he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy what's going on,and where are you guys going with the squad truck?"

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"It's Tabatha we are taking her to the hospital because she's been hurt pretty badly."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"Adam Cartwright showed up here,and he started a fight with Tabatha. He started hitting her,and he threw her down to the ground."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Cap,but all I do know is that Tabatha is in bad shape,and she needs medical treatment as soon as possible,otherwise she's going to die."

"Do you want me to drive the squad truck Roy?"

"Yes,Cap because it's going to take both Johnny,and I to keep an eye on Tabatha during transport. We've got to keep her stabilized."

"Ok,Roy I'll drive."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Roy."

Captain Stanley gets into the drivers side of the squad truck,and he closes the drivers side door. He turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going.

The door of the fire station goes up,and Captain Stanley drives out of the fire station parking lot,and he drives to the hospital.

I have become unconscious,and I start having trouble breathing. Roy gets on the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart.

Roy exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"The patient that we are transporting to your location is now unconscious,and she is having trouble breathing."

"Please give me an update on her vitals 51."

"Her vital signs are blood pressure 75/55,pulse rate is at 60,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 13."

"Start her on oxygen 51,and get her in here as soon as you possibly can what is your ETA 51?"

"Our ETA is three minutes Rampart."

"10-4,Squad 51 I'll be on standby waiting for you to arrive."

"10-4 Rampart."

Johnny,and Roy get me started on oxygen,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Tabatha can you hear me? Please stay with us Tabatha we are almost to the hospital please stay with us."

I don't respond back to Johnny.

"Tabatha you're a good kid,and a strong kid please stay with us Tabatha. We are almost at the hospital,so please hang in there."

I don't respond to Roy either,and a few minutes later Rescue Squad 51 arrives at the hospital. Captain Stanley drives the squad truck into the hospital parking lot,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Captain Stanley turns off the engine of the squad truck,and he opens up the drivers side door.

Captain Stanley gets out of the truck,and he closes the door behind him on his way out. Johnny opens up the passenger side door of the squad truck,and he gets out of the truck.

He gets me out of the squad truck,and Roy gets out of the squad truck behind him. He closes the door to the passenger side of the squad truck.

Johnny,and Roy walk into the hospital with me laying down on a stretcher unconscious,and not moving. They get me into the hospital as quickly as they possibly can.

Dr. Brackett sees them coming down the hallway of the hospital,and he talks to them for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here boys treatment room #2."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny,and Roy get me into treatment room #2,and Dr. Brackett comes into my treatment room. He talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

"Where's Tabatha at Johnny,and did you leave her at home?"

"No,Doc I didn't leave Tabatha at home,and you're looking at her she's right in front of you."

"What happened to her Johnny?"

"She was playing outside this morning,and Adam Cartwright came out of nowhere. He started arguing with her,and fighting with her. He started hitting her,and she told him to stop it,and let her go,but he wouldn't. He just kept hitting her until he threw her down to the ground,and then left."

"It looks like she's got some pretty bad injuries Johnny."

"How is she doing Doc?"

"She's in critical condition right now Johnny,but I'll do what I can for her."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett starts my initial examination,and he orders a full skull series to be done. He also orders X-rays to be done on my chest,and lower abdomen.

He takes me upstairs to the intensive care unit at the hospital,and he has got to keep monitoring my condition. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few more minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny it be best if you stayed here with Tabatha,and she needs to know that you're by her side."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I'm planning on staying here with her Doc, because I know that Tabatha needs me."

"Yes,Johnny that she does,and she is going to need you. I am also going to need you to help take care of her because I can't do it all I've got a job to do here at the hospital."

"Yes,Doc,and I know that you do. I'm willing to help you out in any way that I can."

"That's good Johnny that's good."

"Yes,it is Doc."

Johnny goes out into the hallway,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"According to Dr. Brackett,Roy, Tabatha is in critical condition right now. He examined her,and he is waiting on some X-ray results. He said that she has some pretty bad injuries. Tabatha needs me,so I'm staying here with her to take care of her,and Dr. Brackett needs my help keeping an eye on her to."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"That's not good Johnny,and that's good that he examined her,and she doesn't look to good. That's good that you want to do that Johnny because she is your daughter you adopted her,and right now your responsibility is to take care of her. I can handle having a temporary work partner until you return. I have to be going now,but I'll tell Captain Stanley what's going on."

"Ok,Roy,and I'll see you later Roy."

"I'll see you later Johnny."

"Bye Roy."

"Bye Johnny."

Roy goes over to where the elevator is,and he gets on the elevator that goes down to the main floor of the hospital,and a few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital.

Roy gets off of the elevator,and he walks down the hallway to the main entrance to the hospital. Roy walks outside,and he gets back into the squad truck.

Captain Stanley gets back into the squad truck,and Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to Fire Station 51. 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Receiving medical treatment at Rampart General Hospital

A few minutes later,Dr. Brackett receives all of my X-ray results back,and he also receives the results of my full skull series back. He looks at all of my test results very carefully. After he has a good look at my test results Dr. Brackett comes into my I.C.U room,and he has a very serious talk with Johnny about my test results.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny can I talk to you for a few minutes it's important,and it concerns Tabatha's health,and what treatment I can provide for her."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc you can talk to me what's up Doc,and what's up with Tabatha's health?"

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett go out into the hallway to talk for a few minutes.

"I just got Tabatha's test results back,and her full skull series test results came back as well,and I'm not liking the results at all."

"Ok,Doc,what do her test results show?"

"She's got severe damage that has been done to her,and she's got some brain damage as well. She's got a fractured skull,and a subdue hematoma."

"That's not good Doc."

"No,it's not,and on top of that Johnny she's got a fully collapsed lung,and a fractured collar bone,plus her ribs got fractured again,and she's got a partially collapsed lung."

"That's not good either Doc,and what can you do about it?"

"I'm going to have to intubate her before I even think about starting to operate on her in order to keep her breathing while she is on the operating table. If her second lung fully collapsed,and her heart stops beating while I am operating on her then she's had it,and she could die right on the operating table."

"Ok,Doc I give you permission to do whatever you have to do to save Tabatha's life."

"Ok,Johnny I've got to do it now,otherwise she won't make it another day."

"Do it Doc do it."

Dr. Brackett comes back into my I.C.U room,and he intubates me first to keep me breathing,and he preps me for emergency surgery. He gets me into the O.R,and he scrubs up for surgery. Dr. Brackett puts his scrubs on,and he gives me anesthesia,and he prepares to operate on me. He starts by operating on my head first. He takes care of the subdue hematoma first,and then he tries to repair my brain. He then tries his best to repair my fractured skull.

He closes my head up,and he gets me off of the operating table as soon as he possibly can. He places me back in the intensive care unit,and he wraps a bandage around my head to protect my skull from further damage. He keeps me on the oxygen,and he keeps the tube in my chest,so I can breathe.

Over the next 24-48 hours both Dr. Brackett,and Johnny have to monitor my condition very carefully. Dr. Brackett stays at the hospital all day,and all night long to monitor my condition. Johnny stays by my side all day,and all night long to monitor my condition as well.

Johnny closes his eyes,and he prays to God to be with me,and to watch over me. He prays to God to heal my body. Dr. Brackett joins Johnny in prayer for me as well. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Dr. Brackett has a very serious talk with Johnny

After Johnny,and Dr. Brackett finish saying their prayers for me Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny some more about me,and my current medical condition.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Tabatha just got out of surgery,and her chances of survival are fifty fifty right now Johnny. Her condition must be monitored very carefully for the next twenty-four to fourty-eight hours. I am going to stay overnight tonight here at the hospital to make sure that she makes it through the night."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,so what you're telling me is that she's not out of the woods yet Doc?"

"No,Johnny she isn't,I'm keeping the breathing tube in her,and I'm also keeping her on oxygen for the time being,so her lungs can re expand. I've done all I can to repair the damage to her head,and collar bone. I can't do anything with her ribs they will just have to heal on their own time. The next twenty-four to fourty-eight hours are critical for Tabatha."

"So,Doc,is what you're telling me Tabatha is still in critical condition?"

"Yes,Johnny that she is,and the both of us must monitor her condition very closely. If anything goes wrong she could die."

"I'm staying right here doc,and I'm not going anywhere. Tabatha needs me,and I shall stay by her side day,and night."

"That's good Johnny,and I'm so glad that you're dedicated to taking care of her."

"Yes,that I am Doc,I adopted her,and she's my responsibility no matter what happens to her."

"You have done such a good job with raising her Johnny."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

"Has she woken up yet Doc?"

"No,she's in a coma right now,and she will be for a while until she starts breathing on her own."

"I'm very worried about her Doc."

"Yes,Johnny I know that you are."

"If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do without her she's all I have,and I'm all that she has."

"I know that Johnny."

"She's so young,and so fragile."

"Yes,that she is Johnny."

"How's her back doing Doc,and did you get a chance to look at it?"

"Her back is just sore from when she fell,and as far as I know there's been no severe damage done to her spine,and vertebral column,but I'll have to wait until she's more stable before I can go any further with treatment for her."

"Ok,Doc I was just wondering."

"It's okay to wonder Johnny."

"Ok,Doc."

Johnny cries for a little while,and he closes his eyes to pray some more for me. Dr. Brackett cries a little bit,and he also says some more prayers for me as well. Johnny,and Dr. Brackett pray together for me.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: A quite day at Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,A few minutes later Roy arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives little red into the garage of the fire station,and he parks the truck in its spot next to Big Red.

The door of the fire station goes back down,and Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck. Captain Stanley,and Roy get out of the truck. They go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couch. Captain Stanley talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"What's wrong Roy you've got a sad look on your face what's bothering you Roy. I'm your Captain,and we are friends. You can talk to me about what is bothering you if you want to Roy,and I'm not going to make you talk to me not if you don't want to. I can't force you to talk to me because that's not right for me to do that to you." Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Cap there is something that is bothering me,and it's making me very worried. Yes,I know that we are Cap,and I trust you Cap after all what are friends for? I know you can't Cap,but I have to talk to someone about what's bothering me."

"Roy what's on your mind,and is it Tabatha? Are you worried about her Roy,and is that what is bothering you?"

"Yes,Cap that's exactly it,and yes Cap I am very worried about Tabatha. Yes,Cap that's exactly what is bothering me."

"Well feel free to talk to me Roy that is if you want to."

"Ok,Cap,First of all when we were transporting Tabatha to the hospital we had to get her stabilized,and fast. She had started drifting into unconsciousness,and barely even breathing. Johnny,and I had to put her on oxygen just to keep her breathing until we reached the hospital.

When I left the hospital Dr. Brackett said that Tabatha was in critical condition,and he had her in the I.C.U at the hospital. He was waiting for her X-ray results to come back,so he knew what treatment that he needs to provide for her."

"Yes,Roy I know that she was having a difficult time breathing,but she's in good hands at the hospital. Dr. Brackett,and Johnny will take very good care of her Roy."

"I know that Cap,but that's not what worries me. What worries me the most is that Tabatha is so small,and fragile. She's only five years old,and I don't know what Johnny is going to do if she dies. He's taken very good care of her since he adopted her,and I don't know how he's holding up now with her being in the hospital. I don't even know how she is doing."

"I know it's rough Roy,but Johnny will do what he can for Tabatha,and so will Dr. Brackett. They will do what they can for her to help her survive."

"I know that Cap,and thanks for your encouragement I really needed it Cap."

"I know that you did Roy,and your temporary partner will be here soon."

"Who is it this time?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Roy,but it's Craig Brice."

"Ok,I'll just have to learn how to deal with him."

"Yes that you will Roy."

"I can tolerate him Cap,but I don't necessarily like him a whole lot."

"I know that Roy,and not everybody is as good partners as you,and Johnny are."

"Johnny's the best Cap,and he's a pretty decent guy."

"Yes,that he is Roy."

"Right,Cap."

Roy gets up off of the couch where he is sitting,and he goes out into the kitchen. He makes himself a cup of coffee,and he sits down at the dinning room table.

He starts drinking his coffee in silence,as he thinks about me being in the hospital. Roy is very silent as he drinks his coffee. He closes his eyes,and he prays for me. He prays for God to be with me,and to watch over me.

Captain Stanley closes his eyes,and he prays for me. He prays for God to be with me,and to watch over me as well. It is a very quite day at Station 51,and they get no calls to go out on a rescue.

A few minutes later Roy is finished with drinking his coffee. He gets up from the table,and he puts his dirty coffee cup in the sink. He goes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch to relax for a little while. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Returning to the Ponderosa for lunch

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa,Ben has been in town all morning long for his meeting with the Los Angeles County financial committee,and the meeting has finally came to a close around 11:30 in the morning. He gets up from his seat after the meeting has ended,and he walks over to the door of the town hall.

He opens up the door,and he goes outside. Buck is still tied up where Ben originally put him,and Ben goes to untie his horse. He mounts his horse,and he motions his horse to start moving. Buck starts moving out of town,and back home to the Ponderosa.

Little Joe,Hoss,and Jamie are done up at the lake for the day. They go over to their horses,and they untie their horses. They mount up on their horses,and the three boys motion for their horses to start moving. Their horses start moving from the lake back towards the Ponderosa.

Adam is on his way back home,and he gets picked up by the Los Angeles County police department. He is arrested because he hit me first,and he put his hands on me first when he wasn't supposed to.

Officer Jim Reed puts handcuffs on Adam,and puts him into the police car. Adam is taken to the police station,and he is put in jail for what he has done to me.

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie arrive back at the Ponderosa. The four men dismount their horses,and they tie their horses up,so they can't go anywhere. Ben walks up to the front door of his house,and he unlocks the door. He opens up the door. Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie walk into the house,and they go out into the living room. They sit down on the couch. Ben walks into the house,and he closes the front door behind him on his way into the house.

He is about to sit down when the phone rings. He hears the phone ringing,and he picks up the phone. Ben answers the phone because it is the L.A county police department.

Sheriff Pete Malloy exclaims to Ben,"Hi I'm sheriff Pete Malloy from the Los Angeles County police department and I'm looking for Ben Cartwright."

Ben Cartwright responds back to Sheriff Pete Malloy,"Hi I'm Ben Cartwright,and what can I do for you sheriff."

"Is one of your sons name Adam Cartwright?"

"Yes,he is one of my sons why?"

"We have him here at the police station,and he is under arrest."

"What is he under arrest for,and what did he do?"

"At about 9:00 this morning he showed up at Fire Station 51,and he had started a fight with Tabatha. He was arguing with her,and he had started hitting her. She told him to stop,and let her go,but he wouldn't do what she said. He then proceeded to hit her,and then he threw her onto the ground. He just left her lay there,and didn't do anything about it. She is now at Rampart General Hospital in critical condition with some possible life threatening injuries."

"Ok,so what does that mean for my son?"

"He's in jail for what he did to Tabatha."

"What about Tabatha then?"

"Her chances of survival are fifty fifty right now."

"That's not good."

"We have to keep him detained because if we let him go he may do another violent act on someone else,and they may not love through it,and at this point Tabatha may not even survive."

"Ok,I'm not worried do what you have to do sheriff,and thanks for calling."

"You're welcome Ben,and I have to go now bye."

"Bye."

Ben Cartwright hangs up the phone,and he goes out into the living room. He sits down in his chair,and he has a talk with his three remaining sons.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Boys I've got something very important to talk to you about."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"What is it Pa?"

"Adam is in jail."

"Adam is what?"

"He's in jail."

"What is he in jail for Pa,and did he kill,or hurt somebody?"

"He hurt Tabatha pretty badly,and she's in the hospital with critical injuries her chance of survival is 50% right now due to her extensive injuries."

"What did he do to her Pa?"

"He hit her,and then threw her down to the ground,and just left her lay there."

"So Adam got arrested for it?"

"Yes,boys,so we won't be seeing him for a while."

"Maybe never again huh Pa?"

"We will have to wait,and see what happens."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben gets up from his chair,and he goes out into the dinning room. He sits down at the dinning room table,and his three boys get up from the couch out in the living room. They go out into the dinning room,and they sit down at the table with their Pa.

Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he gets lunch cooking. While lunch is cooking he sets the table for lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready,and Hop Sing serves the four Cartwright boys their lunch. Little Joe,Hoss,and Jamie talk to their Pa for a few minutes.

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie exclaim to Ben,"Is there anything that we can do for you Pa?"

Ben responds back to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"No,boys,but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome Pa."

"I didn't think that Adam would want to hurt Tabatha,and all I know is he was threatening to kill her,or harm her to where she would die."

"Why would he want to do that Pa?"

"For the simple fact that he doesn't like her for one thing."

"Why doesn't he like her?"

"Because she's an orphan,and a girl Adam doesn't like girls."

"But Pa that's no reason to hurt her,or harm her to the point where she would die."

"I know boys,and I'm furious with Adam for what he did today."

"We are to Pa we are to."

"He's not coming back here after he gets out of jail,or even if he is allowed out of jail."

"Why not Pa?"

"Because one of us could be next,and I'm not putting our lives in danger. Adam no longer belongs here."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie eat their lunch in silence,and nobody says a word to anybody about Adam,or anything else. A few minutes later Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben are finished eating their lunch. They get up from the table,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink. They leave the kitchen,and they go back out into the living room. Ben sits down in his chair,and the three boys sit down on the couch.

Hop Sing is out in the kitchen,and he gets ready to do the dishes. He puts soap,and water in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. Hop Sing puts the clean,and dry dishes away where they belong. A few minutes later Hop Sing is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

Hop Sing cleans up the rest of the kitchen,and a few minutes later he is done cleaning up the kitchen. Ben is out in the living room with his three remaining boys Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie. He talks to his boys for a little while.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Ben talks to his three boys

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are sitting down on the couch out in the living room,and Ben is sitting down in his chair out in the living room. Ben takes some time,and he talks to his three boys about their day.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"How was your day boys,and did you have a good time up at the lake this morning?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"We had a great day today Pa,and it was just beautiful up at the lake this morning. Yes Pa we had a wonderful time up at the lake today,and we enjoyed ourselves. We spent the morning fishing,and talking it was a very relaxing morning."

"That's good boys,and that's what I like to hear."

"Yes it is Pa,and how was your day today Pa. How did your business go in town this morning?"

"My day was fine,and I had a very important business meeting to go today in town."

"How did your business meeting go this morning Pa?"

"It went pretty well the federal government will work with me on lowering the taxes on our home,so I can keep up with the monthly payments every month."

"That's good Pa."

"Yes,it is boys I was afraid that we'd lose our home,but now we don't have to worry about it."

"That's good Pa,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is boys,and yes that it is."

"If you need any help at all Pa just let us know,and us three boys will be glad to help you out Pa."

"This next week I'm going to start seeing about selling off some of our extra cattle,and Adam's horse. I'm going to have to rely on you three boys to do chores here at home because I'll be running in,and out of town making trades with the cattle,and getting money from those sales."

"We can do that for you Pa,and why are you selling Adam's horse Pa?"

"Because he is no longer welcome here,and not only that we need the money."

"Oh,okay Pa."

"Adam was a very,very bad man today,and he did a very,very bad thing he committed a crime he hit a girl,and caused her to be in the hospital in critical condition."

"Who did he hit today Pa?"

"Tabatha is who he hit."

"Ok,Pa,and why did he do that Pa?"

"Because he's insensitive to her,and her feelings that's why he did it,and he doesn't care about her as his sister because he just left her lay there,and didn't go for help. He just completely ignored her today."

"That's not good that he did that Pa."

"No,boys its not,but there's nothing that can be done about it now Adam's in jail for what he did,and Tabatha is in the hospital as a result of what he did."

"All we can do is hope that Tabatha survives."

"Yes,boys,and that's all we can do."

"Let's say a prayer for her Pa,please can we?"

"Yes,boys that we sure can do is pray for her."

Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben close their eyes,and they say a prayer for me. They pray to god to be with me,and to heal me from my injuries. They then all gather in a circle,and cry together especially Pa. After a while everyone is done praying,and done crying.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are tired,so they get up from their seats out in the living room,and they go over to the stairs. They walk upstairs one at a time,and they go into their bedrooms. They close their bedroom doors behind them,and they go over to their beds. They lay down in their beds,and they all four take a nap for the afternoon. 


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Being checked on by Dr. Brackett

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett,and Johnny both come back into my I.C.U room,and Dr. Brackett comes over to where I am laying at,and he checks on me to see how I am doing. The anesthetic has worn off,but I haven't opened up my eyes yet. I haven't even moved around a whole lot either. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha can you hear me this is Dr. Brackett if you can hear me squeeze my hand Tabatha please."

Dr. Brackett puts his hand inside of mine,and I squeeze it. Dr. Brackett continues to talk to me for a little while.

"Tabatha you are a good girl,and you've been a good patient for me,but I need you to wake up please Tabatha. Johnny,and I need you to stay with us,so please stay with us Tabatha. Squeeze my hand if you can still hear me Tabatha."

I squeeze Dr. Brackett's hand a second time. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny I need you to come here for a minute."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Sure Doc,what's up,and what do you need Doc?"

"I need your help for a few minutes Johnny."

"Ok,Doc,I'm coming."

"Ok,Johnny."

Johnny gets up from the chair that he is sitting in,and he walks over to Dr. Brackett to see what he wants.

"Ok,Doc,what do you want me to do?"

"Go over there on the other side of Tabatha,and hold her hand. Talk to her for a few minutes."

"What do I say to her Doc?"

"Say your name first,so she will know whose talking to her,and then tell her that you love her,and that you care about her."

"Ok,Doc,I can do that Doc."

"I know that you can Johnny."

Johnny walks over to the other side of the bed that I am laying on,and he takes my hand. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Tabatha this is Johnny squeeze my hand if you can hear me sweetheart."

I squeeze Johnny's hand,and he continues to talk to me.

"Tabatha I love you,and I care about you sweetheart. Tabatha please squeeze my hand to let me know that you love me to."

I squeeze Johnny's hand a second time,and Johnny talks to me for a little while longer.

"Tabatha you'd be so much easier to talk to if you'd just wake up please wake up Tabatha."

I squeeze Johnny's hand a third time to let him know that I am still there with him. Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes about what is going on.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Doc,at least Tabatha squeezed my hand to let me know that she's still around."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Yes,so I noticed that. She's not fully awake yet,but she can at least hear us,and understand what we are saying to her. She squeezed my hand a couple of times to."

"Why are we doing that Doc,and what possible purpose will it serve for her?"

"When she wakes up she may have some brain damage,but at least she'll know who you,and I are. We will just have to wait,and see what happens."

"Doc,did you say brain damage?"

"Yes,that I did Johnny,and I'm afraid it will be permanent."

"How will it affect her Doc?"

"I'm not sure yet,but I do know one thing she won't be able to rely on her bladder,and bowels to tell her when she has to go to the bathroom because her brain won't be able to register those messages."

"Oh,boy Doc that's not good."

"She will have to wear diapers."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett walks into the bathroom,and he gets out a diaper. He then exits the bathroom. He walks back over to where I am laying,and he pulls down my pants. He takes my pants off of me,and he pulls down my underwear. He takes my underwear off of me,and he gets me all cleaned up because I have made a mess of myself without meaning to do it.

Dr. Brackett puts the diaper on me,and he finds a clean pair of pants for me to wear. He puts the clean pants on me,and he pulls them back up on top over the diaper. Dr. Brackett takes my dirty pants,and underwear into the bathroom,and he throws them away in the trash.

He goes to the and he washes his hands at the sink,and he dries them on the towel. He exits the bathroom,and he walks back into my I.C.U room from the bathroom. He talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"I had to get her changed,and all cleaned up because she had an accident in her pants. She made a mess of herself,and she didn't mean to. I put a diaper on her,and she's got a clean pair of pants on. I threw out her other pair of pants that she had on because they were all messy."

"Ok,Doc,so what's next?"

"I don't know yet Johnny we will have to wait,and see what happens."

"Ok,Doc."

"At least she's alive Johnny that's the main thing."

"Yes,Doc,at least she's alive,and that is the main thing."

I start to wake up a little bit as the rest of the anesthetic wears off. I open my eyes for the first time since I've arrived at the hospital,and I look around a little bit because I am unaware of my surroundings. I try to talk for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,and Dr. Brackett,"Where am I at?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"Your at the hospital Tabatha."

"Hospital what am I doing at the hospital?"

"You were attacked,and hit this morning by Adam Cartwright. He threw you down to the ground,and just left you to lay there."

"How did I get to the hospital if I was at home?"

"Johnny,and Roy got you the medical help that you needed,and they called in the rescue. They brought you here to the hospital."

"How long have I been here in the hospital?"

"You were brought in this morning at 9:30 A.M,and it's now almost 1:30 P.M,so you've been here at the hospital about four hours."

"Ok,and why am I wearing a diaper?"

"Because you can't rely on your bladder,and bowels to tell your brain when you have to go to the bathroom,so I put a diaper on you to make things easier for you."

"How will wearing a diaper make things easier for me Doc?"

"That way you can just go to the bathroom when you've got to go,and let your bladder,and bowels do what they have to do."

"Ok,Doc,and I've really got to go #2 Doc."

"Go for it Tabatha you've got a diaper on,so go for it."

"Ok,Doc."

I really start to feel the need to go #2,so I start doing it in my diaper. I do it once more,and I am done going #2 in my diaper. Johnny walks into the bathroom,and he gets out a fresh diaper. He gets out some wipes to.

He exits the bathroom with a diaper,and some wipes. He comes over to where I am laying at,and he pulls down my pants. He changes my diaper.

He takes the used diaper off of me,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts the fresh clean diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. He throws the dirty diaper away in the trash along with the wipes that he used.

Johnny takes the wipes,and he puts them back away in the bathroom. He goes to the sink,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into my I.C.U room,and he sits back down in his chair for a little while.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Dr. Brackett has a talk with me

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett walks over to where I am laying down at,and he sits down in a chair that's next to my bed. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a little while,and he checks up on me to see how I am doing.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Tabatha can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc,you sure can,and what's up Doc?"

"How are you doing since you woke up are you in any pain?"

"Yes,Doc,my chest has been hurting,and so is my back. It is hard for me to breathe because my ribs also hurt so badly."

"I'll give you some pain medicine,but it will make you sleep,and it will put you back to sleep for a while."

"That's ok Doc,and I am okay with that."

"I'm curious as to what it is that's making your chest hurt,and your back hurt. I may have to do a further examination on you to find out what is making your chest,and your back hurt so much."

"Ok,Doc,and I'd have you rather do that first before you give me any pain medicine."

"Yes,and I agree with you Tabatha lets do that first."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett carefully lifts me up out of my bed,and he gently places me into a wheelchair. He opens up the door to my I.C.U room,and he pushes the wheelchair out into the hallway. He takes me over to X-ray,so he can have a better look at my back,and my chest. He lifts me up out of the wheelchair,and he lays me down on the X-ray table. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"I'm going to take X-rays of your back first,and then I'll do your chest ok,Tabatha."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

"Just lay still,and don't move ok,Tabatha."

"Ok,Doc,I'll lay still,and I won't move."

"That's a good girl."

Dr. Brackett does X-rays on my back first,and I lay still,so he can do the X-rays on my back. He then does the X-rays on my chest after he is finished with doing the X-rays on my back.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is finished with doing the X-rays,and he carefully lifts me up off of the X-ray table. He carefully sets me back down in the wheelchair,and he opens up the door to the X-ray room. He pushes my wheelchair out in the hallway,and he closes the door behind him.

He pushes the wheelchair down the hallway towards the I.C.U room where he originally had me in. He opens up the door to my I.C.U room,and he pushes the wheelchair into my I.C.U room.

Dr. Brackett carefully lifts me up out of the wheelchair,and he lays me back down in the bed. Dr. Brackett then gives me some pain medicine,so I can rest for a while,and get some sleep. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"I just gave you some pain medicine Tabatha,so I want you to lay down,and get some more rest."

"I respond back to Dr. Brackett," Ok,Doc,I'll lay down,and get some more rest."

"That's a good girl Tabatha you're being very good for me today thank you."

"You're welcome Doc."

I begin to fall asleep as the pain medicine starts to take effect. While I start to fall asleep Johnny,and Dr. Brackett go out into the hallway to talk.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Why did you take Tabatha out of the room like that,and lift her up out of bed. Place her in a wheelchair,and take her out of the room in the wheelchair?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"I had to take her down for some X-rays,and by putting her in a wheelchair was the easiest,and safest thing for me to do in order to get the X-rays done."

"Why did you do X-rays on her Doc?"

"Because she said that her back,and chest are hurting,and it's up to me as her doctor to figure out why that is."

"Oh,Okay Doc,well I'd better go take care of her she may need me Doc."

"Go ahead Johnny I'm waiting for her X-ray results to come back anyways."

"Ok,Doc."

Johnny comes back into my I.C.U room,and he goes into the bathroom. He gets out the wipes,and a fresh diaper. Johnny comes back out of the bathroom with a diaper,and the wipes in his hands. I feel like that I have to go to the bathroom,so I go to the bathroom in my diaper.

Johnny waits for a few minutes,and when I am done he pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. He then pulls my pants back up.

He throws away my used diaper,and the used wipes. He then goes into the bathroom,and he goes to the sink. Johnny washes his hands,and he dries his hands on the towel. Johnny puts the wipes back away,and he exits the bathroom.

Johnny comes back out into my I.C.U room,and he sits back down in his chair for a while. Johnny watches over me as I sleep,and he changes my diaper when it needs to be changed. He takes good care of me,and watches over me for a while.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: A peaceful,and quiet afternoon at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at the fire station,Roy's temporary work partner Craig Brice shows up at the fire station,and he walks into the fire station to put his clothes away in a locker. After Craig puts his clothes away in the locker he has Roy show him the squad truck.

After Roy shows Craig the truck the two men go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couch to relax for a little while. Craig Brice meets the men of the A-shift crew at Fire Station 51.

Craig Brice exclaims to Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet,"Hi my name is Craig Brice,and I am a paramedic over at Station 10. I'm filling in for Roy's partner Johnny Gage."

"Hi Brice I'm Roy Desoto."

"Desoto."

"I'm Captain Hank Stanley."

"Captain Stanley."

"I'm Mike Stoker,and I'm the engineer here at Station 51."

"Stoker."

"I'm Marco Lopez."

"Lopez."

"And I'm Chet Kelly."

"Kelly."

"We are pleased to have you as a member of Station 51 for a few days,or weeks depending on how long Johnny is going to be gone."

"Thanks Captain Stanley that's greatly appriciated thank you." "You're welcome Brice."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"It's nice to meet all of you to."

Mike gets up from the couch out in the rec room,and he walks out into the kitchen. He gets lunch cooking for everybody. While lunch is cooking Mike gets the table set for lunch.

A few minutes later lunch is ready,and Mike calls everyone out into the kitchen to eat lunch.

Mike exclaims to Roy,Captain Stanley,Marco,Brice,and Chet,"Lunch is ready,and its time to eat."

Roy,Captain Stanley,Marco,Brice,and Chet respond back to Mike,"Ok,Mike we are coming."

"Ok."

Roy,Captain Stanley,Marco,Brice,and Chet get up off of the couches out in the rec room,and they walk out into the kitchen. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Mike serves them their lunch.

He sits down to join them,and the five remaining men of A-shift at Fire Station 51 eat their lunch,and Craig Brice Roys temporary partner eats lunch with them.

The six men of Station 51 eat lunch in silence,and they do not talk to each other while they eat their lunch. A few minutes later everyone is done eating their lunch.

Roy,Marco,Captain Stanley,Brice,and Chet get up from the table. They go out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couches where they were sitting before lunch.

Mike clears off the dirty dishes from the table,and he puts soap,and water in the sink. He starts doing the dishes. Mike washes the dishes,and he dries the clean dishes.

After the dishes are clean,and dry he puts them away in the cabinet where they go. A few minutes later all of the clean dishes are put away.

Mike makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Mike exits the kitchen,and he goes back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch for a little while,so he can relax with the rest of his colleagues for a little while.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Having emergency surgery done

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,Dr. Brackett gets all of my X-ray results back,and he looks at the results very,very carefully in his office where it is quite,and where he can concentrate on looking over my X-rays. Dr. Brackett looks at my chest X-rays first because my chest is in the worst shape.

After he looks at my chest X-rays Dr. Brackett looks at my back X-rays next. There's nothing seriously wrong with my back just some slight tendon damage nothing to seriously worry about.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is done with looking at my X-ray results,and he exits his office.

Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway towards my I.C.U room,and he walks into my I.C.U room,and I am still asleep I haven't woken up yet from my nap.

Dr. Brackett comes over to my bed,and he checks on me to see how I am doing.

I am not doing good at all,and I am barely even breathing. Dr. Brackett puts me on a respirator,and a ventilator to help control my breathing.

He also turns the EKG machine on,and he monitors the EKG for a little while. Johnny is standing nearby,and he is curious as to what is going on. Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"What's going on Doc,and is there something wrong with Tabatha?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"I recieved her chest X-rays back,and I looked at the results. The news is not good,and I'm not liking what I saw from the X-ray results."

"What happened Doc,and what did her test results reveal?"

"Tabatha has a gunshot wound to the chest."

"Tabatha was shot?"

"Yes,Tabatha was shot."

"Why would anybody want to shoot Tabatha?"

"Adam did it to try,and kill her."

"Why would he want to kill Tabatha?"

"I'm not sure,but Tabatha is going to need immediate emergency surgery,otherwise she's not going to make it through the night. She's barely even breathing now as it is."

"Doc,I give you my full permission to operate on Tabatha."

"Ok,I'll have to do it here because Tabatha isn't going to make it to the O.R,I've got her on a ventalator,and respirator because her heart has stopped. The bullet damaged her heart completely."

"Wow,Doc,that's not good Doc."

"No,it's not I'm going to have to give her a heart transplant first of all the bullet went straight through her heart."

"Ok,Doc,you do whatever you have to do this ave Tabatha's Iife Doc."

"Ok,Johnny I'll do the best that I can,but I'm going to need your help. I need you to monitor Tabatha's vitals while I am operating on her."

"I can do that Doc."

"Ok,Johnny lets do this."

"Ok,Doc."

I am prepared for an immediate heart transplant. Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery,and Johnny also scrubs up for surgery. They both get scrubs on,and Dr. Brackett gives me an anesthetic before he starts the operation.

He opens up my chest,and he first finds the bullet,and he removes the bullet. Secondly Dr. Brackett removes my damaged heart,and he gives me a heart transplant.

After the heart transplant Dr. Brackett has to drain all of the blood out of my chest,and he places a drainage tube inside to help drain out the blood,so it doesn't build up in my chest.

After Dr. Brackett drains all of the blood out of my chest he closes my chest back up,and he makes sure that the drainage tube is working properly.

Dr. Brackett puts me back on the ventilator,and respirator for the time being,and he also increases my oxygen flow as well. Johnny monitors my vital signs for a little while.

Dr. Brackett cleans up after surgery,and so does Johnny. A few minutes later they take their scrubs off,and Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Tonight Johnny you,and I are going to have to monitor Tabatha's condition very carefully,as of right now she's still in critical condition. We about lost her this time."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,why did this have to happen to her?"

"I don't know Johnny,but all I know is until Tabatha starts breathing on her own I can't take her off of the oxygen,ventilator,or respirator I have got to get her stabilized. She is to stay overnight tonight here in the I.C.U."

"Ok,Doc,and why didn't Roy,or I hear the gunshot?"

"because Adam was so ignorant,and loud you couldn't hear anything."

"Oh,ok,Doc,is Tabatha going to be alright?"

"Right now she's got a fifty fifty chance of survival at this point."

"I can't imagine why anyone would want to shoot Tabatha she's so fragile,and such a good girl to."

"Yes,that she is,and at least now I know why her chest was bothering her."

"Yes,that's true Doc."

"I just hope that I caught it in time."

"I hope so to Doc."

"nothing to do now,but wait."

"Ok,Doc."

"I'm staying here overnight tonight to make sure that Tabatha makes it through the night."

"I'm staying here to Doc,and I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave Tabatha's side for nothing."

"She's going to need a blood transfusion because she lost a lot of blood,and I'm going to have to start an IV on her as well."

"Ok,Doc I'll help."

"I have no doubt that you will Johnny."

Dr. Brackett gives me a blood transfusion,and he starts an IV on me. Johnny helps Dr. Brackett out a little bit with the IV. Johnny sits down in his chair,and he cries. After he gets done crying Johnny closes his eyes,and he prays. He prays for God to lay his healing hands upon me,and to be with me.

Dr. Brackett cries a little bit to,and after he is done crying he closes his eyes,and he prays. He prays for God to be with me,and to lay his healing hands upon me as well. Johnny,and Dr. Brackett pray together. After they are done praying Dr. Brackett comes over to my bed,and he puts a bandage on my chest.

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny both stay by my side for a while to make sure that I am going to make it. Dr. Brackett,and Johnny stay at the hospital overnight to keep an eye on me,and to monitor my condition. 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: A quite,and peaceful evening at the Ponderosa

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa,Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up from their naps,and they get up out of their beds. They walk over to their doors,and they open up their bedroom doors.

They walk out into the hallway,and they take turns using the bathroom. After they use the bathroom they walk out into the hallway,and they take turns walking down the stairs.

When they get downstairs they all four go out into the living room,and Ben sits down in his chair. Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie sit down on the couch. Ben talks to his three boys for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"I've got a surprise for you three boys this weekend the four of us are going up to the lake for a camping trip this weekend. We will be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast,so make sure that your suitcases,and sleeping bags are ready to go tonight before you go to bed. That way when you wake up in the morning you can bring everything downstairs with you when it's time to eat breakfast."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa,and we will make sure that we have everything ready to go in the morning. We will pack tonight after supper before we go to bed for the night."

"Ok,boys."

"Pa,how come Adam isn't included in this camping trip with us for the weekend?"

"Because boys Adam is still in jail,and he is to remain in jail Tabatha almost died in the hospital this afternoon due to a gunshot wound to her chest. She's still in critical condition at the hospital,and she is still in the I.C.U at the hospital."

"So,now Pa,Adam is being charged with attempted murder?"

"Yes,that's exactly right boys he can't get out of jail now,and he isn't eligible for parole either he's in jail for good because of what he did to Tabatha. Dr. Brackett has to keep Tabatha on a ventilator,and a respirator just to keep her breathing right now,so Tabatha isn't in very good shape because of what Adam did to her."

"So we will never see him again Pa?"

"No,boys we will never,ever see Adam again."

"What about Tabatha though Pa is she going to survive?"

"She has about a fifty fifty chance of survival right now boys." "All we can do Pa is pray for her thats all we can do for her Pa."

"Yes,because if Tabatha dies Adam will be charged for murder."

"That's not good Pa."

"No its not boys that's not good at all."

"Can we say a prayer for Tabatha Pa?"

"Yes,boys that we sure can."

"Let's do it right now Pa."

"Ok,boys lets do it."

"Ok,Pa."

Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben close their eyes,and they say a prayer for me. They say a prayer for God to watch over me,and to lay his healing hands upon me. After they get done praying they open their eyes back up. They get up from their seats out in the living room,and they go out into the dinning room.

They sit down at the table,and Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he cooks the Cartwright their dinner. While dinner is cooking Hop Sing sets the table for dinner. A few minutes later dinner is ready,and Hop Sing serves the Cartwrights their dinner.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie start eating their dinner,and they eat in silence. They don't talk to one another while they are eating. A few minutes later they are all done eating their dinner. Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the table,and they walk over to the sink. They put their dirty dishes in the sink.

After they put their dirty dishes in their sink they leave the kitchen,so Hop Sing can start doing the dishes. Hop Sing puts soap,and water in the sink. He starts doing the dishes,and he washes the dishes. He dries the dishes,and after the dishes are all nice,and dry Hop Sing puts the dishes away where they belong.

A few minutes later Hop Sing is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Hop Sing is done cleaning up the kitchen.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie walk out into the living room,and they all four take turns walking back upstairs. They walk down the hallway towards their bedrooms,and they go into their bedrooms. The three boys start packing for their camping trip with their Pa over the weekend.

The boys pack their suitcases,and they get their sleeping bags ready to go. Ben is in his bedroom,and he is packing his suitcase for the weekend camping trip with his boys,and he makes sure that his sleeping bag is already to go.

A few minutes later the four Cartwright men are finished packing,and they have everything ready to go for their weekend camping trip up at the lake.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: A peaceful,and quiet evening at Fire Station 51

It is a quite,and peaceful evening at Fire Station 51,and all six men at Station 51 are relaxing out in the rec room watching a TV show. Meanwhile the phone rings at Station 51,and Roy gets up off of the couch to answer the phone.

Roy goes out to where the phone is,and he picks it up because it is ringing.

Roy exclaims into the phone,"Hi this is Roy Desoto over at Fire Station 51 what can I do for you,and how can I help you?" Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"Hi Roy this is Dr. Brackett over at Rampart General Hospital."

"Hi,Doc,how are you doing,and what can I do for you?"

"I'm calling because I'm concerned about Johnny he's been crying,and in tears all afternoon."

"Why is that Doc?"

"Because Tabatha is in critical condition due to a gunshot wound to her chest,and Johnny won't leave her side he's been here at the hospital for over twenty four hours helping me to take care of her."

"Ok,Doc,so you think that Johnny's overdoing it,or what Doc?"

"He's just tired,and exhausted. He hasn't slept since last night. I need you to come in,and help take care of Tabatha for the night because Johnny,and I both need to get some sleep. We were both up with her all night last night,and we've been up with her most of the night tonight so far."

"I'll be there in a few minutes Doc."

"Ok,Roy thank you."

"You're welcome Doc."

"I'll see you when you get here Roy."

"I'll see you when I get there Doc."

"Bye,Roy."

"Bye,Doc."

Roy,and Dr. Brackett hang up the phone. Roy goes back out into the rec room,and he goes to talk to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap,Dr. Brackett just called from the hospital,and he needs me to help out tonight to take care of Tabatha. She's in critical condition due to a gunshot wound to her chest.

Johnny's been up with her all night last night,and most of tonight so far he is tired,and exhausted he needs to get some sleep. Dr. Brackett has been up all night last night,and part of tonight as well taking care of Tabatha,and he needs to get some sleep to.

He asked me to go to the hospital,and help them take care of Tabatha,so Johnny,and Dr. Brackett can get some sleep tonight."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"Go ahead Roy its pretty quiet here tonight,and we haven't had a call in hours,but I'll need you here in the morning."

"Ok,thanks Cap I'll be back by morning,night Cap."

"Night Roy."

Roy goes out to the garage where the squad truck is,and he opens up the drivers side door. He gets into Little red,and he closes up the drivers side door. He turns on the engine of the squad truck,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives out of the fire station,and he drives to the hospital.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Roy comes to the hospital to help take care of me

A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital,and he drives little red into the parking lot of the hospital,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Roy turns off the engine of little red,and he gets out of the truck.

Roy walks through the emergency entrance to the hospital,and he walks down the hallway of the main lobby to the hospital. Dr. Brackett is downstairs in the lobby of the hospital having a coffee break when he sees Roy walking down the hallway. Dr. Brackett talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"thanks for coming Roy to help me out tonight."

Roy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"You're welcome Doc."

"Johnny,and I both appriciate it."

"Yes,I know that you do."

"I'll take you on upstairs to the I.C.U where Tabatha is at."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Dr. Brackett,and Roy go over to where the elevator is,and they get on the elevator that goes up to the second floor of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor to the hospital. Dr. Brackett,and Roy get off of the elevator,and Dr. Brackett brings Roy into my I.C.U room. He leaves my I.C.U room,and he goes over to the cafeteria. He orders dinner for Johnny,Roy,and himself.

Dr. Brackett puts the three meals on a cart,and he leaves the cafeteria. He takes the cart with him back down the hallway to my I.C.U room. Dr. Brackett comes back into my I.C.U room,and he serves Johnny,and Roy something to eat for dinner.

He sits down in a chair,and Roy sits down in a chair to. Johnny also sits down in a chair as well. The three men start eating their dinner. Dr. Brackett talks to Roy for a few more minutes as they are eating.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"Tabatha does respond to voice stimuli,hold her hand,and she will squeeze your hand letting you know that she hears you talking to her."

Roy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

"When you first start talking to her say your name,so she knows who is talking to her. She's got some permanent brain damage,so she might not remember who you are."

"She looks like she's in bad shape."

"She is she hasn't woken up since earlier today."

"Wow!"

"Yea,I had to operate on her chest,and give her a heart transplant the bullet completely destroyed her heart."

"Ok,Doc."

"She's in critical condition right now. I've got her on a respirator,and a ventilator until she can start breathing on her own."

"Ok,Doc."

"Please monitor her condition very closely Roy,and let me know if anything goes wrong. I'm in my office all night long tonight. I'm staying overnight here at the hospital to help monitor Tabatha."

"Ok,Doc I will Doc,and I will let you know if anything goes wrong Doc."

"Johnny's been up all night long with her last night,and so have I after dinner the both of us need to get some sleep."

"Ok,Doc I'll keep an eye on Tabatha,and I'll watch over her for you,and Johnny."

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Doc."

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy are finished with eating their dinner. Dr. Brackett takes their empty trays,and he puts them out on the cart out in the hallway. He comes back into my I.C.U room to check on me to see how I am doing. I have began to stabilize a little bit. Dr. Brackett talks to Roy for a little while.

"Tabatha has to wear diapers Roy because of the brain damage that she has she can't rely on her bladder,and bowels to tell her brain when she has to go to the bathroom. Her brain can't receive those messages,so its just easier if she has to go to the bathroom she just does it in her diapers."

"Thanks for telling me that Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Roy goes into the bathroom,and he gets out a diaper. He gets out the wipes,and he comes back out into my I.C.U room. He walks over to where I am laying at,and he pulls my pants down. He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up.

Roy puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. He throws away the used diaper,and the used wipes. He takes the wipes,and he puts them back away in the bathroom.

While Roy is in the bathroom he goes to the sink,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. Roy comes back out into my I.C.U room.

Johnny finds himself a blanket,and a pillow. He lays down on the couch in the I.C.U room,and he falls asleep for the night. Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room,and he walks down the hallway towards his office,and he goes into his office. He lays down on the couch in his office,and he falls asleep for the night.

Roy takes care of me all night long,and he changes my diaper all night long. I start to stabilize a little bit more. Roy tries to talk to me for a few minutes,and he takes my hand.

Roy exclaims to me,",Tabatha this is your uncle Roy talking to you if you can hear me sweetheart squeeze my hand."

I squeeze Roys hand to let him know that I can hear him.

"Sweetheart Johnny,and I need you to stay with us sweetheart squeeze my hand if you can still hear me sweetheart."

I squeeze Roys hand a second time. He lets go of my hand for the time being,and he lets me rest. Roy takes care of me for the rest of the night,and he changes my diapers for the rest of the night. He doesn't fall asleep until near dawn. Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy are all sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: A calm evening at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,Captain Stanley gets up out of the chair that he is sitting in,and he goes out into the kitchen to get dinner cooking.

While dinner is cooking he gets the table set for dinner. A few minutes later dinner is done cooking,and Captain Stanley calls the four remaining men of A-shift out into the kitchen,so they can eat dinner.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet,"Dinner is ready,and its time to eat."

Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,we are coming Cap."

"Ok,men."

Mike,Marco,Craig Brice,and Chet get up off of the couch that they are sitting on,and they walk out into the dinning room. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Captain Stanley serves them their dinner.

He sits down at the table to join them,and he eats his dinner with them. It is silent while they are eating,and nobody talks to anybody while they are eating their dinner. A few minutes later they are all done eating their dinner,and they get up from the table.

Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet put their dirty dishes in the sink. They all four go back out into the living room,and they sit back down on the couch where they were sitting before dinnertime. Captain Stanley gets up from the table,and he puts his dirty dishes in the sink.

He starts to do the dishes. He puts soap,and water in the sink. Captain Stanley washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. After the dishes are all clean,and dry Captain Stanley puts the clean dishes away where they belong.

A few minutes later Captain Stanley is finished with doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later Captain Stanley is finished up with cleaning up the kitchen,and he goes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down in the chair where he was sitting before dinnertime. Mike talks for a few minutes.

Mike exclaims to Captain Stanley,"It sure is quite tonight Cap." Captain Stanley responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Mike that it sure is."

"Why are we here at the fire station Cap if its so quiet?"

"We are here in case if we are needed Mike. Whether we are on duty,or off of duty we stay here at the fire station just case if we are needed."

"Ok,Cap I was just wondering."

"Ok,Mike,and its alright you're curious,and that's OK."

"What's wrong Cap is something bothering you Cap?"

"Yes,Marco there is something bothering me."

"What is it Cap?"

"I'm worried about Tabatha that's all."

"I know that you are Cap I can tell."

"From what Roy was telling me about her she's in critical condition in the hospital because of a gunshot wound to her chest."

"Who shot her Cap?"

"Adam did that one day when he was here looking for her."

"How do you know Cap?"

"I saw it happen I was walking outside to take the trash out back when it happened,and I heard the gunshot to."

"Cap you'd better report that to the police."

"I already have."

"Tabatha fell down to the ground due to the force of the gunshot."

"I believe you Cap I didn't see or hear anything that day."

"Neither did we Cap."

"I did though,and that's okay if you didn't."

"Ok,Cap."

A few hours later everyone at Fire Station 51 gets sleepy,and they get tired. They get up off of the couches,and chairs out in the rec room,and they walk out into the sleeping area.

They go to their beds,and they get their pajamas on. They lay down in their beds,and Craig lays down in his own bed at Fire Station 51. They cover up with the blankets on their beds,and they fall asleep for the night.

All of the remaining men of A-shift,and Craig Brice are sound asleep for the night. They do not wake up until the next morning.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: A relaxing evening at the Ponderosa

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa,A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are all finished packing for their weekend camping trip. Ben talks to his three sons for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"It's time for you three boys to get your pajamas on,and brush your teeth. I want you boys to get ready for bed."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will do what you say,and we will get ready for bed."

"Ok,boys."

Hoss is in his bedroom,and he gets his pajamas on. Little Joe is in his bedroom,and he gets his pajamas on. Jamie is in his bedroom,and he gets his pajamas on. A few minutes later all three boys have their pajamas on. They exit their bedrooms,and they walk out into the hallway. They take turns using the bathroom,and brushing their teeth. A few minutes later all three boys have used the bathroom,and have their teeth brushed.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Are all three of you ready for bed,and do you have your teeth brushed?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa all three of us are ready for bed,and we have our teeth brushed Pa."'

"It's time for you three boys to go to bed."

"Ok,Pa we will go to bed."

"Goodnight boys,and I will see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight Pa,and we will see you in the morning."

"Ok,boys."'

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie walk back down the hallway towards their bedrooms,and they goodnight to each other.

"goodnight little brothers I'll see you in the morning."'

" goodnight big brother,and we will see you in the morning."

"Ok,brothers."

Hoss goes into his bedroom,and he closes the door behind him. He goes over to his bed,and he lays down in bed for the night. He covers himself up with the blanket,and he falls asleep for the night.

"Goodnight little brother,and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight big brother,and I will see you in the morning go."'

"Ok,little brother."

"Ok,big brother."

Little Joe,and Jamie go into their bedrooms,and they close the doors behind them. They go over to their beds,and they lay down in bed for the night. They cover up with the blankets on their beds,and they fall asleep for the night.

After a little while Ben Cartwright gets tired,and he gets sleepy. He closes his bedroom door,and he gets his pajamas on. Ben goes over to his bed,and he lays down in bed. He covers himself up with the blanket on his bed,and he falls asleep for the night.

All of the lights are off both upstairs,and downstairs. The front door of the Ponderosa is closed,and locked up for the night. All four Cartwright men are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning. 


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Getting ready to leave for a camping trip

The next morning at the Ponderosa, the morning sunshine shines through the windows of the Cartwright house,and the four Cartwright men wake up to its beautiful light,and warmth.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up with the sun shining through the windows,and they get up out of bed. They get dressed,and they make their beds.

They four Cartwright men grab their suitcases,and their sleeping bags. They walk over to their bedroom doors,and they open up their doors to their bedrooms. They all four walk out into the hallway,and they walk down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie take turns using the bathroom,and they wash up for breakfast. A few minutes later all four Cartwright men are finished with using the bathroom.

They walk back down the hallway,and they go over to where the stairs are. They take turns walking down the stairs with their suitcases,and their sleeping bags in their arms,and hands. A few minutes later all four Cartwright men are downstairs in the living room,and they set their suitcases,and their sleeping bags down in the living room,so they don't have to hang on to their camping stuff while they are eating their breakfast.

After the four Cartwright men set their camping gear down out in the living room they walk out into the dinning room,and they sit down at the dinning room table.

Hop Sing is awake,and he goes out into the kitchen to cook the Cartwrights their breakfast for the day. While Hop Sing has breakfast cooking,he sets the table for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Hop Sing serves the Cartwrights their breakfast.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie start eating their breakfast,and he talks to his three sons while they are eating their breakfast. Ben talks to his three sons for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Boys after breakfast there will be chores to do,and I want all chores to be done before we leave to go on our camping trip."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will do our chores,and we will make sure that all of the chores are done before we leave the house Pa. What are our chores Pa,and who is doing what for chores?"

"Little Joe is to do the chores out in the barn,and he is to take care of the horses. Jamie is to do the cleaning downstairs here in the dinning room,kitchen,and living room. Hoss is to clean up the bedrooms upstairs,and I will clean up the bathroom."

"Ok,Pa we will do our assigned chores after we finish eating breakfast."

"Ok,boys."

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are finished with eating their breakfast. Jamie gets up from the table,and he takes all of the dirty dishes out to the kitchen.

He clears off the dinning room table. He puts the dirty dishes in the sink. Jamie puts soap,and water in the sink,and he starts doing the dishes.

He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes after they have gotten washed. Jamie puts the clean,and dry dishes away where they go. A few minutes later Jamie is done doing the dishes.

After Jamie gets done doing the dishes he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. It takes him a few minutes,but he gets the kitchen all cleaned up. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

After the kitchen is all nice,and clean Jamie walks out into the dinning room,and he wipes down the dinning room table with a wet washcloth,and he dries off the table with a towel. A few minutes later the dinning room table is all nice,and clean.

Jamie is finished out in the dinning room,and he goes out into the living room to clean up the living room. Ben,Hoss,and Little Joe get up from the dinning room table,and they go do their chores.

Ben goes upstairs to clean the bathroom,and Hoss goes upstairs to clean up the bedrooms. Little Joe walks over to the front door of the house,and he opens up the front door. He walks outside,and he closes the door behind him.

He walks over to the barn,and he goes into the barn. He first feeds the horses their breakfast of oats,and hay. Little Joe gives the horses some water to drink. After the horses have drank their water,and ate their breakfast Little Joe gives each horse a bath,and he brushes out their coats from their mane to the tip of their tales.

After Little Joe is finished attending to the horses he gets out a rake,and he rakes all of the used hay out of the barn. After all of the used hay is out of the barn Little Joe puts fresh hay down in the barn. A few minutes later Little Joe is done with his chores in the barn.

He leaves the barn,and he goes back up to the front door of his house. He opens up the door,and he walks into his house. He closes the door behind him. Jamie is done with his chores,and so is Ben,and Hoss.

Ben,and Hoss exit the bathroom,and the bedroom upstairs. They walk back downstairs,and go out into the living room. Ben talks to his three sons.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Are all of the chores done boys?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Pa,"Yes,Pa all three of us have all of our chores done Pa."

"Good boys lets get ready to go camping then boys."

"Ok,Pa."

The four Cartwright boys pick up their suitcases,and sleeping bags from out in the living room,and they walk over to the front door. Ben opens up the front door,and all four Cartwright boys walk outside. Ben closes the door behind him on his way out the door.

They mount up on their horses,and Ben motions his horse to start moving. Ben's horse starts moving towards the direction of the lake. Hoss's,Little Joe's,and Jamie's horse follow Ben's horse. The four Cartwright men leave the Ponderosa,and they head in the direction towards the lake for their camping trip for the weekend.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: A beautiful morning at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,the sunshine shows through the windows of the fire station,and the five men at Fire Station 51 wake up to its light shining through the windows.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Craig,and Chet wake up with the morning sunshine,and they get up out of bed. They get dressed,and they make their beds.

They exit the sleeping areas,and they walk out into the hallway. They walk out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couches. Captain Stanley talks to his A-shift crew.

Captain exclaims to Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet,"Good morning men."

Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Good morning Cap,and how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing just fine,and how are you doing?"'

"We are doing just fine Cap,and thanks for asking Cap."

"You're welcome men,and thanks for asking how I am doing to."

'You're welcome Cap."

'Ok,men."

A few minutes later Craig gets up off of the couch,and he walks out into the kitchen. He gets breakfast cooking,and while breakfast is cooking he gets the table set for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Craig calls everyone out into the kitchen,so they can eat their breakfast.

Craig exclaims to Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet,"Breakfast is ready,and its time to eat."

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet respond back to Craig,"Ok,we're coming."

"Ok."

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet get up off of the couches,and chair out in the rec room where they are sitting,and they walk out into the dinning room. They sit down at the table,and Craig serves them their breakfast.

He sits down at the table to join them,and he eats breakfast with them. They eat their breakfast in silence,and nobody talks to anybody while they are eating their breakfast. A few minutes later everyone is done eating breakfast,and Craig gets up from the table.

He takes all of the dirty dishes out to the kitchen,and he puts some soap,and water in the sink. Craig starts washing the dishes. A few minutes later the dishes are all washed. Craig dries the dishes,and he puts them away where they belong.

A few minutes later the dishes are all clean,dry,and put back away where they belong. Craig makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is clean,and a few minutes later he is done cleaning up the kitchen.

Craig leaves the kitchen,and he goes back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch where he was sitting before breakfast.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet get up from the dinning room table,and they walk back out into the rec room. They sit back down on the couches,and chair where they were sitting before breakfast. They sit down,and relax for a little while.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: A peaceful,and quiet day at Rampart General Hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,the morning sunshine shines through the windows at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy both wake up with the sunlight shinning into my I.C U room.

Roy gets up off of the couch,and he walks into the bathroom. He uses the bathroom,and he goes to the sink. He washes his hands,and he dries his hands on the towel.

After Roy's hands are all nice,and dry he leaves the bathroom,and he comes back out into my I.C.U room. Johnny wakes up,and he gets up out of the chair that he was sleeping in. He walks into the bathroom,and he uses the bathroom.

After he is done using the bathroom he goes to the sink,and he washes his hands. Johnny dries his hands on the towel. After Johnny's hands are clean,and dry he grabs a fresh diaper,and the wipes off of the shelf above the sink.

Johnny walks out of the bathroom,and he comes over to the bed where I am laying down at. He pulls my pants down,and he changes my diaper.

He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts the fresh diaper on me. Johnny then pulls my pants back up,and he walks back into the bathroom.

Johnny throws the used diaper away in the trash,and he throws away the used wipes. Johnny goes back over to the sink,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and after his hands are dry Johnny puts the wipes back away.

After Johnny puts the wipes away he exits the bathroom,and he comes back into my I.C U room. I improved a little overnight,but I'm still not out of the woods yet.

Dr. Brackett wakes up,and he gets up off of the couch in his office. Dr. Brackett walks over to the door,and he opens up the door.

Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway,and he goes into the cafeteria. He orders Johnny,and Roy their breakfast. He also orders himself something to eat for breakfast. Dr. Brackett puts the three trays on a cart,and he exits the cafeteria with the cart.

Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway with the cart,and he comes into my I.C.U room. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Good morning you two,and I'd thought that you'd be hungry,so I brought you both some breakfast from the cafeteria."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and thank you we are hungry for some breakfast."

"Ok,here you go."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett serves Johnny,and Roy their breakfast. He sits down in a chair,so he can join Johnny,and Roy for breakfast. He sits down,and he eats breakfast with Johnny,and Roy. They talk while they are eating their breakfast.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"so,how are you doing today Doc?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"We are doing good Doc,and you? How are you doing today Doc?"

"I am doing fine,and I didn't get much sleep last night because I was so worried about Tabatha."

"We didn't get much sleep either last night Doc we were to worried about Tabatha as well."

"How is she doing this morning?"

"She improved some overnight last night Doc,but she isn't out of the woods yet she's still in a coma,and she hasn't woken up yet."

"Just give her time she'll come around eventually."

"She did respond to my voice last night Doc,she squeezed my hand twice."

"That's good Roy that's good."

"Yes,it is Doc."

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy are finished with eating their breakfast. Dr. Brackett takes their trays,and he puts them on the cart outside of my I.C.U room,and he takes the cart back down the hallway to the cafeteria.

He drops off the trays,so that way they can get washed. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he walks back down the hallway towards my I.C U room. He comes into my I.C.U room,and he checks on me to see how I am doing. I am starting to finally stabilize. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Well Johnny I have to be going now,the Cap needs me back at the fire station."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Ok,Roy I'll see you later bye."

"Bye Johnny."

"Bye Roy."'

"Bye Dr. Brackett."

Roy leaves my I.C U room,and he walks out into the hallway. Roy gets on the elevator that leads down to the main lobby of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital.

Roy gets off of the elevator,and he walks down the hallway towards the main doors of the emergency department of the hospital. He walks out the door,and he goes outside to where the squad truck is parked.

Roy opens up the drivers side door to the truck,and he gets into Little red. Roy closes the truck door,and he turns on the engine of little red. Roy drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to Station 51.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Arriving at the lake for the weekend

Meanwhile,A few minutes later the four Cartwrights arrive up at the lake,and they dismount their horses. They tie their horses up,so they can't go anywhere. After the horses are tied up Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie set up their tents,so they can have a place to sleep for the weekend.

A few minutes later the tents are all set up,and the four Cartwrights sit down to a campfire,and they cook their hotdogs over the campfire. As their lunch is cooking Ben talks to his three sons.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"We will be up here until Monday because on Monday I've got to start work."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa,and what type of work will you be doing Monday Pa?"

"I'm going to start selling off our cattle,and earning us some extra money."

"Ok,Pa."

"I'll be in town all day Monday,and I won't be home until dinnertime,so I'll need you boys to take care of things while I am away in town on Monday make sure that the house is kept clean,and organized."

"Ok,Pa we will."

"I want to come home to a clean house on Monday evening."

"Ok,Pa we will make sure that the house is clean for you to come home to."

"Ok,and Hoss will be in charge since he's the oldest. You two younger boys are to listen to your older brother when he tells you to do something."

"Ok,Pa we will listen to Hoss,Pa."

"That's good boys,and you three boys are so good,and so well behaved. Adam could of taken a lesson from you three."

"Yes,that he could have Pa."

"But instead he chose not to listen,and he harmed Tabatha's life,so now he's in jail for what he did to her."

"Yes,Pa that he sure is."

"As far as Tabatha goes she is in the hospital in critical condition because of what Adam did to her."

'Yes,Pa that she sure is."

"She almost died,so therefore Adam has been charged with attempted murder,he's behind bars,and he's not going anywhere he's not getting out of jail."

"Ok,Pa,and that's not good Pa that Adam did that to Tabatha."

"No,it's not good if she wouldn't of gotten medical help Tabatha could have died as a result of what Adam did to her."

"That's good that there was someone there who took care of her right away Pa."

"Yes,that is good,and if Tabatha would have died Adam would have been charged with murder."

"That's not good Pa."

"No,it's not good."

A few minutes later the hotdogs are done cooking,and Ben serves his boys their lunch. Ben eats his lunch with his three sons Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie. They eat silently as they enjoy the beauty of their surroundings.

A few minutes later they are all done with eating their lunch. Ben gathers up the dirty dishes,and he washes the dishes to make sure that they are all nice,and clean. After the dishes are clean Ben dries the dishes off,and he puts them away when they are dry.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are relaxing up at the lake for the afternoon,and for the weekend. The four Cartwrights have a good time,and they enjoy their time up at the lake as a family.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Roy arrives back at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,A few minutes later Roy arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives the squad truck into the garage of the fire station,and he parks little red in its spot next to Big Red.

The door of the fire station goes back down,and Roy turns off the engine of little red. He opens up the door to the drivers side,and Roy gets out of the truck.

He closes the door behind him. Roy starts walking to where the squad truck is and into the rec room. Captain Stanley heard the squad truck return to the fire station,so he knows that Roy is back. Roy walks out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch Captain Stanley talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Hi,Roy I heard the squad truck pull in,so I knew that you were back."

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Cap I just got back from the hospital,and seeing Johnny,and Tabatha."

"How's Tabatha doing Roy?"

"Not good Cap,she's laying in bed in the I.C.U with a respirator,and a ventilator on just to control her breathing. Dr. Brackett said that she's got brain damage,and she can't rely on her bladder,and bowels to tell her brain when she has to go to the bathroom,so she has to wear diapers Cap."

"Poor little child."

"It broke my heart to see Tabatha the way that she is in the hospital,and she's in critical condition due to a gunshot wound to her chest."

"I know that it probably did Roy,and that's not good Roy."

"No it isn't Cap,and its not fair either Tabatha is only five years old she's just a kid."

"I know that Roy,so what's the prognosis on Tabatha?"

"She got shot in the chest,and the bullet completely destroyed her heart. Dr. Brackett had to give her a heart transplant,and a blood transfusion to replace the blood that she lost."

"That's not good Roy,and that is good that Dr. Brackett is doing what he can to save Tabatha's life."

"He almost lost her Cap,Tabatha almost died Cap."

"What happened there Roy?"

"Her heart stopped,and she stopped breathing. Dr. Brackett had to intubate her,and resesitate her to get her breathing again."

"That's not good Roy,and that is good that Dr. Brackett was there to save Tabatha."

"No,it's not Cap,and yes it is Cap."

"How's Johnny holding up?"

"He's very upset,and very worried about Tabatha he's by her side 24/7,and he doesn't sleep much at all,so he's tired. He's up all night watching over Tabatha,and taking care of her."

"He loves her that much to do that for her?"

"Yes,Cap Johnny loves Tabatha she's his pride,and joy."

"That's good Roy."

"Yes,it is Cap."

A few minutes later Roy gets up off of the couch out in the rec room where he is sitting,and he walks out into the kitchen. Roy gets lunch cooking. While lunch is cooking Roy sets the table for lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready,and Roy calls the rest of the men out into the kitchen to eat their lunch. Roy exclaims to Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Craig,and Chet,"Lunch is ready,and its time to eat."

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Craig,and Chet respond back to Roy,"Ok,Roy we're coming."

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Craig,and Chet get up from the couches,and chairs where they are sitting,and they walk out into the dinning room. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Roy serves them their lunch. He sits down to eat lunch with everyone else. Roy talks for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Tabatha has started to stabilize a little bit,but she's got a long ways to go. She acknowledges voices by squeezing your hand if you're talking to her."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"That's good Roy."

"Yes,it is Cap."

A few minutes later everyone is done eating their lunch. Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Craig,and Chet get up from the dinning room table,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink.

After they put their dirty dishes in the sink they walk out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couches,and chairs where they were sitting before lunchtime.

Roy gets up from the table,and he walks over to the sink. Roy puts soap,and water in the sink,and he starts doing the dishes. Roy washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. After the dishes are all clean,and dry Roy puts the dishes away where they go.

A few minutes later the dishes are all put away,and Roy cleans up the rest of the kitchen. He makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later Roy is done cleaning up the kitchen,and he walks out of the kitchen,and back out into the rec room. Roy sits back down on the couch where he was sitting before lunchtime.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Roy,Craig,and Chet have a busy afternoon at the fire station. All five men get up from where they are sitting,and they go to work.

They make sure that the trucks are in good working order,and that they are all nice,and clean. Roy,and Craig make sure that they have enough medical supplies,so they do an inventory on all medical supplies. After Craig,and Roy do inventory of medical supplies they put everything back away in the squad truck where it belongs.

A few minutes later,Roy,Craig,Mike Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet are finished with working on both Engine 51,and Rescue Squad 51. Both trucks are on good working order,and they are all nice,and clean.

The five men at Fire Station 51 walk back out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couches,and in the chairs. They relax for a little while out in the rec room.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Staying another day at Rampart General Hospital Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway from his office,and he goes into the cafeteria. He orders Johnny's,and his lunch. He then puts the two trays on the cart,and he leaves the cafeteria.

Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway from the cafeteria towards the I.C.U room. Dr. Brackett comes into my I.C U room with the cart,and he sits down in a chair. He talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Are you hungry Johnny because I brought you something to eat for lunch from the cafeteria."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes Doc,I am hungry,and thank you Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett serves Johnny his lunch. The two men sit down,and they eat their lunch together. They talk while they are eating their lunch.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"so how is Tabatha doing? Has she made any improvements since yesterday?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"She has started to stabilize,however she's not breathing on her own yet Doc."

"That's good that she is starting to stabilize Johnny,however breathing on her own will take time."

"It's like she's lifeless,or something Doc. she's not talking,and she's not moving around very much. It is like she's lifeless."

"I know that Johnny,and I'll check on her after we finish eating lunch."

"Ok,Doc."

A few minutes later Johnny,and Dr. Brackett are finished with eating their lunch. Dr. Brackett takes the trays,and he puts them in the cart that is out in the hallway. He walks back over to my bed,and he checks on me to see how I am doing,and I start to stabilize a little bit more. Johnny gets up from his chair,and he walks over to the bathroom.

He goes into the bathroom,and he gets out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my I.C.U room. Johnny comes over to my bed where I am laying at,and he pulls down my pants. He takes off the diaper that I have on,and he gets me all cleaned up.

Johnny puts the fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up. Johnny takes the dirty diaper,and the used wipes into the bathroom,and he throws them away in the trash can.

Johnny goes to the sink,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he exits the bathroom. He comes back out into my I.C.U room.

Dr. Brackett walks out into the hallway,and he takes the cart back down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He drops the trays off at the cafeteria,so they can get washed. After Dr. Brackett drops the trays off at the cafeteria he walks back down the hallway towards my I.C.U room.

Dr. Brackett gets on the elevator that goes down to the main floor of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator. He goes to do his afternoon rounds at the hospital.

Johnny is upstairs in my I.C.U room with me,and he takes care of me all afternoon. He changes my diapers. Johnny closes his eyes,and he prays for me. He prays for God to be with me,and to lay his healing hands upon me. A few minutes later Johnny is done praying.

He gets up from his chair,and he goes to lay down on the couch for a nap because he is tired. Johnny falls asleep for a couple of hours. I continue to start to improve,and stabilize. I finally begin to start breathing on my own again.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76:First night at the lake

Meanwhile,The four Cartwrights are sitting around a campfire up at the lake as the sun is begining to set,and they are talking for a little while. Ben talks to his three sons Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"What would you boys like to do this weekend while we are here?"

"I'd like to roast marshmallows Pa,and eat s'mores."

Pa I'd like to sing songs."

"I'd like to read,and relax Pa."

"Those are good things boys,and we will do all of those things while we are here this weekend. Is there anything else that you boys would like to do while we are here camping this weekend?"

"No,Pa we can't think of anything else."

"Ok,boys its dinner time."

'Ok,Pa."

Ben gets out some hamburgers for dinner,and he cooks them over the campfire. While the hamburgers are cooking Ben gets out four plates,and four buns. He puts a slice of cheese on each plate. A few minutes later the hamburgers are done,and Ben serves the boys their dinner. Each boy puts the cheese on their hamburgers,and some ketchup.

Ben fixes up his hamburger,and he puts ketchup on his hamburger. A few minutes later the four Cartwright boys are eating their dinner around a campfire. A few minutes later the four Cartwright men are done eating their dinner.

Ben gathers up the plates,and he washes their plates off,so they can have clean plates to use tomorrow morning for breakfast. After the plates are washed Ben dries the plates off,and he puts the clean plates back away where they belong.

A few minutes later Ben is done washing off the plates,and he goes back over to the campfire circle,and he sits down with his three boys.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie spend the evening talking,laughing,singing songs,and eating s'mores around a cozy campfire until it is bedtime. 


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: A calm evening at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51 the six men at Fire Station 51 have a calm evening. Roy wonders as to why they haven't gotten any calls to go out on a rescue,or to put out any fires,so he talks to Captain Stanley about it.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap,can I talk to you for a few minutes? I've got something on my mind,and its bugging me Cap."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"Sure Roy you can talk to me anytime,and what's up Roy?"

"Ok,Cap thanks."

"You're welcome Roy,so what's on your mind that's bugging you Roy?"

"Cap,I've noticed that the last few days we haven't gotten any calls to go out on any rescues,or to go fight any fires,and why is that Cap?"

"That's simple Roy I put in a request for vacation time for all of us. We've been working so hard lately,and with Tabatha in the hospital I decided that it be best if we all took some time off for a while,so I submitted a request for vacation time to L.A. Fire department headquarters,and they gave us each a whole week off."

"We each get a weeks vacation time?"

"Yes,Roy,but we are required to stay here at the fire station if we are needed."

"Oh,Ok,Cap thanks for clearing that up for me."

"You're welcome Roy,and I'd be glad to do it for you anytime Roy."

"Ok,Cap."

A few minutes later Roy,and Captain Stanley are done talking. Marco gets up off of the couch where he is sitting out in the rec room,and he walks out into the kitchen. He gets dinner cooking. While dinner is cooking he gets the table set for dinner.

A few minutes later dinner is ready,and Marco calls everyone else out into the kitchen,so they can eat dinner.

Marco exclaims to,Mike,Captain Stanley,Roy,Craig,and Chet,"it's time to eat dinner is ready."

Mike,Captain Stanley,Roy,Craig,and Chet respond back to Marco,"Ok,we're coming."

"Ok."

Mike,Captain Stanley,Roy,Craig,and Chet get up off of the couches,and chairs where they are sitting,and they walk out into the dinning room. The five men sit in their spots at the dinning room table,and they sit down to eat dinner.

Marco serves them their dinner,and he sits down to join them. He eats dinner with the other five men at Station 51. Nobody talks while they are eating its a silent meal.

A few minutes later the A-shift crew,and Craig are finished with eating their dinner. Mike,Captain Stanley,Roy,Craig,and Chet get up from the table,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink.

They walk out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couches,and chairs where they were sitting before dinnertime.

Marco gets up from the dinning room table,and he puts his dirty dishes in the sink. He puts soap,and water in the sink. Marco starts doing the dishes,and he washes the dishes.

Marco dries the dishes,and he puts them away. A few minutes later Marco is finished with doing the dishes. After the dishes are all put away Marco cleans up the rest of the kitchen,and he makes sure that the kitchen is clean.

A few minutes later Marco is finished with cleaning the kitchen,and he exits the kitchen. He walks back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch where he was sitting before dinner.

The six men at Fire Station 51 have a calm evening,so they relax for the night on the couches,and in the chairs out in the rec room.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Another overnights stay at Rampart General Hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital, Dr. Brackett is finished with doing his afternoon rounds at the hospital. He gets on the elevator that comes up to the second floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett comes up to the second floor of the hospital on the elevator.

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital. Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator,and he walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He orders Johnny,and himself something to eat for dinner.

Dr. Brackett puts his dinner on one tray,and he puts Johnny's dinner on the other tray. He puts the two trays on a cart,and Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria. He walks down the hallway towards my I.C.U room,and he comes into my I.C.U room.

Dr. Brackett sits down in a chair,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Are you hungry Johnny because I brought you lasagna from the cafeteria for dinner."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc I am hungry,and thank you Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett serves Johnny his dinner,and Dr. Brackett joins Johnny for dinner. The two men start eating their dinner,and they talk while they are eating their dinner. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

"How is Tabatha doing Johnny?"

"She's stabilizing Doc,and she has started breathing on her own."

"That's good Johnny that's good,and I'll check on her to see how she is doing after I finish eating my dinner."

"Ok,Doc,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett,and Johnny have finished eating their dinner,and Dr. Brackett gathers both trays. He puts the trays on the cart,and he sets the cart out in the hallway by the doorway.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes back into my I.C.U room,and he walks over to my bed. He checks on me to see how I am doing,and he takes me off of the ventilator,and respirator. Dr. Brackett keeps me on the oxygen to make sure that I stay breathing on my own.

Dr. Brackett wants to make sure that I'm getting enough oxygen into my body,and into my brain. He is finished checking on me.

Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room. He goes out into the hallway,and he takes the cart back down to the cafeteria. He drops the trays off,so they can get washed.

Dr. Brackett leaves the cafeteria,and he walks down the hallway towards the elevator. Dr. Brackett gets on the elevator that goes down to the main floor of the hospital,and a few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital.

Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator,and he goes to do his evening rounds on the main floor of the hospital. Johnny is upstairs on the second floor in my I.C.U room with me.

Johnny walks over to the bathroom,and he goes into the bathroom. He gets out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. He exits the bathroom. I feel the urge to go to the bathroom,so I go to the bathroom in my diaper. I really have to go #2,so I poop in my diaper.

I do it a second time,and a few minutes later I am finished. Johnny comes over to my bed,and he pulls my pants down. He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up.

Johnny takes my dirty diaper,and the used wipes into the bathroom,and he throws them away in the trash. He goes to the sink,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel. After his hands are dry he puts the wipes back away where they belong.

A few minutes later Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back into my I.C.U room. He takes care of me for a while,and he watches over me for a while.

A couple hours pass,and I have to really really really poop. I feel the urge to poop,and I poop in my diaper. I poop,and I poop some more in my diaper. I poop even more in my diaper. A few minutes later I am done pooping in my diaper.

Johnny walks into the bathroom,and he gets out a fresh diaper. He gets out the wipes,and he comes back out into my I.C.U room with the wipes,and a fresh diaper. He walks over to my bed,and he pulls down my pants.

He changes my diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. He pulls my pants back up,and he throws the diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash.

He goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands at the sink. He dries them on the towel. After his hands are dry Johnny puts the wipes back away in the bathroom.

A few minutes later Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back into my I.C.U room. He sits down in his chair for a while,and he watches over me. Johnny takes care of me for a while. 


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: First overnight stay at the lake

Meanwhile,Back at the lake,Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are tired of sitting around the campfire. Ben puts out the fire,and he talks to his three sons for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"It's getting late boys,and its time that you three boys get ready for bed. Get your pajamas on boys."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will go get our pajamas on."

"Ok,boys."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the campfire circle,and they go into their tents. They get out their pajamas,and they get ready for bed. After they get their pajamas on Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie leave their tents with their toothbrushes,and tubes of toothpaste in their hands.

They go to the sink outside,and they turn the water on. The three boys take turns at the sink brushing their teeth. A few minutes later all three boys have gotten their teeth brushed. Jamie turns off the water to the sink after he has finished brushing his teeth.

The three boys go back over to the campfire circle,and Ben talks to his three sons for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Do you three boys have your pajamas on,and have you brushed your teeth?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa we've got our pajamas on,and we've brushed our teeth."

"It's time for bed then boys."

"Ok,Pa goodnight Pa."

"Goodnight boys I'll see you in the morning."

"We will see you in the morning Pa."

"Ok,boys."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie leave the campfire circle,and they go into their tents. They lay down in their sleeping bags,and they fall asleep for the night.

After a while Ben Cartwright gets tired,and he gets up from the campfire circle. He goes into his tent,and he gets his pajamas on.

Ben goes over to his sleeping bag,and he lays down for the night. Ben Cartwright falls asleep for the night,and all four Cartwright men are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: A restful night at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,The six men at Fire Station 51 have a peaceful,quite,and relaxing evening at the fire station. They all six relax out in the rec room,and they have a good time.

They watch TV,and they eat popcorn. They play checkers,or chess depending on what game they prefer to play. Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Craig try to help Roy out as best as they can to help keep his mind off of Tabatha,and her situation with her being laid up in the hospital.

Captain Stanley,and Roy decide to play a game of checkers. Captain Stanley talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"Roy would you like to play a game of checkers with me?"

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Yes,Cap that I would like to play a game of checkers thanks for asking."

"Ok,Roy which color do you want to use red,or black?"

"Red is fine with me Cap."

"Ok,Roy red it is."

'Ok,thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Roy."

Captain Stanley,and Roy set up the checkers game board,and they play a game of checkers for a while. A few minutes later the game is nearing the end.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,"King me Roy."

Roy responds back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap."

Roy kings Captain Stanley's checker,and Roy has only one playing piece left out on the game board. Captain Stanley wins the checkers game because he captures Roy's last playing piece. Captain Stanley talks to Roy for a few minutes while they are picking up the game.

"Thanks for the game Roy."

"You're welcome Cap,and congratulations."

"Thanks Roy,and better luck next time."

"You're welcome Cap,and thanks."

"You're welcome Roy."

A few minutes later Captain Stanley,and Roy have the checkers game all picked up,and put back away in its box. Roy gets up from the couch,and he stands up. Captain Stanley sees that Roy is getting up.

"Where are you going Roy?"

"It's getting late Cap,and I'm getting tired,so I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Roy I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Cap,and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok,Roy."

"Ok."

Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet exclaim to Roy,"Goodnight Roy we will see you in the morning."

Roy responds back to Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet,"Goodnight,and I will see you all in the morning."

"Ok,Roy."

"Ok."

Roy walks into the sleeping area,and he gets his pajamas on. He lays down in bed for the night,and he covers himself up with the blanket on his bed. He falls asleep for the night.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Craig,and Chet are all getting tired to. They get up off of the couches,and the chairs. They walk out of the rec room,and into the sleeping area.

They walk over to their beds,and they get their pajamas on. All five men lay down in their beds,and they cover themselves up with the blankets on their beds. They fall asleep for the night.

All six men at Fire Station 51 are sound asleep for the night,and they get a peaceful,quiet,and restful nights sleep. They do not wake up until the next morning.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: Staying overnight in the hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital Johnny gets out some pajamas,and he gets himself ready for bed. A few minutes later Johnny has his pajamas on,and he goes into the bathroom.

Johnny uses the bathroom,and he washes his hands at the sink. He dries them on the towel,and after his hands are dry Johnny brushes his teeth.

A few minutes later Johnny has his pajamas on,and his teeth are brushed. Before he leaves the bathroom Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my I.C.U room.

Johnny gets out a clean pair of pajamas for me to wear,and he walks over to my bed. Johnny first pulls down my pants,and he takes off my used diaper. Johnny gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me.

After Johnny puts the fresh diaper on me he throws away the used diaper,and the used wipes in the trash. Johnny takes the wipes,and he walks back into the bathroom. He goes to the sink,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel.

When his hands are dry Johnny puts the wipes back away,and he walks out of the bathroom. He comes back out into my I.C.U room,and he comes back over to my bed.

Johnny puts my pajama pants on,and he takes my shirt off of me. Johnny puts my pajama top on me,and he pulls it down for me. I am already for bed.

Dr. Brackett is finished with his rounds,and he gets on the elevator that comes up to the second floor of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator.

He walks down the hallway,and he comes into my I.C.U room to check on me to see how I am doing. I have stabilized a little bit more since this afternoon,and Dr. Brackett checks on my breathing to see how well I'm breathing.

I'm not breathing 100% on my own yet,so Dr. Brackett keeps me on oxygen overnight to help monitor my breathing. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Tabatha is stabilizing,and she's breathing on her own. I'm keeping her on the oxygen overnight tonight because I don't want her lungs to collapse on her again. She's doing a lot better now than when you first brought her here."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"That's good Doc,and that's good what about her back though Doc?"

"Some slight tendon damage,and slight damage to the vertebrae."

"Will she be able to ever walk again Doc?"

"Yes,Johnny she will be able to walk."

"That's good Doc when will she be getting released?"

"At the end of this week we can release her."

"Ok,Doc."

"Well its getting late,and I'm getting tired. I'm going into my office to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning Johnny."

"Ok,Doc I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok,Johnny goodnight."

"Goodnight Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room,and he walks out into the hallway. He walks down the hallway towards his office,and he goes into his office. Dr. Brackett closes the office door behind him,and he walks over to the couch.

Dr. Brackett takes his shoes off,and he lays down on the couch. Dr. Brackett falls asleep for the night on the couch in his office. He covers himself up with his blanket before he falls asleep.

Johnny is in my I.C.U room with me,and he stays up all night long changing my diapers,and taking care of me. Johnny doesn't fall asleep until near dawn the following morning. Dr. Brackett,and Johnny are both sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning.

A week passes,and I am stable enough to get released from the hospital. I have no problems breathing on my own,and I am taken off of the oxygen. I'll be getting released from the hospital to go back home with Johnny soon.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: Second day of camping at the lake

Meanwhile,Back up at the lake,The next morning Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up,and they get up out of their sleeping bags. They get out some clean clothes,and they get dressed for the day.

A few minutes later they are all dressed,and they make up their beds. A few minutes later they are all ready for the day. They open up their tents,and they all leave their tents.

A few minutes later the four Cartwright men go out by the campfire circle,and Ben starts the morning campfire,so he can cook him,and his boys some pancakes,and bacon to eat for their breakfast.

After a while,Ben has the fire started,and he gets the pancake batter made for breakfast. He also grabs some bacon out of the picnic basket that Hop Sing put food in for the four Cartwright men.

While breakfast is cooking Ben gets each plate ready,as the pancakes,and bacon finish cooking on the open campfire. A few minutes later the pancakes,and bacon are done cooking.

Ben serves each boy their plate,and he sits down at the campfire to join his three sons for breakfast. Ben talks to his three sons for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Good morning boys,and how are you doing this morning my sons?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Good morning Pa,and we are doing good this morning Pa. How are you doing this morning Pa? Thanks for asking Pa."

"I am doing fine boys,and thanks for asking. You're welcome boys."

"You're welcome Pa."

"After breakfast boys we are going to take a nature walk,and do a scavenger hunt."

"Ok,Pa that sounds like fun Pa."

"It is a lot of fun boys,and you'll see how much fun it will be."

'Ok,Pa."

"Ok,boys."

A few minutes later the four Cartwright men are finished with eating their breakfast,and Ben gathers up the plates. He uses soap,and hot water to wash the plates off with because there was sticky syrup on the plates from the pancakes. After the plates are clean Ben dries the plates off,and he puts the plates back away in the picnic basket.

While Ben puts the plates away he gets out four sandwiches,and four bottles of water. He puts them in a backpack. While Ben is putting things away in the backpack he finds the scavenger hunt list of items,and the rules how to play.

Ben gets out some pencils,and a brown bag for him,and his boys to put their scavenger hunt items into. Ben puts out the campfire,and he puts up the picnic basket to where no wild animals can get to their food that is left.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the campfire circle. Before they go out on their scavenger hunt Ben explains the rules to his three boys.

Bene exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"First of all while we are out on our scavenger hunt,and nature walk do not pet any wild animals that you will see because wild animals can bite,and attack a person,so be careful of the wild animals."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we won't pet the wild animals."

"Secondly,boys if you see a baby wild animal do not go between it,and their mother,or father. Adult wild animals do not like it when humans interfere with their babies,so be careful of that."

"Ok,Pa we will be careful not to get in the way of the young wild animals,and their parents."

"You will be given a list of items to find,and a brown bag to put your items in. Each bag has your names on it,so you won't lose what's inside. Each bag ziplocks,so it seals up,so nothing will fall out of it."

"That way we won't lose anything Pa."

"That's right boys,and when we get back to camp after lunch we will get to do a special craft with your scavenger hunt items."

"Ok,Pa,and that sounds like fun."

"I've packed up us some lunch,so lets get going."

"Ok,Pa."

"Stick with me boys,so you won't get lost in the woods."

"Ok,Pa."

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie start leaving the campground to go off on their scavenger hunt,and nature walk. Ben has packed a lunch because they will be gone all morning,and won't return back to camp until after lunch.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: Another day of vacation at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,the next morning Roy,Craig,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet wake up. They get up out of their beds,and they get dressed for the day.

They make their beds,and they walk out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couches,and in the chairs. Captain Stanley talks to his men for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,Marco,Roy,Craig,and Chet,"Good morning men how are you doing this morning?"

Mike,Marco,Roy,Craig,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Good morning Cap we are doing good,and how are you doing this morning Cap? Thanks for asking Cap."

"I'm doing fine men,and thanks for asking me how I am doing. You're welcome men."

"You're welcome Cap."

"Today is the last day that we get off Johnny will be bringing Tabatha home soon,so I want this place to be clean from top to bottom give both trucks a good bath,and spruce them up a bit. Both trucks could use a good repaint job. Rescue Squad 51,and Engine 51 are looking kind of dull."

"Ok,Cap we will take care of things after we eat our breakfast."

"Ok,men,and I'm not eating breakfast this morning I'm not feeling the greatest today."

"What's wrong Cap are you sick?"

"Yes,I've been throwing up for a while this morning,and I think that I've got the flu."

"Go lay down,and rest Cap if you're walking around you're just going to make yourself weaker."

"Ok,I'll go lay back down thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Cap."

Captain Stanley isn't feeling very well he's sick,so he goes back into the sleeping area,and he lays back down in bed. He falls back to sleep for a couple more hours.

Craig gets up from the couch where he is sitting,and he goes out into the kitchen. He gets breakfast cooking,and while breakfast is cooking Craig sets the table for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Craig calls everyone else out into the kitchen,so they can eat their breakfast.

Craig exclaims to Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet,"Breakfast is ready,and its time to eat."

Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet respond back to Craig,"Ok,we're coming."

"Ok."

Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet get up from the couches,and the chairs out in the rec room. They walk out into the dinning room,and they sit down at the dinning room table. Craig serves them their breakfast,and he sits down to eat with them.

Mike,Marco,Roy,Craig,and Chet start eating their breakfast,and they do not talk to one another while they are eating their breakfast. It is silent,as the five men eat their breakfast in silence.

A few minutes later the five men are finished with eating their breakfast. Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet get up from the dinning room table. They walk over to the sink,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink.

After they put their dirty dishes in the sink they leave the kitchen,and they go back out into the rec room. They sit back down on the couches,and chairs.

Craig gets up from the dinning room table,and he walks over to the sink. He puts his dirty dishes in the sink,and he gets ready to start doing the dishes.

Craig puts soap,and water in the sink. He washes the dishes,rinses the dishes off,and he dries the dishes off with a clean,dry dishtowel. After all of the dishes are washed,rinsed off,and dried off Craig puts the dishes back away where they go in the cabinets.

A few minutes later Craig is finished with doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

Craig leaves the kitchen,and he goes back out into the rec room. All five men at Station 51 clean up the fire station,and give both trucks a nice paint job for Captain Stanley. They spend the rest of the morning making sure that the fire station is all nice,and clean.

After a while they are finished with cleaning up the fire station,and they go back out into the rec room. They sit back down on the couches,and the chairs. They relax for a little while.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: My last day at Rampart General Hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,The next morning I wake ,Johnny wakes up,and Dr. Brackett wakes up. Johnny walks into the bathroom,and he uses the bathroom. After he uses the bathroom he goes over to the sink,and he washes his hands.

After his hands are all washed Johnny dries his hands on the towel. After Johnny makes sure that his hands are all dry he gets out a fresh diaper,and he gets out the wipes. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my I.C.U room.

He walks over to my bed,and he pulls down my pants. Since I used my diaper during the night last night after Johnny fell asleep it needs to be changed. Johnny takes the used diaper off of me,and he uses the wipes. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me.

After Johnny puts a fresh diaper on me he pulls my pants back up,and he takes the used diaper,and the used wipes into the bathroom. He throws them away in the trash. After Johnny throws those in the trash he walks over to where the sink is,and he washes his hands with soap,and water.

After Johnny's hands are clean he dries them on the towel,and after his hands are dry Johnny puts the wipes back away on the shelf. Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my I.C.U room for a few minutes. Johnny talks to me for a little while.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Good morning Tabatha I'm glad to see that you're finally awake,and how are you doing sweetheart?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Good morning daddy,and yes I'm finally awake its all the pain medicine that they've been given me all it does is make me sleep,and I'm doing fine thanks for asking daddy."

"That is good sweetheart,and you needed your sleep sweetheart. You're welcome sweetheart."

"How are you doing daddy?"

"I'm doing a lot better now that I see that you're awake."

"Yes,daddy I'm doing much better to than what I was when I first got here."

"That's good sweetheart that's good."

"Yes,it is daddy."

Dr. Brackett opens up the door to his office,and he leaves his office. He walks down the hallway,and he walks into the cafeteria. He orders Johnny,me,and himself some breakfast. Dr. Brackett puts the three trays down on a cart,and he exits the cafeteria with the cart.

He walks down the hallway towards my I.C.U room,and he comes into my I.C.U room with the cart. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Good morning Tabatha,and Johnny are you two hungry? I've brought you some food from the cafeteria. It's time that I start having Tabatha back on solid foods again I know that she has got to be hungry."

Johnny and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc,and yes we are both hungry thank you for bringing us our breakfast this morning Doc."

"You're welcome,and here you two go here's your breakfast."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett serves Johnny,and I our breakfast,and I sit up in bed,so I can eat my breakfast. Dr. Brackett sits down in a chair,and he eats his breakfast with Johnny,and I. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes while we are eating our breakfast.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"How are you feeling Tabatha,and are you feeling any better? I know that you've been sleeping a lot because of the pain medicine that I've been giving to you it makes you sleep."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"I'm feeling much better Doc,and yes,Doc I'm feeling a lot better since before I even got here. Yes,Doc I have been sleeping alot because that's all the medicine does is put me to sleep."

"I'm glad to see that you finally woke up this morning Tabatha."

"Yes,I did Doc,the pain medicine finally wore off,so I could wake up."

"This is your last day here Tabatha,and you get to go home tomorrow. Since you've now stabilized we can finally get you out of here,and into the pediatric care center."

"You're moving me out of the I.C.U?"

"Yes,you've stabilized enough to the point where you don't need to be in the I.C.U anymore."

"Ok,Doc,are you coming with me Doc?"

"Yes,I'll be going with you Tabatha,and its my job as your doctor to make sure that you're comfortable when we move you to another room."

"Ok,Doc,Can Johnny come to?"

"Yes,Johnny can go with you to because you need someone that can take care of you."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

A few minutes later Johnny,Dr. Brackett,and I are finished with eating our breakfast. Dr. Brackett collects our empty trays,and he puts them on the cart out in the hallway by the door. He takes the cart down the hallway,and back to the cafeteria.

Dr. Brackett drops the trays off,so they can get washed. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett leaves the cafeteria,and he walks back down the hallway towards my I.C.U room,and he comes back into my I.C.U room. Johnny packs up my clean clothes,and he puts them into my suitcase. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Take the packs of diapers,and the packages of wipes out of the bathroom. You can use those for Tabatha. I put those in there for her to use,and they are hers. They are to go with her to her pediatric care center room."

"Ok,Doc,and thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny walks into the bathroom,and he takes the packages of wipes,and the packs of diapers off of the shelf in the bathroom. He exits the bathroom with a full load of diapers,and wipes in his arms. Johnny packs them into my suitcase.

Dr. Brackett gets a wheelchair,as I slowly get up out the bed. I slowly sit down in the wheelchair,and Johnny grabs my suitcase.

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and I exit the I.C.U room where I was staying at since I arrived at the hospital after being shot in my chest by Adam Cartwright.

Dr. Brackett pushes the wheelchair down the hallway,and Johnny walks alongside of us. Dr. Brackett takes us down to the pediatric care center of the hospital.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett pushes the wheelchair into the empty pediatric care center room. He pushes the wheelchair over to the bed,and I slowly get up out of the wheelchair.

I slowly go over to the hospital bed,and I lay down in the bed. Johnny comes into my hospital room,and he unpacks my suitcase. He puts the packages of wipes,and he puts the packs up in the bathroom on the shelf.

Dr. Brackett wants to make sure that I am comfortable before he leaves my hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes before leaving my hospital room.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Are you comfortable Tabatha?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc I am comfortable."

"That's good Tabatha that's good,now I want you to lay down,and rest. You still need lots of rest yet."

"Ok,Doc,I'll lay down,and rest."

"You're not in any pain are you Tabatha?"

"No,Doc I'm doing just fine."

"That's good I'll be back to check on you in a little while because I've got my morning hospital rounds to do."

"Ok,Doc I'll see you later,and I'll rest like you want me to."

"Ok,Tabatha I'll see you later."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye Tabatha."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye Johnny."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room to go do his morning rounds at the hospital,and he takes the wheelchair with him. I lay down,and rest like the doctor wants me to. While I rest I use my diaper,and Johnny changes my diaper. He puts a fresh one on me after getting me all cleaned up.

I fall asleep for a couple of hours,and I rest. Dr. Brackett gets on the elevator that goes down to the main floor of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital. Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator,and he goes to do his morning rounds down on the main floor of the hospital.

After Johnny changes my diaper he goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel. He exits the bathroom after his hands are dry.

Johnny takes care of me,and he changes my diapers while I am sleeping. Johnny makes sure to wash,and dry his hands after he changes my diaper.

He gets tired,and he lays down on the couch in my hospital room. He covers himself up with a blanket,and he falls asleep for a couple of hours just like I do. 


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: Going out on a scavenger hunt

Meanwhile,Back up at the lake,A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie start heading out for their nature walk,and scavenger hunt. Each of them have a list of items that they have to find,and each list consists of ten items that have to be found.

The ten items on the scavenger hunt are :A small pinecone,An acorn,A birds feather,a pine leaf,a birch leaf,A stick,a spruce leaf,a oak leaf,a maple leaf,and a red cedar leaf.

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are finished with the scavenger hunt,and each person has found the ten items on their lists. Each person puts their ten items in their zip lock baggies,so they don't get lost,and they zip up their baggies.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie sit down together,and Ben takes out the sandwiches,and the bottles of water out of his backpack. He puts the scavenger hunt items in the backpack,so they won't get lost.

A few minutes later the four Cartwright men start eating their lunch together,and Ben talks to his three sons while they are eating their lunch.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Did you three boys have fun on the scavenger hunt?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa we did,and the scavenger hunt was a lot of fun."

"That's good boys,and that's good to hear. I'm glad to hear that boys."

"Yes it is Pa."

"After we finish eating lunch we can head back to camp,and you boys get to put together a special craft with your scavenger hunt items."

"What kind of special craft Pa?"

"I'm not telling you boys because it's a surprise."

"Ok,Pa we will leave it as a surprise."

"Ok,boys."

A few minutes later the four Cartwright men are finished with eating their lunch,and they give Ben their garbage to put in a garbage bag,so it can get thrown away when the boys get back to camp.

Ben puts the trash in the garbage bag,and he ties it up,so nothing falls out of it. He puts it in his pocket for the time being.

The four Cartwright men get back up,and they start walking back towards their campground where they have been staying at. They make sure not to leave any trash behind in the woods of the campground as they walk back to camp.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: A nice,calm afternoon at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51 Captain Stanley is sick in bed with the flu,and he has been sleeping for a good couple of hours. The five remaining men at Fire Station 51 have gotten the fire station all cleaned up,and they gave the two trucks a refreshing paint job.

After they have finished painting the trucks they went out into the rec room,and they sat back down on the couches,and chairs out in the rec room,and they relaxed for a little while.

It is almost time for lunch at Fire Station 51,and Mike gets up off of the couch where he is sitting out in the rec room,and he walks out into the kitchen. Mike starts getting lunch cooked for him,and the four other men at Fire Station 51.

While lunch is cooking Mike gets the table set for lunch,and a few minutes later lunch is ready. Mike calls everyone out into the kitchen,so they can all eat their lunch.

Mike exclaims to Roy,Craig,Marco,and Chet,"Lunch is ready,and its time to eat."

Roy,Craig,Marco,and Chet respond back to Mike,"Ok,Mike we're coming."

"Ok."

Marco,Roy,Craig,and Chet get up off of the couches,and chairs out in the rec room where they were sitting,and they walk out into the kitchen. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Mike serves them their lunch. He sits down to join them,and he eats lunch with his four colleagues. They talk while they eat their lunch.

Chet exclaims to Roy,Mike,Marco,and Craig,"It's so quiet this afternoon where's Captain Stanley at did he go home because I haven't seen him all morning long."

Roy,Mike,Marco,and Craig respond back to Chet,"Yes it's been quiet all day long,and Captain Stanley didn't go home he's sick in bed with the flu. He's been resting all morning long."

"Ok,I thought that he went home because I haven't seen him,and I hope that Cap gets to feeling better."

"No,he's still here,and we do to Chet."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Roy,Craig,Mike,Marco,and Chet are finished with eating their lunch,and they all get up from the dinning room table. They walk over to the sink,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink.

Roy,Craig,Marco,and Chet walk out into the living room,and they sit back down on the couches,and chairs where they were sitting before lunchtime.

Mike is out in the kitchen,and he starts doing the dishes. He puts soap,and water in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. After the dishes are all clean,and dry Mike puts them away in the cabinets where they belong.

A few minutes later the dishes are all done,and they are put away. Mike makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all clean. It doesn't take Mike long to clean up the rest of the kitchen.

After a few minutes the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Mike leaves the kitchen,and he walks back out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch where he was sitting before lunchtime.

Mike,Marco,Roy,Craig,and Chet sit in the rec room,and they relax for the rest of the afternoon. They play checkers, chess,watch TV,and eat popcorn. They keep themselves busy,so that way they don't get bored.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: A nice,calm relaxing afternoon at Rampart General Hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,Johnny wakes up from his nap,and he gets up off of the couch. He walks over to the bathroom,and he goes into the bathroom.

He closes the door behind him,and he uses the bathroom. After he uses the bathroom he goes over to the sink,and he washes his hands. After Johnny's hands are washed he dries them on the towel. Johnny makes sure that his hands are good,and dry.

Before Johnny leaves the bathroom he gets out a fresh diaper,and he gets out the wipes. He opens up the bathroom door,and he exits the bathroom. Johnny comes back out into my hospital room.

I wake up from my nap,and Johnny comes over to my hospital bed. He pulls my pants down,and he changes my diaper.

Johnny gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. He pulls my pants back up,and he throws away my used diaper,and the used wipes.

He goes back into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and he puts the wipes back away after his hands are dry.

A few minutes later Johnny is done in the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett gets on the elevator that leads to the second floor of the hospital.

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator. He walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria,and he goes into the cafeteria.

Dr. Brackett orders lunch for himself,Johnny,and me. He puts the three trays on a cart,and he leaves the cafeteria. He walks down the hallway towards my hospital room,and he walks I to my hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Good afternoon Tabatha,and Johnny."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good afternoon Doc."

"I brought you two some lunch,so you can eat lunch. Tabatha I need you to eat okay."

"Ok,thanks Doc,and I will eat Doc."

"Are you two hungry?"

"Yes,we are hungry Doc."

"Here's your lunch then."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

I sit up in bed,and Dr. Brackett serves me my lunch,and after he serves me my lunch he serves Johnny his lunch. Dr. Brackett sits down in a chair,and he eats his lunch with us. He talks to us for a few minutes while we eat our lunch.

"Tomorrow morning Tabatha gets to go back home after breakfast Johnny."

"Ok,Doc,thank you."

"You're welcome Johnny."

"I get to go home tomorrow?"

"Yes,Tabatha you get to go home tomorrow."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

"I'll have some very very important instructions for you to follow for Tabatha's care after she leaves the hospital Johnny."

"Ok,Doc,and I know that you will. I do my best to follow them." "Yes,Johnny I know that you do,and that is good that you do."

"Yes,it is Doc."

A few minutes later Johnny,Dr. Brackett,and I are finished with eating our lunch. Dr. Brackett takes our trays,and he gets up out of the chair. He walks out into the hallway,and he puts the trays on the cart.

Dr. Brackett walks back down the hallway towards the cafeteria with the cart,and he drops the trays off,so they can get washed.

After Dr. Brackett drops the trays off at the cafeteria to be washed he exits the cafeteria,and he walks back down the hallway towards my hospital room. He comes back into my hospital room. He talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes more.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"I've got my afternoon hospital rounds to do,and Tabatha I want you to lay down,and rest because you still need it,plus I need to give you another blood transfusion also."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and I will lay down,and rest like you've told me to."

"Ok,Tabatha,and that's a good girl."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett gives me another blood transfusion,and I lay down in bed to rest like Dr. Brackett wants me to. He leaves my hospital room,and he gets on the elevator that goes down to the main floor of the hospital.

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator. He goes to do his afternoon rounds on the main floor of the hospital.

Johnny walks into the bathroom,and he gets out a fresh diaper. He gets out the wipes,and he exits the bathroom. Johnny comes over to my bedside,and he pulls down my pants. He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up.

He throws away the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. Johnny goes into the bathroom,and he washes his hands. He dries his hands on the towel,and after his hands are dry he puts the wipes back away where they belong.

A few minutes later Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. He sits down in his chair,and he takes care of me. I fall asleep for a nap for a couple of hours,and I rest like Dr. Brackett wants me to.

Johnny takes care of me while I am sleeping,and he changes my diapers. He washes,and dries his hands afterwards. Johnny gets tired,and he lays down on the couch for a nap. He falls asleep for a couple of hours as well.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88: A relaxing early evening up at the lake

Meanwhile,A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie arrive back at the campgrounds where they are staying at for the weekend. The four Cartwright men are finished with their scavenger hunt,and they have arrived back at camp. Ben gets some firewood,and he starts their evening campfire.

A few minutes later Ben has a good campfire going for him,and his three sons to enjoy for the evening. Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie sit down at the campfire to relax,and Ben takes the backpack off of his back. He takes the trash bag out of his pocket,and he throws it away in the trash where it belongs.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get ready to do a special camp craft for their early evening camp activity. Ben gets out the supplies,and he gets each of their little zip lock baggies out of the backpack. Ben hands each of his sons their baggies. Ben talks to his three sons Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Boys now that we are back here at camp,and got our campfire going it is time for us to do our special craft that I said they we were going to do this afternoon after we got back here to camp."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben Cartwright,"Ok,Pa,so what's our special craft Pa?"

"Well boys you've got two choices you can make a camp scrapbook,or you can make a collage. I've got the materials for both projects,so you get to do whichever one you'd like."

"Ok,Pa,us three boys want to do a scrapbook a piece one for each of us please Pa."

"Good idea because I've got other ideas for your scrapbooks once you get them started."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben hands each of his three boys a camp scrapbook to put together. Hoss likes the color brown,so his has a brown cover on it with his name on it. Little Joe likes green,so his has a green cover on it with his name on it. Jamie likes the color blue,so his scrapbook has a blue cover with his name on it.

The three boys sit quietly,and they put together their scrapbooks. They use their items from the scavenger hunt,and they put their first page in their scrapbook. Ben chooses a scrapbook for himself,and he likes the color tan,so his has a tan cover on it with his name on it.

Ben puts together his first page of his scrapbook,and a few minutes later the four Cartwright men are finished with putting their scrapbooks together. Ben collects the scrapbooks,and he puts them away until tomorrow.

A few minutes later Ben has the four scrapbooks put up,and he gets the picnic basket out of the hiding place where he had it,and he gets chicken out for dinner. Ben starts cooking dinner for him,and his three sons. Dinner takes a while to cook.

While dinner is cooking Ben gets four plates ready to go for dinner. A few minutes later the chicken is done cooking,and Ben puts a piece of chicken on each plate. Ben serves the boys their dinner,and he eats dinner with his three sons.

They talk to each other for a few minutes while they are eating their dinner. Ben talks to his three boys for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"What did you three boys think of the scavenger hunt this afternoon,did you like it,and did you have fun doing it?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"The scavenger hunt was interesting Pa,and we learned a lot about trees,and nature. Yes Pa we had a lot of fun doing the scavenger hunt."

"That's good boys,and I'm glad to hear that. What about the craft did you enjoy that to?"

"Yes,Pa we enjoyed doing the craft as well Pa."

"That's good boys,and I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,it is Pa."

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are finished with eating their dinner,and Hoss gathers up the plates. He gets up from the campfire circle,and he goes to wash the plates,and after he makes sure that the plates are washed he dries them off with a towel.

After he makes sure that the plates are dried off he hands them to Ben,and he puts them back away in the picnic basket for tomorrow morning for breakfast. A few minutes later Hoss sits back down at the campfire circle with his family.

The four Cartwright men have a good evening,and they make S'mores for their desert. Ben talks to his three sons for a little while longer.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Jamie,and Little Joe,"Tomorrow will be our last partial day here,and then we go back home in the afternoon after lunch."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"In the morning when you wake up make sure that you have everything packed for our trip home tomorrow afternoon. If I were you I'd wait until after breakfast to pack everything up."

"Ok,Pa we will wait until tomorrow morning after breakfast to pack everything up."

"Ok,boys."

"What Pa?"

"Marshmallows are ready for our last round of s'mores."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben takes the marshmallows away from the campfire,and he makes s'mores for him,and his three sons to enjoy during their last full day of camp. Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie enjoy eating their s'mores around a campfire.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: A relaxing early evening at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,Roy,Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet are relaxing out in the rec room before dinnertime. Captain Stanley is still resting because he's been down sick all day with the flu.

The five remaining men at Fire Station 51 are busy having fun out in the rec room. They've been watching TV,and playing games all afternoon long for something to do,do they don't get bored.

Marco gets up from the couch where he is sitting,and he walks out into the kitchen. He starts getting dinner cooking for him,and his four colleagues. While dinner is cooking Marco gets the table set for dinner. A few minutes later dinner is ready,and he calls everyone else out to the kitchen,so they can eat their dinner.

Marco exclaims to Roy,Craig,Mike,and Chet,"Its time to eat dinner is ready."

Roy,Craig,Mike,and Chet respond back to Marco,"Ok,Marco we're coming."

Mike,Craig,Roy,and Chet get up off of the couches,and out of the chairs where they were sitting,and they walk out into the kitchen. They sit down at the dinning room table,and Marco serves them their dinner. He sits down at the table,and he eats dinner with his four colleagues. Nobody doesn't talk to anyone during dinner they all eat in silence.

A few minutes later Mike,Marco,Roy,Craig,and Chet are finished with eating their dinner. Mike,Craig,Roy,and Chet get up from the dinning room table,and they walk over to the sink. They put their dirty dishes in the sink,and they leave the kitchen. They walk out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couches,and in the chairs where they were sitting before dinnertime.

Marco gets up from the dinning room table,and he puts his dirty dishes in the sink. He starts to do the dishes,and he puts soap,and water in the sink. Marco washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. Once the dishes are all clean,and dry Marco puts them away where they belong.

A few minutes later Marco is all finished with doing the dishes,and he cleans up the rest of the kitchen. Marco makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later Marco is finished with cleaning up the kitchen,and he exits the kitchen. He goes out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch where he was sitting before dinnertime.

The five men at Fire Station 51 have a relaxing evening at the fire station,and they watch Adam 12 on TV for the evening for a little while to keep themselves from getting bored without having anything else to do for the evening. 


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90: My last overnights stay at the hospital

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,Johnny wakes up from his nap,and he gets up from the couch. He walks over to the bathroom,and he goes into the bathroom. He uses the bathroom,and he goes to the sink. He washes his hands at the sink,and he dries them on the towel.

After his hands are dry Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and he gets out the wipes. He walks out of the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. He pulls my pants down,and he changes my diaper. Johnny gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me.

After Johnny puts the fresh diaper on me he pulls my pants back up,and he throws the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. Johnny walks back into the bathroom,and he goes over to the sink. He turns on the water,and he puts soap on his hands. Johnny washes his hands,and he rinses his hands off.

After Johnny's hands are clean he dries them off with a towel. Johnny makes sure that his hands are good,and dry. After his hands are dry Johnny puts the wipes back away where they belong,and he leaves the bathroom. He comes back out into my hospital room,and he sits back down in his chair.

Meanwhile,Dr. Brackett gets on the elevator down on the main floor of the hospital,and the elevator comes up to the second floor of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator.

He walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria,and he walks into the cafeteria. He orders Johnny,himself,and I our dinner. Dr. Brackett puts the three trays on a cart,and he exits the cafeteria.

Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway back towards my hospital room,and he comes into my hospital room with our dinner. I sit up in bed,and Dr. Brackett talks to us for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I," Good evening Tabatha,and Johnny are you two hungry because I brought you your dinner from the cafeteria,so you can eat dinner."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good evening Doc,and yes we are hungry thanks for bringing us our dinner Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny,and Tabatha."

Dr. Brackett serves Johnny,and I our dinner,and Dr. Brackett sits down in another chair to eat his dinner with us. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Tomorrow is a big day for Tabatha because after breakfast tomorrow morning Tabatha gets to go back home with you Johnny."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc,we already know that Tabatha gets to go back home with me tomorrow after breakfast."

"I'm a little concerned though about Tabatha going back to Fire Station 51."

"Why is that Doc,and what's wrong with Tabatha going back home to Fire Station 51 with me tomorrow morning Doc?"

'It's Captain Stanley he's not feeling good he's been down sick all day today with the flu."

"Ok,Doc,so what does that mean?"

"I may have to keep Tabatha here a couple of more days until Captain Stanley gets to feeling better because I don't want to send her home with him being sick,otherwise she might get sick again."

"Ok,Doc,if you have to keep Tabatha here a few more days I'm fine with that Doc."

"Ok,Johnny."

"I don't want to stay here another few days Doc,I want to go home tomorrow morning."

"I'm doing it to prevent you from getting sick Tabatha,besides that you still need plenty of bed rest yet,and I'd rather keep you here,so that way you don't get sick."

"Ok,Doc,I'll stay here a few more days,but only until my God-daddy is feeling better,then I want to go back home Doc."

"Ok,it's a deal Tabatha you stay here,and get well,so Captain Stanley can stay home,and get better to."

"Ok,Doc,it's a deal."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Johnny,Dr. Brackett,and I we finish eating our dinner,and he collects our trays. He puts our trays on the cart that he left out in the hallway,and he walks down the hallway back towards the cafeteria.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett drops the trays off at the cafeteria,so they can get washed. Dr. Brackett leaves the cafeteria,and he walks back down the hallway. He comes back into my hospital room for a few minutes,and he talks to Johnny,and I for a little while longer.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"I've got my evening hospital rounds to do,so I'll be back in a little while. Tabatha did you bring some coloring books,and crayons with you?"

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and no Doc I didn't they all got left at home."

"Ok,well we've got extras again because we got a new shipment in once again. We've got Dora the explorer,Hello Kitty,and Scooby doo. You can have all three coloring books,and a box of brand new crayons to go with them."

"Thanks Doc,and what did I do to deserve this Doc?"

"You've been such a good patient since you have arrived here,so it's your reward for being so good."

"Ok,Doc."

"Besides if I am going to be keeping you here a few more days you're going to need something to do,so that way you don't get bored."

"Ok,Doc,and that's true."

"Ok,well they are over here on the table,so grab whichever one you'd like."

"Ok,Doc,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he goes out into the hallway. He gets on the elevator that goes down to the main floor of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator. He goes to do his rounds for the evening.

Meanwhile,Johnny is up on the second floor of the hospital,and he is in my hospital room with me. He gets up out of his chair,and he goes into the bathroom. He gets out a fresh diaper,and the package of diaper wipes. He exits the bathroom,and he walks over to my hospital bed.

He pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper. He gets me all cleaned up,and he puts a fresh diaper on me. Johnny pulls my pants back up,and he throws my used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash.

He goes into the bathroom,and he goes over to the sink. Johnny turns on the water,and he puts some soap on his hands. Johnny washes his hands,and after his hands are washed Johnny dries his hands on the towel.

Johnny makes sure that his hands are good,and dry. After his hands are all dried off he puts the package of wipes back away in the bathroom.

A few minutes later Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. He sits back down in his chair,and he watches over me for a while.

I choose to color in my Dora the Explorer coloring book,so I grab it off the table,and the box of crayons. I sit up in bed,and I color for a while. I have fun coloring in one of my new coloring books,and using my new box of crayons that Dr. Brackett gave to me to keep.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91: The Cartwrights last night of camping

Meanwhile,Back up at the lake,A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are finished with eating their s'mores that Ben had made for them. Ben talks to his sons for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Boys it's time for you three to get ready for bed,and get your teeth brushed. We've got a busy day tomorrow,and I want all three of you to get a good nights sleep tonight,and rest up for tomorrow."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will go get ready for bed,and brush our teeth like you have asked us to do so Pa."

"Ok,boys."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the campfire circle,and they go into their tents. They get their pajamas out,and they put their pajamas on.

After they get their pajamas on they get out their toothbrushes,and toothpastes. They three boys leave their tents,and they go back outside.

They go over to the sink,and they turn the water on. Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie take turns brushing their teeth at the sink. Each boy takes their toothpaste,and puts it on their toothbrush. They take their toothbrush,and they brush their teeth.

A few minutes later the three boys are done brushing their teeth,and they turn the water to the sink back off again. A few minutes later they walk back over to the campfire circle,so they can say goodnight to Ben.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Do you all three have your pajamas on,and are your teeth brushed?"

Hoss,Jamie,and Little Joe respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa we've got our pajamas on,and our teeth are brushed."

"It's time for you boys to go to bed because it's getting late. Goodnight boys,and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok,Pa we will go to bed like you want us to,and goodnight Pa we will see you in the morning."

"Ok,boys night."

"Night Pa."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie go into their tents,and they lay down in their sleeping bags. They fall asleep for the night. A few hours later Ben Cartwright gets tired,so he puts out the campfire,and he walks over to his tent. He goes into his tent,and he gets his pajamas on.

He brushes his teeth using the water from the sink outside,and after his teeth are brushed Ben walks back into his tent,and he lays down in his sleeping bag. He falls asleep for the night. All four Cartwright men are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning. 


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92: The last night of Vacation for the A-Shift crew

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,Captain Stanley is still in bed sleeping because he's been down sick all day long with the flu. He wakes up only to throw up,and then afterwards he lays back down,and goes back to sleep. Roy goes to check on him every so often to see how he is doing.

Craig,Mike,Marco,and Chet are concerned about Captain Stanley because he's the only Captain that Fire Station 51 has. Roy leaves Captain Stanley's sleeping area,and he goes back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch.

It's getting late,and all of the men from A-shift at Fire Station 51 are getting sleepy,and tired. Mike,Marco,Craig,Roy,and Chet get up from the couches,and chairs out in the rec room.

They walk down the hallway towards the bathroom,and they take turns using the bathroom. After each man uses the bathroom they go over to the sink,and they turn the water on.

They put soap on their hands,and they wash their hands. After their hands are washed they dry them on the towel.

After their hands are dry each man takes their toothbrush,and toothpaste. They put toothpaste on their toothbrushes,and they brush their teeth.

A few minutes later the last man is finished with brushing his teeth which is Craig. They all exit the bathroom,and they walk down the hallway towards their sleeping areas.

Roy exclaims to Craig,Mike,Marco,and Chet,"Goodnight guys I'm going to bed because I'm tired,and I will see you in the morning."

Craig,Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to Roy,"Goodnight Roy,and we are going to go to bed to because we are tired as well. We will see you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night Roy."

Roy goes into his sleeping area,and he walks over to his bed. He lays down in his bed. He covers up with the blanket on his bed,and he falls asleep for the night.

Craig exclaims to Mike,Marco,and Chet,"Goodnight men,and I'm going to bed because I am tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to Craig,"Goodnight Craig,we are going to bed to because we are tired,and we will see you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night Craig."

Craig walks into his sleeping area,and he walks over to his bed. He lays down in his bed,and he covers up with the blanket on his bed. He falls asleep for the night as well.

Mike exclaims to Marco,and Chet,"Goodnight guys I'm going to bed because I'm tired,and I'll see you in the morning."

Marco,and Chet respond back to Mike,"Goodnight Mike,and we are going to bed to because we are tired. We will see you in the morning as well."

"Night."

"Night Mike."

Mike goes into his sleeping area,and he walks over to his bed. He lays down in his bed,and he covers himself up with the blanket on his bed. Mike is the third person to fall asleep for the night.

Marco exclaims to Chet,"Goodnight Chet,and I'm going to bed because I am tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Chet responds back to Marco,"Goodnight Marco,and I'm going to bed to because I am tired. I'll see you in the morning Marco."

"Night Chet."

"Night Marco."

Marco,and Chet go into their sleeping areas,and they walk over to their beds. They lay down in their beds,and they cover themselves up with the blankets on their beds.

They fall asleep for the night. All six men of A-Shift crew are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning. 


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: My first nights sleep in the pediatric care center

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital I am finished with coloring the picture that I picked out in my Dora the explorer coloring book. I pick up my crayons,and I put them back away in the box.

I close up my coloring book,and I lay both items down on the table next to the bed. Johnny goes into the bathroom,and he get outs fresh diaper,and the package of wipes. He exits the bathroom,and he comes back into my hospital room.

Johnny walks over to my bed,and he pulls down my pants. Johnny changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. Johnny puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up.

Johnny throws my used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. He walks back into the bathroom,and he goes to the sink. He turns on the water,and he puts some soap on his hands. Johnny washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel.

Johnny makes sure that his hands are good,and dry. After his hands are dry Johnny puts the wipes back away,and he exits the bathroom.

Johnny comes back out into my hospital room,and he gets my pajama on me. Johnny helps me to get ready for bed,and he helps me to put my pajamas on.

A few minutes later I am ready for bed,and I lay down in bed. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett is finished with his rounds,and he gets on the elevator that comes up to the second floor of the hospital.

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett gets off of the elevator. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway,and he comes into my hospital room. He talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Goodnight Johnny,and Tabatha I'm very tired,and it is time for me to go to sleep because it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Goodnight Doc,and we are very tired to. It's time for us to go to sleep as well because it's getting late. We will see you in the morning Doc."

"Night Johnny,and Tabatha."

"Night Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he walks down the hallway towards his office. He goes into his office,and he closes the door behind him. He walks over to the couch,and he lays down on the couch. Dr. Brackett falls asleep for the night.

Johnny is in my hospital room with me. He gets his pajamas on,and he walks into the bathroom. Johnny uses the bathroom,and after he uses the bathroom he goes over to the sink,and he turns the water on. Johnny puts soap on his hands,and he washes his hands.

After Johnny washes his hands he dries them on the towel. Johnny makes sure that his hands are good,and dry. After Johnny makes sure that his hands are good,and dry he takes his toothbrush,and his toothpaste. He puts toothpaste on his toothbrush.

Johnny brushes his teeth,and a few minutes later Johnny is done with brushing his teeth. Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Goodnight sweetheart I'm going to bed because I'm tired,and I'll see you in the morning."

I respond back to Johnny,"Goodnight daddy,and I'm going to bed to because I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Tabatha."

"Night daddy."

A few minutes later I lay down in the hospital bed,and I cover myself up with my blanket. I fall asleep for the night. Johnny walks over to the couch by my bed,and he lays down on the couch.

He covers himself up with the blanket,and he falls asleep for the night. Johnny,Dr. Brackett,and I are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. 


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94: The Cartwrights last morning up at the lake

Meanwhile,Back up at the lake,The next morning the four Cartwright men wake up,and they get up out of their sleeping bags. They get dressed,and before they go eat breakfast Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get all of their stuff packed up,so they can get ready to go home after breakfast.

After they make sure that they've got everything packed up,and ready to go they leave their tents,and they go outside. The four Cartwright men pack up their tents,and a few minutes later they've got everything packed up,and ready to go home with them.

Ben walks over to the campfire circle,and he lights the morning campfire. He then gets breakfast out of the picnic basket,and he gets the four plates out.

Ben gets breakfast cooking on the campfire,and while breakfast is cooking Ben gets the plates ready to go for breakfast.

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie walk over to the campfire circle,and they sit down because they know that breakfast is almost ready. A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and Ben serves his three boys their breakfast.

Ben gets his breakfast as well,and the four Cartwright men sit around the morning campfire,and they eat their breakfast. Ben talks to his three sons for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Good morning boys how are you doing this morning?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Good morning Pa we are doing good,and how are you doing this morning Pa? Thanks for asking Pa."

"I'm doing fine boys,and you're welcome. Thanks for asking boys."

"You're welcome Pa."

"Do you three boys have everything all packed up,and ready to go because after breakfast we will be going back home."

"Yes,Pa we packed up all of our camping stuff this morning after we got dressed this morning,so all of our stuff is ready to go back home with us."

"That's good boys,and so is mine I packed my things up after I woke up this morning,so my stuff is ready to go home with us to."

"Yes,it is Pa,and that's good to hear Pa."

"Yes,it is boys."

A few minutes later the four Cartwright men are finished with eating their breakfast. Ben collects the plates,and he gets up from the campfire circle.

He goes over to the sink,and he turns on the water. He puts some soap in the sink,and he washes the plates off. Ben then dries the plates off after he washes them. Ben makes sure that the plates are both clean,and dry.

A few minutes later the plates are all nice,and clean. They have been dried off,and Ben turns off the water to the sink. He puts the plates back into the picnic basket,and the dish soap back in the plastic bag that he had it in.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie gather up all of their camping stuff,and Ben puts out the campfire. The four Cartwright men walk over to their horses,and they untie their horses. Ben,and his three sons mount up on their horses with their camping stuff,and Ben motions for his horse to start moving.

Ben's horse starts moving in the direction towards the Ponderosa,and Hoss's,Little Joe's,and Jamie's horses follow Ben's horse. The four Cartwright men start on their way back home to the Ponderosa from up at the lake where they spent the weekend camping.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95: Craig goes back to Fire Station 10

A few days pass,and Captain Stanley is feeling much better. He is able to go back to work at the fire station,and the week long vacation for the six men at Fire Station 51 is over with. All six men have to return back to work.

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,The next morning Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Roy,Craig,and Chet wake up,and they get up out of bed.

They get dressed for the days work ahead of them,and they walk out of the sleeping area. They go out into the hallway,and the six men take turns using the bathroom one at a time. After they use the bathroom they wash their hands,and then they dry their hands on the towel.

After their hands are dry they exit the bathroom,and they walk back out into the hallway. They go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couches,and chairs out in the rec room.

Captain Stanley gets a phone call from Dr. Brackett over at Rampart General Hospital,and he answers the phone. Captain Stanley talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes,and then a few minutes later Dr. Brackett hangs up the phone because he's got work to do at the hospital. Roy,Mike,Marco,Craig,Captain Stanley,and Chet talk for a little while.

Roy,Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet exclaim to Captain Stanley,"Good morning Cap,and we are so glad that you are feeling better Cap. It's good to see you up,and walking around again Cap. We missed you around here Cap it was just to quiet without you being around."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,Craig,Mike,Marco,and Chet,"Good morning to you to men. I am also glad that I am feeling better,and it feels good to be up,and walking around again. I missed you guys to,and yes it did get pretty quiet around here for a while,but now we can all get back to work."

"That's good Cap because our vacation is over with we were only allowed one week of vacation,and its over with."

"Yes,men our vacation is over with."

"Ok,Cap."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Captain Stanley gets up off of the couch where he is sitting out in the rec room,and he walks out into the kitchen. He gets breakfast cooking,and while breakfast is cooking Captain Stanley sets the table for breakfast.

A few minutes later breakfast is done cooking,and Captain Stanley calls the five men out to the kitchen,so they can eat their breakfast.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet,"Breakfast is ready,and it's time to eat."

Roy,Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we're coming."

"Ok."

Roy,Craig,Mike,Marco,and Chet get up off of the couches,and chairs where they were sitting out in the rec room,and they walk out into the kitchen.

They all sit down at the dinning room table,and Captain Stanley serves them their breakfast. He sits down to join his five colleagues for breakfast,and he eats his breakfast with them.

Captain Stanley talks to his men while they are all eating breakfast.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,Marco,Chet,Craig,and Roy,"I just got a call this morning from Dr. Brackett over at Rampart General Hospital this morning."

Roy,Craig,Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"and what did he have to say Cap?"

"Johnny is brining Tabatha home in a little while she's being released from the hospital,and Johnny is bringing her home."

"Tabatha,and Johnny are coming home Cap?"

"Yes,sometime this morning they will be here,so Craig you're going to have to go back to the fire station where you came from."

"Ok,Cap,I'll be leaving right after breakfast."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Craig,and Chet are finished with eating their breakfast. They all get up from the dinning room table,and they put their dirty dishes in the sink.

Roy,Mike,Marco,and Chet walk out into the living room,and they sit back down on the couches,and in the chairs where they were sitting before breakfast time.

Craig goes into the locker room,and he gathers up his clothes. He packs them up into his suitcase,and he closes up the locker. Craig exits the locker room,and he walks out into the hallway. He walks out into the rec room,and he says goodbye to everyone.

Craig exclaims to Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet,"Goodbye everyone it was nice working with you all."

Roy,Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to Craig,"Bye Craig thanks for taking Johnny's place temporarily."

"You're welcome,well I have to be going now bye."

"Bye Craig."

Craig leaves the rec room,and he walks through the doorway that leads to the garage of the fire station,and he leaves the fire station. Craig Brice goes back to work at Fire Station 10.

Captain Stanley gets up from the dinning room table,and he walks over to the kitchen sink. He starts doing the dishes. He puts soap,and water in the sink. Captain Stanley washes the dishes and after the dishes are clean he dries the dishes off.

Captain Stanley makes sure that the dishes are all dried off,and he puts them back away where they belong. A few minutes later Captain Stanley is finished with doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later Captain Hank Stanley has the kitchen all cleaned up. He leaves the kitchen,and he walks back out into the rec room. He sits back down in his chair where he was sitting before breakfast. He relaxes for a little while.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96: My very last morning at Rampart General Hospital

A few days pass by,and since Captain Stanley is feeling a lot better,and is not sick anymore Dr. Brackett can release me from the hospital,and he can let me go back home to Fire Station 51 with Johnny where I belong. I also rest a lot for my last few days at the hospital.

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,the next morning I wake up,and Johnny wakes up. He gets up off of the couch,and he walks into the bathroom. He uses the bathroom,and he goes over to the sink after he uses the bathroom.

Johnny turns on the water to the sink,and he puts soap on his hands. Johnny washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel.

After he makes sure that his hands are good,and dry Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and he grabs the wipes off of the shelf in the bathroom.

A few minutes later Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. Johnny walks over to my bed,and he pulls my pants down.

He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. Johnny puts a fresh diaper on me.

Àfter Johnny gets a fresh diaper on me he pulls my pants back up. He throws the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. Johnny walks back into the bathroom,and he goes back over to the sink.

He turns on the water,and he puts soap on his hands. Johnny washes his hands on the towel,and he makes sure that his hands are good,and dry. After his hands are dry Johnny puts the wipes back away on the shelf in the bathroom.

A few minutes later Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back out into my hospital room. He sits back down in his chair.

Meanwhile,Dr. Brackett spent the night at the hospital last night,and he fell asleep on the couch in his office. He wakes up and he gets up off of the couch.

Dr. Brackett walks over to the doorway to his office,and he opens up the door. Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway towards the bathroom.

He walks into the bathroom,and he uses the bathroom. After he is done using the bathroom Dr. Brackett goes over to the sink,and he turns on the water. He puts some soap on his hands,and he washes his hands.

After Dr. Brackett washes his hands he dries them on the towel. After his hands are all good,and dry Dr. Brackett exits the bathroom. He walks down the hallway,and he walks into the cafeteria. He orders breakfast for Johnny,himself,and I.

Dr. Brackett puts the three trays on a cart,and he exits the cafeteria with the cart. He walks down the hallway towards my hospital room with the cart,and he comes into my hospital room. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Good morning Tabatha,and Johnny are you two hungry? Because I brought breakfast for you from the cafeteria this morning."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Yes,Doc,we are hungry,and thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha,and Johnny."

I sit up in bed,and Dr. Brackett serves me my breakfast. After Dr. Brackett serves me my breakfast he serves Johnny his breakfast.

After Dr. Brackett serves Johnny his breakfast he sits down in another chair,and he joins Johnny,and I for one last breakfast before I am released from the hospital.

Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and I for a little while during breakfast time.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"how are you two doing this morning?"

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"we are doing fine Doc,and thanks for asking. How are you doing this morning Doc?"

"You're welcome,and I'm doing pretty good thanks for asking." "You're welcome Doc."

"Tabatha I've got some good news for you."

"What's that Doc?"

"Captain Stanley is feeling better,so you finally get to go home today."

"I get to go home?"

"Yes,Tabatha,but I have to get your dismissal papers ready first before I can let you go home."

"Ok,Doc."

"You'll get to go home here in a little while Tabatha."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Tabatha."

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and I are finished with eating our breakfast. Dr. Brackett collects our trays,and he gets up out of his chair. He walks out into the hallway,and he puts the trays on the cart that is sitting by the door out in the hallway.

Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway,and he takes the trays back to the cafeteria,and he drops them off,so they can get washed.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett exits the cafeteria,and he walks back down the hallway towards my hospital room. He comes back into my hospital room,and he talks to Johnny,and I some more.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"I've got my morning hospital rounds to make,and then after my rounds I'll have your hospital dismissal papers ready,so you'll be home before lunchtime."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett leaves my hospital room,and he gets on the elevator that goes down to the main floor of the hospital. A few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital,and Dr. Brackett goes to his morning rounds at the hospital.

Meanwhile,Johnny is upstairs on the second floor of the hospital,and he gets up out of his chair. He walks into the bathroom,and he gets out a fresh diaper. He gets the wipes to.

A few minutes later Johnny exits the bathroom,and he comes back into my hospital room. He walks over to my bed,and he pulls down my pants. He changes my diaper,and he gets me all cleaned up. Johnny puts the fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up.

Johnny throws the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. He walks back into the bathroom,and he goes over to the sink. He turns on the water,and he puts some soap on his hands. He washes his hands,and he dries them on the towel.

After his hands are good,and dry he puts the wipes back away where they belong in the bathroom,and a few minutes later Johnny exits the bathroom. Johnny comes back out into my hospital room,and he takes my pajamas off of me,and he gets me dressed.

A few minutes later I am all dressed,and Johnny packs my suitcase for me. I take my Scooby Doo coloring book off of the bedside table,and I grab my box of crayons.

I sit up in bed,and I color in my coloring book for a while,so I can have something to do while Dr. Brackett is doing his morning rounds at the hospital.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97: Arriving back at the Ponderosa

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa,Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie have just arrived back at home from their camping trip. Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie dismount their horses,and they tie their horses up,so they can't go anywhere.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie grab their camping stuff,and they walk back up to the front door of their house. Ben takes the keys out of his pocket,and he unlocks the front door.

Ben opens up the front door,and he walks into the house. Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie walk into the house behind Ben,and he closes the door behind them. The three boys take their camping stuff upstairs to their bedrooms. The boys walk upstairs one at a time.

A few minutes later all three boys are upstairs in their bedrooms unpacking their suitcases,and getting things organized since they just got home from a camping trip with their Pa.

Ben takes his suitcase upstairs,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his suitcase unpacked,and he gets things organized since he just got back home from a camping trip with his three sons.

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are all unpacked,and they've got their things organized. Ben rounds up all of their dirty clothes,and he takes them downstairs to the basement,and he starts doing their laundry.

A few minutes later Ben has the first load of dirty clothes in the washer,and he walks back upstairs. When he gets back upstairs he goes out to the dinning room table,and he unpacks the picnic basket. He puts the plates,and the dish soap away in the kitchen where they belong.

A few minutes later Ben has the dish soap,and the plates put back away where they belong. The first load of laundry is done in the washer,so Ben goes downstairs,and he puts it on the dryer.

Ben gets the second load of laundry going in the washer,and he goes back upstairs for a little while. After a while the dryer is done,so Ben goes back downstairs,and he takes the first load of laundry out of the dryer,and he puts the last load of laundry in the dryer.

Between Ben,and his three boys they only have two loads of laundry that needed to get washed,and dried. A few minutes later Ben walks back upstairs,and he sits down out in the living room for a little while.

After a while the dryer is done,and Ben gets up from the couch. He walks downstairs,and he takes the last load of laundry out of the dryer. Since all of the laundry is all clean,and dry Ben walks back up the basement stairs with the basketful of laundry.

After Ben takes the basketful of laundry upstairs from the basement he takes it upstairs to his three boys. When he gets upstairs Ben talks to his three sons.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Boys laundry is done come help me sort out your clothes,so you can fold them,and put them away before we eat lunch."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa are you in your room with the laundry?"

"Yes,I am in my room with the laundry."

"Ok,Pa we're coming."

"Ok."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie exit their bedrooms,and they go into Ben's bedroom. He is in his bedroom folding up his clan clothes,and putting them away. Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie sort out their clean clothes,and they fold their clean clothes.

After all of their clean clothes are folded the three boys take their clean clothes into their bedrooms,and they put them away in their bedrooms.

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are finished with folding,and putting away their laundry. The four Cartwright men exit their bedrooms,and they go back downstairs. They walk down the stairs one at a time.

A few minutes later they are all back downstairs,and they walk out into the dinning room. They sit down at the dinning room table. Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he cooks the Cartwrights their lunch. While lunch is cooking Hop Sing sets the table for lunch.

A few minutes later lunch is ready,and Hop Sing serves the four Cartwright men their lunch. Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and Ben start eating their lunch together,and Ben talks to his three sons for a little while.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"We've had a long trip,and a long weekend,but its so good to be home."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa that we sure have,and yes Pa we did. It is so good to be home Pa."

"After lunch boys I'm going to lay down,and take a nap because I am tired. We are home now,so we can all lay down,and take a nap after lunch."

"Ok,Pa,and we are tired to."

"Ok,after lunch it will be nap time for all of us then."

"Ok,Pa that sounds like a good idea."

"Yes,it does."

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are finished with eating their lunch,and they get up from the dinning room table. They go out into the living room,and Ben sits down in his chair. Little Joe,Jamie,and Hoss sit down on the couch.

Hop Sing goes out into the dinning room,and he clears off the dinning room table. He takes the dirty dishes out to the kitchen,and he puts them in the sink that already has soap,and water in it.

Hop Sing starts doing the dishes,and he washes the dishes. He dries the dishes,and he makes sure that the dishes are all dried off.

After the dishes are all dried off he puts them back away in the cabinets where they go. A few minutes later Hop Sing is finished with doing the dishes.

After the dishes are all put away Hop Sing makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Hop Sing is finished with cleaning up the kitchen.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from they are sitting out in the living room and they walk up the stairs one at a time. A few minutes later the four Cartwright men are all upstairs,and they go into their own bedrooms. They close their bedroom doors behind them.

They walk over to their beds,and they lay down in their beds. They cover themselves up with the blankets on their beds,and they fall asleep for a little while.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie all are laying down for a nap because they are tired from their camping trip,and they are tired from their long trip home. All four Cartwright men take a nap for a good couple of hours.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98: Preparing for Johnny's,and my arrival back home to Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51 Captain Stanley talks to his four men for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Roy,Mike,Marco,and Chet,"Tabatha,and Johnny are coming home,and we need to make sure that this place is clean. I've got the kitchen covered. Roy take care of Tabatha's bedroom. Wash her bedding,and put clean bedding on her bed. Wash any clothes that she has here that are dirty. Mike clean up the garage,Marco clean up the living room here,and Chet please clean up the bathroom."

Roy,Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we will do as you have told us to do."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet get up off of the couches,and out of the chairs out in the rec room.

They go do what they were assigned to do. Captain Stanley cleans up the kitchen,Mike cleans up the garage,Marco cleans up the rec room,and Chet cleans up the bathroom.

They spend most of the morning hours cleaning up the fire station from top to bottom. After the fire station is all cleaned up Captain Stanley talks to his men for a little while more.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet,"Now that the fire station is all cleaned up we've got to look after the trucks. Both of them are a might dirty,and they could use a bath.

Roy take inventory of your supplies on the squad truck. Mike,Marco,and Chet I want you to make sure that Engine 51 is in good working order,and Roy make sure that Squad 51 is in good working order as well."

Roy,Mike,Marco,and Chet exclaim to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we will do as you ask us to do."

"Thank you men."

"You're welcome Cap."

Mike,Marco,and Chet make sure that engine 51 is in good working order,and Roy makes sure that Squad 51 is in good working order.

After they make sure that both trucks are in good working order they get out two separate buckets. A sponge each,and a towel each. Chet fills one bucket with soap,and water. The other bucket he just puts water in it.

Roy gives Rescue Squad 51 a good bath. First he uses the soap,and water to wash the squad truck off. Then after the squad truck is all nice,and clean Roy takes the other bucket,and he rinses the squad truck off.

After he makes sure that the soap is all off of the squad truck Roy dries the squad truck off with a towel. A few minutes later the squad truck is all nice,and clean.

Chet takes the sponge,andnhe dips it in the soap,and water. Him,Mike,and Marco give engine 51 a good bath,and after the truck is cleaned off they rinse it off with the bucket of water.

After they make sure that they got all of the soap off they dry the engine off. A few minutes later both trucks are all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Chet takes the buckets outside,and he dumps them out in the street.

A few minutes later Chet walks back into the fire station. Chet puts the empty buckets back away with the sponges,and towels. Roy takes inventory of the supplies that he has on the squad truck. He has all of the supplies that he needs.

A few minutes later Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Roy,and Chet go out into the living room,and they sit back down on the couches,and in the chairs out in the rec room.

Roy watches over my laundry,and it is done. Roy puts nice,and clean bedding back on my bed,and he folds my clothes,so he can put them away for me.

A few minutes later Roy goes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch. The five men at Fire Station 51 sit down,and relax. They wait for Johnny,and I to show up back at Fire Station 51,and they wait patiently. Roy talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Cap,I'll be back in a little while I've got to leave to go pick up Johnny,and Tabatha up at the hospital,and I'll be back in a little while."

Captain Stanley responds back to Roy,"Ok,Roy,I'll see you when you get back."

"Ok,Cap."

"Ok."

Roy gets up off of the couch,and he walks out to the garage where they Rescue Squad truck is sitting,and he opens up the drivers side door.

He gets into the squad truck,and he closes the door. Roy turns on the engine of the truck,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives put of the fire station,and he starts on his way to the hospital to pick Johnny,and I up to take us back to the fire station. 


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99: Going back home to Fire Station 51 with Johnny

Meanwhile,Back at Rampart General Hospital,Dr. Brackett is finished with his hospital rounds down on the main floor of the hospital. He walks over to the elevator,and he gets on the elevator that goes up to the second floor of the hospital.

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and he gets off of the elevator. Dr. Brackett walks down the hallway towards his office,and he goes into his office. He gets my hospital discharge papers ready to go,and he prints them off of his computer.

A few minutes later Dr. Brackett has all of my hospital discharge papers ready to go,and printed off. He leaves his office with my hospital discharge papers in his hands.

He walks out into the hallway,and he walks down the hallway towards my hospital room. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett walks into my hospital room,and he talks to Johnny,and I for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and I,"It's time for Tabatha to be released from the hospital,so she can go home. I've got her discharge papers right here. They are all ready printed out,and ready to go."

Johnny,and I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and thank you Doc."

"You're welcome,and Tabatha we'd better get you downstairs because Roy will be here in a few minutes to pick you up to take you,and Johnny home."

"Ok,Doc."

I take it easy,and slow as I get up out of the hospital bed,and I stand up very slowly,and easily. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny some more.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"I've got some very important information to give to you Johnny before Tabatha can leave the hospital."

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

"Tabatha must be kept warm,and dry Because she's still healing from the gunshot wound to her chest,and her ribs still need time to heal."

"Ok,Doc."

"She is to be kept in bed for another two weeks yet,so she can heal properly. I don't want her to get sick again,or get phenomena."

"Ok,Doc."

"Also she seems to be doing pretty good,so no pain medicine is required at this time,so I'm not going to be prescribing any for her at this time."

"Ok,Doc."

"Finally Johnny take very good care of her,and call me immediately if there are any changes in her condition. Get her back in here at the hospital as soon as you possibly can if problems with her condition do occur because it's very important that she gets care immediately."

"Ok,Doc,I understand what you're saying."

"Even if you have to give her medical care first do it because it could mean the matter of life,or death for her."

"Ok,Doc,I understand."

"Ok,are you ready to go Tabatha?"

"Yes,Doc,I am."

"Ok,let's go then."

"Ok,Doc."

Johnny grabs the packages of diapers out of the bathroom,and he also grabs the packages of wipes out of the bathroom as well. I grab my three new coloring books,and my new box of crayons.

We put everything into my suitcase,and Johnny zips the suitcase up,so that way nothing will fall out of it. Johnny carries my suitcase.

A few minutes later the three of us walk out into the hallway,and we exit my hospital room. We go over to the elevator that goes down to the main floor of the hospital. We get into the elevator,and a few minutes later the elevator lands on the main floor of the hospital.

We get off of the elevator,and we go out to the main lobby of the hospital. Dr. Brackett hands Johnny my hospital discharge papers,and he puts them in his pocket,so he doesn't lose them.

A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital,and he drives little red into the hospital parking lot. Roy parks the rescue squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital.

Roy turns off the engine of the truck,and he opens up the drivers side door. Roy gets out of the truck,and he closes the drivers side door behind him.

A few minutes later Roy walks into the main lobby of the hospital,and I give Dr. Brackett a hug goodbye. I say goodbye to Dr. Brackett.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Goodbye Doc,and thank you for saving my life once again."

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Goodbye Tabatha,and you're welcome. Be a good little girl for Johnny,and do what he tells you to do. Take care of yourself to Tabatha."

"Ok,Doc,I'll be a good girl for Johnny,and I'll what he tells me to do. So long Doc."

"So long Tabatha."

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Bye Doc,and thanks for everything that you did for Tabatha."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Bye Johnny,and take very very good care of Tabatha."

"I will Doc."

"I know that you will Johnny,so long Johnny."

"So long Doc."

A few minutes later Johnny,Roy,and I walk down the hallway towards the emergency entrance to the hospital. We leave the hospital,and we go outside. I've got my coat on,so I can stay warm because it's a little chilly outside.

The three of us walk over to the squad truck,and Roy opens up the drivers side door to the truck. Johnny opens up the passengers side door of the truck. Johnny lifts me up into his arms,and he puts me into my car seat. He buckles me into my car seat.

Johnny gets into the truck,and he closes his door on his side of the truck. Roy gets into the drivers side of the truck,and he closes his door on his side of the truck.

Johnny,and Roy both put their seatbelts on,and Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives the three of us back to Fire Station 51. 


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100: Arriving back home at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,A few minutes later Roy,Johnny,and I arrive back at Fire Station 51. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the squad truck into the garage of the fire station,and he parks little red in its spot next to Big Red.

Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck,and he takes off his seatbelt. Johnny takes off his seatbelt,and he unbuckles me from my car seat.

Roy opens up the drivers side of the truck,and Johnny opens up the passenger side of the truck. Johnny gets out of the truck,and he gets my suitcase out of the truck. He lifts me up into his arms,and he gets me out of the truck. Johnny closes the passenger side door.

Roy gets out of the truck,and he closes the passenger side door. A few minutes later Johnny,Roy,and I walk out into the rec room,and we sit down on the couch of the rec room.

Captain Stanley heard the squad truck coming back,so he knows that Johnny,Roy,and I are back at the fire station.  
Captain Stanley talks to Johnny,and I for a little while,and he welcomes us back home to the fire station.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and I,"Johnny,and Tabatha welcome back home to Fire Station 51. It's good to have the both of you back home,and we missed having the both of you here. Welcome home Johnny,and Tabatha welcome home."

Johnny,and I respond back to Captain Stanley,"Thanks Cap,and we missed being here. It's good to be back home Cap."

"Ok,Johnny,and Tabatha my men,and I have some welcome home gifts to give to,and first up is Tabatha."

"Ok,God-daddy."

"Tabatha you are going to receive two gifts today."

"Ok,what for?"

"They are welcome home gifts."

"Ok,thanks God-daddy."

Captain Stanley hands me my first gift,and he sets it on my lap.

"Go ahead,and open it up sweetheart."

"Ok,God-daddy I'll open it up."

I open up the first present,and I receive a personalized station 51 helmet,and a personalized station 51 turnout coat both with my name on it,and I look at the gift.

I exclaim to Captain Stanley,"Is this for me?"

Captain Stanley responds back to me,"Yes,Sweetheart the turnout coat,and helmet are yours. We bought them,and had your name personally put on them."

"But why God-daddy I'm much to young to do the work that you guys do."

"You're officially a part of our team now,and in a few years you will be getting trained as a junior firefighter. Those clothes won't fit you right now,but in a couple of years they will."

"Ok,thanks God-daddy."

"You're welcome,and now its time for your second gift."

"Ok,God-daddy."

Captain Stanley hands me a second gift,and he lays it down on my lap.

"Go ahead,and open it sweetheart."

"Ok,God-daddy I'll open it."

"Ok."

I open up my second gift,and its a book all about firefighters,and paramedics. I also get a firefighter,and paramedic coloring book,and a box of crayons to color in my coloring book with.

"Thank you so much God-daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

I wrap my arms around him,and I give Captain Stanley a hug. Johnny recieves his two gifts he gets a new watch,and a new shirt to wear for work.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,"Thanks Cap."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,",You're welcome Johnny."

I slowly,and carefully get up off of the couch,and I walk down the hallway. I go into my bedroom,and I put my presents away. I walk over to my bed,and I lay down in my bed. I cover myself up with my blanket,so I don't get cold.

Johnny gets up off of the couch,and he walks down the hallway towards my bedroom. He brings my suitcase into my bedroom,and he unpacks it. He puts everything away where it belongs. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Are you doing okay sweetheart,and why are you laying down in bed?"

I respond back to Johnny,"I'm doing fine daddy,and I'm laying down in bed because I just got out of the hospital,and I'm tired. I thought that I'd take a nap before lunchtime."

"Ok,sweetheart you lay down,and rest."

"Ok,daddy I will."

"Ok."

I close my eyes,and I fall asleep. I take a nap for a couple of hours. Johnny gets out a fresh diaper,and he gets out the wipes. Johnny pulls down my pants,and he changes my diaper. He uses a wipe,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a fresh diaper on me,and he pulls my pants back up.

Johnny takes the used diaper,and the used wipe,and he exits my bedroom. He walks down the hallway,and he goes into the bathroom. He throws the used diaper,and the used wipe away in the trash.

Johnny goes to the sink,and he washes his hands. He dries them on the towel,and after his hands are dry he exits the bathroom. He walks down the hallway back towards the rec room.

He sits back down on the couch where he was sitting at before. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny where is Tabatha at?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Tabatha just got out of the hospital,and she still needs a lot of rest yet. She's tired,so she laid down for a nap for a couple of hours before lunchtime."

"Oh,Okay Johnny."

"She's fine Roy its just that she's tired."

"Ok,Johnny."

I am tired,so I am sleeping for a while,and I take a nap for a couple of hours before it tis time to eat lunch. Johnny comes back into my bedroom periodically to change my diapers.

After he puts the fresh diaper on me he throws the used one away in the trash,and he washes his hands in the bathroom at the sink. After his hands are washed he dries them on the towel.

Johnny makes sure that his hands are dry before he leaves the bathroom. He exits the bathroom,and he goes back out into the rec room. He sits down on the couch,and he relaxes until lunchtime as well.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101: The afternoon meal at Fire Station 51

A few hours later I wake up from my nap,and I uncover myself. I slowly get up out of bed,and I get out a fresh diaper. I get out the wipes,and I exit my bedroom. I walk down the hallway,and I go into the bathroom.

I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper. I get myself all cleaned up,and I put the fresh diaper on. I pull my pants back up,and I throw the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash.

I go over to the sink,and I turn the water on. I put soap on my hands,and I wash my hands. My hands are all clean,so I dry them off with the towel. I make sure that my hands are good,and dry.

I open up the door to the bathroom,and I exit the bathroom. I walk down the hallway,and I go out into the rec room. I sit down on the couch out in the rec room,and Johnny sees that I am awake. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,I see that you are awake sweetheart,and how was your nap?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,Daddy I'm awake,and my nap was just fine."

"That's good to hear sweetheart."

"Yes,daddy it is,and I woke up because it's almost lunchtime."

"Yes,that it is sweetheart."

"Ok,daddy."

Johnny gets up from the couch out in the rec room,and he goes out into the kitchen. He starts getting lunch cooked,and while lunch is cooking Johnny sets the table for lunch,and a few minutes later lunch is ready. Johnny calls everyone out into the kitchen, so they can eat their lunch.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I,"Lunch is ready,and it's time to eat."

Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I respond back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny we're coming."

"Ok."

Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I get up from the couches,and chairs where we are siting,and we walk out into the kitchen. We sit down at the dinning room table,and Johnny serves us our lunch.

He sits down at the table to eat lunch with us. Captain Stanley talks to Johnny,and I while we are eating our lunch.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and I,"It sure is nice having you two back here at Fire Station 51 it was getting quite lonely,and quiet without you two here."

Johnny,and I respond back to Captain Stanley,"It feels nice to be back home where we belong Cap."

"That's good,and that's good to hear. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,it is Cap."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Chet,and I are finished with eating our lunch. We all get up from the dinning room table,and we all put our dirty dishes in the sink.

Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,Chet,and I walk out into the rec room,and we sit back down on the couches where we were sitting before lunchtime. Johnny is out in the kitchen,an he starts doing the dishes. Johnny puts soap,and water in the sink,and he washes the dishes.

After all of the dishes are all clean he dries them off. Johnny makes sure that the dishes are all dried off before he puts them away. A few minutes later the dishes are all clean,dry,and put away.

After the dishes are done Johnny makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later he has the rest of the kitchen all nice,and clean.

Johnny exits the kitchen,and he comes back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch where he was sitting before lunch,and he relaxes for a little while. They all get up off of the couch,and get ready to go to work.

The intercom at the fire station goes off,and a call comes in. L.A 911 Dispatcher Elijah exclaims into the intercom,"Station 51 Structure fire at the Los Angeles County Library at 1324 W. Mainhill Lane. Cross street Applewood Lane. Timeout 12:07."

Captain Stanley responds back to the L.A. Dispatcher,"Station 51,10-4,KMG 365."

I exclaim,"What was that,and I heard something about a fire?"

Johnny responds back to me,"That was a call for us sweetheart to go put out a fire at the library."

"You can't just leave me here."

"No we can't,so you're coming with us sweetheart. You get to watch daddy,Uncle Roy,God-,daddy,and the rest of the crew at work."

"Ok,daddy."

I run into my room real quick,and I put on my junior firefighter helmet,and my junior firefighter turnout coat. I run back out into the garage of the fire station. Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get their turnout gear on. Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a piece of paper.

Johnny,Roy,and I get into the rescue squad truck,and Roy turns on the engine of Little Red with the lights,and sirens going.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet get into Big Red,and Mike turns on the engine of the truck with the lights,and sirens going.

The door of the fire station goes up,and both trucks drive out of the garage of the fire station,and they go to the scene of the fire.

A few minutes later Station 51 shows up at the scene of the fire,and the trucks get parked at the side of the street bybthe curb. Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get out of Engine 51. Roy,Johnny,and I get out of squad 51.

Roy,Johnny,Marco,and Chet work together,and they get the hoses off of the back of the fire engine. Mike drives engine 51 forward a little bit to straighten out the hoses. Roy,Johnny,Mike,Marco,and Chet get the hoses connected to the fire hydrant,and they turn the water on.

Mike stands by engine 51 to keep an eye on the water pressure,and to run the pumps. I stand by Captain Stanley,and watch,so that way I'm not in the way of everybody else working.

It doesn't take long to put the fire out,and after a while the fire is out. Roy,Johnny,Mike,Marco,and Chet turn the water off on the hoses.

They disconnect the hoses from the fire hydrant,and the hoses get put back on the back of the fire engine. Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get back into Engine 51. Roy,Johnny,and I get back into Rescue Squad 51.

Roy drives the squad truck away from the scene of the fire,and Captain Stanley drives the fire truck away from the scene of the fire. Station 51 is headed back to the fire station. Johnny gets on the radio,and he contacts the L.A dispatcher.

Johnny exclaims to the L.A dispatcher,"L.A Squad 51 returning to quarters."

L.A dispatcher responds back to Johnny,"10-4,Squad 51."

A few minutes later Station 51 arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives the squad truck into the garage of the fire station,and he parks it in its spot.

Captain Stanley drives engine 51 into the garage of the fire station,and he parks it in its spot next to the rescue squad. Roy turns off the engine of the squad truck,and all three of us get out of the squad truck.

Captain Stanley turns off the engine of the fire truck,and him,and his three men get out of the fire truck. We all take our gear off,and we go back out into the rec room. We go sit down on the couches,and in the chairs where we were sitting before the call came in.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102: I have a very serious talk with Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley

All seven of us are sitting out in the rec room,and we are relaxing after we have just gotten back from fighting a structure fire at the Los Angeles County library. I stand up,and I ask to talk to Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley.

I exclaim to Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley,"Can I please talk to you three men its important."

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"Ok,Tabatha what's up,and what's on your mind sweetheart?"

"Well this afternoon at the structure fire got me thinking,and here's what I've come up with,so far. First of all I don't want to become a junior firefighter in a couple of years because the job is just to dangerous,and secondly,I don't want to risk losing you three you are all I have left,and if I lose you three then I'll be an orphan again,and I don't want to be an orphan again."

"Our job is a very dangerous job Tabatha,and I'm glad that you understand that. We risk our lives everyday to save the lives of others,and yes we could get trapped,or die on the job because our job is just to dangerous."

"I'm thinking about leaving fire station 51,and go somewhere else where I can have a better life,and a Pa who won't risk losing his life."

"Where will you go Tabatha?"

"Back to the Ponderosa where I first came from. Ben has three sons,and they all are very nice. I don't have to worry about Adam anymore because he is in jail for what he did to me,and since I almost died he's not getting out of jail because he is serving time for an attempted murder charge."

"Why do you want to leave fire station 51 Tabatha?"

"Because I feel that this isn't the right place for me to be anymore. Johnny I love you,and I want to say thank you for taking me into your home,and taking care of me,but this isn't the place for me to be."

"Ok,Tabatha."

"I need to be back at the Ponderosa with my Pa Ben Cartwright,and his three sons Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie."

"When will you be leaving Tabatha?"

"I'm staying here yet tonight,but I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Oh,Ok we will be sorry to see you go."

"I know,but I've got to do what is best for me."

"Ok."

A few minutes later I am finished with talking to Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley. I walk out of the rec room,and I walk down the hallway. I go into the bathroom,and I get out a fresh diaper,and a wipe. I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper. I get myself all cleaned up,and I put my fresh diaper on. I pull my pants back up.

I throw my used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. I go to the sink,and I turn on the water. I put soap on my hands,and I wash my hands. After I wash my hands I dry them off with a towel.

After my hands are all clean,and dry I open up the bathroom door,and I exit the bathroom. I go back out into the rec room,and I sit back down on the couch where I was sitting earlier.

The seven of us sit back,and relax out in the rec room for a little while before dinnertime. Everyone is silent,and nobody talks to anybody for a little while. 


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103: Ben has a very serious,and important talk with his three sons

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa,Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up from their naps,and they get up out of bed. They walk over to their bedroom doors,and they open up their bedroom doors. They walk out into the hallway,and they take turns walking down the stairs one at a time.

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are downstairs. They all four walk out into the living room,and Ben sits down in his chair. Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie sit down on the couch. Ben talks to his three sons for a little while before time to eat dinner.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Boys I've got something very important to talk to you about."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa what is it Pa?"

"The reason why I will be working in town,and on the ranch here starting tomorrow is because this last week I had to go into town for a business meeting.

The government was complaining about that I wasn't giving them enough money to pay for our house every month. I talked things out with the government,and I explained to them my financial situation,and they are lowering the rent on our house,but I have to work in order to have the money to pay for the rent every month.

I don't have to worry about getting a mortgage yet,and as the oldest Hoss will be working with me,and he will be helping me out. Little Joe will be in charge here at home,and you two boys are to help around the house,and do the chores.

I need everyone to work together in this situation,and I've got to rely on you three boys to help me out around the house."

"Ok,Pa we understand what you are saying,and we will help you around the house more like you have asked us to do Pa. What kind of work will you be doing Pa?"

"I'm going to be starting off by selling off Adam's horse,and some of our cattle I'm going to start there,and then maybe eventually Hoss,and I can get jobs somewhere in town."

"Ok,Pa."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Ben is done talking to his three boys,and they all agree on what Ben was saying about helping him out more around the house.

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie exclaim to Ben,"Why do you have to start working Pa?"

Ben responds back to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"I have to work because I have to provide a home for myself,and my three sons. I need to keep food on the table for us to eat,and clothes on our backs to wear."

"Ok,Pa."

"Are we going to lose our house Pa?"

"No,boys I'm not going to let the government take our home away from us."

"Ok,Pa."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from where they are sitting out in the living room,and they walk out into the dinning room.

They sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing goes out into the kitchen,and he gets dinner cooking for the four Cartwright men. While dinner is cooking Hop Sing sets the table for dinner.

A few minutes later dinner is ready,and Hop Sing serves the four Cartwright men their dinner. While they are eating Ben talks to his three boys some more.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"I care about you three boys,and I love you three men."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"We love you,and care about you to Pa."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you Pa."

"You're welcome."

"Why are you going to be selling Adam's horse Pa?"

"Because Adam is no longer here,and he isn't coming back. We don't need his horse,and I can't afford to feed five horses right now,so I'll be selling Adam's horse to get some money for food for the four of us."

"Why what did Adam do Pa,and where is he at Pa? Why isn't Adam coming back here Pa?"

"Adam was a very bad man,and he did something that he wasn't supposed to do. He shot,and tried to kill your sister Tabatha. Tabatha had to spend some time in the hospital in critical condition due to the gunshot wound to her chest.

Adam is in jail,and he is staying in jail because since Tabatha almost died due to the gunshot wound to her chest Adam is facing attempted murder charges. He's not getting out of jail,and he isn't eligible for parole either."

"That's not good,and we wonder how she is doing now."

"I heard from Dr. Brackett this afternoon Tabatha is out of the hospital,and she is home now. She was released this morning from the hospital."

"Ok,Pa."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are finished with eating their dinner. Hop Sing comes back out into the dinning room,and he clears off the dinning room table. He goes out into the kitchen,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink.

Hop Sing puts soap,and water in the sink,and he starts doing the dishes. Hop Sing washes the dishes,and after the dishes are all clean he dries the dishes off. Hop Sing makes sure that the dishes are good,and dry before he puts them away. Hop Sing puts the clean,and dry dishes away where they belong.

A few minutes later Hop Sing is finished with doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Hop Sing is finished with cleaning up the kitchen.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up from the dinning room table,and they walk out into the living room. They sit back down on the couch,and Ben sits back down in his chair. The four Cartwright men sit out in the living room,and they watch a movie together. They spend the evening together as a family.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104: Time for dinner at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51 Mike gets up from the couch out in the rec room where he is sitting,and he walks out into the kitchen. He gets started with cooking dinner. While dinner is cooking he sets the table for dinner. A few minutes later dinner is ready,and Mike calls everyone out into the kitchen,so we can eat our dinner.

Mike exclaims to Johnny,Roy,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I,"Dinner is ready,and its time to eat."

Johnny,Roy,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I respond back to Mike,"Ok,Mike we're coming."

"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I we get up off of the couches,and chairs where we are sitting out in the rec room,and we walk out into the dinning room. We sit down at the dinning room table,and Mike serves us our dinner. He sits down at the table,and he joins us for dinner. We all start eating our dinner,and Captain Stanley talks to me while we are eating our dinner.

Captain Stanley exclaims to me,"Tomorrow morning Tabatha are you leaving before breakfast,or after breakfast?"

I respond back to Captain Stanley,"I'll probably leave before breakfast,and I'll just take some food from here for my breakfast."

"Ok,and you're serious about leaving here aren't you Tabatha?"

"Yes,God-daddy I am."

"Ok,and how are you going to get to the Ponderosa?"

"I'm walking he doesn't live far from here just on the other side of the county its not far from here."

"Ok,and are you going to pack up everything in your room? It's all your stuff your toys,and stuffed animals. Your bedding,and your coloring books,and crayons."

"Yes,I'll be taking my stuff with me."

"Ok,and what about your clothes don't forget about your clothes."

"I won't forget about my clothes God-daddy."

"Ok,Tabatha we will miss you."

"I will miss you all to."

"Ok."

A few minutes later all seven of us are finished with eating our dinner,and we get up from the dinning room table. We walk over to the sink,and we put our dirty dishes in the sink.

Johnny,Roy,Marco,Captain Stanley,Chet,and I walk back out into the living room,and we sit back down on the couches,and in the chairs where we were sitting before dinner time. Mike is out in the kitchen,and he starts doing the dishes. Mike puts soap,and water into the sink.

He starts washing the dishes,and he makes sure to get the dishes all nice,and clean. After the dishes are all nice,and clean Mike dries the dishes off,and he makes sure that they are all nice,and dry. After the dishes are dry Mike puts them back away where they belong,and a few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

After he does the dishes Mike makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Mike is finished with cleaning up the kitchen,and he comes back out into the rec room,and he sits back down on the couch where he was sitting before dinner time.

I get up from the couch,and I walk down the hallway. I go into the bathroom,and I close the bathroom door behind me on the way in. I get out a fresh diaper,and the wipes.

I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper. I take a wipe,and I get myself cleaned up. After I get myself cleaned up I put a fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up.

I throw away the used diaper,and the used wipe in the trash. I go to the sink,and I turn on the water. I put soap on my hands,and I wash my hands. After my hands are all nice,and clean I dry my hands off with a towel.

After I make sure that my hands are all nice,and clean I open up the bathroom door,and I walk back out into the hallway. I walk down the hallway,and I go back into the rec room. I sit back down on the couch where I was sitting before,and the seven of us sit,and watch the Lion King for our movie night. 


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105: Night time,and bedtime at the Ponderosa

Meanwhile,Back at the Ponderosa,Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie are finished with watching their movie,and Ben talks to his three sons for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"The movie is over with boys,and it's time for you three boys to go upstairs to get your pajamas on. Brush your teeth to boys."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will go upstairs to get our pajamas on,and brush out teeth like you want us to Pa."

"Ok,boys."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get up off of the couch where they were sitting,and they walk over to the stairs. One at a time they walk upstairs to their bedrooms.

A few minutes later they are all three upstairs,and they walk down the hallway towards their bedrooms. They go into their bedrooms,and they close their bedroom doors behind them.

They get out their pajamas,and they get ready for bed. After they get their pajamas on they open up the doors to their bedrooms,and they walk back out into the hallway.

One at a time they walk down the hallway towards the bathroom,and they go into the bathroom. They close the door behind them.

Hoss uses the bathroom first,and after he uses the bathroom he goes over to the sink,and he washes his hands with soap,and water.

After his hands are washed Hoss dries his hands on the towel. He makes sure that his hands are good,and dry.

After Hoss's hands are dry he gets his tooth brush,and his toothpaste. Hoss puts toothpaste on his toothbrush,and he brushes his teeth.

A few minutes later Hoss is done brushing his teeth,and he walks over to the bathroom door,and he opens up the bathroom door.

Hoss walks back out into the hallway,and Little Joe is the next one to go into the bathroom. He closes the bathroom door behind him.

Little Joe uses the bathroom,and after he uses the bathroom Little Joe goes over to the sink,and he washes his hands with soap,and water.

After his hands are washed Little Joe dries his hands on the towel. He makes sure that his hands are good,and dry. After his hands are dry Little Joe gets his toothbrush,and his toothpaste. He puts toothpaste on his toothbrush,and he brushes his teeth.

A few minutes later Little Joe is done brushing his teeth,and he walks over to the bathroom door,and he opens up the bathroom door.

He walks back out into the hallway,and Jamie is the last one to go into the bathroom. He closes the bathroom door behind him,and he uses the bathroom.

After he uses the bathroom he walks over to the sink,and he washes his hands with soap,and water. Jamie washes his hands,and after his hands are washed he dries them on the towel. Jamie makes sure that his hands are good,and dry.

After his hands are dry Jamie gets his toothbrush,and his toothpaste. He puts toothpaste on his toothbrush,and he brushes his teeth.

A few minutes later Jamie is done brushing his teeth,and he walks over to the bathroom door. He opens up the door,and he walks back out into the hallway. Ben calls upstairs to his three sons,and he talks to them for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Do you three boys have your pajamas on,and are your teeth brushed boys?"

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa we've got our pajamas on,and our teeth are brushed Pa."

"Come on downstairs,and say goodnight to me. It's time for you boys to go to bed."

"Ok,Pa we are coming downstairs."

"Ok."

One at a time Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie walk down the stairs,and a few minutes later all three boys are downstairs. They walk out into the living room,and they go say goodnight to their Pa Ben Cartwright.

Hoss,Jaime,and Little Joe exclaim to Ben,"Goodnight Pa,sleep well,and sweet dreams. We will see you in the morning Pa."

Ben responds back to Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie,"Goodnight boys,and you three boys sleep well,and sweet dreams to you three boys to. I will see you in the morning boys,and thank you."

"You're welcome Pa,and thank you Pa."

Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie walk back over to the stairs. One at a time they walk back upstairs,and they walk down the hallway towards their bedrooms. The three boys say goodnight to each other before going to bed.

Hoss exclaims to Little Joe,and Jamie,"Good night little brothers,sleep well,and sweet dreams. I will see you in the morning."

Little How,and Jamie respond back to Hoss,"Good night big brother Hoss,sleep well,and sweet dreams. We will see you in the morning,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok."

Hoss walks into his bedroom,and he closes the bedroom door behind him. He walks over to his bed,and he lays down in bed.

He covers himself up with the blanket on his bed,and he falls asleep for the night. Little Joe,and Jamie are still out in the hallway,and they say good night to each other.

Little Joe exclaims to Jamie,"Good night little brother,sleep well,and sweet dreams. I will see you in the morning."

Jamie responds back to Little Joe,"Good night big brother,sleep well,and sweet dreams. I will see you in the morning,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok."

Little Joe,and Jamie walk into their bedrooms,and they close their bedroom doors behind them. They walk over to their beds,and they lay down in bed for the night. They cover themselves up with the blankets on their beds,and they fall asleep for the night.

A few hours later Ben gets tired,and he gets up out of his chair. He turns off the living room light,and he goes over to the stairs. He walks upstairs,and he goes into the bathroom. He closes the bathroom door behind him,and he uses the bathroom.

After he uses the bathroom he walks over to the sink,and he turns on the water. He puts soap on his hands,and he washes his hands. After his hands are all clean he dries them on the towel. He makes sure that his hands are good,and dry.

After Ben's hands are dry he grabs his toothbrush,and his toothpaste. Ben puts toothpaste on his toothbrush,and he brushes his teeth. A few minutes later Ben is finished with brushing his teeth.

He walks over to the bathroom door,and he opens up the door. He walks out into the hallway,and he walks down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Ben walks into his bedroom,and he closes the bedroom door behind him. He gets his pajamas on,and he walks over to his bed. Ben lays down in his bed,and he covers up with the blanket that is on his bed.

Ben falls asleep for the night,and all four Cartwright men are sound asleep for the night. They don't wake up until the next morning.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106: My last night staying at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51,a few minutes later our movie is over with,and I get up off of the couch out in the rec room where I am sitting.

I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom,and I go into the bathroom. I close the bathroom door behind me,and I pull down my pants. I get out a fresh diaper,and the wipes. I change my diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up.

I put the fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I throw the used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash. I go to the sink,and I turn the water on.

I put soap on my hands,and I wash my hands. After I make sure that my hands are clean I dry them on the towel.

After I make sure that my hands are good,and dry I take my toothbrush,and my toothpaste. I put toothpaste on my toothbrush,and I brush my teeth.

A few minutes later I am finished with brushing my teeth,and I walk over to the bathroom door.

I open up the door to the bathroom,and I walk down the hallway towards my bedroom. I go into my bedroom,and I get my pajamas on.

A few minutes later I have my pajamas on,and I leave my bedroom. I go back out into the rec room,and Johnny notices that I am ready for bed. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"All ready for bed I see sweetheart."

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes,daddy I am,and I'm going to bed early tonight because I'm tired."

"Ok,sweetheart,and goodnight sweetheart."

"Good night daddy."

"Sleep well,and sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy,and you sleep well,and sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning to daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart,and thank you."

"You're welcome daddy."

I give a hug,and kiss goodnight to my daddy Johnny. I then say goodnight to Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet. I give them all a goodnight hug,and kiss.

A few minutes later I leave the rec room,and I walk down the hallway towards my bedroom,and I go into my bedroom.

I close my bedroom door behind me,and I walk over to my bed. I lay down in my bed,and I cover myself off with the blankets on my bed. I fall asleep for the night.

A few hours later Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet all get tired,and they get up off of the couches,and chairs out in the rec room where they were sitting. Captain Stanley turns off all of the lights out in the rec room.

Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet all walk down the hallway,and they walk into their sleeping areas. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in their beds for the night.

They say goodnight to each other,and they cover themselves up with their blankets on their beds. They fall asleep for the night,and all seven of us are sound asleep for the night. We don't wake up until the next morning.


	107. Chapter 107

Epilogue Part #1

Two weeks have passed,and I have fully recovered from my surgery without any problems. The following morning at Fire Station 51 I wake up,and I get up out of bed.

I get dressed,and I pack up everything on my bedroom. I pack up my clothes,and bedding. I pack up my toys,coloring books,and crayons.

My stuffed animals,and my special teddy bear that my mom,and dad gave me for my birthday before they died. I fill two suitcases up with the stuff from my bedroom.

I go through my bedroom,and I make sure that everything is packed up. I grab my empty backpack,and I walk out of my bedroom. I walk into the bathroom. I change my diaper,and I put a fresh one on. I wash,and dry my hands afterwards.

I grab the packages of diapers,and the packages of wipes. I put them in my backpack,and I exit the bathroom. I walk down the hallway towards the rec room,and I go out into the kitchen. I walk over to the refrigerator,and I open up the refrigerator.

I get out some donuts,and some juice. I put them into my backpack,and I grab a sandwich or two for lunch just in case if I get hungry later on during the day I'll have something that I can eat. I also grab two bottles of water out of the refrigerator,and I put those into my backpack.

I close up the refrigerator,and I walk back out into the rec room. I walk out towards the garage of the fire station,and I open up the door to the fire station.

I walk outside,and I leave Los Angeles County Fire Station 51. I walk for a couple hours,and then I start to get hungry,so I find a place to sit down,and rest for a little while.

I get out of my backpack a donut,and a bottle of juice. I sit down,and I drink my juice while I eat my breakfast. I take a few minutes to eat my breakfast,and drink my juice. A few minutes later I am done with drinking my juice,and eating my breakfast.

I throw my trash away in the garbage can,and I get up from where I am siting. I continue to walk onwards for a little while. I left Los Angeles County Fire Station before Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet woke up to eat their breakfast.

I walk on for a couple more hours,and I get tired,so I stop,and rest for a little while. I am still a little bit hungry,so I get another donut,and my other juice out of my backpack.

I sit down,and I start eating my donut,and drinking my juice. I take a few minutes,and I eat my other donut,and drink my other bottle of juice. A few minutes later I am finished eating my donut,and drinking my juice. I throw my trash away,and I continue my walk.

My walk takes most of the morning hours,and part of the afternoon hours to accomplish,but I continue to walk on with my two suitcases,and my backpack.

A couple hours later into the early afternoon hours I stop because I need to change my diaper. I find a bathroom,and I walk into the bathroom.

I close the door behind me,and I pull my pants down. I take a fresh diaper out of my backpack,and the wipes. I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper.

I get myself all cleaned up,and I put a fresh diaper on. I pull my pants back up,and I throw away my used diaper,and the used wipes away in the trash.

I put the wipes back into my backpack. I walk over to the sink,and I turn the water on. I put soap on my hands,and I wash my hands. After my hands are all nice,and clean I dry them on the towel. I make sure that my hands are dry.

After my hands are dry I open up the door to the bathroom,and I leave the bathroom. I go back outside,and I continue on my walk with my backpack on my back,and with two suitcases in my hands.

A few hours later it is getting close to lunchtime,so I stop for a little while. I sit down,and I get a sandwich,and a bottle of water out of my backpack. I eat my lunch,and I drink my water to.

A few minutes later I am finished with eating my lunch,and drinking my water. I get up,and I throw my trash away in the garbage can. I get up,and I continue on my walk towards the Ponderosa. I continue to walk for a little while longer.

A few hours later I have to stop because I am going to need to change my diaper again. I find a bathroom,and I walk into the bathroom. I close the bathroom door behind me,and I get out a fresh diaper out of my backpack,and I get out the wipes.

I feel the intense urge to poop,and I can't hold it in any longer. I poop,and I poop into my diaper. I still have to poop,so I poop some more,and some more into my diaper. A few minutes later I am done pooping into my diaper.

I pull down my pants,and as I do so I poop a little bit more into my diaper. I am finished with pooping in my diaper,so I take off my used diaper,and I get myself all cleaned up. I put a fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I throw the used diaper,and the used wipes into the trash.

I go over to the sink,and I turn the water on. I put soap on my hands,and I wash my hands. I make sure that my hands are all nice,and clean. After my hands are clean I dry them on the towel.

I make sure that my hands are all dried. I walk over to the bathroom door,and I open up the bathroom door. I exit the bathroom,and I go back outside. I get hungry,so I find a place to sit down,and I open up my backpack.

I get out my last sandwich,and my last bottle of water. I take a few minutes as I eat my sandwich,and drink my water. A few minutes later I am finished with eating my sandwich,and drinking my water. I get up,and I continue to walk on towards the Ponderosa.

Towards nightfall I finally reach the Ponderosa,and Ben Cartwright's barn. I walk over to the barn,and I take shelter in the barn overnight,so I can have a warm,dry place to sleep. I fall asleep in Ben's barn that night because I am so tired from my walk that I don't have the energy to walk up to his house. 


	108. Chapter 108

Epilogue Part #2

Meanwhile,Back at Fire Station 51 Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet go on with their lives,and their work as it was before Johnny took me in. They work,eat,and sleep like they normally would without me being there,and being a part of their lives.

The next morning at the Ponderosa,Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie wake up,and they get up out of their beds. They get dressed,and they make their beds.

They walk over to their bedroom doors,and they open up their bedroom doors. They all go out into the hallway,and they take turns using the bathroom,and washing up for breakfast.

After everyone has used the bathroom,and washed up for breakfast Ben,and his three sons walk downstairs,and they go out into the dinning room.

They sit down at the table,and Hop Sing cooks the four Cartwright men their breakfast,and he serves them their breakfast.

The four Cartwright men sit,and eat their breakfast,and a few minutes later they are finished with eating their breakfast. Hop Sing clears away the dirty dishes,and he washes the dishes. He dries the dishes,and he puts them away.

Hop Sing cleans up the rest of the kitchen,and the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie get ready to do what they need to do for the day.

Hoss,and Ben get ready to leave to go into town for the day. Hoss,and Ben eat lunch while they are in town for the day.

Jamie,and Little Joe get ready to do the chores for the day,so that way Ben can come home to a clean house. While Ben is away in town all day long Little Joe,and Jamie do all of the chores around the house.

After Ben gets home from being in town all day him,and Hoss come home to a nice,clean house. Hop Sing cooks lunch for Little Joe,and Jamie in the afternoon.

Evening comes,and everyone is hungry,so Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie sit down at the dinning room for dinner,and Hop Sing cooks the four Cartwright men their dinner.

While dinner is cooking Hop Sing sets the table for dinner. A few minutes later dinner is ready,and Hop Sing serves the Cartwright men their dinner.

The four Cartwright men eat their dinner,and after dinner Hop Sing does the dishes. He clears off the dinning room table,and he takes the dirty dishes out to the sink in the kitchen. He puts soap,and water into the sink.

He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. Hop Sing puts the clean dry dishes away where they belong. After the dishes are done Hop Sing cleans up the rest of the kitchen,and a few minutes later the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few hours later the four Cartwright men get tired,so they turn off all of the living room lights,and they walk upstairs to their bedrooms.

They get their pajamas on,and they go into the bathroom to use the bathroom,and brush their teeth. After everyone has their teeth brushed they walk out of the hallway,and they go into their bedrooms.

They close their bedroom doors behind them,and they walk over to their beds,and they lay down in their beds for the night. They cover themselves up with the blankets on their beds,and they fall asleep for the night.

Early the next morning Ben wakes up,and he gets up out of bed. He gets dressed,and he walks down the stairs. He goes out into the living room,and he walks over to the front door of his house. He opens it up,and he goes outside.

He walks over to the barn,and he comes into the barn. He takes care of the horses first,and then he sees me on the floor in the barn. He picks me up into his arms,and he carries ms into his house. He takes care of me,and he gives me a warm place to sleep for the night.

He seeks me into his house while his three sons are still asleep. He has my suitcases,and my backpack in his hands. He sets everything down in the bedroom for now,and he lets me sleep.

While I am at Ben's house I am fighting two infections which Dr. Brackett knocks out no problem with antibiotics. I then get down sick with the flu,but I get to feeling better in time to celebrate the holidays Thanksgiving,Christmas,and New Years.

I have a new home,a new life,and a new family that will look after me and take care of me. I am back with Ben at the Ponderosa,and I have a very healthy,and happy life there at the Ponderosa with Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie. All five of us live happily ever after.

The end 


	109. Chapter 109

A summary of my novel Part #1-1

At the beginning of my novel Tabatha was a lonely,sad,and five year old orphaned girl who was looking for a new home,and a better life since her parents died when she was just a baby.

Tabatha has lived in an orphanage since she was a baby,and one night she decided to leave the orphanage with some food,a teddy bear,and some water in her backpack.

Tabatha had to leave the orphanage because she was getting beaten,starved,and deprived of food. She chose to leave the orphanage before she died of starvation,hunger,or of serious internal injuries due to her getting beaten.

Once Tabatha left the orphanage she was facing the unknown,and she didn't know where she was going to go,or where she was going to wind up at,but she knew that she had to leave the orphanage before she got beaten to death,or before she got sick due to the lack of food,and died.

While she was on her journey to a new home,and a better life she had to walk from the orphanage outside of Los Angeles County California,and walk to the city of Los Angeles.

All she had with her were three sandwiches,and three bottles of water,and her teddy bear that her mom,and dad had given to her the day that she was born.

She had taken the food,and the water from the refrigearator at the orphanage before she left,so that way she could keep up her strength as she was walking.

Also,to keep up her strength to walk she had to stop,and rest for a while,and get some sleep,so that way she could continue on her journey to wherever it was she was going. She was weak from the lack of food,and it had slowed her down a little bit,but she made it through her journey.

As she was walking along it had started to rain,so she had to seek some shelter,and find a place to sleep for the night. Tabatha comes across a barn,and since it is raining outside she walks into the barn,and finds it to be cozy,and warm inside.

She walks to the back of the barn,and she finds a blanket in the barn,and she laid it down on the ground. She laid down on the blanket,and she gets her teddy bear out of her backpack.

She uses her backpack as a pillow,and she finds a second blanket that she covers up with. She falls asleep for the night in a nice,warm and dry barn without having any idea of where she is at.

At 4:00 that following morning Ben Cartwright woke up,and he got up out of his bed. He got dressed,and he went downstairs. He went outside to the barn,and he did his daily chores of taking care of the four horses Buck,Sport,Cochise,and Chub.

It was while Ben was in his barn taking care of his horses when he spotted Tabatha in back corner of his barn sleeping on a pile of blankets. She was so tired that she just fell asleep in his barn.

After Ben took care of the horses he walked over to investigate further. He took it upon himself to pick Tabatha up into his arms without waking her up,and he grabbed her backpack to.

He carried her from his barn,and into his house. He took her upstairs,and he took her into the bathroom. He noticed that she was all dirty,so he put some soap,and water into the tub. He took the clothes off of her,and he gave her a bath. He got her all cleaned up,and he brushed out her hair.

He found a clean pair of pajamas,and he put them on Tabatha. She asked who he was,and where she was at after she had woken up.

Ben explained to her where she was at,and who he was. He took her into a spare bedroom,and he laid her down in a nice,warm,and soft comfortable bed.

He gave her a place to sleep for the rest of the night,and the next morning when she had woken up he took her downstairs,and he fed her breakfast. He did this while his boys were still asleep because he didn't want them to know about Tabatha.

After breakfast Ben took Tabatha to the hospital to get checked out by a doctor,and the doctor was concerned about her health,so Tabatha was admitted to the hospital for medical treatment from her injuries due to her getting beaten.

While she was in the hospital she met two paramedics one named Roy Desoto,and one named Johnny Gage. Johnny took a shine to Tabatha right away,and he decided that he wanted to take Tabatha in,and take care of her.

After Tabatha was released from the hospital Johnny took her home with him,and she had a new home with Johnny,and Roy at Fire Station 51.

While Tabatha was staying at Fire Station 51 she struggled due to health issues. She first got down sick with appendicitis,and she had to go back to the hospital to have her appendix removed.

She fully recovered from her surgery,and after a while she was released from the hospital,and she got to go back home to be with Johnny. After a while at Fire Station 51 Adam Cartwright showed up,and he had gotten into an argument with Tabatha,and he had a gun with him.

He first had gotten Tabatha,and then he shot her in her chest. The force from the shot threw her backwards onto the ground,and he had left her there hoping that she would die.

Meanwhile,Johnny,and Roy were nearby at the fire station,and they had to give Tabatha immediate medical attention,and get her back to the hospital as soon as they possibly could.

When she had arrived at the hospital she was admitted into the intensive care unit at the hospital because she had been in critical condition due to the gunshot wound to her chest.

Dr. Brackett had to perform an emergency heart transplant on Tabatha because the bullet had completely destroyed her heart. Tabatha's heart had stopped bearing,and she stopped breathing. Since Tabatha almost died Adam was caught,and arrested for what he had done to her.

He was put into jail for hurting Tabatha,and he had faced a charge of attempted murder because he had tried to shoot,and kill Tabatha because he didn't like her because she was an orphaned five year old girl.

While Adam was in jail he wasn't allowed back at the Ponderosa,or eligible for parole. He had to stay behind bars because of the way that he had treated Tabatha.

After a while Tabatha recovered,and she was able to breathe on her own,but she was disabled,and had serve permanent brain damage because of what Adam had did to her.

After a while she was released from the hospital,and she got to go back home to be with Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley. She had gotten to know Mike,Marco,and Chet.

Tabatha was finally in a safe home where she could get proper food,and get taken care of properly. She loved Johnny as her daddy,and she loved Roy as her uncle.

Roy,and Captain Stanley had bought toys,crayons,and coloring books for Tabatha because she had nothing of her own at the fire station except for her teddy bear.

They bought her stuffed animals to,and she recieved special gifts,and toys from Ben,and his three sons. She also recieved special gifts from Captain Stanley,Roy,and Johnny.

They gave her own bedroom to sleep in at the fire station,and she could color all she wanted to,and play with her toys anytime that she wanted to. She was properly fed,and cared for at Fire Station 51 by Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley. 


	110. Chapter 110

A summary of my novel Part #1-2

Because of what happened to Tabatha the only kind of life that she knew of was being in,and out of the hospital. Dr. Brackett had to stay overnight at the hospital to keep an eye on Tabatha,and he had to monitor her condition very carefully.

Tabatha didn't like being at the orphanage because there were no toys for her to play with,or coloring books for her to color in.

The other children would take the toys away from her,and the coloring books were all ripped up,and torn. The crayons were all broken,and some boxes were missing some colors.

Tabatha was only five years old,and an orphan. She had no home,and no one to take care of her since her parents had gotten killed. Tabatha has had a hard life,and she has struggled because she was an orphan.

Tabatha had to grow up without knowing her mother,and father because they had gotten killed when she was just a baby. Tabatha got to know Johnny,Roy,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet.

Johnny decided to adopt Tabatha,and give her a proper home where she could sleep,play and grow up to be a happy,and healthy child.

She got to color,read books,and watch cartoons. She couldn't do any of those things at the orphanage because they wern't avaible for her.

While Tabatha was in the hospital Johnny was there with her helping Dr. Brackett out with taking care of her,and monitoring her condition.

Roy was back at the fire station where he belonged for work,and Captain Stanley had assigned Roy a temporary work partner while Johnny was at the hospital with Tabatha.

Because of Tabatha,and Johnny being at the hospital,and because Captain Stanley had gotten sick with the flu everyone at Fire Station 51 was on a weeks vacation because Captain Stanley had requested it for them.

Meanwhile,While Tabatha was in the hospital Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie Cartwright were gone on a camping trip for the weekend without Adam because he had been a bad man,and almost killed Tabatha,so therefore he was in jail facing an attempted murder charge.

During their camping trip Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie got to enjoy campfires,a nature walk,and a scavenger hunt. The four Cartwright men had a nice weekend camping up at the lake near the Ponderosa which Ben owned.


	111. Chapter 111

A summary of my novel Part #2-1

Since Tabatha had a heart transplant she had to be placed on a respirator,and a ventilator to help support her breathing due to the fact that she hadn't been able to breathe on her own yet.

Dr. Brackett had removed the bullet from Tabatha's chest without any problems,and he had to give Tabatha several blood transfusions because she had lost so much blood.

Tabatha has finally woken up after being on pain medicines that have helped her to sleep for a while without her being in pain.

While Tabatha has been in the hospital she has fully stabilized,and she has been moved out of I.C.U,and placed in the pediatric care center at the hospital.

Tabatha had gotten settled into her new hospital room in the pediatric care center at the hospital,and she decided to lay down,and rest like Dr. Brackett wanted her to. She laid down,and she took a nap.

Johnny has still been at the hospital helping Dr. Brackett to take care of Tabatha while she was in the pediatric care center at the hospital.

Dr. Brackett has taken very good care of Tabatha since she's been in the hospital,and so has Johnny. He has not left her side since he took her to the hospital a week ago,and he's been by her side every step of the way.

Dr. Brackett had gone downstairs to the main floor of the hospital to do his morning rounds,and Johnny has fallen asleep on the couch. Tabatha had a few more days in the hospital before she could go back home with Johnny. 


	112. Chapter 112

A summary of my novel Part #2-2

Tabatha was released from Rampart General Hospital after being in the hospital for a week. When she was released to go back home she was supposed to stay in bed where it is warm,and dry for two weeks so she could fully recover from having surgery,blood transfusions,and being in the hospital.

The two weeks have passed,and Tabatha has fully recovered from her surgery,having blood transfusions,and being in the hospital.

She had to wear diapers full time because she had permanent brain damage,so she couldn't rely on her bladder,and bowels to tell her brain when she had to go to the bathroom,so she wore diapers,and when she needed to pee,or poop she did it in her diapers.

After she was released from the hospital Tabatha stayed at Fire Station 51 for another week and then she decided it be best of she left the fire station,and went back to the Ponderosa to be with Ben Cartwright,and his three sons Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie because she didn't want to risk being an orphan again.

Tabatha left the fire station with some donuts,some sandwiches,some juice,and some water. She packed everything up from in her bedroom,and she took two suitcases full of her belongings with her.

Ben,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie just had gotten back from their camping trip a few days prior to Tabatha going back to the Ponderosa.

Tabatha got back to the Ponderosa,and she was fighting two infections which Dr. Brackett treated with strong antibiotics.

A few weeks later Tabatha had gotten down sick with the flu,and she recovered from the flu just in time to celebrate the holidays Thanksgiving,Christmas,and New Years with her new Pa Ben Cartwright,Hoss,Little Joe,and Jamie.

Tabatha doesn't have to worry about Adam bothering her anymore because he was still in jail facing attempted murder charges because he tried to shoot,and kill her.

Tabatha decided that it was best for her to return to the Ponderosa instead of risk being an orphan again because Johnny's,Roy's,and Captain Stanley's job was so dangerous that they could get trapped in a burning building,and die. Or they could burn to death,and die in a fire.

Tabatha had a new home,a new adopted Pa,and three adopted brothers who loved Tabatha,and cared about her. Tabatha was happy,and healthy in her new home with her new adopted family. 


End file.
